


Mugiwara's Son

by domottojang



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domottojang/pseuds/domottojang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun membuat onar di suku Kuja. Semua penduduk kelabakan karena ulahnya. Siapa sebenarnya bocah berambut raven itu? Kenapa dia memanggil Boa Hancock dengan sebutan Mama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Suatu hari di pulau Amazon Lily.

"Aaaarrrrrghh…" teriak seorang wanita ketika mendapati seekor kodok berukuran besar terbang ke arahnya. Tak sempat mengelak, kini si kodok besar menempel di dada wanita berbadan sexy(?) itu.

"Koo…doo..ok!" kata wanita itu kemudian jatuh pingsan.

GBRAK!

"Gkyaaaa… Sweat Pea! Daijoubu ka?" Aphelandra mengguncang – guncang tubuh Sweat pea.

"Ko..o..dok a..ku b..enci ko..dok!" kata Sweat pea kemudian pingsan lagi.

"Ahahahak! Ahahahak!" terdengar tawa riang seorang anak laki – laki dari luar jendela rumah Sweat pea.

"Axel-kun," gumam Aphelandra.

Di tempat lain, anak laki – laki berambut raven hitam itu masih saja tertawa riang mengingat kejadian dirumah Sweat pea. Yap! Bocah inilah dalang dari tragedi kodok terbang yang menimpa Sweat pea. Ini bukan kali pertama dia berulah, hampir semua penduduk suku Kuja pernah merasakan kejailannya. Karena itu lah dia di cap sebagai bocah pembuat onar. Tapi mengingat siapa orang tua dari bocah ini tak seorangpun berani membalas ataupun hanya sekedar menegurnya.

"Mamaaaaaaa!" Axel melompat ke pelukan ibunya.

"Maaf karena terlalu lama meninggalkanmu," kata Hancock sambil mengelus rambut hitam anaknya.

"Daijoubu!" sahut Axel sambil tersenyum lebar.

Melihat senyuman itu sontak hancock terduduk lemas dengan wajah memerah. "Aku tidak tahan, semakin hari senyuman itu semakin mirip dengan senyuman ayahnya.. ahh anakku tampan sekali!" gumam Hancock sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Mama kenapa?" tanya Axel sambil ngupil.

Dia benar – benar mirip ayahnya, batin hancock. Straight-faced.

Axel adalah satu – satunya anak laki – laki yang terlahir dari seorang Kuja. Mungkin kelahirnya merupakan suatu keajaiban, karena sebelumnya hanya anak perempuan yang lahir dari rahim wanita Kuja. Dia lahir tujuh tahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan setelah pelayaran ayahnya menuju dunia baru. Meskipun besar tanpa sentuhan tangan seorang ayah Axel tetap menjadi pribadi yang ceria, berisik tapi juga cengeng.

Hancock berjalan sambil menggandeng telapak tangan Axel. Hal sederhana yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak ia lakukan karena kesibukannya sebagai kapten bajak laut Kuja. "Kebahagiaan apa ini, hanya dengan melihat senyumannya saja aku merasa telah jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Kenapa begitu cepat anak ini bertumbuh sepertinya baru kemarin aku melahirkannya." Hancock tertawa kecil.

Meskipun banyak tekanan batin yang dia dapat dari tingkah konyol anaknya Hancock tetap menyayangi anaknya dengan sepenuh hati. Terkadang ketakutan muncul tatkala melihat anaknya yang terkesan acuh dan tidak mau tahu tentang ayahnya. Ketakutan itu semakin menjadi saat Axel benar – benar tak tertarik saat ia mnceritakan kisah tentang ayahnya.

"Mama.."

"Hmm.."

"Kapan kita mengunjungi paman?"

"Bagaimana setelah pesta ulang tahunmu,"

Axel memonyongkan bibirnya, "Itu terlalu lama, ulang tahunku masih dua minggu lagi kan. "

Hancock tertawa melihat ekspresi kecewa anaknya. Itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku mau kita pergi besok," Axel sedikit memaksa.

"Kamu tahu mama dan bajak laut Kuja baru saja kembali dari perjalanan jauh, mana mungkin mama bisa pergi meninggalkan pulau ini lagi. Axel-kun kali ini kamu harus bersa.." kalimat Hancock tertahan saat sepasang mata bulat besar menatapnya penuh harap. Lagi – lagi ia terduduk lemas tak berdaya tentunya dengan wajah yang memerah. Segera ia memalingkan wajah saking tidak tahan dengan tatapan anaknya yang menurutnya sangat mematikan. Padahal Axel sangat imut dengan tatapan itu ^^.

"Kamu menang! Kita berangkat besok," Hancock akhirnya mengiyakan. Aku tidak pernah bisa menolak jika dia menatapku seperti itu, batin Hancock sambil meremas jubahnya.

Keesokan harinya.

Axel berlari kecil menuruni tangga bersama tas ransel besar dipunggungnya. Dia tampak kewalahan karena ransel itu dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Axel-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan rancel sebesar itu?" tanya Marigold.

"Memangnya apa yang kau bawa?" Sandersonia ikut menyahut.

"Aku akan berpesta Bi," Axel nyengir sambil menepuk – nepuk ransel besarnya. "Aku sudah memasukan daging, sake, kembang api dan tusuk gigi. Ahahahak! Ahahahahak!"

"Kamu masih tujuh tahun mana boleh minum sake, aku akan menggantinya dengan jus jeruk kesukaanmu,"

"Bibi Mari benar. Anak kecil tidak boleh minum sake,"

"Tapi paman suka minum sake Bi!" Axel menghalangi Marigold yang akan membongkar isi ranselnya.

Sandersonia dan Marigold saling memandang.

"Ehmm.. sokka, seharusnya kamu juga membawa bunga." kata Sandersonia.

"Bunga?" Axel memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya. Pamanmu pasti akan senang,"

"Apa paman juga suka makan bunga Bi?" tanya Axel innocent.

"Ewwh.. Bukan begitu, bunga hanya sebagai symbol penghormatan saja" Sandersonia malah bingung sendiri.

"Baiklah aku akan mencari bunga dulu untuk paman. Aku titip ranselku sebentar ya Bi!" sahut Axel yang kemudian lari entah kemana.

"Anak itu terkadang membuatku gemas tapi terkadang juga membuatku bingung," Sandersonia geleng – geleng kepala.

"Sonia-nee-sama kita memang harus bersabar menghadapi anak – anak," Marigold tertawa.

Di kebun bunga istana Kuja.

Axel celingukan memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Yosh! Aku akan mencuri(?) bunga terindah untuk paman, Axel bergumam sendiri.

Axel berlari mendekati bunga yang akan dia petik tapi tiba – tiba saja seseorang menjegalnya sampai jatuh tersunggur.

"Itai.." lenguh Axel.

"Ternyata laki – laki memang menjijikan," ucap seorang gadis.

"Siapa kau?" Axel membekap hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Jika aku tahu kau hanya akan menjadi pencuri dan pembuat onar, kau pasti sudah ku bunuh saat hebihime melahirkanmu!" ucap gadis itu sambil meregangkan busur ularnya dan melesatkan panah ke arah Axel.

Axel berhasil menghindar.

"Hei apa kau tuli?! Aku tanya siapa kau? Kenapa tiba – tiba menyerangku?" teriak Axel geram juga.

"Seharusnya tanpa bertanyapun kau sudah tahu, BAKKA!" Gadis itu melesatkan panahnya lagi. Bidikannya masih meleset, Axel berhasil menghidar tapi anak panah yang sudah dilapisi Haki itu berhasil menghancurkan bongkahan batu di belakang Axel. "Hebat juga kau bisa menghindar dari anak panahku, tapi aku tidak peduli meskipun kau masih bocah aku tak akan segan padamu!"

"Apa salahku, kenapa kau ingin sekali membunuhku?"

"Kau sama bodohnya dengan laki – laki bertopi jerami itu! Di pulau wanita ini haram bagi seorang laki – laki untuk hidup! Oleh karena itu aku ingin sekali membunuh kalian dengan tanganku sendiri." Sekali lagi melesatkan anak panahnya.

"Argggh!.." Axel tersungkur, kali ini anak panah itu berhasil melukai lengan kirinya.

"Apa kau tahu, setelah puas merayu hebihime dia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan hebihime kami yang tengah mengandungmu! Benar – benar makhluk menjijikan,"

Gadis itu bersiap membidik Axel lagi. Dan..

BUGH! Axel lebih dulu menghantamkan bogemnya sekuat tenaga hingga membuat gadis itu memuntahkan darah."Kau boleh menghinaku tapi tidak akan aku biarkan kau menghina orang tuaku!"

Cih! Bushoshoku no Haki. Mana mungkin bocah ingusan itu sudah menguasai haki.

"Kau tidak tahu apa – apa tentang mereka jadi tutup saja mulutmu!" teriak Axel diikuti tinju – tinjunya yang melesat tak beraturan ke tubuh gadis di depannya.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang wanita tua menyaksikan pertarungan mereka. Dia segera berlari ke istana Kuja untuk melaporkan kejadian tersebut dan meminta bantuan.

"Sandersonia-sama! Marigold-sama!" teriak wanita tua itu.

"Kenapa kau berteriak – teriak?"

"Sandersonia-sama ada seorang prajurit gila yang menyerang seorang anak kecil di kebun bunga istana Kuja,"

"Ada apa ini?," sahut Hancock tiba – tiba.

"Onee-sama!" Sandersonia.

"Hebihime-sama!" Wanita tua itu membungkukan badan.

"Katakan padaku apa maksudmu dengan prajurit gila?"

"Di kebun bunga istana Kuja saya melihat seorang prajurit menyerang seorang bocah dengan busur panahnya secara membabi buta. Hebihime-sama, Sandersonia-sama tolong lakukan sesuatu,"

"Bocah katamu?" sahut Sandersonia.

"Iya Sandersonia-sama, mungkin usianya masih enam atau tujuh tahun,"

"Nani?" Sandersonia terbelalak kaget. Pikiran Sandersonia langsung tertuju pada Axel yang belum juga kembali setelah berpamitan untuk mencari bunga. Kebun bunga istana Kuja? Mungkinkah bocah yang dia maksud adalah Axel-kun, gumamnya kemudian berlari menuju kebun bunga istana Kuja.

"Sonia ada apa?" Hancock mengejar adiknya bersama Blue fan dan prajurit Kuja lainnya.

"Mungkin saja Axel-kun sedang dalam bahaya!"

Hancock tercekat mendengar jawaban adiknya,"Jangan katakan bocah yang wanita tua itu maksudkan adalah Axel!"

Sandersonia menatap ragu kakaknya yang sedang berlari mengimbanginya,"Onee-sama, aku juga berharap dugaanku salah! Tapi kita harus bergegas,"

Hancock mempercepat larinya. Seketika semua yang ada dalam kepalanya menjadi kacau. Pikiran negative mulai bermunculan dalam benaknya, terbayang sebuah anak panah melesat menembus dada Axel. Bagaimana jika panah itu benar – benar menembus jantungnya. Luffy apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hancock mulai meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang jauh, tepatnya di lautan dunia baru.

"Luffy awas!"

BUGHH! Sebuah barbel seberat 2.5 Ton mengantam tubuh karetnya hingga terpental.

"Oii Luffy daijoubu ka?" tanya Chopper sambil mengguncang tubuh Luffy.

"Chopper apa Luffy baik – baik saja?"

"Kalian berisik sekali! Sebenarnya permainan apa yang sedang kalian mainkan hah?!" Zoro terbangun karena keributan yang dibuat trio bodoh itu. "Hei kenapa Luffy tiduran disana? Apa kalian sedang main dokter – dokteran?"

"Dia pingsan! Bodoh!" timpal Usopp dengan mode gigi hiu-nya.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Semua awak kapal sudah berkerubung mengelilingi kapten mereka yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Mana mungkin benda seperti itu bisa membuatnya pingsan, dia pasti hanya berpura – pura," Zoro menarik pipi Luffy sampai melar.

"Benar juga, moster seperti dia mana mungkin pingsan karena benda seperti itu," sahut Nami tidak percaya.

"Memang sulit dipercaya," komen Sanji sambil menyesap rokoknya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Usopp.

"Kita lempar saja ke laut siapa tahu dia jadi sadar saat para moster laut mengendusnya" Zoro bersiap menjatuhkan Luffy ke laut.

"BAKKA! APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA!?" seru Usopp, Chopper dan Nami bersamaan.

Alhasil Zoro terkapar disamping Luffy dengan benjolan berasap lapis tiga di kepala hijaunya.

"Fufufufu.." Robin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dasar marimo bodoh. Dia memang tidak bisa diandalkan disaat seperti ini,"

"Tutup mulutmu alis keriting," timpal Zoro tak mau kalah. Tapi Sanji mengacuhkannya.

Sanji berjongkok lalu mengibas – ngibaskan daging diatas kepala Luffy. Entah sejak kapan ada potongan daging super besar di tangannya. Yang jelas itu cara paling efektif untuk membuat seorang penggila daging tersadar. Dan benar, hidung Luffy mulai merespon.

"Aww SUPEEEER! Dia mulai sadar!"

HAP! Luffy yang tersadar langsung melahap daging di depannya sekali serang sampai tangan Sanji ikut masuk dalam mulutnya.

"BAKA kenapa tanganku juga kau makan!" teriak Sanji sambil menendang – nendang kepala Luffy agar tangannya lepas.

Asap mengepul di kepala Luffy dengan enam tingkat benjolan.

"Itai.." Luffy mengelus benjolan maha karya Sanji.

"Yokatta, tidak ada luka yang serius," sahut Chopper setelah memeriksa badan Luffy.

"Yohohoho! Kapten kita sudah sadar, ayo kita dendangkan lagu suka cita."

"Oii Luffy hari ini kau kurang bersemangat, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Usopp menyelidik.

Luffy terdiam sejenak lalu mengembangkan senyuman khasnya,"Shishishi.. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam sini."

"Gawat Luffy terkena serangan jantung!" Chopper histeris melihat Luffy menunjuk dadanya.

"Bukan! Bukan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan. Demo.." Luffy tampak berpikir.

.

.

Lima detik.

.

.

Tujuh belas detik.

.

.

Tiga puluh detik.

.

.

Wajah Luffy mulai kemerahan diikuti kepulan asap yang keluar dari kepalanya. Seperti menggunakan Gear Second-nya tapi kali ini hanya kepalanya yang berasap.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan," kata Usopp sweatdropped.

"Tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras Luffy, katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan." Sahut Robin saat Luffy mulai overload.

"Ada perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan, jantungku berdebar kencang seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Perasaan kacau seperti saat aku membayangkan tidak ada lagi daging di dunia ini," Luffy menepuk dadanya.

"Ara Luffy kau seperti seorang ayah yang sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Mungkin saja itu adalah ikatan batin antara ayah dan anak, fufufu…" Robin tertawa misterius.

"…" Usopp.

"…" Nami.

"…" Chopper.

"…" Sanji.

"…" Franky.

"Anoo.. Robin-san apa maksudmu dengan ikatan ayah dan anak?" Tanda tanya besar berkedip – kedip diatas afro Brook.

"Fufufu.."

"…" Zoro.

"Hei Robin kau terlalu melebih – lebihkan, mana mungkin pria bodoh seperti Luffy bisa menghamili seorang wanita dan punya anak. Butuh ribuan bahkan jutaan tahun untuknya berevolusi menjadi pria dewasa," Usop mengibas – ngibaskan tangan di depan hidung pajangnya. "Mustahil! Itu sangat mustahil."

"Benar kata Usopp bahkan diusianya sekarang dia tidak pernah melirik seorang wanita, hahahaha!" Nami memaksakan tawa.

"Jika Luffy bisa menghamili seorang wanita akan aku akui dia sebagai Laki – Laki SUUUUPER!" kata Franky kemudian membuat gerakan Hentai.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberinya sedikit pelarjaran tentang wanita, benarkan Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwuuuuaan" ucap Sanji dalam mode love hurricane.

Luffy tidak ambil pusing semua komentar nakamanya. Dia menatap Robin sebentar lalu beralih ke lautan luas.

Apa yang mereka sembunyikan? Zoro bergumam saat menangkap gelagat aneh saat Luffy menatap Robin. "Cih!"

.

.

Kembali ke pulau Amazon Lily.

Hancock dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di kebun bunga istana Kuja. Mereka terkejut melihat keadaan sekitar, semua tanaman rusak dan banyak lubang besar menganga di tanah.

"Apa – apaan ini?" kata Blue fan.

"Tempat ini seperti medan pertempuran," Ran.

"Lihat!" seru Daisy sambil menunjuk prajurit wanita yang terluka parah diantara reruntuhan tembok pembatas istana. "Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Kenapa kalian diam saja! Cepat cari Axel!" kata Hancock setengah berteriak.

"Baik Hebihime-sama!" sahut mereka lalu berpencar mencari sosok Axel.

"Axel-kun," Hancock menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan tangis. Sebagai ratu ia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Tapi sebagai ibu ia tidak bisa menahan rasa takutnya.

"Onee-sama," Sandersonia menepuk pundak Hancock, seolah merasakan kekacauan di hati kakaknya.

Hancock berlarian mencari sosok putranya. Dia mencari ke semua sudut dengan mulut yang tak pernah berhenti memanggil nama sang buah hati.

Dan pencariannya pun berakhir.

"Axel-kun!" seru Hancock tak bisa membendung tangis. Ia merengkuh anaknya dalam peluk. "Daijoubu ka?"

Axel mengangguk lalu menangis kencang.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ada apa dengan tempat ini,"

Axel menangis semakin keras.

"Axel-kun,"

"Gomenasai!" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari Axel selebihnya hanya tangisan.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Axel kembali menjadi anak ceria. Sekarang dia sedang asik main kejar – kejaran di dek kapal bajak laut Kuja. Seperti tidak pernah ada peristiwa buruk yang menimpanya.

Di tempat lain, di bawah langit malam dunia baru, Luffy menatap lautan bintang di atas kepalanya.

"Aku percaya dia pasti menjagamu dengan baik! Shishishi…"

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah terombang – ambing di laut selama beberapa hari, Boa Hancock beserta kru bajak laut Kuja sampai di pulau Sahara (Pulau karangan Author), sebuah pulau kecil tak berpenghuni yang terletak di ujung kepulauan Sabaody.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," rajuk seorang nenek dari ujung anjungan kapal.

"Nenek Nyon?" Semua kru terkejut melihat sosok nenek berbadan pendek itu.

"Ada apa?" sahut nenek Nyon dengan entengnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa wanita tua sepertimu bisa berada disini? Kau tahu dengan jelas hanya prajurit terpilih yang boleh berada di kapal ini!" Hancock mencak – mencak tak karuan.

"Kau juga tahu dengan jelas bahwa aku adalah orang yang pernah berkuasa di suku Kuja jauh sebelum dirimu ada, jadi aku pantas untuk ada disini!" Nenek Nyon tak mau kalah.

"Ya kami semua tidak akan melupakan fakta itu," Hancock mengibaskan rambut panjangnya sambil pasang muka imut, hingga semua prajurit berteriak histeris melihatnya.

"Gkyaaa… Hebihime-sama mengibaskan rambutnya!"

"Hebihime-sama Anda cantik sekali!"

"Hebihime-sama!"

"Hebihime-sama!"

"Hebihime-sama!"

"Tapi kami juga tidak akan melupakan penghianatanmu!" kata Hancock sambil menunjuk nenek Nyon dengan kepala mendongak ke atas, sebagai gerakan merendahkan. "Karena itu penghianat sepertimu enyahlah dari kapalku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak mau," Hancock menginjak – injak nenek Nyon dalam mode gigi hiu (Jangan di contoh!).

"…" Semua kru sweatdropped.

Dua jam berlalu.

Percekcokan antara ratu dan mantan ratu Kuja itu akhirnya terselesaikan secara mufakat dengan diikatnya sang mantan ratu alias nenek Nyon di tiang kapal.

"Kalian tunggu di sini,"

"Baik Hebihime-sama!" sahut semua kru serempak.

"Awasi terus nenek tua itu, jangan sampai dia berulah sebelum aku kembali!" Hancock menatap nenek Nyon dengan sengit. Muncul kilatan cahaya kuning saat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Mama akrab sekali dengan nenek itu" sahut Axel.

"Sepertinya kau salah mengartikan hubungan mereka," Sandersonia dan Marigold sweatdropped.

"Ikuyo!" Hancock menggandeng Axel memasuki pulau lebih dalam.

Axel sangat gembira, terlihat dari senyuman yang selalu menggembang di wajahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan dia tak pernah bosan menceritakan kegembiraannya bisa berkunjung ke tempat pamannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat gembira,"

"Tentu saja! Karena sudah lama sekali Mama tidak mengajakku kemari,"

Hancock terdiam, ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu,"Sokka.."

Kemudian setelah cukup jauh berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ladang rumput hijau dengan dua gundukan batu nisan besar yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka.

"Paman aku datang!" seru Axel di depan sebuah makam dengan nisan batu yang bertuliskan nama Portgas D. Ace.

Axel meletakan bunga di altar makam Ace dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Lalu dia mulai bercengkrama seolah Ace sedang duduk di hadapannya. Dia menceritakan semua petualangannya, mulai dari bagaimana dia menjaili wanita – wanita Kuja, pertemuannya dengan kakek berkaca mata dan tak lupa Axel memamerkan kehebatannya saat menangkap ikan di lautan Calm belt.

Hancock memperhatikan wajah putranya yang begitu antusias menceritakan setiap detil petualangannya. Sekarang aku merasa dia lebih tertarik pada Ace dari pada ayahnya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah seriang ini bahkan saat mendengar kisah tentang ayahnya sekalipun. Apa dia merasa Luffy telah menelantarkannya hingga tumbuh kebencian di hatinya?

Hancock menghela nafas panjang

"Axel-kun,"

"Yaa Maa!" Axel langsung menyaut.

"Apa kau sangat menyayangi paman Ace?"

"Eeuhm! Aku sangat – sangaat – sangaaaat menyayangi paman, meskipun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya!,"

"Melebihi rasa sayangmu pada papa?"

Axel memiringkan kepala mencoba mendalami maksud pertanyaan sang Mama,"Maksud Mama apa?"

Bodoh! Kenapa aku menanyakan hal seperti itu, gumam Hancock.

"Hmmm…" Axel masih belum mengerti.

"Lupakan! Lupakan saja! Anggap saja mama tidak pernah bertanya apakah kau lebih menyayangi paman Ace dari pada papamu, hahaha!," Tawa Hancock terdengar aneh saking gugupnya. Sial tanpa sadar aku malah memperjelas maksud dari pertanyaanku tadi, Hancock sweatdropped.

"Aku menyayangi papa lebih dari apapun,"

"…?"

"Aku menyayangi paman Ace karena papa juga menyayanginya," Axel nyengir lebar.

"Axel-kun, kau.."

"Aku akan menyayangi semua orang yang papa sayangi, aku tidak pernah membenci papa seperti apa yang Mama pikirkan selama ini,"

"Jadi selama ini dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan," Hancock tersenyum tragis.

"Mama tidak perlu khawatir!" Axel tertawa seraya menepuk – nepuk punggung ibunya.

Hancock menenggelamkan Axel dalam pelukannya, "Arigato."

Kau dengar Luffy ternyata dia menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, Hancock tersenyum menengadah menatap langit.

**.**

**.**

Luffy tersenyum menengadah menatap langit. Hatinya sedang dipenuhi kegembiraan. Dia sedang mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang hebat hingga membuatnya cengar- cengir sendiri.

Yah kita tidak akan tahu maksud dari 'sesuatu yang hebat ' dalam kamus hidup Luffy, tapi dengan otak minimalisnya itu apa yang bisa dia khayalkan. (Hanya Author dan Luffy yang tahu ^^p)

"Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia Kapten!" sahut Robin.

"Shishishi.."

"Apa kau mau sedikit berbagi denganku?" Robin tersenyum manis.

Sesuai permintaan Robin, Luffy membagi kebahagiaannya dengan menceritakan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu, sesekali dia tampak mengepalkan tangannya ke langit. Meninju – ninju penuh semangat.

"Fufufu..Sungguh menarik,"

Tanpa mereka sadari sudah ada Usopp dan Chopper yang sedari tadi mengamati percakapan mereka dari balik pintu.

"Oii Chopper apa kau juga merasa mereka begitu dekat akhir – akhir ini?"

"Euhm! Aku sering melihat mereka ngobrol berduaan, apa mereka pacaran?"

"Robin bukan wanita bodoh, mana mungkin dia menerima pria idiot seperti Luffy ,"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka memang pacaran?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi," Usopp melirik Chopper yang bertengger di kepalanya. "Aku mohon."

Usopp kembali menatap Luffy yang terlihat masih aktif berbicara, "Kira – kira apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan ya?"

"Entahlah, suara mereka tidak terdengar begitu jelas,"

"Andai saja aku punya Tone Dial, benda itu akan sangat membantu,"

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membantu kalian agar bisa menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan lebih jelas," kata Sanji yang mendadak muncul dibelakang Usopp dan Chopper. Aura kegelapan memenuhi tubuh koki berambut pirang itu.

"San.. San.. San. ji.. ii?!" pekik Usopp dan Chopper bebarengan.

"Armee De L'Air," Sanji mengambil ancang – ancang. "Usopper shot!"

(Usopper : gabungan dari Usopp dan Chopper.)

Gkyaaaaaaaaaa! Usopp dan Chopper terpental jauh ke tempat Luffy dan Robin.

"Menguping pembicaraan orang lain adalah perbuatan yang tidak elit (?) untuk dilakukan oleh seorang pria sejati," sahut Sanji setelah membuat lingkaran asap di udara.

"Sugee! Usopp! Chopper! Permainan apa yang sedang kalian mainkan? Apa boleh aku ikut?" Kedua bola mata Luffy bersinar, kagum melihat atraksi Usopp dan Chopper.

"Bodoh! Apa kau tidak sadar mereka sedang menguping pembicaraan kalian!" teriak Sanji. Emosi!

"EEEHH! Benarkah itu?" Luffy mengeluarkan muka idiotnya.

"Gomenasai!" Usopp dan Chopper mengibarkan bendera putih. Masih dalam posisi tertelungkup.

Sanji memukul jidatnya, "Kenapa orang idiot seperti dia bisa menjadi kapten kapal ini?"

(Karena dia tokoh utamanya!)

"Fufufu.."

Kita tinggalkan saja mereka. Beralih ke lautan paling timur, East Blue.

Seorang kakek dengan pakaian nyentrik ala beach boy berjalan memasuki Partys Bar, sebuah bar sederhana di desa Fusha.

"Irasshaimase!" sambut Makino, sang pemilik bar.

"Berikan minuman terbaik untuk lelaki tua ini!" sahut kakek itu lalu duduk di depan Makino.

"Sudah lama sekali Anda tidak kemari," kata Makino sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna putih kental pada kakek nyentrik di depannya.

"EEEEhh! Susu?" Kakek itu menatap gelas di depannya sambil garuk – garuk kepala.

"Susu adalah minuman terbaik untuk kesehatan Anda, Garp-san," Makino tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah," kata Garp kemudian meminum susunya sekali teguk.

"Lama tak jumpa Garp, apa kau sehat – sehat saja?" sapa seorang wanita besar berambut ikal. Death Glare mode on.

"Oh haii lama tidak berjumpa! Bwahahahaha!," Garp tertawa.

BUAGH! Sebuah bogem mendarat di wajah Garp.

"Setelah membiarkan cucumu mati kau masih bisa tertawa seperti itu hah!" teriak Dadan.

"Eewhh ternyata kau masih dendam padaku padahal sudah sembilan tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa itu,"

"Errr…" Dadan mencengkram kerah baju Garp.

"Dadan-san ku mohon jangan memukul Garp-san lagi," Makino mencoba melerai.

"Cih!"

Sesaat kemudian, Garp dan Dadan sudah duduk dalam satu meja. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Garp hanya diam menatap gelas – gelas kosong di depannya. Dan Dadan sedang meneguk minuman keras di gelasnya yang ke sebelas. Semburat merah sudah muncul di pipinya, pertanda dia sudah mabuk berat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luffy sekarang? Apa dia baik – baik saja?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, semenjak kematian Ace dia telah menjadi orang yang lebih kuat. Lagi pula sekarang dia bukan anak – anak lagi."

"Cih! Kau memang tidak pernah peduli padanya, malang sekali nasib kedua bocah itu karena mempunyai kakek sepertimu," Dadan KO setelah menghabiskan minumannya. "Zzzzh….!"

"…."

Garp bernostalgia dalam pikirannya, teringat perdebatan kecil saat Luffy bersikeras untuk menjadi seorang bajak laut.

"Pokoknya aku akan menjadi bajak laut!"

"Urusee! Kau harus menjadi pasukan angkatan laut yang terkuat!"

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku Kek!" Luffy terus meronta saat Garp menggiringnya masuk ke hutan.

"Sebuah kesalahan besar telah meninggalkanmu di desa Fusha, bahkan kau sampai berteman dengan si rambut merah itu. Menjadi bajak laut katamu? Tidak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi," Garp menarik pipi Luffy sampai kedua kakinya terangkat.

"Aw aw aw Sakiiit! Tubuhku terbuat dari karet tapi kenapa tubuhku terasa sakit?! Lepaskan aku, Kakek!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau berhenti dengan semua omong kosongmu itu!"

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menjadi bajak laut Kek! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Garp menghentikan langkahnya,"Benarkah?"

"Euhm aku tidak akan menjadi bajak laut, aku akan menjadi raja bajak laut! Shishishi!"

"BAKA!" Garp melontarkan tinju cintanya.

Luffy menjerit kesakitan. "Kenapa Kakek selalu memukulku?"

"Karena kau pantas di pukul!"

Garp menghela nafas mengingat semua kejadian itu, kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah sedih dan terluka. Sepertinya ia juga sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku percaya dia sudah tidak membutuhkan perlindungan dari lelaki tua sepertiku." Garp bergumam kecil, pikirannya melayang memikirkan Luffy, cucunya yang sembrono dan super bodoh.

"Hatchuii!" Luffy menggosok hidungnya yang mendadak gatal.

"Oii Luffy sudah berapa ikan yang kau tangkap?" tanya Sanji.

"Belum ada," balas Luffy sekenanya.

"Belum ada katamu? Semua persediaan makan kita selama sebulan sudah kau habiskan, lalu apa yang akan kita makan malam ini hah?!" Sanji mode same.

"Gomenasaiiiiiiiiiii!" teriak Luffy saat Sanji menghajarnya.

"Apa kita akan mati kelaparan?" Usopp meratap.

"Mati? Aku belum ingin mati!" Brook histeris. "EEEh aku kan memang sudah mati Yohohoho!"

"Haft! Sepertinya kita harus berlabuh sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan dan keperluan lainnya," sahut Nami prihatin.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk," Robin tersenyum sembari menutup bukunya.

"Bagaimana Luffy?"

"Terserah kau saja Nami," jawab Luffy dengan sisa – sisa tenaganya. Dia benar – benar babak belur di hajar Sanji.

"Baiklah! Semuanya dengarkan aku, cepat gulung layar dan naikan jangkar! Kita akan menggunakan Coup de Burst untuk mencapai pulau terdekat,." Nami memberi komando.

"Roger Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji mulai muter – muter gaje ke arah tiang kapal.

Nami memastikan semua telah siap "Franky semua sudah siap!"

"Oke! Bersiaplah kalian semua, kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang SUUUUPPER!" teriak Franky dari kemudi. "COUP DE BURST!"

Seketika Thousand Sunny terbang ke udara dengan kecepatan super.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah hampir senja kita harus segera kembali,"

"EEEH! Tunggu sebentar Ma, masih ada yang ingin aku lakukan," sahut Axel.

"Hmm.. Apa itu?"

Axel mengeluarkan botol sake dari dalam ranselnya, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam dua cawan berbeda.

"Aku ingin melakuan ritual tukar cawan bersama paman Ace," Axel tertawa dengan polosnya.

Hancock mengusap rambut Axel, ada sedikit senyuman di bibirnya. "Lakukan dengan cepat,"

"Euhm!" sahut Axel dengan cepat, lalu berbalik menghadap makam Ace.

Mungkin hanya untuk hari ini saja, aku akan membiarkannya minum sake, Hancock bergumam dalam hati.

"Mama pernah bercerita bahwa paman dan papa lahir dari dua keluarga berbeda tapi dengan bertukar cawan kalian telah menjadi saudara. Karena itu aku.." Axel mengangkat cawannya tinggi – tinggi. "Monkey D. Axel juga ingin bertukar cawan dengan paman."

Axel meminum habis sake di cawannya. Seketika mukanya berubah jadi masam.

"Rasanya menjijikan," Axel ingin muntah tapi dia tidak ingin ritualnya gagal jika dia memuntahkan sakenya kembali.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Hancock menahan tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan meminumnya lagi"

Tiba – tiba angin bertiup kencang menggoyang ranting pepohonan. Semakin kencang hingga menerbangkan topi Ace yang bertengger diatas makam. Dan secara gaib topi itu jatuh tepat di kepala Axel.

"Ewwh apa benar topi ini untukku?" Axel menatap makam Ace. "Baiklah! Akan ku jaga dengan baik,"

"Dia melakukannya lagi," Hancock geleng – geleng kepala melihat anaknya keseringan berbicara sendiri.

"Ayo kita pulang Ma!"

"Ayo!"

Axel membungkukkan badan dan berpamitan, "Paman lain kali aku akan datang lagi."

Hancock ikut membungkukkan badan, "Maaf telah salah paham padamu."

"Ahahahak! Ahahahak!" Axel terbahak.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Hancock, straight-faced.

"Paman menertawakan Mama,"

"?"

Hari itu waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tanpa terasa langit telah menghitam. Kapal bajak laut Kuja bergerak meninggalkan pantai.

Dan kunjungan Axel di pulau Sahara berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sepertinya ini tempat yang paling aman untuk berlabuh," sahut Franky setelah melabuhkan Thousand Sunny di sebuah teluk.

"Hmm.." Nami mengedarkan pandangan dengan teleskopnya. "Apa tempat ini tidak terlalu mencolok untuk melabuhkan sebuah kapal bajak laut?"

"Ku rasa tempat ini cukup tersembunyi,"

"Aah baiklah, sebaiknya kita tidak membuang – buang waktu. Kalian semua dengarkan aku! Tujuan utama kita berlabuh di pulau ini hanyalah untuk membeli persediaan makan dan keperluan penting lainnya jadi aku harap tidak akan ada yang berulah, terutama kau Luffy!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau yang paling sering membuat onar!"

"Shishishi… begitu ya!" Luffy malah tampak senang.

"Apa dia tidak sadar Nami sedang memarahinya?" Usopp sweatdrop.

"Abaikan saja dia! Aku akan membagi kita dalam tiga kelompok dan satu orang akan tinggal di kapal untuk berjaga,"

"Aku yang akan tinggal di kapal untuk berjaga," sahut Zoro.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang berjaga?" tanya Zoro kesal.

"Nami-san, kita biarkan saja si marimo bodoh itu tinggal di kapal. Kita akan mendapat masalah kalau dia sampai tersesat, dia kan buta arah,"

"Tutup mulutmu alis spiral!" Zoro sewot.

"Hei marimo kenapa kau sewot begitu? Apa ada yang salah dengan pendapatku? Kenyataannya kau memang payah dalam menentukan arah!"

"Aku bilang tutup mulutmu atau aku potong lidahmu menjadi beberapa bagian! " Zoro mencabut dua pedangnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan takut dengan ancaman murahanmu itu hah!?" Sanji bersiap menendang.

Zoro dan Sanji siap bertarung, tapi sebelum itu terjadi sebuah jitakan super mendarat di kepala mereka.

"Ternyata kalian sama idiotnya dengan Luffy!" umpat Nami. Muncul tiga garis lengkung merah di kepalanya.

"Sial!"

"Ohh Nami-swaaan kau terlihat lebih cantik saat marah,"

"Zoro, aku tidak akan membiarkan hartaku yang berharga lenyap karena kau tertidur saat berjaga. Jadi sudah aku putuskan Franky yang akan berjaga di kapal."

"Tapi Nami-swaaan…."

"Tidak ada protes!" Nami memotong kalimat Sanji. "Aku akan mulai membagi kelompok. Zoro, Chopper, dan… Robin, kalian bertugas membeli bahan makanan. Usopp, Luffy, dan Brook, kalian bertugas membeli perlengkapan penting lainnya. Dan sebelum senja semua harus kembali ke kapal. Selesai."

"Asyik aku satu kelompok dengan Zoro dan Robin, aku akan aman," Mata Chopper berbinar – binar.

"Oii Nami kenapa bukan aku saja yang membeli persediaan makan?" sahut Luffy.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, bisa – bisa semua makanan habis sebelum kau kembali ke kapal."

Luffy memonyongkan bibirnya, tidak puas dengan pembagian tugas yang ditentukan Nami.

"Nami-san, lalu bagaimana denganku?" Sanji menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan ikut denganku berbelaja pakaian,"

"Mellorine, dengan senang hati Nami-swaan," Sanji membungkuk, bergaya bak pelayan kerajaan yang siap menjalankan perintah sang putri raja.

.

.

Satu detik berlalu.

.

.

Dua detik berlalu.

.

.

Tiga detik berlalu. Dan..

.

.

"HAH?! ITU ARTINYA AKU AKAN PERGI BERDUAAN DENGAN NAMII-SWAAAN!?" teriak Sanji saat menyadari akan pergi berduaan dengan Nami.

"Mellorine! Mellorine! Hahaha.." Sanji mulai muter – muter gaje ala okama.

"…!" Usopp dan Chopper hanya bengong.

Tak lama kemudian mereka menuruni kapal, meninggalkan Franky bersama Thousand Sunny. Mereka berjalan bersama meninggalkan teluk dan akhirnya berpisah sesuai dengan kelompok yang telah di tentukan.

"Oii marimo! Jaga Robin-chan ku dengan baik!"

"Cih, berisik!"

Sekarang Luffy dan para nakamanya sedang berada di pulau Hanasuki (Sekali lagi pulau karangan Author). Pulau yang cukup tenang dan nyaman untuk disinggahi, semua penduduknya juga terlihat sangat ramah.

Di dunia baru, pulau ini cukup dikenal karena keindahannya. Sesuai dengan namanya (Hana berarti bunga, suki berarti suka/cinta. Ini kata mbah Google Loh yya), sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hamparan bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Tidak hanya itu, pulau Hanasuki merupakan pulau bertradisi tinggi dimana setiap tahunnya selalu ada festival atau pesta perayaan lainnya yang diadakan secara khusus oleh penduduk. Seperti sekarang..

"Waaaah, indah sekali tempat ini!" Nami tak bisa berhenti mengagumi setiap sudut yang dilihatnya.

"Bukankah ini tempat yang romantis untuk sepasang kekasih memadu cinta?" sahut Sanji sambil goyang – goyang dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Euhm kau benar Sanji-kun, pasti sudah banyak pasangan kekasih yang datang ke tempat ini. Kira – kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan di tempat seindah ini ya?"

Nami berjinjit mencoba meraih bunga yang bergelantungan tepat diatasnya. Dia berusaha keras memetik bunga itu tapi tangan Sanji mendahuluinya.

"Eeewh?" celoteh Nami saat sepasang tangan memutar tubuhnya menghadap pria jangkung yang terus memandanginya dengan pandangan tak biasa.

"Sanji-kun.."

"Inilah yang akan sepasang kekasih itu lakukan Nami-san," Sanji menyelipkan bunga yang dia petik di telinga Nami. "Cantik, kau benar – benar cantik"

Tidak ada mata berbentuk hati, tidak ada putaran gaje ala okama.

Wajah Nami memerah. Kedua matanya membesar, menatap wajah Sanji yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih bercahaya dan tampan.

Dugh! Dugh! Dugh! Jantung Nami berdetak lebih keras. Sangat keras hingga detakannya terdengar sampai ke telinga.

Nami bergegas memalingkan muka. Dia tak ingin terbawa oleh suasana. Ada apa denganku? Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal seperti itu padaku, kenapa jantungku harus berdebar – debar seperti ini?

"Nami-san,"

"YYa..Sa..San.,ji – kun!" sahut Nami, gugup.

"Sepertinya disana masih ada tempat romantis lainnya, ayo kita kesana!" seru Sanji, kembali ke tabiatnya semula. Bergoyang – goyang gaje dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"….?" Nami sweatdrop.

"Nami-swaaan apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo kita kesana!" seru Sanji lagi, kali ini sambil muter – muter gaje.

Nami tertawa lega, lalu dia berlari menggandeng tangan Sanji.

"Sanji-kun ayo kita jelajahi semua tempat romantis yang ada di pulau ini!"

"Rogerrrr Nami-swwaaaaaaan!"

Di tempat lain,

"Yahooo!" Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

"Sugeeee!" Usopp jaw-dropped, terkesima melihat lemparan Luffy selalu berhasil menjatuhkan kesembilan pin targetnya.

"Luffy-san kau sungguh hebat, sampai – sampai mata ku ingin melompat keluar melihat kehebatanmu!" kata Brook memuji Luffy. "Tapi sayangnya aku sudah tidak punya mata yang akan melompat keluar Yohohoho! Skull Joke!"

"Skull Joke!" teriak Luffy.

"Oii oii Luffy sampai kapan kau akan terus bermain – main, belum satupun barang dari daftar ini yang kita beli. Nami bisa menghajar kita kalau kembali ke kapal dengan tangan kosong,"

"Berisik! Aku suka tempat ini, ayo kita kesana!" Luffy berlari ke tenda permainan lainnya.

"Selalu saja seperti ini," Usopp membuang nafas, pasrah.

" Usopp-san sebaiknya kita segera mengejar kapten sebelum dia menghilang lagi," Brook melihat Luffy yang berlari semakin jauh.

"Ayo kita kejar dia,"

"Hei kalian melupakan ini!" seru seorang kakek penjaga tenda permainan.

"Apa itu Kek?"

"Tentu saja hadiah, teman kalian sudah berhasil menyelesaikan permainan dengan sempurna. Ambilah dan berikan padanya!"

Usopp dan Brook berlari mencari sosok Luffy dengan dua kantung daging di tangan mereka. itu adalah hadiah untuk Luffy karena berhasil menjatuhkan kesembilan pin targetnya tiga kali berturut – turut.

"Hosh! Hosh! Kemana perginya anak itu?" Usopp ngos – ngos'an.

"Aku lelah sekali sampai – sampai tubuhku mengering tinggal tulang belulang," Brook tak kalah ngos – ngos'an.

"Hei Brook bukankah sejak dulu kau sudah jadi tulang belulang,"

"Benar sekali Usopp-san Yohohoho!"

"Berhentilah bercanda, sekarang kita harus segera menemukan Luffy,"

"Usopp-san.. anooo,"

"Ada apa? Apa kau menemukan Luffy?"

"Sepertinya kita dapat sedikit masalah,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Brook menarik Usopp ke balik semak untuk bersembunyi.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan, kita harus mencari Luffy!"

"Lihat! Ada banyak sekali,"

Usopp menoleh lalu matanya melotot keluar, komikal. "Gkyaaaaa! Kenapa ada pasukan angkatan laut disini?"

"Kita harus segera memberitahu yang lain,"

Usopp menelan ludah merinding melihat puluhan atau mungkin ratusan pasukan angkatan laut berlarian mengejar seorang gadis berkerudung merah(?). Mendadak penyakit 'aku-takut-angkatan-laut'nya kambuh lagi.

Beralih ke kelompok terakhir,

Zoro, Chopper dan Robin sudah menyelesaikan tugas belanja mereka dan sedang dalam perjalanan kembali menuju kapal. Zoro membawa semua kantung belanjaan sendirian, naluri lelakinya tak mau melihat seorang wanita dan seorang anak kecil membawa beban berat. Sebenarnya Chopper bukan anak kecil lagi karena sekarang usianya sudah menginjak 24 tahun, dan anehnya tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bertambah tinggi, yang ada dia malah bertambah imut dengan bulu – bulu yang semakin lembut.

"Apa yang kau liat?" sahut Zoro, merasa di perhatikan.

"Fufufu.. Tidakkah kau merasa saat ini kita seperti sebuah keluarga?"

Zoro tidak menjawab, dia hanya membuang muka.

Sebuah keluarga? Bukankah bajak laut topi jerami memang sebuah keluarga bagi mereka? Lalu apa yang dimaksud Robin dengan seperti sebuah keluarga? Sepertinya Zoro tahu, karena itu dia tidak mau menanggapi pernyataan Robin.

Sebuah keluarga yang Robin maksud adalah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan anak. Dengan Zoro sebagai ayah, Robin sebagai ibu dan Chopper sebagai anak.

"Gkyaaaaaaaaaa sugeeee! Lihat ada perahu berbentuk beruaaaang, ada juga yang berbentuk angsa, anjing, dan kodok!" teriak Chopper, histeris seperti biasanya.

"Kau ingin menaikinya?"

"Apa boleh? Kita kan harus segera kembali ke kapal,"

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum kembali ke kapal, benarkan Zoro?" Robin melempar senyuman dan sekali lagi Zoro hanya membuang muka.

"Ahh Tuan dan Nyonya apa kalian berniat menyewa perahu kami?" tanya pemilik perahu yang tiba – tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Berapa yang harus kami bayar?"

"25 berry per orang,"

(Anggap saja 25 berry = 25ribu IDR)

"Perahu mana yang ingin kau naiki?"

"Yang berbentuk anjing! Aah tidak tidak! Yang kodok saja, tapi itu terlalu kecil, yang beruang saja atau mungkin kita naiki yang berbentuk angsa saja," Chopper kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kita'?" sahut Zoro.

"Tentu saja kita bertiga,"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang akan menaiki benda aneh itu,"

"Apa kau takut menaikinya?"

"Urusee!"

Bagaimana bisa dua orang manusia mempunyai anak seekor rakun? batin pemilik perahu heran.

"Ambil saja sisa kembaliannya!"

"Terima kasih Nyonya, semoga liburan keluarga Anda menyenangkan,"

Robin menjawab dengan senyuman.

Sesaat kemudian,

Robin, Chopper dan juga Zoro sudah ada di tengah danau, diatas perahu angsa pilihan Chopper.

"Zoro, apa kau tidak senang?" sahut Chopper.

Zoro tidak menjawab. Pendekar pedang bermata satu itu hanya duduk diam di pojokan.

Robin mendekati Chopper dan berbisik, "Zoro menderita Claustrophobia."

"EEEEEH! Benarkah?" Chopper terkejut, "Tapi Zoro tidak tampak berkeringat, gemetar ataupun menunjukan gejala lainnya."

"Fufufu..."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" sahut Zoro saat Robin kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Hanya sebuah kebohongan kecil," Robin tersenyum misterius.

Chopper tak lagi mempedulikan Zoro. Dia berlarian sehingga membuat perahu yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu bergoyang tak karuan. Sampai akhirnya dia terpeleset dan terlempar ke air.

Robin berdiri dan dengan sigap menolong Chopper. "Seis Fleur!"

Dari punggung Robin, tumbuh lengan – lengan yang terus bertambah panjang. Lengan – lengan itu menangkap Chopper sebelum jatuh ke air dan melemparnya kembali ke perahu.

Selanjutnya giliran Zoro, dengan sigap dia menangkap Chopper yang pingsan dengan mata berputar – putar komikal.

Semua belum berakhir, keadaan perahu yang tidak stabil membuat Robin hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke air.

"Cinco Fleur!" Robin menumbuhkan lima lengan yang akan dia gunakan sebagai tali, tapi sayang dia lebih dulu tercebur ke dalam air sebelum bisa menyelamatkan diri.

Alhasil Robin tenggelam karena dia adalah salah satu devil fruit user yang akan menjadi lemah jika masuk ke dalam air. Dia merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas. Samar – samar dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang, dia melihat sesosok lelaki berenang menuju kearahnya.

"Zoro?"

Zoro meraih tubuh Robin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya yang kuat menopang tubuh robin dan membawanya berenang menuju ke tepian danau.

"Zoro! Robin!" teriak Chopper, dia sedang berusaha mencapai tepi dengan mendayung perahu angsanya.

Zoro mengacuhkan Chopper dia segera membaringkan Robin.

"Hei kau! Buka matamu!" Zoro mengguncang - guncang tubuh Robin. Tidak ada respon. Dia mulai merasa panik saat menyadari Robin sudah tidak bernafas. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Dengan ragu - ragu Zoro menutup hidung Robin dan meniupkan nafas dari mulut ke mulut. Sesekali dia menekan dada Robin (Jangan pada mikir ngeres ya!) agar air yang tertelan olehnya bisa keluar. Dia terus mengulangnya beberapa kali.

Dan akhirnya Robin membuka mata ketika mulut mereka masih saling bersentuhan.

Zoro terkejut, dengan cepat dia menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Uhuk! Huk!" Robin terbatuk, keluar semua air yang dia telan.

"Robin! Daijoubu ka?" sahut Chopper yang baru saja sampai ke tepi.

"Daijoubu," jawab Robin lemas.

"Untunglah Zoro segera menolongmu,"

"Zoro," panggil Robin.

Wajah Zoro memerah saat Robin menatapnya dengan cara tak biasa. Dan jelas saja Zoro langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Arigato!"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih," balas Zoro sambil garuk – garuk kepala, salah tingkah.

Setelah memastikan Robin baik – baik saja, mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke kapal. Chopper menggunakan heavy point untuk berubah ke wujud manusia, dia menggendong Robin di punggungnya. "Robin berpeganglah pada pundakku,"

Tak berapa lama, di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu Luffy, Usopp dan Brook yang sedang di kejar pasukan angkatan laut.

Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana ceritanya pasukan angkatan laut menyadari keberadaan Luffy, Usopp, dan Brook?

Kembali ke tiga puluh menit sebelumnya…

"Nami kita harus segera pergi dari pulau ini!"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Apa Luffy membuat onar lagi?" sahut Nami dari bayi den den mushi.

"Luffy menghilang dan ada pasukan angkatan laut di sini!"

"Eeeh? Pasukan angkatan laut?"

"Iya, ada banyak sekali pasukan angkatan laut disini,"

"Aku akan menghubungi Franky agar dia mempersiapkan Thousand Sunny untuk berlayar, segera temukan Luffy dan seret dia kembali ke kapal!,"

Percakapan berakhir.

"Brook ayo kita cari si bodoh itu lagi,"

"OKEY!" sahut Brook dengan gaya soul king-nya.

Usopp dan Brook berlari sembunyi – sembunyi supaya pasukan angkatan laut tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Mereka terus berlari sampai mereka menemukan keributan di salah satu tenda permainan.

"Brook, kita coba cari disana, mungkin Luffy ada diantara keributan itu,"

Dan Hwalaaa! Tebakan Usopp benar, Luffy ada di tengah – tengah keributan itu, bisa dipastikan dialah sumber dari semua keributan yang terjadi.

"Sudah aku katakan aku ingin daging itu!" teriak Luffy ngotot.

"Tapi Tuan hadiah utama permainan ini adalah Emas, daging – daging itu akan diberikan pada juara ke tiga,"

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku juara ketiga lalu berikan daging itu!" Luffy masih ngotot.

"Mana bisa bigitu, Anda adalah juara pertamanya,"

"Berisik! Aku ingin daging – daging itu!"

"Selalu saja masalah daging," Usopp sweatdropped.

"Yohohoho! Kapten kita tetap keras kepala seperti biasanya. Bukankah itu sangat COOL!" puji Brook dengan penekanan nada di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hei Luffy ini bukan saatnya berdebat masalah daging!" sahut Usopp.

"Ohh Hai Usopp! Brook! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" Luffy pasang muka sebal.

"KAU YANG MENINGGALKAN KAMI! BODOH!" Gigi Usopp menjadi lima kali lebih tajam.

Luffy memiringkan kepala, "Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah kita harus segera kembali ke kapal,"

"Hei berhenti! Jangan kabur, kau tidak akan bisa lari dari kami!" teriak salah satu pasukan angkatan pada gadis yang sedang mereka kejar.

Pasukan angkatan laut berlari melewati Luffy, Usopp dan Brook. Sontak Usopp dan Brook menutupi wajah mereka sebisa mungkin. Berbeda dengan Luffy yang malah bengong seperti orang bodoh. "Siapa yang mereka kejar?"

Seolah mengenali wajah Luffy, salah seorang dari pasukan angkatan laut itu berhenti dan mengambil gulungan poster buronan di kantong celananya. Dia berbalik ke tempat Luffy berdiri, dan menyamakan Luffy dengan gambar di poster. Lalu dia memekik, "Mugiwara no Luffy!"

"Gkyaaaaaaaaa kita ketahuan!" Usopp histeris lalu berlari menyeret Luffy yang masih bengong.

"Mugiwara no Luffy? Pasti masih ada anggota bajak laut topi jerami yang lainnya di tempat ini, sebagian dari kalian cepat kejar mereka!" teriak pimpinan pasukan angkatan laut.

Luffy, Usopp, dan Brook terus berlari sampai mereka bertemu dengan Zoro, Robin, dan Chopper di persimpangan jalan.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang.

"Katakan sesuatu tentang hal ini!" Zoro ikutan berlari.

"Semua ini terjadi karena kebodohan Luffy!" timpal Usopp.

"Hyaaaaa! Mereka banyak sekali!" teriak Chopper.

"Yahoooo! Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini!" Luffy malah kegirangan.

"Aku jadi bersemangat sampai – sampai jantungku akan meledak! Tapi sayangnya aku sudah tidak punya jantung yang akan meledak! Yohohoho!"

Mereka semakin dekat dengan teluk tempat Thousand Sunny berlabuh.

"MIINNAAAA!" teriak Nami yang ternyata sudah berada di thousand Sunny. Kapal itu sudah mulai bergerak maju. "Lakukan sesuatu agar kalian bisa kembali ke kapal!"

"Dia bercanda, dengan jarak sejauh itu bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke kapal?" rajuk Usopp.

"Cepat kejar mereka jangan biarkan mereka kembali berlayar!"

"YA!" seru para pasukan angkatan laut serempak.

Luffy melilit semua temannya dan memanjangkan satu tangannya ke Thousand Sunny.

"Kalian siap?"

"Gkyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" semua (Kecuali Robin) berteriak saat Luffy membawa mereka melesat ke Thousand Sunny.

Di Thousand Sunny,

"DADAAH!" teriak Luffy sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya tinggi – tinggi. Akhirnya Luffy dan teman – temannya berhasil meloloskan diri dari kejaran pasukan angkatan laut.

"Hei kalian semua carilah tempat untuk berpegangan!" teriak Franky dari kemudi kapal.

"Kenapa? Untuk apa? Kenapa?" sahut Luffy.

"Karena sebentar lagi kalian akan merasakan sensasi terbang diatas lautan!" Franky menarik tuas kemudi. "SUPER COUP DE BURST! Flying Sunny!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

Malam hari di pulau Amazon lily.

Hujan deras sedang mengguyur seluruh kawasan ini. Daun berjatuhan tertiup angin bersamaan dengan kilatan cahaya petir yang menyambar. Hancock berdiri di depan jendela. Tangannya menjulur keluar, merasakan dinginnya siraman hujan.

(Hancock lagi galau!)

Dia sedang tenggelam dalam kerinduannya, kerinduan akan sosok lelaki yang sangat ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

"Luffy,"

Tujuh tahun hidup dalam penantian tak pasti hanya membuatnya menanggung luka yang menganga. Meski mulutnya mampu menyangkal setiap luka yang ada, tapi air matanya tidak.

Diam – diam ia selalu menangis. Menangisi penantiannya yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

"Onee-sama,"

"Sejak kapan kalian berdiri di sana?" tanya Hancock sedikit terkejut melihat kedua adiknya.

"Apa yang sedang kakak pikirkan?" Marigold balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada,"

"Luffy-san! Pasti dia yang sedang kakak pikirkan," sahut Sandersonia.

"Aku bilang tidak ada! Itu artinya tidak ada!" Hancock berteriak lalu mulai menangis.

"Onee-sama,"

"Aku tidak pernah menyesali jalan yang telah ku pilih, aku yakin itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengharapkannya?" kata Hancock, pilu.

"Keputusan terbaik katamu?"

"Nenek Nyon?"

(Itu nenek kayak dedemit, datang gak di jemput pulang dilempar! XD)

"Omong kosong! Pada akhirnya Axel-kun lah yang akan menderita akibat keputusan yang telah kau ambil tujuh tahun yang lalu. "

Hancock menunduk, tak bisa berkata – kata.

"Kau memilih untuk tidak memberitahu laki – laki bertopi jerami itu tentang kehamilanmu, tapi apa kau yakin dia akan menerimamu jika suatu hari dia mengetahui semuanya?"

"Nenek Nyon hentikan! Kakak kami melakukan semua itu karena dia tidak ingin jadi penghalang yang membatasi Luffy-san untuk meraih semua impiannya,"

"Itu benar, kakak kami melakuan itu semua bukan tanpa alasan!" timpal Marigold.

"Aku berani bertaruh, dia akan segera membuang gelarnya sebagai raja bajak laut jika dia tahu dia telah menelantarkan anaknya demi sebuah gelar. Sungguh pria yang malang, bertahun – tahun dia hidup tanpa tahu bahwa telah lahir seorang bocah yang mewarisi darahnya."

(Aiiiih nenek Nyon sok tahu banget soal Luffy, rempong deh!)

Semua terdiam.

Hanya ada isak tangis Hancock yang memilukan. Ia mulai berfikir bahwa semua keputusan yang telah ia ambil adalah sebuah kesalahan. Bertahun – tahun ia menyembunyikan kenyataan dari Luffy dan membiarkan anaknya tumbuh tanpa tahu hangat pelukan seorang ayah.

"Luffy… Axel-kun… gomenasai,"

Keesokan harinya.

"Meshi! Meshi! Meshi!"

Kata – kata itu terus muncul dari mulut Axel seperti sebuah mantra atau mungkin kutukan. Tangannya juga tidak berhenti membuat suara. Dia mengadu garpu dan sendok yang ada di tangannya, sehingga membuat gaduh ruang makan istana.

"Oba-chan!" seru Axel saat Sandersonia dan Marigold memasuki ruang makan.

"Kau selalu berisik seperti biasanya," Marigold duduk disamping Axel.

"Mama dimana?" tanya Axel sambil tolah – toleh.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan, jadi dia akan sarapan di kamarnya," jawab Sandersonia.

"Apa mama sedang sakit?

Sandersonia menggeleng, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

"Euhm!"

Koki mulai menghidangkan makanan, "Makanan hari ini special untukmu Axel-kyun,"

"WAAAA…" Air liur Axel menetes melihat makanan lezat di depannya. Semuanya terbuat dari daging.

"Semoga kau suka," kata koki itu sambil mengedipkan satu matanya. Dia adalah penggemar pertama Axel.

"Kau memanjakannya lagi,"

"Huhuhu.. Selamat menikmati," sahut koki itu kemudian pergi

"Yoow! ITADAKIMASU!" seru Axel.

Axel melahap semua makanan yang ada di meja. Nafsu makannya sungguh diatas rata - rata. Dalam sekejap semua makanan di atas meja habis tak bersisa.

"Aku kenyang sekali," kata Axel sambil menepuk – nepuk perut, lalu dia melompat turun dari kursinya. "Yosh! Saatnya pergi bermain."

Axel hendak berlari keluar tapi Marigold menangkap dan mengangkatnya.

"Tidak sopan meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja setelah kenyang!" Marigold mengembalikan Axel ke kursinya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang telah memasak semua makanan ini,"

"Wakata," sahut Axel datar.

Sang koki sudah berdiri di depan Axel sambil cengar - cengir, dia siap menerima ucapan terima kasih dari bocah lucu itu.

"Hei brengsek terima kasih untuk semua makanannya!" ucap Axel datar kemudian membungkukan badan.

Semua orang terjungkal komikal.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu?" sahut Marigold.

"Apa ada yang salah Bi?" Axel garuk – garuk kepala.

"Memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan brengsek, itu sangat tidak sopan!"

Axel memiringkan kepala, "Eeeh benarkah itu? Menurutku kata itu terdengar sangat keren saat diucapkan."

"Tentu saja benar!" Marigold mulai geram.

"Padahal aku sering mendengar bibi yang ada di pasar menggunakan kata itu," Axel mengacungkan jarinya kedepan. "Hei brengsek kau belum bayar! Dasar brengsek beraninya kau mencuri dagingku! Oii brengsek bagaimana kabarmu!"

"…!" Marigold sweatdrop melihat Axel dengan lihai meniru gaya bicara wanita – wanita yang ada di pasar.

"Hahahaha!" Sandersonia terbahak.

"Sonia-nee-sama kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Axel-kyun pandai sekali menirukan gaya bicara orang dewasa," Koki itu malah terkagum – kagum.

"Mari, dia masih terlalu polos kau tidak perlu memarahinya," Sandersonia mencoba menahan tawa.

"Huft baiklah!" sahut Marigold pasrah. "Axel-kun ulangi sekali lagi, kali ini kau tidak boleh menggunakan kata brengsek!"

"Bodoh masakanmu enak sekali, terima kasih!"

"Ulangi!"

"Terima kasih telah memberiku masakan enak, wanita tua!"

"ULANGI!"

Sesaat kemudian..

"Gochisousama deshita!" ucap Axel sambil meringis kesakitan. Kepalanya benjol tingkat dua.

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau mengucapkan kalimat yang benar Axel-kun,"

"Dia memang harus mengucapkan kalimat yang benar Nee-sama," Marigold masih mengepalkan tangannya yang berasap.

"Sama – sama Axel-kyun ku sayang, besok akan ku masakan makanan yang lebih enak," sahut koki itu berbunga – bunga.

"Margaret! Aphelandra! apa kalian akan pergi berburu ke hutan?" Terdengar suara Sweat pea dari halaman.

"Hutan? Berburu?" sahut Axel kembali bersemangat. Dia langsung berlari keluar mencari sosok Sweat pea.

"Hei kau tidak boleh pergi ke hutan!" Marigold mengejar Axel.

Di depan pintu gerbang istana Kuja.

"Sweat pea kau yakin akan ikut kami berburu?" tanya Aphelandra cemas.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Semalaman hujan pasti pagi ini banyak kodok yang berkeliaran,"

"Jangan ingatkan aku,"

"Hahaha, jadi benar Axel-kun telah menjailimu?" sahut Margaret.

"Iya dia melempar kodok besar dan menjijikan ke arahku,"

"Oiii minnaaaaa tunggu aku!" teriak Axel sambil berlari.

"Umur panjang, baru saja aku menutup mulutku. Bocah itu langsung datang,"

"Aku ingin ikut kalian ke hutan!" sahut Axel ngos – ngos'an.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi ke hutan!" sahut Marigold dari belakang Axel.

"Marigold-sama," Margaret, Aphelandra, dan Sweat pea membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi! Hutan bukan tempat bermain untuk anak – anak,"

"Aku bilang akan pergi berarti aku akan pergi!" Axel ngotot.

"Baiklah! Kau boleh pergi tapi jangan menangis saat hewan buas menerkammu!"

"Oke!" sahut Axel. Tidak terlihat takut sama sekali.

Marigold terjatuh, "Oke katamu?!"

"Hei kalian lamban sekali! Ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Axel penuh semangat.

"Dasar anak keras kepala! Kalian bertiga tolong jaga dia,"

"Baik Marigold-sama, kami akan menjaga Axel-kun,"

Margaret, Aphelandra dan Sweat pea menyusul Axel yang berjalan mendahului mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan Axel bernyanyi sambil mengayun – ayunkan topi barunya.

MINAMINA SHIMAWAA

PAINA – PURRU – PURRU

ATAMA BOKA – BOKA ~ AHO

BAAAKAAAAA~ ~ !

(Loh itu kan lagu yang dinyanyiin Luffy waktu di Skypea *pura – pura kaget* LOL!)

"Sebenarnya lagu apa yang bocah itu nyanyikan, jelek sekali!"

"Sweat pea kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu," sahut Magaret.

"Apa kau suka lagu yang ku nyanyikan?"

"Tidak!"

"Sweat pea apa kau masih dendam pada Axel-kun?" Aphelandra tertawa kecil.

"Lagu itu memang jelek! Telingaku sakit saat mendengarnya,"

"Axel-kun darimana kau belajar lagu itu?" tanya Aphelandra.

"Entahlah lagu itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku,"

"Ohh begitu ya, hehehe.." Aphelandra tersenyum kecut.

"Kita sudah hampir memasuki hutan tapi kenapa belum ada satupun hewan yang menampakan diri ya?"

"Mungkin karena hujan kemarin malam, padahal masih awal bulan kenapa sudah turun hujan," keluh Aphelandra.

"Eeeeh awal bulan?! Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Axel, tiba – tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Sekarang tanggal 2 desember," jawab Margaret.

"Ada apa Axel-kun?"

Axel memukul jidatnya, "Aku baru ingat! Kakek Momorelig pasti sudah menungguku,"

"Kakek Momorelig?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku harus pergi!" Axel berlari memutar arah.

"Hei kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!" teriak Sweat pea.

"Kita kejar dia!"

"Axel-kun kau mau kemana?" teriak Margaret.

"Anak itu larinya cepat sekali!" sahut Sweat pea mulai kelelahan.

"Kalian bertiga jangan ikuti aku!"

"Axel-kun berhentilah!" giliran Aphelandra yang kelelahan.

Axel terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan ketiga prajurit wanita yang mengejarnya.

"Axel-kun kami bisa digantung terbalik jika membiarkanmu pergi!"

"Berisik! Aku akan pulang setelah bertemu dengan kakek Momorelig, jadi berhentilah mengikutiku!"

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya! Liat saja akan ku tangkap kau dan ku remas – remas tubuhmu!" Sweat pea emosi.

Axel berhenti dan berbalik. Dia menarik kantung matanya sambil menjulurkan lidah, "Tangkap saja jika kau bisa,"

"Arrrgh…"

"Sweat pea tahan emosimu!"

"Margaret bocah itu akan membawa masalah,"

"Tenangkan dirimu Sweat pea!" sahut Aphelandra.

Dari atas bukit Axel menendang sebuah pohon besar hingga terjatuh, pohon itu berguling ke arah Margaret dan dua temannya .

"Aku berjanji akan pulang sebelum senja! Jaa nee!"

"Gkyaaaaaa.. pohon itu akan menimpa kita!"

Margaret menarik busur ularnya dan membidik pohon besar yang sedang berguling ke arahnya.

SHEEEEET! Pohon itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Dia menghilang,"

"Aku tak menyangka Axel-kun sekuat itu,"

"Margaret apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita cari Axel-kun sampai dapat,"

Di tempat lain, Axel sedang mendayung rakit yang dia buat dari potongan pohon yang diikat dengan akar. Beberapa kali para moster laut mencoba memakannya, tapi tak ada yang berhasil menyentuhnya. Tak lama kemudian dia sampai di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni yang terletak tak jauh dari pulau Amazon lily.

Pulau Ruskaina.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga,"

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung..**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Axel belum juga kembali. Margaret bersama kedua temannya, Aphelandra dan Sweat pea masih menunggu dengan cemas.

"Sudah mulai gelap kenapa bocah itu tidak juga kembali?"

"Jangan – jangan Axel-kun sudah dimakan binatang buas,"

"Mana ada binatang buas yang berani memakannya. Dia itu moster! Apa kau lupa, bocah itu bisa merobohkan sebuah pohon besar hanya dengan sekali menendang," sahut Sweat pea sambil membuat gerakan provokatif dengan tangannya untuk menggambarkan besar pohon yang dirobohkan Axel.

"Moster?"

"Ya! Lebih tepatnya moster kecil,"

Aphelandra terkikih,"Sweat pea sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku rasa tidak, dengan kekuatan sebesar itu diusianya yang sekarang dia memang pantas disebut moster,"

"Hmm… tidak hanya menggemaskan tapi dia juga sangat kuat, sama seperti ayahnya," Aphelandra menopang dagunya sambil membayangkan saat Axel menendang pohon hingga roboh. "Kakoi na…"

"Buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya,"

"Teman – teman!"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan Axel-kun?" tanya Aphelandra pada Margaret yang baru saja datang.

Margaret menggeleng lemah, "Aku sudah mencari ke semua tempat yang ada di hutan ini tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menemukannya,"

"Err… sebenarnya kemana bocah itu pergi?" Sweat pea mendengus kesal.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke desa dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,"

"Tapi Margaret, hebihime pasti akan marah jika tahu bocahitu menghilang. Pada akhirnya kita hanya akan dikutuk menjadi batu,"

"Huuuu aku tidak mau maenjadi batu," rengek Aphelandra.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, terus menunggu di tempat ini pun tidak akan ada gunanya,"

Di balai istana Kuja,

"Mana mungkin Axel-kun menghajar prajurit itu sendirian, aku yakin pasti ada orang lain yang membantunya," sahut Hancock tidak mau percaya.

"Prajurit itu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Axel-kun lah orang yang telah menghajarnya. Dan menurut hasil penyelidikan kami pasca kejadian, memang tidak ditemukan tanda atau jejak adanya keberadaan orang lain di tempat kejadian,"

"Hmm.. " Sandersonia memangkukan dagu, berfikir. "Memang sulit untuk dipercaya, selama ini Axel-kun sama sekali belum pernah belajar ilmu bela diri ataupun teknik bertarung lainnya, jadi bagaimana bisa dia melukai orang sampai seperti itu,"

Semua orang tampak berfikir.

Saat ini mereka sedang memperdebatkan peristiwa penyerangan yang menimpa Axel di kebun bunga istana beberapa hari yang lalu. Hancock yang berniat untuk menemukan orang yang telah menolong anaknya malah menemukan fakta lain yang membuatnya terkejut dan enggan untuk percaya.

Fakta apa?

Fakta bahwa Axel mampu menghajar orang hingga babak belur, sendirian. Hancock terus menyanggah pernyataan team investigasi yang sengaja ia bentuk khusus untuk menyelidiki kejadian yang menimpa putranya tersebut. Ada begitu banyak kata 'tidak mungkin' melayang di kepalanya.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa mempercayainya, tidak mungkin anakku yang tampan dan menggemaskan itu bisa melukai orang," kata Hancock sambil memegangi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa tidak, anak moster pastilah seorang moster,"

"Nenek Nyon?!"

(Jah nenek Nyon muncul lagi. Author sweatdropped!)

"Kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba – tiba dan apa maksudmu mengatakan bahwa anakku adalah seorang moster hah!" Hancock mencekik - cekik nenek Nyon, kalap.

"Apa kita harus melerai mereka?" tanya Marigold sweatdrop.

"Aku rasa tidak," balas Sandersonia, straight-faced.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku!"

"HOOYAAAAAAAAAA!" Nenek Nyon terpental jauh ke langit sampai menghilang dari pandangan. CLINK!

(Hahahaha! Diapain tuh?)

"Sudahlah kita akhiri pembicaraan ini, aku tidak ingin lagi membicarakannya," sahut Hancock dengan tiga garis lengkung merah di kepalanya.

Lalu dari luar terdengar teriakan Enishida yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas, "Hebihime-sama! Hebihime-sama!"

"Apa lagi sekarang," sahut Hancock, tampak tidak berminat.

"Hebihime-sama! Margaret dan dua temannya melaporkan bahwa Axel-kun menghilang saat berburu bersama mereka,"

Hancock berdiri dari duduknya, "Nani?!"

"Axel-kun menghilang?" sahut Sandersonia, terkejut juga.

"Cepat bawa ketiga orang itu ke hadapanku sekarang!" Hancock setengah berteriak.

"Baik Hebihime-sama!"

Saat itu juga Margaret, Aphelandra dan Sweat pea dibawa ke hadapan Hancock. Mereka sama sekali tidak melawan meski para prajurit itu menyeret mereka dengan kasar.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi bagaimana bisa Axel-kun menghilang?" tanya Hancock tanpa bisa menyembunyikan amarah dan rasa khawatirnya.

"Kami pantas di hukum, kami tidak bisa mengejarnya saat dia berlari meninggalkan kami,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa Axel-kun berlari meninggalkan kalian, bukankah kalian berniat untuk berburu bersama?!"

"Tiba – tiba saja Axel-kun mengatakan bahwa dia harus menemui seseorang, kami sudah mencoba mengejarnya tapi gagal," Margaret menundukan kepala.

"Seseorang?"

"Seorang kakek bernama Momorelig,"

Alis kiri Hancock terangkat, "Momorelig?"

"Dia berjanji akan kembali sebelum senja, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak juga kembali," sahut Aphelandra, tidak berani menatap langsung wajah cantik Hancock yang berkerut – kerut penuh amarah.

"Hanya mengejar anak berusia tujuh tahun saja kalian tidak becus bagaimana bisa kalian menjadi prajurit wanita Kuja?!" timpal Sandersonia, sama marahnya.

"Saat kami mencoba mengejarnya, Axel-kun menendang sebuah pohon besar hingga berguling ke arah kami, dan disaat kami berhasil mengatasi pohon itu Axel-kun sudah menghilang," Sweat pea menjelaskan.

"Jangan mencari alasan yang mengada – ada mana mungkin Axel-kun bisa melakukan hal seperti itu!" Hancock semakin marah.

Marigold yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara tiba – tiba ikut bersujud bersama Margaret dan yang lainnya.

"Mari apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sahut Sandersonia.

"Hancock-nee-sama! Sonia-nee-sama! Ini semua adalah kelalaianku, aku yang membiarkan Axel-kun pergi bersama mereka. Jadi hukum saja aku," Marigold menundukan kepala. Merasa bersalah.

"Marigold-sama,"

"Tidak! Ini semua adalah kesalahan kami, jika saat itu kami bisa mengejar Axel-kun semua tidak akan jadi seperti ini,"

"Benar ini semua adalah kesalahan kami," sahut Aphelandra dan Sweat pea.

Hancock berjalan mendekati Margaret, Aphelandra dan Sweat pea.

"Onee-sama," seru Marigold seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan.

"Mari menyingkirlah, mereka sudah mengakui semua kesalahan mereka, jadi kau tidak perlu lagi membela mereka," Hancock mengacungkan tangannya ke depan dan membentuk kedua telapak tangannya seperti hati.

"Onee-sama jangan lakukan!"

Disaat Hancock akan mengeluarkan photon meroma berbentuk hati dari tangannya, seorang anak berkepala besar dan aneh muncul.

"Yamero!" teriak anak itu dengan nafas terengah – engah.

"Si.. Siapaa ddiia?" sahut Anishida penasaran bercampur ngeri.

"Aku kejatuhan sarang lebah, ahahahak..."

"Axel-kun?!" pekik semua orang serempak, ternyata anak berkepala aneh itu adalah Axel. Kepalanya membesar setelah disengat lebah.

"Yo!" Axel nyengir sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"Anak nakal kemana saja kau?! Hampir saja mama mengubah mereka menjadi batu," Hancock menghampiri Axel lalu menarik kedua pipinya.

"Egh.." Axel sweatdropped.

"Dan siapa itu Momorelig? Kenapa kau ingin sekali menemuinya? Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya mama saat mereka bilang kau menghilang hah?!" sahut Hancock dengan nada ingin marah.

"Go-meen!"

Hancock semakin keras menarik pipi Axel, seluruh tubuhnya sudah dibalut aura hitam. Lalu ia lemparkan tatapan berapi - api, penuh kesal. Dan Axel balas menatapnya dengan tatapan maut andalannya, bocah itu menatap ibunya dengan wajah malaikat yang selama ini tidak pernah gagal meluluhkan ibunya disaat marah sekalipun.

"Ugh.. tidak! Jangan tatapan itu lagi!" Hancock terduduk lemas dengan konyolnya. Wajahnya memerah sambil berpose lebay seperti terpidana yang telah dijatuhi hukuman mati. "Sepertinya aku akan meleleh,"

"Dia tahu benar bagaimana cara mengatasi amarah ibunya," Sandersonia dan yang lainnya sweatdropped.

"Apa selalu seperti itu?" tanya Sweat pea.

"Begitulah," jawab Marigold datar.

Hancock yang tersadar dari tingkah konyolnya kembali menghampiri Margaret, Aphelandra dan Sweat pea.

"Gomen ne," Hancock pasang tampang imut sambil mengigit kecil telunjuknya. Dan itu sukses membuat tiga wanita di depannya kesengsem. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, kalian tahukan bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu jika mengetahui anaknya menghilang,"

Margaret, Aphelandra dan Sweat pea hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah merona melihat ke-imut-an Hancock.

"Apa kalian mau memaafkanku?" sahut Hancock dengan muka malu – malu.

"Tentu saja Hebihime-sama," Margaret, Aphelandra dan Sweat pea terlihat salah tingkah. Kini mereka bisa bernafas lega karena telah lolos dari hukuman Hancock. Dan permintaan maaf yang terlontar langsung dari mulut Hancock membuat mereka tersadar bahwa ratu mereka yang dikenal angkuh dan sombong sekarang telah mengalami perubahan. Sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

(Hanya sedikit?)

**.**

**.**

Malam hari, entah di daerah mana, di lautan Dunia baru.

Semua kru bajak laut topi jerami sedang menikmati malam tenang mereka. Diiringi alunan nada dari setiap gesekan biola Brook yang bersenandung menyuarakan lagu malam, mereka tampak menyibukan diri dengan kegiatan masing – masing.

Sanji sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Nami dan Robin sibuk dengan buku – buku fashion terbaru. Franky sibuk dengan bor listrik di ruang kerja pribadinya. Zoro sibuk berhibernasi(?). Sedangkan Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper sedang sibuk membuat keributan dengan berlarian kesana kemari saling kejar satu sama lain.

(Ingat umur WOY! Udah pada tua juga.)

"Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Sanji dari dapur. Seketika semua kegiatan berhenti. Teriakan khas Sanji sudah seperti gong pengingat waktu bagi semua kru.

Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper menjadi yang pertama duduk di meja makan, disusul Franky, Nami, Robin, Brook dan yang paling akhir, Zoro.

Makan malam berjalan seperti biasa. Dalam artian akan ada tangan – tangan panjang yang beredar ke semua sudut meja dan menjarah setiap makanan yang ada. Siapa yang lengah dia tidak akan makan, itulah hukum rimba yang berlaku saat di meja makan.

"Oii Luffy jangan ambil makananku!" teriak Usopp saat tangan Luffy menyabet semua gulungan mie di piringnya.

"Fufufu," Robin tertawa kecil melihat kejadian yang hampir setiap hari dilihatnya. Baginya itu adalah hiburan tersendiri saat di meja makan.

Lalu Sanji datang dengan dua minuman hangat di nampannya.

"Namiii-swaaaan… Robiiin-cwuaaaan… aku membuatkan minuman spesial untuk menghangatkan tubuh kalian," sahut Sanji sambil goyang – goyang gaje.

"Owee Swaanjii akwwu juugwa mawwuu!" kata Luffy dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Tidak ada jatah untukmu!" Sanji menyaut dengan ketus.

"Eeewh…" Luffy langsung pasang background sebal di wajahnya. Dia kembali melancurkan aksinya. Memanjangkan tangan dengan tujuan mengambil paksa minuman yang ada di nampan Sanji.

BUAGH!

"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada jatah untuk orang bodoh sepertimu!" sergah Sanji sambil menendang tangan Luffy.

"Kau tidak adil! Kenapa hanya Nami dan Robin yang mendapat minuman itu?!" Luffy belum menyerah dengan aksinya.

"Berisik!"

Tanpa menghiraukan keributan antara koki dan kaptennya, Zoro terus melahap makanan di piringnya. Menikmati setiap suapan makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya. Begitu pula dengan Franky dan Brook. Berbeda dengan Usopp yang makanannya sudah dirampok Luffy, sekarang dia hanya bisa menangis meratap dengan air mata komikal yang mengalir deras seperti air terjun, "Aku lapar!"

"Usopp kau boleh mengambil setengah dari makananku," Chopper berbaik hati membagi makanannya.

"Benarkah?" sahut Usopp, mimbik – mimbik.

"Euhm!" balas Chopper lalu menyodorkan piringnya.

"Chopper..." gumam Usopp penuh haru. Kau memang teman terbaikku, Usopp menjerit dalam hati.

Dengan sangat hati – hati Usopp mengulurkan tangan menyambut piring yang disodorkan padanya.

Slow motion mode on!

"Teeee… riiiimaa kaaaa… siiiiiih Chhoooppp… ppeeer…" Usopp tersenyum riang begitu pula dengan Chopper. Muncul bunga – bunga komikal di sekitar wajah mereka.

Ketika piring Chopper hampir berpindah ke tangan Usopp, tiba – tiba kapal berguncang sangat keras. Dan akibatnya, piring Chopper yang masih berisi makanan malah menghantam muka Usopp.

"Ehe… hehehe… ehe…" Usopp tersenyum dramatis. Tidak ada yang memperdulikannya.

Kapal berguncang lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya kita menabrak sesuatu," sahut Sanji.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mencari tahu," Nami berlari keluar diikuti kru yang lain. Mata Nami terbelalak melihat bongkahan batu yang baru saja beradu dengan Thousand Sunny, "Apa ini? Kenapa ada batu sebesar ini di tengah laut?"

"Lihat sepertinya ada pulau di depan sana!" seru Franky yang samar – samar melihat sebuah pulau.

"Pulau?"

"Mana? Mana? Mana? Dimana pulaunya?" seru Luffy heboh. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas alis lalu mencondongkan badannya sedikit keluar kapal, mencari – cari pulau yang diserukan Franky.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Robin yang menyadari kecemasan di wajah Nami.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan pulau itu," Nami menunjuk ke arah langit di atas pulau, "Lihat dan perhatikan awan yang ada di atas pulau itu!"

Semua mata menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Nami.

Di depan mereka sekarang sudah tampak sebuah pulau misterius yang dipenuhi dengan aura kesuraman. Pulau itu terlihat angker dan tidak berpenduduk. Di atas pulau itu juga terdapat gumpalan awan hitam berbentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi seluruh bagian pulau. Dan anehnya…

"Aww SUPEEER! Apa kalian juga melihatnya? Hanya lingkaran awan di atas pulau itu saja yang menurunkan hujan dan petir, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi robooo?!" sahut Franky dengan aksen robotnya.

"Gkyaaaaaaaaaah lagi – lagi kita bertemu dengan pulau yang aneh!" jerit Usopp dan Chopper ketakutan, duo payah ini sudah saling berpelukan.

"Selain itu tidak ada satupun dari ketiga jarum log pose yang mengarah ke pulau itu,"

"Fenomena alam di lautan ini memang sulit diterima akal sehat," kata Sanji sambil mematikan api ke rokoknya.

"Mungkin itu bukan sekedar fenomena alam biasa, bisa saja itu adalah…"

"Cukup Robin! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengatakan hal yang mengerikan?" teriak Usopp menyela sebelum wanita cantik berambut hitam di sampingnya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam ketakutan.

"Luffy, sebaiknya kita tidak pergi kesana. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada pulau itu, tapi aku punya firasat buruk,"

"Benar! Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini, Luffy!" Chopper menangis komikal, memohon.

"Hmm? Apa kalian mengatakan sesuatu?" sahut Luffy, nyengir lebar dengan wajah innocent.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kita!" pekik Nami, Usopp dan Chopper, sweatdropped.

"Coba lihat pulau itu begitu mengerikan dan kau masih saja ingin pergi kesana?!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan pergi kesana!"

Usopp menarik Luffy ke sampingnya, "Sebaiknya batalkan saja rencanamu! Lihat baik – baik Luffy! Pulau itu lebih mirip tempat tinggal hantu daripada manusia! Aku yakin tidak ada manusia yang tinggal di tempat suram seperti itu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, aku akan tetap pergi sesuai kata hatiku. Shishishi…"

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya kau berdebat dengannya, hanya membuang – buang tenaga!" sahut Zoro.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, apapun alasannya kita tidak mungkin menurunkan jangkar di tengah laut,"

"Woii maksudmu kita harus melabuhkan kapal di pulau itu? Jangan gila, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah pergi dari tempat ini bukan sebaliknya,"

"Benar! Ayo kita pergi! Pasti banyak hantu di pulau menyeramkan itu!" tambah Chopper, masih menangis komikal.

"Aku harus memeriksa keadaan kapal, bagaimanapun juga kapal ini sudah menghantam batu sebesar itu,"

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan, kita akan berlabuh di pulau itu! Sanji buatkan aku Kaizoku Bento!" teriak Luffy, bersemangat empat lima(?).

"Fufufu, aku sudah tidak sabar,"

"Haaa, bahkan Robin juga?"

"Tentu saja, aku suka petualangan," Robin tersenyum.

Usopp, Chopper dan Nami jatuh terpuruk, "Semua orang yang ada di kapal ini sudah tertular penyakit gila Luffy!"

JRUEEENG! Brook memainkan gitarnya.

"Come On everybody! Stay COOOOOOL!"

"DIAM!"

BAGH! BIGH! BUAGH!

Usopp, Chopper dan Nami menjitak Brook bergantian.

"Yohohoho! Mereka sungguh brutal!" Brook tertelungkup, ada tiga benjolan besar disela – sela rambut afronya.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Thousand Sunny sudah berlabuh di pulau misterius itu. Hujan lebat disertai petir masih menghantam seluruh wilayah pulau.

Semua kru bajak laut topi jerami sudah siap dengan jas hujan mereka.

(Ngebayangin dulu, pendekar pedang pakai jas hujan! XD)

"Woah! Kakoiii… aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi,"

"Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan akan lebih baik jika aku tetap tinggal di kapal," kata Nami, pura – pura menggigil.

"Ore mo!" teriak Chopper ikutan menggigil.

"Baiklah! Kalian tinggal saja di kapal!"

"Kau yakin akan menjelajahi pulau ini, Luffy?" tanya Usopp gemetaran.

"Tentu saja," jawab Luffy sambil melompat turun dari Thousand Sunny. "Franky, butuh waktu berapa lama untuk memperbaiki kapal?"

"Entahlah, aku harus memeriksa seluruh bagian kapal dulu baru bisa memastikan apakah ada kerusakan," sahut Franky sambil mengutak – atik body kapal.

"Luffy! Sebaiknya kita tunda sampai besok pagi, setidaknya sampai hujan ini reda,"

"Ahh… rupanya sifat pengecutmu itu belum juga hilang," ejek Zoro lalu melompat turun menyusul Luffy.

"Ini bukan masalah pengecut atau tidak! Hanya saja saat tinggal di pulau Boin tanpa sengaja aku telah memakan buah kutukan. Karena itu aku akan mati jika lama – lama terkena air hujan di pulau asing!" bual Usopp.

"Wakatteru," sahut Zoro dan Luffy bersamaan, sadar sedang dibuali.

"Shishishi!"

"Oe Luffy aku membutuh beberapa kayu disini, setelah aku periksa ternyata ada cukup banyak lubang dibawah sana. Meski kerusakannya tidak terlalu parah tetap saja aku harus segera menambal lubang – lubang itu, jadi aku akan ikut bersama kalian agar bisa sekalian mencari kayu untuk Sunny,"

Diluar dugaan, ternyata Franky memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Luffy menjelajahi pulau, itu artinya hanya akan ada tiga orang penakut yang bertahan di kapal. Mau tak mau Usopp, Chopper dan Nami juga memutuskan untuk ikut Luffy dan yang lainnya.

Selama perjalanan memasuki pulau, Nami yang ketakutan terus berjalan sambil berpegangan pada lengan Luffy. Tidak jauh beda dengan Usopp dan Chopper yang bersembunyi diantara Zoro dan Franky. Bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka bertiga berjalan mengekor pada orang yang mereka anggap kuat untuk berlindung.

"Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?"

"Tempat ini seram sekali," rengek Chopper yang sudah berpindah ke kepala Zoro.

"Aku tidak tahu tempat apa ini, yang jelas ini bukan tempat untuk orang yang mudah tersesat," sahut Sanji.

"Apa maksudmu alis keriting?!" Zoro tersindir.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakanmu! Dasar marimo bodoh!"

Zoro dan Sanji saling beradu muka. Muncul aliran listrik saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Oii! Ada sesuatu di atas sana!" teriak Usopp yang melihat sesuatu bergelantungan di ranting pohon.

"Peti harta karun!" seru Luffy, mendadak kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi bintang komikal.

"Itu hanya peti kayu biasa," sahut Franky.

"Jangan diambil! Mungkin itu adalah jebakan, sama seperti tong yang kita temukan sesaat sebelum kita terjebak masuk ke Thriller Bark!"

"Hiiiiii Thriller Bark!" sahut Chopper, ngeri.

"Nami benar, kita tidak boleh terjebak dengan tipuan yang sama!"

"Ahh… Thriller Bark, aku jadi teringat masa lalu," gumam Brook yang tengah duduk bersantai di bawah pohon, sambil menyeruput secangkir teh.

"BAKA! SEKARANG BUKAN SAAT YANG TEPAT UNTUK DUDUK BERSANTAI SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Usopp, Chopper dan Nami dalam mode same.

Brook menyeruput tehnya lagi, mengacuhkan teriakan Usopp, Chopper dan Nami.

(Heran, Brook nemu teh dimana yak? XD)

"Tidak ada tulisan 'Harta Karun' disana, jadi mana mungkin itu jebakan. Pasti itu harta karun sungguhan, aku akan mengambilnya," Luffy tetap ngeyel.

"Chotto matte Luffy! Mungkin saja peti itu memang sebuah jebakan," Robin memperingatkan. Terlambat. Luffy sudah memanjangkan kedua tangannya untuk menarik peti kayu yang dia anggap sebagai peti harta karun itu.

"Uu… ughh… ssusssaah seeeekali! Franky bantu aku menariknya!" pekik Luffy kewalahan.

"Kau sungguh tidak SUPPEEER!" Franky menarik tubuh karet Luffy ke belakang.

Ditambah dengan tenaga super Franky akhirnya peti itu berhasil ditarik turun.

"GOTCHA!" seru Luffy, tertawa kegirangan. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama.

Kenapa?

Dimulai dari Brook, satu persatu nakamannya ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Sampai dengan Franky yang berdiri di dekatnya pun ikut ambruk.

"Apa yang terjadi? Oii omaera!" seru Luffy, sedikit panik.

Seperti dugaan Nami, peti kayu itu adalah jebakan.

Luffy mulai merasa kepalanya pusing dan berat. Dia terjatuh, lemas. Dengan pandangannya yang kabur, samar - samar dia melihat tiga orang laki – laki berbadan kekar muncul dengan melompat turun dari atas pohon.

"Siapa kalian?" sahut Luffy sebelum pingsan.

"Qhikikiki!" Seorang dari laki – laki itu terkikih melihat orang – orang yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

"Bubuk ramuanmu memang tidak bisa diremehkan, Ben!" puji laki – laki berambut biru.

"Qhikikiki… padahal aku hanya menambahkan sedikit sihir kedalamnya," balas laki - laki berambut merah.

"Mereka bukan pasukan angkatan laut, kali ini tebakanmu meleset Al," sahut laki – laki berambut silver.

"Itu tidak penting lagi, Chitt! Kita harus segera membawa para penyusup ini ke desa!"

"Apa tengkorak berambut afro ini juga salah satu dari mereka?

"Bawa saja semuanya, Ben!"

"Rogerr!"

Bubuk ramuan? Sihir? Siapa ketiga laki – laki misterius itu? Apa mereka seorang penyihir? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Luffy dan kawan – kawannya, apa yang membuat mereka jatuh pingsan?

**.**

**.**

Seekor burung pembawa surat kabar terbang rendah di langit Amazon lily. Burung itu menjatuhkan satu gulungan surat kabar dan poster buronan terbaru tepat di halaman istana Kuja.

Anishida memungut surat kabar tersebut dan segera menyerahkannya pada Hancock, setelah melihat wajah Luffy memenuhi halaman utama surat kabar itu.

"Setelah mengalahkan Kurohige dan dua Yonkou lainnya rupanya dia mulai unjuk gigi pada pemerintah dunia,"

"Sekarang kepalanya di hargai 800 juta berry. Angka yang cukup fantastis, bukan?"

Hancock terdiam mengacuhkan percakapan kedua adiknya dan terpaku menatap poster buronan Luffy. Gambar di poster buronan Luffy telah diubah, sudah tidak sama dengan gambar di poster yang ia simpan di laci meja riasnya.

"Dia semakin tampan,"

Di poster itu Luffy terlihat lebih dewasa dengan bulu – bulu halus yang dibiarkan tumbuh di dagunya. Tubuh yang lebih kekar dari sebelumnya. Banyak perubahan disana kecuali cengiran khas yang selalu mengembang di wajahnya.

"Onee-sama, sepertinya kita harus segera berangkat,"

"Baiklah!"

"Ngomong – ngomong dimana Axel-kun kenapa sejak tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya," sahut Sandersonia.

"Sepertinya dia masih marah karena aku tidak mengijinkannya ikut berlayar,"

"Kita memang tidak boleh sembarangan membawa Axel-kun keluar dari pulau ini, itu terlalu beresiko, apalagi jika pemerintah dunia sampai tahu identitasnya,"

Sementara itu pulau Dawn, tepatnya di desa Fusha. East Blue.

"Bwahahah, itu baru cucuku!" Garp melepaskan tawa membaca artikel tentang keberanian atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut kegilaan cucunya yang sekali lagi menyatakan perang pada pemerintah dunia. Setelah mengacau di tiga fasilitas terpenting milik pemerintah dan membakar bendera pemerintah dunia di Ennies Lobby kali ini Luffy terang – terangan menantang lima tetua pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi pemerintahan dunia. Gorosei.

Dalam artikel tersebut dituliskan bahwa Luffy bersama kru bajak laut topi jeraminya telah mengacaukan pusat pemerintahan di dunia baru dan menyebut Gorosei tak lebih dari kumpulan sampah yang tidak berkeprikemanusiaan.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?"

"Anak itu tidak pernah bosan membuat sensasi, bukannya aku mendukung perbuatan bodohnya tapi aku suka caranya menyebut kelima orang tua itu, bwuahahaha!"

"Harga kepala Luffy juga naik menjadi 800 juta berry," sahut Makino, ikut nimbrung.

"Dunia sudah mencapnya sebagai orang yang berbahaya, aku harap dia tidak melakukan kebodohan seperti ayahnya,"

"Kebodohan apa yang kau maksud?" tanya wali kota desa Fusha, Woop Slap.

Garp menghela nafas dan merapatkan punggungnya ke tembok, "Kebodohan karena memiliki keturunan, dengan reputasinya sekarang memiliki seorang anak hanya akan menimbulkan tragedi baru. Pemerintah akan menganggap anaknya sebagai iblis kecil yang harus segera dilenyapkan, seperti Ace."

Garp menerawang ke langit – langit, kembali teringat masa lalu.

"Kakek!" panggil Ace kecil.

"Hah?!"

"Apa menurutmu aku ini layak untuk dilahirkan?"

"Itu adalah sesuatu yang…" Garp mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ace, menatapnya lekat – lekat. "…yang akan kau ketahui saat kau hidup,"

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Garp menggaruk – garuk kepalanya, "Yah aku sendiri masih tidak yakin apakah si bodoh itu bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu, bwuahahaha!"

Woop Slap dan Makino menatap cemas laki – laki tua di hadapan mereka.

Di tempat lain, tidak jauh dari desa Fusha. Di pegunungan Corvo, markas bandit gunung Curly Dadan. Seorang laki – laki cebol, memakai sorban putih berlarian sambil memanggil – manggil bosnya, Dadan.

"Okashira! Okashira! Kau harus melihat ini!" seru laki – laki cebol bernama Dogra.

"Berisik! Apa kau ingin mati hah?!" sahut Dadan, kejam.

"Okashira, kau harus melihat ini! Luffy muncul di surat kabar hari ini, bukankah kau ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya sekarang,"

"Heeee… benarkah Luffy muncul di surat kabar?" sahut laki – laki yang memiliki jambul merah seperti ayam, Magra.

"Kalian lihat saja sendiri!" Dogra menyodorkan surat kabar pada Dadan.

Dadan mendelik membaca berita tentang Luffy yang menjadi topik utama dalam surat kabar hari itu. Begitu pula dengan Magra yang ikut membaca dari belakang Dadan.

"Anak idiot itu menyebut pemimpin tertinggi pemerintahan dunia dengan kata 'sampah'?!"

"Dia memang anak yang pemberani," puji Magra.

"Setidaknya kita tahu bahwa Luffy benar – benar masih hidup,"

"Sial! Kapan anak itu akan berhenti membuatku khawatir," sahut Dadan sambil nangis bombay.

Dogra dan Magra tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hwaaaww… Apa yang kalian liat?! Aku tidak sedang menangis!" dusta Dadan.

Kembali ke pulau wanita, Amazon lily.

Hancock beserta kru bajak laut Kuja sudah siap untuk berlayar. Seperti biasa, semua penduduk akan berkumpul untuk mendoakan agar mereka kembali dengan selamat.

Kapal bajak laut Kuja mulai bergerak meninggalkan Amazon lily. Semua penduduk melambaikan tangan melepas kepergian mereka.

"Kira – kira apa yang ingin Ray-san bicarakan pada kita ya?" gumam Marigold.

"Entah! Di dalam suratnya Shakky tidak menuliskan apa – apa tentang hal itu,"

Bajak laut Kuja tengah berlayar menuju pulau Sabaody untuk memenuhi undangan Rayleigh dan Shakky.

Shakky, salah satu orang yang menyelamatkan Hancock dan kedua adiknya di masa lalu telah mengirimkan sepucuk surat. Dalam suratnya Shakky hanya menulis bahwa Rayleigh ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang cukup penting dan berhubungan dengan Luffy. Karena itu berhubungan dengan Luffy tentu saja Hancock langsung menyanggupinya, seperti yang kita tahu slogan cinta Hancock pada Luffy 'Love is a Hurricane' jadi ia akan melakukan apa saja asal berkaitan dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Shakky juga meminta agar mereka mengajak Gloriosa a.k.a nenek Nyon bersama mereka. Dan Hancock juga menyanggupinya.

"Akhirnya aku diijinkan ikut berlayar," kata Sweat pea senang.

"Selamat! Selamat! Selamat!" sahut Aphelandra yang lebih dulu bergabung dengan bajak laut Kuja.

"Semua perjuanganmu selama ini sudah membuahkan hasil," sahut Margaret, thumbs up.

"Aku sangat senang karena hebihime telah memilihku menjadi salah satu krunya, selain itu aku juga bersyukur karena untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak akan bertemu ataupun melihat moster kecil itu lagi, hahaha!"

"Moster kecil?"

"Axel-kun," sahut Aphelandra lirih sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya, menjawab kebingungan Margaret.

"EEEEEH…?!"

"Hehehe, sepertinya Sweat pea sangat sebal padanya," bisik Aphelandra.

"Aku ingin mengambil beberapa buah di dapur, apa kalian mau?" tanya Sweat pea.

"Boleh!"

"Tidak, aku harus pergi sekarang. Tunggu aku, nanti aku kembali lagi kesini!" sahut Margaret kemudian berlalu pergi.

Sweat pea berjalan ke dapur kapal sendirian. Dia masih terbawa suasana gembira.

"Woo O… damdam dubidubi kedamdam syalala kadamdam!" Sweat pea bersenandung sambil membuka lemari makanan dan mengambil beberapa buah.

Krusak! Krusak!

Terdengar suara aneh dari lemari makanan di sebelahnya.

Krusak! Krusak!

Suara itu terdengar semakin heboh.

"Hmm… suara apa itu?" sahut Sweat pea penasaran juga. Dia menggeser tubuhnya satu langkah ke kiri. Dia berniat untuk membuka lemari itu. Dan…

"HOAAAAAAAAA!" Sweat pea menjerit sebelum sempat membuka pintu lemari. Dia terjungkal ke belakang karena terkejut. Sesuatu melompat keluar dari dalam lemari itu.

Mendengar jeritan dari dapur, Aphelandra tergoboh – goboh berlari menghampiri Sweat pea.

"Apa yang terjadi? kenapa kau menjerit?" tanya Aphelandra.

"Ko… Ko… Kodook!" sahut Sweat pea gagap sambil menunjuk ke arah lemari di depannya.

"Kodok?"

"Ada kodok yang melompat keluar dari dalam sana, pasti masih ada kodok – kodok yang lain di dalam lemari itu!"

Aphelandra langsung membuka lemari yang ditunjuk – tunjuk oleh Sweat pea.

"EEEEH…" Aphelandra terkejut, karena bukan kumpulan kodok yang dia lihat di dalam sana.

Sesaat kemudian di dek kapal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Margaret, ternyata dia juga mendengar jeritan Sweat pea.

"Sweat pea menjerit karena ini, hihihi…" jawab Aphelandra terkikih sambil menunjukan kodok yang ada di tangannya.

"Dan kami juga menemukan ini,"

"Axel-kun?!"

"Yo!" sahut Axel sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. Rupanya diam – diam dia menyelinap masuk ke kapal dan bersembunyi di lemari makanan sampai akhirnya Aphelandra dan Sweat pea menemukannya.

Hancock memincingkan matanya melihat Axel, "Kau! Mama sudah melarangmu ikut tapi diam – diam kau malah menyelinap ke kapal!"

"Aku sudah menduga akan jadi seperti ini," Sandersonia geleng – geleng.

"Onee-sama kita sudah hampir separuh jalan kita tidak bisa memutar arah untuk kembali,"

"Itu artinya kita harus membawanya ke Sabaody," tambah Sandersonia.

Hancock hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kali ini mama akan membiarkanmu ikut,"

"HORE!" Axel berteriak kegirangan.

"Jangan senang dulu," Hancock menurunkan tangan Axel yang terangkat ke atas. Lalu memakaikan matel bulu dengan motif bercak – bercak cokelat pada Axel.

"Aku tidak mau pakai ini Maa," protes Axel, manja.

"Kau wajib memakainya, jika perlu kau juga harus menggunakan ini untuk menyamarkan wajahmu!" Hancock memberikan kumis palsu pada Axel. Sama seperti yang ia berikan pada Luffy.

"Yang ini lebih memalukan," Axel menggembungkan pipi, kesal.

"Satu lagi! Kau tidak boleh sembarangan memberitahukan identitesmu pada orang lain, baik itu nama ataupun dimana kau tinggal, dan jangan mengeluh ini semua juga demi kebaikanmu," sahut Hancock dengan nada yang melembut.

Dua hari berlalu.

Hancock dan kru bajak laut Kuja telah sampai di pulau Sabaody. Hancock berjalan menuju bar milik Shakky. Dia terus menggenggam tangan Axel agar anaknya yang ceroboh itu tidak tersesat atau bahkan sampai menghilang.

"Ohh… kalian sudah datang," sambut Rayleigh saat Hancock dan rombongnya memasuki bar.

"Aku kira kalian tidak akan datang," sahut Shakky lalu menyesap rokoknya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama," kata Sandersonia berbasa – basi.

"Kakek!" Axel yang mengenali sosok Rayleigh langsung berlari dan melompat ke gendongan lelaki tua berkaca mata itu. Muka bete-nya seketika berubah sumringah. "Apa yang kakek lakukan disini?"

"Ini adalah rumahku, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan mengajakmu kemari, hahaha!"

Hancock dan yang lainnya heran melihat keakraban Axel dan Rayleigh.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" tanya Hancock.

"Mama juga kenal kakek Momorelig ya?" Axel balas bertanya.

"Momorelig? Jadi dia…"

"Hahaha kau tidak perlu sekaget itu, Axel-kun ada yang hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengan ibumu, kau boleh pergi bermain?"

"Margaret! Ran! Dampingi Axel-kun!"

"Baik Hebihime-sama" seru Margaret dan Ran kompak.

Margaret dan Ran berjalan mengikuti Axel kemanapun bocah itu melangkahkan kaki.

"Wooah tempat ini keren sekali, aku suka tempat ini, apa kau juga menyukainya boo?" tanya Axel pada hewan piaraannya, seekor kodok besar berwarna hijau. Sekedar info, kodok inilah yang berkali – kali membuat Sweat pea menjerit ketakutan bahkan sampai jatuh pingsan.

"Yeew! Ada penjual kembang gula. Margaret! Ran! Aku mau kembang gula itu,"

"Ahh baiklah… aku akan membelikannya, kau tunggu saja disini!" sahut Margaret.

Axel berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan Ran. Lima belas menit berlalu tapi Margaret tidak juga kembali. Dia sampai menguap beberapa kali karena bosan.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Kuharap kau mau bersabar, mungkin sebentar lagi," Ran tersenyum ramah.

Axel dan Ran masih berdiri menunggu. Sampai kemudian seorang pria besar yang sedang mabuk berlari dan menabrak mereka berdua. Akibatnya kodok kesayangan Axel terlepas. Apesnya lagi, bukannya meminta maaf pria itu malah berniat pergi begitu saja.

"Hei kauu!" Ran menahan pria itu.

"Ada apa manis,"

"Dimana etikamu? Kau sudah menabrak orang dan ingin pergi begitu saja,"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Terjadi percecokan hebat diantara mereka.

Axel yang lepas dari pengawasan Ran berlari mengejar kodoknya. Dia terus berlari hingga sampai ke dermaga.

"Dapat!" teriak Axel saat berhasil menangkap kodoknya. "Kau nakal sekali!"

"Hwuee beg!"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Hwuue begg!"

"Tidak ada gunanya kau merayuku! Ayo kita kembali sebelum mereka kebingungan mencari kita," Axel menyaut seolah tahu apa yang kodoknya katakan. Saat berbalik, dia baru sadar kalau dia berlari terlalu jauh dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk kembali.

Axel berjalan di pinggiran dermaga, tanpa tujuan.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu, seharusnya kau tidak perlu melompat – lompat sejauh ini, boo! Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai mereka menemukan kita,"

"Hwuue beg! Hwueee bbeg!"

"Diamlah! Aku sedang marah padamu!"

Shiff! Shiff!

Indera penciuman Axel menangkap aroma sedap. Karena tergoda, dia mengikuti arah datangnya aroma tersebut. Aroma itu terlalu sedap hingga air liurnya pun menetes keluar. Dia berjalan sambil menutup mata, mengandalkan indra penciumannya sebagai pengganti mata.

Dan sampailah dia di depan sebuah kapal besar. Aroma itu sudah menghipnotisnya, sampai – sampai dia tidak perduli kapal siapa yang dia masuki.

"Turunkan layar! Kita akan kembali ke kampung halaman kita, East Blue!"

"Yeah Kapten!" seru para awak kapal.

Mereka menurunkan layar dan mulai berlayar meninggalkan dermaga.

Axel keluar dari dapur dengan perut yang luar biasa buncit. Dia belum sadar bahwa kapal yang dia naiki sudah berlayar meninggalkan dermaga. Dengan santainya dia berjalan sambil mengupil. Joroknya, dia asal lempar hasil galiannya itu ke sembarang tempat.

Axel mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke daerah sekitar. Dia heran kenapa tidak lagi melihat daratan, hanya ada air di semua sisi pandangannya. Sekarang dia sadar kalau dia sudah terbawa kapal itu berlayar. Parahnya kapal yang dia naiki itu adalah kapal bajak laut.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

**.**

**.**

Bersambung…


	5. Chapter 5

Tidak terasa sudah hampir dua puluh tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku menginjakan kaki di desa ini, batin seorang pria berambut merah. Dia tersenyum melihat sekeliling, "Tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah."

**.**

**.**

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Axel meronta, kedua kakinya menendang-nendang asal. Rupanya dia telah ditangkap dan diikat di tiang kapal.

"Kapten, harus kita apakan anak ini?" tanya salah satu kru.

"Kita buang saja ke laut! Anak itu sudah menghabiskan semua persediaan makan kita, Kapten!" usul kru yang lain. Kesal.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak kurang ajar ini mati begitu saja, bagaimana jika kita jual saja dia sebagai budak!" sahut pria berhidung merah besar dan aneh, sang kapten kapal. "Dia pasti akan laku dengan harga yang mahal! Gyahahaha!"

"Dedak?!" Axel melongo sebentar lalu meronta semakin keras. "Aku tidak mau jadi makanan ternak! Cepat lepaskan aku! Hwaaaaaa MAMA TOLONG AKU!"

"AKU BILANG 'BUDAK' BUKAN 'DEDAK' BODOH!"

"Kapten Buggy! Kenapa tidak kita bunuh saja anak ini?" sahut Cabaji.

"Aku tidak mau dia mati dengan mudah,"

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya, wajahnya sungguh tidak asing," gumam Mohji, memangkukan dagu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, apa kita pernah bertemu anak ini sebelumnya?" sahut satu-satunya wanita cantik di kapal, Alvida.

"Hwaaaaa lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Axel semakin aktif meronta. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari lilitan tali yang yang membelit tubuhnya.

Buggy mendekatkan wajahnya, mengamati wajah Axel dari dekat, "Wajahnya memang sangat familiar."

"Heii paman hidung aneh! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Hidung aneh katamu?!" teriak Buggy. Dia merasa Axel sudah menghina bentuk hidungnya dan itu membuatnya marah. "Kalian semua! Cepat beri anak ini pelajaran!"

"Serahkan pada kami! Richie ayo kita beri anak itu pelajaran karena telah menghina kapten kita!"

"ROOROOAAAA!" Richie meraung keras. Singa besar bersurai ungu itu berlari hendak menerkam Axel. Di matanya Axel sudah berubah menjadi potongan daging besar yang bergelantungan di tiang kapal.

"Sugee! Singa itu besar sekali!" Mata Axel berubah menjadi bintang komikal, dia kagum melihat singa besar yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Tapi saat sadar singa itu berniat menerkamnya wajah Axel langsung berubah pucat.

Richie membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar bersiap menerkam Axel.

Axel tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk melindungi diri. Kedua tangannya terikat kebelakang, hanya kaki dan kepalanya saja yang bisa bergerak bebas.

Saat mulut Richie hanya berjarak beberapa inchi darinya, Axel mengayunkan tubuhnya kebelakang lalu menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala Richie hingga membuat kepala singa besar itu tertancap masuk ke lantai kapal dengan posisi kaki di atas.

DONGG~

Mohji dan yang kru lainnya, termasuk Buggy jaw-dropped. Shock melihat tubuh besar Richie tertancap terbalik di lantai kapal.

"Richie!" panggil Mohji yang tengah berlari menghampiri tubuh Richie. Lalu dibantu kru yang lain dia mencoba menarik keluar kepala Richie yang tertancap.

Sedangkan Buggy dan Alvida masih mendelik pucat.

"Apa benar dia masih anak-anak?" sahut Buggy.

"Ahahahak! Ahahahak! Sepertinya aku terlalu keras menghantamnya," Axel meringis.

Mohji geram. Dia mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya pada Axel,"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan hah?!"

"Tarik! Tarik! Tarik!" seru orang-orang yang sedang berjuang mengeluarkan kepala Richie.

"Kepala Richie sudah hampir terlihat! Ayo tarik lebih kuat!"

"YA!"

"Hei bocah! Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi aku akan membuat kepalamu menancap menggantikan Richie!" gertak Mohji.

Axel mengacuhkan gertakan pria di bawahnya. Dia malah mendongak ke langit. Kedua alisnya merapat, dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit.

"Bocah sialan kenapa kau terus melihat ke atas?! Apa kau takut hingga tak berani melihat ke arahku?"

"Ningen?!" gumam Axel.

Saat Mohji sibuk mengoceh, dari langit muncul sesosok laki-laki.

SYUUUUUUUHTBROOOOAK! Laki-laki itu terjatuh tepat di atas Richie. Sekarang bukan hanya kepala tapi seluruh tubuh singa hijau itu sudah masuk ke lambung kapal.

"RICHIE!" teriak Mohji histeris.

"ROW ROOROROW!" Richie menangis komikal.

"Hahaha, ternyata aku selamat!" sahut laki-laki itu sambil membersihkan topi googlenya.

Semua orang yang ada di kapal itu mendelik dan dengan kompak bertanya, "SIAPA KAU?!"

"Aku Sa… kalian tidak perlu tahu!"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau sebenarnya! Yang jelas kau sudah membuat Richie jadi seperti itu, tidak akan ku maafkan!" Mohji langsung melayangkan tinjunya, tapi dengan tenang laki-laki itu menghindar dan balik meninju. Mohji terlempar dan pingsan.

Melihat salah satu kawannya dipukul hingga pingsan semua anak buah Buggy maju menyerang laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Mereka menyerang secara membabi buta. Namun serangan mereka tidak ada artinya karena dengan mudah laki-laki itu menangkis serangan demi serangan yang mereka hantarkan. Pukulan dan tendangan mereka sama sekali tak membuatnya gentar.

Buggy tak tinggal diam. Dia ikut menyerang. Pertarungan di atas kapal itu sudah tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

"Tunggu! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan hingga kalian menyerangku? Apa karena lubang di lantai itu? Aku bisa memperbaikinya," sahut laki-laki itu sambil menghindari serangan jurus-jurus Cabaji.

Dari belakang muncul Buggy dengan meriam Buggy-nya. Berbeda dengan yang dulu, sekarang meriam itu telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa hingga ukurannya menjadi seratus kali lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Meski ukurannya kecil meriam ini tetap tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Meriam itu masih memiliki daya ledak tinggi. Buggy juga sudah memperkecil radius ledakannya, sehingga meriam itu hanya akan menghancurkan manusia atau benda yang mengenainya tanpa merusak benda disekelilingnya.

"Rasakan ini! Mini Canon Buggy!"

WOOOOOOOOZ! Buggy menembakan meriamnya.

Dengan sigap laki-laki pirang itu menendang meriam yang meluncur ke arahnya dan…

BOOOM! Meriam mini Buggy meledak di laut.

"Abune!"

Buggy memecah belah tubuhnya dan kembali melancarkan serangan andalannya, "Jangan senang dulu!"

**.**

**.**

"Haki?! Kau mengajarinya haki?!"

"Hahaha… aku tidak bisa menahan diri saat melihat potensi dalam dirinya. Harus kau tahu dia lebih berbakat dari Luffy-kun dan suatu hari nanti dia pasti bisa melebihi kehebatan ayahnya,"

Hancock menarik hidung Rayleigh,"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya mengajarkan haki padanya!"

"Onee-sama hentikan!" Sandersonia dan Marigold mencoba menghentikan ketidaksopanan kakaknya.

"Yappari! Axel-kun telah menguasai Haki dengan sempurna. Tidak heran jika saat itu dia bisa menghancurkan tembok pembatas istana hanya dengan sekali pukul," sahut nenek Nyon.

"Tembok pembatas istana? Jadi… Axel-kun yang melakukannya?" Marigold terkejut.

"Tak seperti penampilannya, ternyata anak itu begitu kuat," Shakky menyesap rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan. "Mungkin begitulah seharusnya karena dalam tubuh anak itu mengalir darah Monkey-chan,"

"Mungkinkah prajurit wanita itu juga?" Sandersonia tak kalah terkejut. Begitu pula para prajurit wanita yang ada disana.

"Jangankan pohon, tembok pembatas istanapun mampu dia hancurkan, tidak salah lagi bocah itu memang pantas disebut moster kecil," gumam Sweet pea, merinding.

"Seperti yang telah aku katakan sebelumnya, anak moster pastilah seorang moster. Jadi kalian tidak perlu lagi memperdebatkan bagaimana cara Axel-kun membuat prajurit wanita itu terkapar,"

Hancock langsung menatap nenek Nyon dengan sengit. Death glare mode on. "Sekali lagi kau menyebut anakku moster akan ku pendam kau hidup-hidup!"

"Hahaha! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Hancock!" Rayleigh menertawakan tingkah kekanakan Hancock.

"Apa cuma itu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Hancock kesal.

"Tidak! Ada hal penting lain yang harus kau ketahui," sahut Rayleigh mulai serius.

"Cepat katakan, kau sudah cukup banyak membuang waktuku!"

Rayleigh tersenyum, "Mungkin ini akan sedikit mengejutkanmu karena apa yang akan aku katakan berhubungan dengan Axel-kun dan rencana besar angkatan laut, dan ada kemungkinan Luffy-kun juga akan terlibat didalamnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ray-san, apa angkatan laut sudah tahu bahwa Axel-kun adalah anak…"

"Belum! Mereka belum mengetahuinya," Rayleigh menyela kalimat Marigold.

"Rayleigh apa ini berhubungan dengan kekuatan spiritual yang Axel-kun miliki?"

"Gloriosa, rupanya kau juga menyadarinya,"

"Kekuatan spiritual apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan dan apa hubunganya Axel-kun dengan angkatan laut?"

"Hebihime," Nenek Nyon menghela nafas. "Kemungkinan besar Axel-kun adalah seorang…" Belum sempat nenek Nyon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ran dan Margaret datang membawa kabar kurang mengenakan.

"Hebihime-sama… kami… Axel-kun… kami…" kata Ran terbata-bata. Dia takut Hancock akan murka jika dia mengatakan bahwa Axel telah menghilang.

"Aku punya firasat buruk," sahut Marigold.

"Dimana Axel-kun?" tanya Hancock to the point.

"Axel-kun… dia…"

"Aku tanya dimana Axel-kun?!" Hancock berteriak mengulang pertanyaannya. Dia sadar sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Maafkan kami!" Ran dan Margaret menundukan kepala.

"Axel-kun menghilang dan seseorang melihatnya menaiki sebuah kapal bajak laut," lanjut Ran.

JDERRR! Sebuah petir menyambar dalam hati Hancock.

"Kapal bajak laut?" pekik Sandersonia.

"Maafkan kami! Kami siap menerima hukuman!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Hancock bersiap melemparkan photon meromanya sebelum akhirnya Rayleigh menghentikannya, "Tidak ada gunanya kau menghukum mereka, Axel-kun akan tetap menghilang. Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang disaat aku tahu anakku berada dalam kapal bajak laut?! Apa kau bisa memastikan dia akan baik-baik saja hah!?"

"Onee-sama…"

"Axel-kun anak yang tangguh, dia akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah! Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menemukannya sebelum angkatan laut menemukannya terlebih dahulu,"

"Mungkin Monkey kecil akan terbawa para bajak laut itu ke dunia baru, dan itu akan memberinya kesempatan bertemu dengan Monkey-chan,"

"Bertemu Luffy…" Hancock jatuh terduduk.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang jika ayah dan anak itu saling bertemu, ada apa? Bukankah itu moment yang kau tunggu-tunggu? Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Monkey-chan saat bertemu dengan anaknya, dia pasti akan melompat gembira karenanya,"

"Akan lebih baik jika mereka tidak bertemu, tidak untuk saat ini."

"Ewwh…?!"

"Gloriosa apa maksudmu?"

Nenek Nyon membalik badan membelakangi Rayleigh dan Shakki. "Harus kalian tahu, sebenarnya… hebihime tidak pernah memberitahukan kehamilannya pada laki-laki bertopi jerami itu,"

"Itu artinya Monkey-chan tidak pernah tahu kalau dia…"

Rayleigh menatap nenek Nyon sebentar lalu berpaling menatap Hancock yang terduduk di lantai. Ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Jika mereka bertemu, Axel-kun pasti akan kecewa ketika tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dia akan tahu bahwa ayahnya…" Hancock tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, air matanya hampir melompat keluar. "Ayahnya tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaannya."

"Hancock…"

Hancock menunduk menyembunyikan tangisnya. Rasa sakit dalam hatinya kembali terasa ketika mengingat keputusan bodoh yang telah ia buat, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya Axel saat Luffy menyangkal kehadirannya, "Arrrrgh…..!"

Beralih ke sebuah pulau misterius tempat Luffy dan kawan-kawannya berada. Dua hari telah berlalu sejak mereka pingsan karena bubuk ramuan aneh yang tiba-tiba tersebar setelah mereka mencoba mengambil sebuah peti yang Luffy anggap sebagai harta karun.

Perlahan-lahan Luffy mulai membuka matanya. Dia menatap sekeliling, di matanya

semuanya terlihat berputar. Luffy meremas kepalanya, pelan. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Luffy-san kau sudah sadar?!" sahut tengkorak berafro yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Luffy! Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar juga," seru Chopper dengan air mata penuh kelegaan.

"Dimana Zoro, Nami, dan yang lainya?"

"Entahlah, saat aku sadar hanya ada kita berempat di tempat ini,"

Lalu dari kejauhan terdengan suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat. Muncul laki-laki berambut merah bersama beberapa laki-laki bertombak di belakangnya.

"Setelah dua hari hari tak sadarkan diri akhirnya kalian sadar juga, aku sempat berfikir kalian akan mati karena terlalu banyak menghirup bubuk ramuan yang telah aku buat," sahut pria berambut merah itu, evili~smirk.

"Siapa kau dan dimana teman-temanku yang lain?"

"Aku adalah eksekutor kalian,"

"Eksekutor?"

"Ha! Kalian sedang beruntung karena tak biasanya aku bersemangat memenggal kepala penyusup seperti kalian! Qhikikiki!"

"MEMENGGAL?! APA ITU ARTINYA MEREKA AKAN MEMISAHKAN KEPALA DARI TUBUH KITA?" Usopp dan Chopper saling berpelukan

"Ya. Mereka akan memisahkan kepala dan tubuh kita!" sahut Luffy sambil melipat tangan di dada. Santai.

PLAK! Usopp menampar pipinya sendiri, geram melihat reaksi Luffy yang biasa-biasa saja. "Kenapa kau masih bisa setenang itu?!"

"Hei kau! Cepat katakan padaku dimana Zoro dan teman-temanku yang lainnya!"

"Cih! Kau sudah hampir mati tapi masih bisa bertingkah,"

"Apa kau tuli?! Cepat katakan dimana kau sembunyikan mereka!" tegas Luffy sambil mengupil.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu memincingkan matanya, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu dimana mereka?"

"Ya!" balas Luffy. Masih mengupil.

"Oi! Oi! Tuan rambut merah memang begitulah cara Luffy menunjukan keseriusannya," Usopp membuang nafas. Sweatdropped.

"Qhikikiki... pembual! Qhikikiki... Qhikikiki..." Bukannya memberitahu Luffy dimana Zoro dan yang lainnya berada, laki-laki berambut merah itu malah tertawa.

"Hei kau cepat beritahu aku dimana mereka!" teriak Luffy. Tetap mengupil.

(BAKA senchou! Author straight~faced!)

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, jika Al belum memenggal kepala mereka mungkin kalian masih bisa bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya, Qhikikiki!"

"Jangan bercanda!" Luffy memanjangkan tangannya beberapa meter ke belakang, " Gomu Gomu no... Pist..."

"HOLE!" Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengeluarkan lingkaran energi berwarna hitam dari tangan kirinya sebelum Luffy melesatkan Gomu Gomu no Pistol-nya. Seketika itu pula aliran waktu di sekitar tubuh Luffy seakan berhenti. Tubuh Luffy menjadi kaku tak bisa bergerak. "Silver Cobweb! Roll!"

Muncul jaring-jaring bening yang melilit tubuh Luffy.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melawan atau kau akan merasakan sendiri akibatnya,"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Luffy memekik kesakitan saat dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari jaring-jaring tipis yang melilitnya.

"LUFFY!" jerit Chopper.

"LUFFY-SAN!"

"Tubuh Luffy mengeluarkan darah, apa yang telah laki-laki itu lakukan padanya?!" Usopp mendelik, bergumam dalam hati.

Luffy jatuh tersungkur.

"Semakin keras kau mencoba menghancurkan benang-benang itu, semakin dalam pula mereka mengiris kulitmu,"

"Benitora-sama, Yaoi-sama telah mengirimkan pesan agar Anda segera membawa para penyusup itu ke panggung eksekusi!" kata salah satu pria bertombak itu pada pria berambut merah yang ternyata bernama Benitora.

"Wakata!"

"Aku..."

"...?!" Benitora.

"Aku..." Luffy berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka! Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Robin, Franky, mereka semua masih hidup!"

"Berhentilah membual, jika benar mereka masih hidup akan ku penggal kepala mereka di depanmu. Sepertinya itu akan jadi lebih menyenangkan,"

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuh teman-temanku!" geram Luffy.

"Tidak akan biarkan katamu?! Kau saja tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, dasar pembual! Kalian semua cepat bawa mereka ke panggung eksekusi!"

"Baik Benitora-sama!"

"Hyaaaaaai aku belum ingin mati! Seseorang TASUKETE KURE!"

**.**

**.**

Di pegunungan Corvo. Di sebuah rumah kecil, sarang bandit gunung.

"Apa ini?!" pekik Dadan, marah.

"Gomenasai!" sahut para bandit asuhan Dadan.

"Seharusnya kalian bisa mendapatkan sake lebih dari ini!"

"Sabar... Sabarr... Kau harus bersabar Okashira," Magra menenangkan bosnya.

"Urusaiii! Aku tidak mau tahu kalian harus kembali ke desa dan rampas sake-sake yang mereka punya!"

"Tapi Okashira..."

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan kalian,"

"Semua sake yang ada di desa telah diambil oleh bajak laut yang sedang singgah disana!" sahut salah satu bandit.

"Kelompok bajak laut?"

Di Partys Bar, desa Fusha.

"Akagami kau pasti curang!" teriak Garp saat Shanks berhasil mengalahkannya lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan kecurangan. Anda sendiri yang membuka jalan sehingga aku bisa memakan Raja dan skakmat! Anda kalah!"

"Kapten, sebaiknya kali ini kau mengalah. Bukankah kau sudah menang delapan kali," sahut Beckman lalu melahap gumpalan daging di tangannya.

"Omong kosong! Dia hanya sedang beruntung!"

"Hahaha kenapa Anda tidak mengaku kalah saja?" goda Shanks.

"Menyerahlah Garp kau tidak akan menang," sahut Woop slap.

"Urusee! Aku ingin bertanding ulang!"

"Hahaha!" Shanks tertawa.

(Garp dan Shanks maen catur bareng? Sejak kapan mereka seakrab itu? Entahlah, Author juga tidak tahu, hehe!)

Hari itu Akagami no Shanks dan kru bajak lautnya telah singgah ke desa Fusha. Semua sake dan segala minuman keras yang ada di desa itu telah mereka borong. Sama seperti yang mereka lakukan dua puluh tahun yang lalu, mereka berpesta dan mengulang uforia masa lalu.

Semua tampak menikmati pesta itu.

Shanks menoleh kebelakang, dia dapat merasakan ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi diam-diam mengamatinya. Dia menatap gadis berambut hijau itu, secuil senyuman telah mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Tapi bukan balas tersenyum wanita berambut hijau itu malah memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi mengacuhkannya.

Makino menhirup nafas dalam-dalam. Hampir saja Shanks melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, melihat senyuman yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

"Nona! Berikan kami segelas bir lagi!"

"Baik! Akan segera ku ambilkan!" sahut Makino, teriakan Beckman sudah membuyarkan lamunannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Makino datang dengan beberapa gelas minuman keras di nampannya.

"Silahkan!" Makino berkata dengan ramah. Hari itu akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan untuknya.

"AYO KITA LANJUT BERPESTA!" Semua orang bersorak gembira.

Lalu datang seorang gadis berkerudung merah di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk pesta pebajak laut itu.

"Irasshaimase!" sambut Makino.

"Apa masih ada makanan yang bisa aku beli?"

"Maaf! Sepertinya tidak ada makanan lagi karena semua makanan telah mereka pesan," sahut Makino.

"Begitu ya! Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan makanan di tempat lain," sahut gadis berkerudung merah itu sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Dia tampak lesu.

"Hei Nona!" seru Shanks saat gadis itu akan meninggalkan Partys Bar. "Kau tidak perlu mencari makanan di tempat lain. Ambil saja makananku!"

"Kapten…" gumam Makino.

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu langsung mengambil makanan Shanks. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya lagi. Dengan lahap dia memenuhi mulutnya dengan makanan. Sampai-sampai dia hampir mati karena tersedak.

"AKU MENANG!" teriak Garp, tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu! Sejak kapan ada kuda disini?!" Shanks melotot gokil.

"Entahlah!" Garp berbohong dengan wajah yang super duper tidak meyakinkan.

Kemudian…

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya," ucap gadis itu sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Yakk! Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih,"

"Hei Nona dilihat dari caramu berpakaian sepertinya kau bukan warga sekitar," sahut Woop Slap.

"Aku adalah warga Majonoia,"

"Majonoia? Tempat apa itu, aku belum pernah dengar sebelumnya?!"

"Majonoia ya? Jadi kau berasal dari pulau misterius itu?" sahut Shanks.

"Shanks-san apa kau tahu pulau apa itu?"

"Majonoia atau lebih dikenal dengan pulau sihir, pulau itu masih menjadi mesteri karena pulau itu selalu berpindah-pindah. Dan sudah banyak bajak laut yang menghilang setelah berlabuh ke pulau itu, bahkan salah satu legenda admiral terkuat angkatan laut-pun tidak pernah bisa keluar dari pulau itu,"

"Garp-san benarkah itu?"

"Begitulah, Armada admiral Ken tidak pernah terlihat kembali meskipun lima puluh tahun telah berlalu dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya,"

"Semua penduduk pulau Majonoia sangat sensitive pada kedatangan orang asing, kami takut kesalahan leluhur kami terulang kembali. Oleh karena itu kami menggunakan mantra dan sihir untuk menanggap orang-orang asing yang kami anggap sebagai penyusup,"

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di desa ini?"

"Aku ada di desa ini setelah aku berhasil kabur dari kejaran angkatan laut,"

"Angkatan laut?"

**.**

**.**

"Ahh akhirnya selesai juga!"

"Brengsek! Cepat lepaskan kami!" teriak Buggy setelah laki-laki berambut pirang itu berhasil mengalahkan dan mengikatnya bersama para anak buahnya.

"Tidak akan, jika aku melepaskan ikatan kalian, pasti kalian akan menyerangku lagi,"

"Hei bodoh! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa kapten kami ini, cepat lepaskan kami sebelum kapten kami marah!"

"Siapa dia? Badut sirkus?"

DOOONGG~

Buggy langsung terpuruk dengan awan hitam di sekitar wajahnya.

"Buggy senchou! Anda baik-baik saja?!" sahut Mohji, mencoba menyadarkan sang kapten dari keterpurukan. "Hei orang asing! Kau pasti hidup di tempat yang jauh dari peradapan sehingga kau tidak tahu siapa kapten kami!"

"Hmm… selama ini aku memang hidup berpindah-pindah, memangnya siapa dia?"

"Harus kau tahu, kapten Buggy adalah salah satu dari Shicibukai, jadi jangan sekali-kali kau membuatnya marah!"

"Shicibukai? Badut ini? Ahh maksudku kapten kalian ini, seorang shicibukai?! Mengejutkan sekali, apa semua orang kuat di lautan sudah mati sehingga pemerintah merekrut orang lemah seperti dia untuk dijadikan sekutu?!"

"Sial! Sudah cukup kau menghinaku!" teriak Buggy, emosi tingkat dewa.

"Hahaha wari na… aku hanya bercanda!"

"Akan ku beri kau pelajaran karena telah membuatku marah! HUAAAAA…"

.

.

Lima menit berlalu tanpa terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

Buggy melongo bak seekor keledai.

(Hahaha! Author masih belum terima orang kayak Buggy jadi shicibukai XD)

"Kenapa? Apa tubuhmu tidak bisa tercerai-berai lagi?" sahut laki-laki itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada tubuhku hah?!"

"Aku aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada tubuhmu, aku hanya melapisi tali itu dengan haki,"

"Haki?!" ulang Buggy, innocent.

Plak! Laki-laki berambut pirang itu memukul jidatnya, "Badut itu sedang berpura-pura atau memang tidak tahu kalau haki bisa menetralkan kekuatan devil fruit user?!"

"Heii paman rambut kuning!" seru Axel yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

"Ehh…"

"Tolong lepaskan ikatan ini!"

"Hei bocah, apa mereka menculikmu?"

Axel menggeleng, "Aku tersesat dan tidak sengaja ikut mereka berlayar, tapi bukannya mengembalikanku ke dermaga mereka malah berniat menjualku sebagai makanan ternak,"

"Makanan ternak?"

Sesaat kemudian…

Ikatan Axel sudah terlepas. Dan sekarang dia tengah asyik mengobrol di anjungan kapal.

"Hahaha! Kebodohanmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang!"

"Aku tidak bodoh Paman! Aku hanya sering tersesat!" sahut Axel sambil bertolak pinggang.

Mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol sehingga menggambar mati keberadaan Buggy dan anak buahnya. Dan meskipun ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu, mereka sudah terlihat sangat akrab.

"Hahaha! Baik-lah! Baik-lah! Aku tidak akan mengatakan kalau kau bodoh. Oh ya siapa namamu dan dimana kau tinggal? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

"Hmmm…"

"Ada apa?"

"Mama melarangku menyebut nama maupun tempat tinggalku pada orang lain,"

"Ahh jika kau tidak memberitahuku dimana kau tinggal bagaimana aku bisa mengantarmu pulang?"

"Bukankah tadi Paman juga tidak mau mengatakan siapa nama Paman saat orang-orang jahat itu bertanya, apa Paman juga dilarang menyebutkan nama sepertiku?"

"Itu karena aku adalah anggota organisai yang mengemban sebuah misi rahasia, jadi aku tidak bisa sembarangan memberitahukan identitasku,"

"Anggota organisasi yang mengemban misi rahasia? Paman keren sekali!"

"Hahaha kau terlalu berlebihan, bagi orang seperti ku identitas adalah sesuatu yang harus dirahasia," Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya," Bagaimana jika kita saling bertukar rahasia?"

"Bertukar rahasia?!"

"Yap! Selain kita bisa saling mengenal, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang."

Axel menatap pria itu sejenak lalu menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ore wa Sabo!"

"Axel! Monkey D. Axel!" balas Axel, nyengir lebar.

"Monkey D. Axel?"

Sabo bengong. Dia merasa sangat familiar dengan nama Axel. Dan otaknya tak henti-hentinya mengulang nama bocah yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Monkey D. Axel?

Monkey D. Axel?

Monkey D. Axel?

Monkey D...

Monkey D...

Monkey D...

Tiba-tiba sabo teringat sesuatu. Kembali ke masa lalu, ke sembilan belas tahun silam.

"Oii Sabo ini adalah jurus terhebatku! Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

"Hwaaaaaa Sabo! Ace masih tidak mau bicara padaku, padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan lagi bertarung dengan beruang itu sendirian,"

"Hei kau! Apa kau teman Ace? Bertemanlah denganku juga!"

"Shishishi… Hari ini aku mengalahkan kalian berdua!"

"Ore wa Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy!"

"LUFFY?!" pekik Sabo tiba-tiba. Kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Paman kenapa?"

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada adikku yang cengeng dan bodoh, hahaha…" Sabo tertawa kering.

"Adik?" Axel.

"Saat kecil dia sangat cengeng dan bodoh tapi sekarang dunia malah mengakuinya sebagai salah satu pria terkuat. Dia bernama Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian bisa memiliki nama marga yang sama,"

"Monkey D, Luffy?" ulang Axel. "Ahh jadi yang Paman bilang cengeng dan bodoh itu papaku ya?"

"Euhm! Jika aku teringat kebodohan papamu saat kecil, aku bisa tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata!"

Sabo melongo, otaknya sedang memutar ulang kalimat Axel.

Ahh jadi yang Paman bilang cengeng dan bodoh itu papaku ya?

Papaku ya? Papaku ya?

"EEEEEH~ PAPAAAH?"

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**


	6. Chapter 6

Di tanah suci Marie Joa.

"Jadi mereka sudah berhasil menangkap anak itu?"

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dialah anak yang ada dalam ramalan itu?" sahut seorang kakek berkacamata sembari memoles pedangnya.

"Aku memang tidak begitu yakin tapi anak itu memiliki kekuatan itu,"

"Meskipun dia memiliki kekuatan itu, masih belum menjamin bahwa dialah generasi terakhir yang kita cari," timpal kakek berambut putih panjang.

"Dalam hal ini sepertinya kita memang harus turun tangan secara langsung," sahut kakek bertopi yang memiliki bekas luka di sebelah kiri wajahnya.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, kita harus segera memastikannya. Jika benar anak itu adalah anak yang telah diramalkan, kita harus segera melenyapkannya sebelum dia mengacaukan segalanya!" kata kakek berambut pirang.

.

.

Robin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Seis Fleur!"

Muncul lengan di pundak prajurit-prajurit yang akan menebas Nami dari belakang.

"Clutch!" Robin memelitir leher prajurit-prajurit itu hingga jatuh pingsan.

"Sankyu Robin!" seru Nami pada Robin yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

"Apa-apaan wanita itu, dia bisa menumbuhkan lengan di pundak lawannya, apa dia juga seorang pengguna sihir?" ucap seorang dari prajurit yang tengah mengepung Nami dan Robin.

"Kalian tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu! Baiklah sekarang giliranku!" Nami tersenyum sambil memainkan sorcery clima-tact-nya. "Black Ball! Raiun Rod!"

Dari sorcery clima-tact Nami keluar rangkaian awan petir kecil berwarna hitam yang terus memanjang.

JDUARR! DUARR! Awan itu menyambar setiap prajurit yang tersentuh olehnya.

"GYAAAAA wanita berambut jeruk itu bisa mengendalikan petir!"

"Mereka bukan tandingan kita, sebaiknya kita mundur sebelum mereka memanggang dan mematahkan leher kita!"

Semua prajurit yang selamat dari serangan sorcery clima-tact Nami kocar-kacir menyelamatkan diri.

Nami berjalan ke sisi Robin, "Mereka lemah sekali! Zoro dan yang lainnya pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah."

"Euhm,"

Seperti apa yang telah dikatakan Luffy, Zoro dan nakamanya yang lain memang masih hidup. Dan sekarang sedang terjadi pertarungan di tempat mereka berada.

DUM! DUM! DUM!

Tiba-tiba tanah berguncang dan terdengar suara raungan dari dalam hutan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba tanah berguncang dan suara apa itu?" tanya Nami.

Robin menyiagakan diri dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan tidak terduga.

Kemudian dari dalam hutan keluar raksasa yang mengenakan armor lengkap dengan pedang dan tameng di tangannya.

"Tubuhnya…" Nami mendelik melihat ukuran tubuh raksasa yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Qing-sama!" teriak para prajurit, sumringah. Rupanya raksasa itu adalah sekutu mereka.

"Serahkan kedua wanita itu padaku! Pergi dan laporkan kerusuhan ini pada ketiga Guardian!"

"BAIK!" sahut kompak prajurit-prajurit itu.

"Apa kita akan melawan moster itu?"

"Oii… Oiii nona kau kasar sekali, bisa-bisanya kau menyebut pria tampan sepertiku dengan sebutan moster!" sahut Qing lalu mengibaskan pedangnya ke Nami.

"Gkyaaaaaaaaaa!" Nami terpental jauh.

"Nami!" pekik Robin.

"Sebaiknya aku membereskanmu terlebih dulu, baru aku bereskan wanita hentai itu," Qing menghunuskan pedangnya pada Robin.

"Mille Fleur Gigantes Mano!" Robin mengeluarkan seribu lengan yang bersatu membentuk sepasang tangan raksasa untuk menahan pedang Qing. Sesaat mereka saling mengadu kekuatan, tapi akhirnya Robin terpental juga.

Tanpa menunggu lama Qing menebaskan pedangnya lagi. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungannya. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat agar kau mati tanpa merasakan sakit!"

PRAAAAANG! Pedang Qing tertahan.

"Maaf mengganggu pertarungan kalian, tapi sekarang lawanmu adalah aku!"

"Zoro…"

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama, di pulau Sabaody.

Ketegangan di bar milik Shakky masih sangat terasa, Hancock belum bisa menenangkan diri. Hilangnya Axel kali ini benar-benar menguras emosinya.

"Onee-sama apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" sahut Marigold.

"Siapkan kapal! Kita akan berlayar ke dunia baru,"

"Tunggu!"

"Rayleigh menyingkirlah, jangan halangi jalanku!"

"Kalian tidak perlu berlayar ke dunia baru,"

Hancock memincingkan mata.

Rayleigh menunjukan vivre card ditangannya. "Ini adalah potongan vivre card yang ku berikan pada Axel-kun, sepertinya takdir belum mengijinkan mereka untuk bertemu."

"…?" Hancock.

Di kapal Buggy.

Sabo terus memelototi setiap detil bagian tubuh Axel. Dia masih tidak percaya.

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun kau memang mirip dengan Luffy,"

"Apa Paman sudah puas memelototiku?"

"Hahahaha maaf aku benar-benar terkejut saat tahu kau adalah anak Luffy,"

Axel pasang tampang sebal dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hei kalian! Cepat lepaskan kami! Atau kalian akan berhadapan dengan pasukan pusat angkatan laut!" teriak Mohji dari ujung kapal.

BUAGH! Buggy menendang mulut ember Mohji.

"Tutup mulutmu! Semua akan jadi sia-sia jika mereka sampai tahu bahwa kita telah mengirim sinyal darurat ke markas pusat!" bentak Buggy.

"Markas pusat?" tanya Sabo.

"Ya markas pusat!" balas Buggy.

"Jadi kalian telah meminta bantuan dari markas pusat angkatan laut?"

"GYAAAAAAAA TIDAK!" pekik Buggy setelah menyadari siapa lawan bicaranya.

(NgakNgakNgak! Buggy itu Bodoh atau TELMI yak?! XD)

"Axel-kun sebaiknya kita segera meninggalkan kapal ini sebelum pasukan angkatan laut datang!"

"Euhm! Tapi apa yang akan kita gunakan untuk melarikan diri?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, di kapal sebesar ini mereka pasti menyimpan nampan atau kapal kecil lainnya. Kita bisa pergi menggunakan itu,"

"Hei kau tidak bisa tinggalkan kami dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Axel-kun ayo kita cari kapal itu dan segera pergi dari sini!" Sabo mengacuhkan Buggy.

"Yo!"

"Sial mereka mengacuhkanku lagi!" umpat Buggy, pundung di belakang puggung Mohji.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Sabo melempar kapal kecil yang dia temukan ke laut, "Ayo kita pergi!"

"Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa Boo!"

"Boo? Benda apa itu?"

"Kodok hijau peliharaanku, aku harus menemukannya!"

"Ahh…" Sabo merogoh saku dalam bajunya, lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Apakah binatang ini yang kau cari?"

"Boo-chan!" Axel langsung menyaut kodok kesayangannya itu.

"Kweee… bek…kk!" seru Boo, lemas tak berdaya.

(Baju Sabo pasti apek banget sampai kodok piaraan Axel teler XD)

"Apa yang Paman lakukan padanya?!" teriak Axel. Muncul sengatan listrik dari tatapannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sungguh!" Sabo cengar-cengir.

Axel mimbik-mimbik, hampir menangis melihat kondisi kodoknya yang terkulai lemas. Seperti mau mati.

"Gomeen, tadinya aku memang berniat membunuh kodok itu untuk makan malam, hehehe," aku Sabo sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Boo-chan…"

"Lihat anak itu, cengeng sekali, dia menangis hanya karena seekor kodok," ejek anak buah Buggy.

"BERISIK! AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!" damprat Axel.

"Sudahlah kita tidak punya banyak waktu," sahut Sabo kemudian melompat turun dari kapal Buggy.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan Paman jika terjadi sesuatu pada Boo!" gerutu Axel sembari meletakan Boo di dalam topi yang dia pakai.

"Cepatlah melompat! Apa kau ingin angkatan laut memenjarakan kita ?"

Axel menggerutu sambil melompat menyusul Sabo. Dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah meriam melucur jatuh tepat di samping kapal Sabo.

BOOOOAMZ!

Axel terhempas dan jatuh ke laut.

"Axel-kun!" teriak Sabo panik.

"BANTUAN TELAH DATANG!" Anak buah Buggy bersorak melihat armada angkatan laut berlayar mendekati mereka.

"Cepat bentuk formasi, siagakan senjata! Mereka bisa dengan mudah membajak kapal seorang shichibukai, pastilah mereka bukan orang sembarangan!" seru Vice Admiral angkatan laut.

Sabo tak lagi ambil pusing keberadaan armada kapal angkatan laut yang mungkin sudah bersiap menghujaninya dengan tembakan meriam.

Yang menjadi pusat kekhawatirannya sekarang adalah keberadaan Axel. Bocah itu tidak tampak lagi ke permukaan setelah tercebur ke laut.

Apa dia tidak bisa berenang? Atau meriam itu telah melukainya hingga dia tidak bisa berenang ke permukaan? Sabo terus bergumam sambil celingukan mencari-cari sosok Axel.

"Itu dia!" seru Sabo saat melihat tubuh Axel yang melayang dalam air. Kemudian Sabo menghempaskan tangannya ke air dan seketika tubuh Axel terpental keluar dari air.

"HOAAAAAAA!" teriak Axel.

(AYO TEBAK! AYO TEBAK! Kekuatan apa yang Author anugerahkan pada Sabo? Hahaha! Author GaJe!)

"Dapat!" ucap Sabo setelah berhasil meraih tubuh Axel.

"Oi Axel-kun daijoubu ka?"

"Eww… kepalaku…" celoteh Axel yang masih setengah sadar dengan mata berputar-putar komikal.

"UNTUK KALIAN PARA KRIMINAL SEBAIKNYA CEPAT SERAHKAN DIRI KALIAN SEBELUM KAMI MENANGKAP KALIAN DENGAN KEKERASAN!" gertak Vice Admiral angkatan laut dari denden mushi.

"…" Sabo.

"KAMI TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN MENGACAU DI LAUTAN EAST BLUE YANG PENUH KEDAMAIAN INI"

"East Blue?!" Sabo tercekat. Sial! Rupanya manusia beruang itu telah melemparku sampai sejauh ini, batin Sabo.

"Chuujo! Sepertinya mereka tidak memperdulikan gertakan kita!" kata salah satu pasukan angkatan laut.

"Posisikan diri kalian, kita tenggelamkan mereka bersama kapal kecil itu!"

"BERSIAP MENEMBAK!" teriak seorang dari pasukan angkatan laut, memberi aba-aba.

"Sepertinya aku harus sedikit serius menghadapi mereka," Sabo berdiri bersiap menerima serangan angkatan laut.

"TEMBAK!"

DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! Suara tembakan meriam.

Sabo mengangkat satu tangannya ke samping, lalu membuat gerakan pasif seperti melempar, "AME SHURIKEN!"

DUARRR! DUARRR! DUARRR!

Meriam-meriam itu terbelah dan meledak di udara.

"Dia bisa mengatasi serangan kita dengan mudah!"

"Chuujo apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"JANGAN HENTIKAN TEMBAKAN!" seru Vice Admiral angkatan laut.

DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! Meriam kembali ditembakan.

Sabo kembali melakukan gerakan yang sama, dan sekali lagi meriam-meriam itu kembali diledakan sebelum mengenai kapal yang Sabo naiki.

"Gkyaaaa lagi-lagi dia bisa dengan mudah menghalau meriam-meriam itu," giliran Buggy yang mengeluh.

"Buggy senchou lakukanlah sesuatu! Tunjukan pada kedua bocah itu seberapa menakutkannya Anda!" Anak buah Buggy menangis komikal.

Sabo memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana lalu dia mengangkat kaki kirinya dengan malas-malasan.

"Kita akhiri pertarungan ini!" Sabo mengentakan kaki kirinya.

WOOOOOOOOOOZ! Sebuah getaran meluncur membelah laut melewati kapal angkatan laut.

Sesaat kapal angkatan laut terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah itu...

Kapal terbelah.

"HYAAAAAAA!"

"Selamatkan diri kalian!" teriak Vice Admiral angkatan laut.

"SUGEEE!" teriak Axel, kagum. Ternyata dia sudah sadar dan ikut menyaksikan aksi Sabo.

"Ahh rupanya kau sudah sadar, apa kau terluka?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Axel sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah kita harus segera pergi, aku yakin akan muncul armada angkatan laut yang lain di tempat ini," Sabo melepas bajunya dan mengikatnya di tiang kapal kecilnya sebagai pengganti layar. "Axel-kun berpeganglah padaku!"

"...?" Axel.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Luffy dan kawan-kawannya berada. Pertarungan masih berlangsung.

SRUEEEENG! SRUEEEENG!

Pedang Zoro beradu dengan pedang Qing. Kedua pendekar pedang itu saling memamerkan keahlian masing-masing. Meski tubuh Qing sepuluh kali lebih besar dari tubuh manusia normal, tak membuat Zoro patah arang. Yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya, pendekar pengampu aliran tiga pedang itu malah meringis kegirangan.

Merasa menemukan rival yang pantas, adrenalinya seperti tertantang untuk mengalahkan pendekar pedang raksasa di hadapannya.

"Boleh juga dia," gumam Qing.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak pertarungan Zoro dan Qing. Beralih ke panggung eksekusi, tempat dimana Luffy dan kawan-kawannya akan dihukum mati.

Benitora dan para pengawalnya tampak terkejut melihat tempat eksekusi yang seharusnya ramai akan sorakan penduduk kini malah terlihat lengang. Tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"Bukankan seharusnya Al dan Chitto sudah berada tempat ini?"

"Sesuai waktu yang telah ditentukan, memang seharusnya Alben-sama dan Chitto-sama sudah berada di tempat ini untuk mengeksekusi penyusup-penyusup itu," sahut salah seorang prajurit.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi,"

Lalu…

"Benitora-sama! Benitora-sama!" seorang prajurit dari kejauhan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Benitora.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Benitora pada prajurit itu.

"Di gerbang utara Majonoia para penyusup itu telah membuat kerusuhan!" jawab prajurit itu dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Nani?!"

"Saat ini Qing-sama sedang bertarung melawan salah seorang dari mereka dan kedua Guardian tengah menuju kesana,"

"Jadi Al dan Chitto sudah menuju gerbang utara," gumam Benitora, melirik ke arah hutan.

"Benitora-sama…"

"Jaga keempat penyusup ini,"

"Tapi…"

"Mereka tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa, terlebih laki-laki bertopi jerami itu. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir," Benitora melompat ke udara setelah mempercayakan Luffy, Usopp, Chopper dan Brook yang sedang tak sadarkan diri pada anak buahnya.

Di gerbang utara Majonoia, pertarungan semakin sengit terjadi.

Di tempat Zoro.

SHEEEEET! Sebuah pohon besar terbelah akibat sayatan pedang Qing.

"Cien Fleur!" Robin menumbuhkan seratus lengan yang membentuk telapak tangan raksasa untuk menangkap tubuh Zoro yang terpental.

"Cih!" Zoro mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

Sial! Tubuhku sudah hampir tak bisa bergerak karena lelah, tapi dia? Dia masih bisa bergerak lincah untuk menghindari serangan-seranganku. Staminanya benar-benar diatas manusia normal. Qing bergumam dalam hati sambil mengatur nafasnya yang hampir putus.

Aku harus menemukan celah kelemahan di tubuh besarnya itu. Kecepatannya sudah mulai berkurang, inilah kesempatanku. Mungkin untuk menjatuhkannya aku harus memotong baju besinya itu terlebih dulu, batin Zoro.

"HYAAAAAAA!" Qing kembali melontarkan serangannya.

Zoro meletakan wado ichimonji di mulutnya. Dia meregangkan kaki memasang kuda-kuda lalu melompat menyambut pedang Qing.

"ITTORYU… IAI…" Zoro menarik shusui dan membuat gerakan menyayat dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai-sampai mata telanjang tidak mampu mengikuti gerakan tangannya. "SHISHI SONSON!"

CREEK! Zoro menyarungkan pedang shusui-nya.

"…" Qing.

GBRAAK! Tubuh besar Qing ambruk setelah menerima serangan telak Zoro.

"Ayo kita pergi!" sahut Zoro.

"Tunggu kita harus mencari Nami, dia terpental sa…"

"Dia sudah aman bersama Franky dan si alis keriting," potong Zoro kemudian berjalan melewati Robin.

Flashback! Beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Franky Fireball!" Franky mengelurakan bola api dari mulutnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Sanji berjalan di udara menggunakan Sky Walk.

"Diable Jambe!" Sanji memutar tubuhnya hingga kakinya membara oleh api. "Poele A Frire; Spectre!"

"SANTORYU… HYAKU HACHI… POUND HOU!" Zoro memutar pedangnya menebas udara sehingga muncul gelombang udara yang menyapu habis prajurit-prajurit di depannya.

BUAGH! Sanji menendang kepala Zoro hingga pendekar bermata satu itu terjungkal komikal.

"DASAR MARIMO BRENGSEK! APA KAU JUGA INGIN MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN JURUS BODOHMU ITU HAH!" umpat Sanji, mode same. Hampir saja dia ikut menjadi korban tebasan jurus Zoro.

"KAU YANG BRENGSEK! SIAPA SURUH KAU BERLARIAN SEPERTI ORANG BODOH DI ATAS SANA?! DASAR KOKI MESUM!" Zoro balas mengumpat.

"KEPALA LUMUT!"

"ALIS KERITING!"

Zoro dan Sanji tak henti-hentinya melempar umpatan sampai akhirnya terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita.

"Suara apa itu?" sahut Franky, berhenti menembaki musuh.

"Nami-san…" guman Sanji, merasa mengenali sang pemilik suara. Dia segera berlari ke arah suara itu secepat dia bisa.

"Cih!"

"GKYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nami yang terpental ke udara akibat serangan pedang Qing menjerit panik.

HAP! Sanji menangkap tubuh gadis berambut jeruk itu sebelum terhempas ke tanah.

"Nami-san…" panggil Sanji.

"Sanji-kun… Robin… dia…" Nami pingsan sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Nami-san… oi!"

"Dia pingsan," sahut Franky.

"Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu," Sanji menatap dalam wajah Nami yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya. "Franky! Marimo! Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Robin-chan!"

"Kau terlambat," sahut Franky sambil menunjuk Zoro yang sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"…?" Sanji.

"Zoro sudah pergi,"

"HEI MARIMO KAU BERLARI KE ARAH YANG SALAH!" teriak Sanji. Emosi.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang.

Seorang laki-laki berambut biru melompat dari pohon ke pohon bak seorang ninja. Kemudian dia melompat turun mendekati tubuh besar Qing yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Qing…" gumam laki-laki itu.

"Al! Sepertinya kita terlalu meremehkan mereka," kata seorang laki-laki berambut silver yang mendadak muncul di belakang Al, si rambut biru.

"Chitto…"

"Sebaiknya kita segera menangkap mereka kembali sebelum Yaoi-sama mengetahui kekacauan ini,"

"Euhm!"

Al dan Chitto melompat ke udara dan menghilang.

Di tempat lain, Zoro dan Robin akhirnya bertemu dengan Sanji, Franky dan Nami. Dan sekarang mereka tampak serius merencanakan sesuatu.

"Nami-swaaaan minumlah, ini adalah air rebusan jahe. Minuman ini bisa memulihkan tenagamu," kata Sanji sambil muter-muter gaje. "Aku sendiri loh yang mencari jahe-jahe itu!"

"Terima kasih Sanji-kun," sahut Nami lalu meneguk minuman yang diberikan Sanji.

"Jadi apa rencana kita selanjutnya," tanya Franky kemudian.

"Kita harus menemukan Luffy, Usopp, Chopper dan Brook terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu kita pergi dari pulau aneh ini," jelas Nami.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu dimana orang-orang itu menyekap mereka, terlebih lagi kita tidak tahu seluk beluk pulau ini," sahut Sanji setelah menyesap rokoknya.

"Mereka sempat mengatakan bahwa kita akan dibawa ke panggung eksekusi, mungkin saja Luffy dan yang lainnya sudah berada disana," ujar Robin.

"…hmmm kita harus membuat strategi yang benar-benar matang, jika tidak kita akan tertangkap lagi. Dan kita juga harus mewaspadai ketiga orang itu…" Pikiran Nami melayang membayangkan tiga orang terkuat di pulau Majonoia atau yang biasa di sebut dengan Guardian.

"Aku tidak peduli, kita hanya perlu melawan jika mereka menghalangi jalan kita," sahut Zoro, meremehkan.

"Baiklah kita atur strategi! Franky! Kau kembali ke kapal, perbaiki Thousand Sunny semaximal mungkin karena waktu kita tidak banyak. Sanji-kun kau bantu Franky memperbaiki kapal. Zoro, Robin dan aku akan mencari Luffy dan yang lainnya,"

"Nami-san…"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Nami melempar senyuman. Dia tahu benar, Sanji sedang mengkhawatirkannya. "Baiklah semuanya ayo kita lakukan yang terba…"

Belum selesai Nami bicara sebuah serangan menghujam mereka.

DUARRRRR! Zoro, Nami dan yang lainnya terpental.

Dua orang laki-laki melompat turun dari atas pohon.

"Strategi yang bagus tapi sayangnya aku akan lebih dulu menyeret kalian ke panggung eksekusi sebelum kalian menjalankan strategi itu!"

"Mereka…" Mata Nami membesar, terkejut. Dua dari tiga Guardian telah menemukan mereka.

.

.

Senja menjelang, matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk timur.

Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Robin dan Franky telah dilumpuhkan. Kini mereka sudah berada di panggung eksekusi bersama Luffy, Usopp, Chopper dan Brook. Di depan ratusan pasang mata warga Majonoia mereka akan dihukum mati.

Ketiga Guardian telah berkumpul, merekalah yang akan menjadi eksekutor.

"Dari mereka bersembilan siapa yang kalian pilih untuk jadi yang pertama dipenggal?"

"Qhikikiki… Bagaimana jika dia?" Benitora menunjuk Usopp. "Telingaku sudah bosan mendengar keluhan-keluhannya,"

"Gkyaaaaaa jangan aku!" jerit Usopp. Dia menangis meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari lilitan tali yang membelit tubuhnya.

"Bukankah semua sama saja, lagi pula kita masih harus menunggu Yaoi-sama hadir ke tempat ini," sahut Chitto.

"Hahaha Chitto benar, siapapun yang lebih dulu tidak akan bedanya karena pada akhirnya mereka akan sama-sama mati,"

Sesaat kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan membelah kerumunan warga. Semua warga Majonoia membungkukan badan memberi hormat.

"Yaoi-sama," Ketiga Guardian memberi hormat.

"Syukurlah kalian berhasil menangkap mereka kembali," sahut Yaoi kemudian duduk di kursinya. "Kalian bisa mulai mengeksekusi para penyusup itu,"

Perintah eksekusi telah diturunkan, ketiga Guardian; Al, Ben dan Chitto sudah bersiap dengan pedang masing-masing.

"Apa aku boleh menjadi yang pertama?" sahut Al.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin jadi yang pertama, tapi mengingat kau seratus tahun lebih muda dariku, aku akan mengalah… Qhikikiki!"

(What seratus tahun o.O?)

"Cih! Aku benci saat kau menyinggung masalah usia,"

"Sudahlah, bagaimanapun juga kaulah yang paling muda diantara kita bertiga," sahut Chitto, melirik Al.

"Ahh… terserah kalian," gerutu Al kemudian berjalan menghampiri Luffy dan kawan-kawannya. Dia melirik mereka bergantian, mulai dari Franky yang berada di ujung timur sampai ke Brook. Memilih-milih siapa yang akan dia penggal lebih dulu.

(Kayak milih ayam potong di pasar hahaha XD)

Al tersenyum. Evil~Smirk.

"Sudah ku putuskan dia yang pertama," Al menunjuk Chopper.

Tahu akan segera dieksekusi sontak saja Chopper menjerit histeris, dia ingin melawan saat Al menyeretnya ke tengah panggung untuk di eksekusi tapi entah kenapa kekuatan Hito Hito no mi yang telah dia makan tidak dapat digunakan.

"Hentikan!" teriak Luffy.

"CHOPPER!" seru Usopp menanggis histeris.

"Hentikan! Aku bilang hentikan!" geram Luffy sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari jaring-jaring bening yang membelitnya. Dia tak peduli jika benang-benang itu akan semakin dalam mengiris kulitnya.

"Luffy! jangan paksakan dirimu! Kau juga akan mati jika benang itu sampai memotong nadimu!" teriak Usopp mengingatkan. "CHOPPER KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA! KELUARKAN KEKUATANMU!"

"Mereka berisik sekali," gerutu Chitto.

"Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu cepat penggal kepalanya!" seru Yaoi.

"Ada apa dengan Chopper kenapa dia diam saja saat laki-laki berambut biru itu menyeretnya," tanya Sanji kesal.

Al mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya, semua warga Majonoia bersorak agar Al segera memenggal kepala Chopper.

"Aku berdoa agar dewa memberimu tempat yang layak di alam baka sana!"

"HOOOARRRRRR!" Luffy menjerit mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Dia berhasil terbebas dari jerat benang yang melilitnya.

"Dia…" Benitora mendelik melihat Luffy berhasil menghancurkan silver cobweb-nya.

"Gear Third!" Luffy melompat ke udara sembari memompa udara ke tangan kanannya, "Busoshoku; KOKA!"

Tangan kanan Luffy menghitam.

"Apa itu?" sahut Benitora.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal!" Al mengayunkan pedangnya.

"GYAAAAAA!" Chopper menjerit ketakutan.

"Gomu Gomu no Elepant Gun!" Tangan raksasa Luffy meluncur, menghantam Al sebelum pedangnya berhasil memotong kepala Chopper. Akibatnya Al terpental sangat jauh.

"AL!" pekik Benitora dan Chitto bersamaan.

"Alben-sama!"

Luffy mengambil pedang Al dan memotong ikatan teman-temannya.

Chopper melompat ke pelukan Usopp, "Aku Masih Hidup!"

"Chopper!" Usopp dan Chopper menangis komikal.

"Baiklah sekarang giliran kita menghajar mereka," sahut Sanji sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Apa bisa kita mulai?"

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak boleh menganggap remeh kalian," Al kembali bangkit berdiri.

"Laki-laki itu masih bisa berdiri setelah menerima serangan telak Luffy!" Usopp shock.

Luffy mengusap darah di keningnya, "Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai teman-temanku."

"…" Benitora.

Chitto mengerutkan dahi, "Sombong sekali dia."

Al melompat kembali ke panggung eksekusi. Menatap tajam Luffy dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kalian para penyusup! Apa yang kalian inginkan dari tanah suci kami?"

"Kalian pasti berniat mengambil harta berharga Majonoia!"

"Ya mereka pasti ingin mengambil harta berharga kita!"

"Guardian-sama cepat habisi mereka!"

Semua penduduk yang ada di tempat itu ricuh menyuarakan asumsi mereka dan berharap Luffy dan kawan-kawannya segera dihukum mati.

"Tanah suci? Harta Majojonia? Ehh~ apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" Luffy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan," sahut Nami.

SRUEEENG! Al mengadu kedua pedangnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu berpura-pura, kami tahu kedatangan kalian ke pulau ini pasti dengan tujuan tertentu!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan tujuan tertentu?" Luffy memiringkan kepala. Pasang muka bodoh.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura!" Al menyerang Luffy dengan kedua pedangnya tapi Zoro menghadangnya. Sebagai pendekar pedang sekaligus divisi tempur utama bajak laut Topi jerami, dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk beradu dengan pendekar pedang lawan.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah!,"

"Dia lagi, sepertinya dia belum jera meskipun aku sudah pernah mengalahkannya," gumam Al.

"Alben hentikan!" Yaoi menghentikan Al sebelum laki-laki berambut biru itu kembali menyerang Zoro.

"Yaoi-sama…"

"Apa tujuan kalian datang ke pulau ini?" tanya Yaoi.

"Tidak Ada!" balas Luffy sambil menggali hidung.

"Yaoi-sama kenapa tidak kita bunuh saja mereka?!" sahut Al.

Chitto menepuk pundak Al, "Tenangkan dirimu!"

Yaoi menatap Luffy dari tempatnya duduk. Wanita tua itu mulai bimbang. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan aura jahat dari bocah bertopi jerami itu. Dan aura itu… bagaimana bisa dia memilikinya?

"Hei nenek siapa kalian sebenarnya dan tempat apa ini?" tanya Luffy sambil membuang hasil galiannya sembarangan.

"Jorok sekali…"

"Majonoia, kalian sedang berada di tanah suci Majonoia, dan aku adalah Shaman, penguasa negri ini," jawab Yaoi.

"Majojonia?" ulang Luffy, kembali mengupil.

"Bocah sialan! Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih sopan pada Yaoi-sama?!" sahut Al, marah.

"Siapa kalian dan bagaimana bisa kalian berada di pulau ini?"

Luffy nyengir, " Ore no namae wa Monkey D. Luffy! Ore wa kaizoku-ou ni naru otoko da!"

PLAK! Usopp menjitak kepala Luffy.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab sampai sedetil itu! BAKA!"

"Kapal kami menabrak sebuah batu di tengah laut sehingga kami terpaksa berlabuh di pulau ini. Kami tidak punya niat jahat, percayalah!" jelas Nami.

"Kalian tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun! Ternyata kalian adalah kelompok bajak laut, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian lebih lama menginjakan kaki di pulau ini!" Al yang emosi ingin menyerang Luffy lagi.

"Hentikan!" teriak Yaoi. Wanita tua itu kemudian berjalan ke tengah panggung eksekusi, tempat Luffy dan kawan-kawannya berada. Wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut saat Luffy menyebutkan namanya. "Kau bilang 'D'? Kau seorang 'D'?"

"Yaoi-sama apa yang sedang Anda pikirkan, kenapa Anda tidak membiarkanku membunuhnya?"

"Begitulah, meskipun aku sendiri tidak tahu arti 'D' dalam namaku,"

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa bocah ini bisa memiliki aura sang penguasa. Setelah menunggu hampir tiga ratus tahun lamanya akhirnya… Kakak apakah bocah bertopi jerami inilah harapan terakhir yang ada dalam ramalanmu?

.

.

Ngak~Ngak! Ngak~Ngak!

Burung-burung berterbangan di langit pagi yang cerah.

Axel menjulurkan lidahnya, "Burung-burung itu membuatku semakin lapar!"

"Bersabarlah tunggu sampai ada ikan yang memangsa umpan kita," sahut Sabo sambil memegangi sebatang ranting.

"Dari semalam kata-kata itu yang selalu Paman ucapkan! Aku Sudah Lapar Paman!" Axel merajuk dengan memberi penekanan pada empat kata terakhir di kalimatnya.

"Aku punya ide bagaimana kalau.."

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Boo!" potong Axel.

Sabo menunduk dramatis, sebenarnya dia juga merasa lapar. Tapi apa mau dikata, semalaman terjaga tidak ada satupun ikan yang mau memakan umpannya.

Axel memangkukan dagu menengok ke dalam air, "Ada apa dengan ikan-ikan itu kenapa mereka hanya berenang kesana kemari tanpa memperdulikan umpan yang sudah ku ikat,"

"Mungkin roti yang kau ikat sudah basi," sahut Sabo malas-malasan.

"Roti itu masih enak kok, dimana Paman membelinya?"

"Aku membelinya saat di Baltigo, aku tidak ingat persis kapan aku membelinya sepertinya roti itu sudah berbulan-bulan di kantong celanaku,"

"Benarkah, rasanya yang enak sampai menempel di jariku," sahut Axel sambil menjilati jari-jarinya.

"….?!" Sabo menatap Axel. Kemudian menatap ranting pancingnya. Dan kembali menatap Axel. Dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Paman kenapa?" tanya Axel, polos.

Sabo segera menarik ranting yang dia gunakan untung memancing dan sesaat kemudian dia memekik histeris karena bukan roti yang terikat sebagai umpan, "EEEH~ SANDAL?!"

Axel cengar-cengir melihat ekspresi kaget Pamannya.

"Semalaman aku tidak tidur hanya untuk menunggu ikan memakan sebuah sandal?"

"Ahahahak! Roti itu terlihat lezat sayang sekali kalau digunakan untuk umpan," sahut Axel tanpa dosa.

"Ahh~! Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Luffy!" keluh Sabo, sweatdropped. Sebuah awan hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Lihat Ada pulau!" teriak Axel tiba-tiba. Bocah itu berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. "Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan makanan!"

"Pulau?" Sabo menoleh ke arah yang Axel tunjuk. Dan benar dia melihat sebuah daratan di garis horizon.

Sabo berdiri menatap daratan itu dengan seksama. Dia mengenalinya. Dia tahu pulau apa itu. Tempat yang dulu pernah dia tinggali.

Kawasan kerajaan Goa, Pulau DAWN.

.

.

Bersambung

Big Thanks For Reading ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hancock mendesis perih merasakan tubuhnya yang terkulai penuh luka.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia berusaha menyeret tubuhnya untuk meraih sepasang kaki kokoh yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mendongak menatap wajah bengis laki-laki bertato bunga itu. "Lepaskan Axel-kun…"

Laki-laki itu tak bergeming, ia angkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh Axel yang sedari tadi menangis ketakutan.

"Mamaaa…"

"Sebagai salah seorang sekutu pemerintah dunia kau terlalu berani. Tidak hanya menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan seorang kriminal, kau bahkan melahirkan seorang anak. Kau pasti tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan pada anak ini,"

"Sakazuki!" Hancock mencengkeram kaki mantan admiral garang itu.

"Lihat baik-baik! Beginilah seharusnya garis keturunan terlarang dimusnahkan!" Sakazuki, Fleet Admiral angkatan laut melempar tubuh Axel lalu memuntahkan meteor magmanya. "Ryusei Kaza!"

"AXELLL-KUUN!" Hancock terbangun. Ternyata ia hanya bermimpi.

"Onee-sama!" Sandersonia dan Marigold saling berdesakan masuk ke kamar Hancock setelah mendengar suara teriakan.

"Axel-kun…" Hancock meremas bajunya, menangis. Hatinya benar-benar pilu.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Jangan khawatirkan aku," sahut Hancock, getir.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke pulau Amazon lily, setelah mendapatkan apa yang kita butuhkan, kita akan mencari Axel-kun sesuai rencana yang telah kita susun bersama Rayleigh,"

"Heum," balas Hancock sekedarnya.

"Onee-sama," Sandersonia menepuk pundak kakaknya, "Kita pasti bisa menemukan dan membawa Axel-kun kembali ke suku Kuja."

.

.

"Irasshaimase!" Makino menyambut para pengunjung yang datang.

"Makino-san kemana aku harus membawa botol-botol kosong ini?"

"Ahh Nana-chan kau tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan itu, berikan padaku. Aku yang akan membereskannya," Makino berniat mengambil botol-botol sake di tangan Nana tapi gadis berkerudung merah itu malah menjauhkan diri.

"Kau sudah memberiku makan dan mengijinkanku untuk tinggal. Bagaimana bisa aku berdiam diri, setidaknnya biarkan aku untuk membalas budi,"

Makino tersenyum ramah, "Kau tidak perlu membalas budi, sekarang duduklah dan biarkan aku yang mengerjakan ini."

"Makino-san…"

GBRAAK! Tiba-biba seseorang menendang pintu bar dengan kasar.

Seorang pria bersenjata memasuki bar diikuti segerombolan pria lainnya. Mereka adalah gerombolan bandit gunung yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengacau. Dan pria bersenjata itu adalah ketuanya.

"Sake! Berikan kami sake!" teriak ketua bandit itu.

"Maaf kami sudah tidak punya persediaan sake lagi," sahut Makino, ramah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sudah tidak punya persediaan?" Ketua bandit itu memincingkan mata lalu memecahkan botol sake di dekatnya. "Jangan coba-coba membohongi kami Nona!"

"Jika Makino-san mengatakan tidak punya itu artinya memang sudah tidak ada sake di tempat ini, kenapa kalian tidak pergi saja ke tempat lain?!" sahut Nana.

"Hei gadis kecil kau jangan ikut campur," gertak ketua bandit itu sambil menyodorkan pecahan botol ke wajah Nana.

Makino menghela tangan bandit itu, "Jangan lukai gadis ini!"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku melukai gadis itu, berikan kami sake maka kami akan segera pergi,"

"Kau harus membayar terlebih dahulu baru boleh pergi!" sahut Nana lagi.

"Membayar? Hahaha konyol sekali, kau menyuruh seorang bandit membayar?"

Semua bandit tertawa geli. Kalimat Nana seperti sebuah lelucon bagi mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian tertawakan? Bagiku kalian itu tidak lebih dari sekumpulan keledai, baka!"

"Apa katamu?! Coba ulangi!" Ketua bandit itu mulai marah. Matanya melotot menatap Nana tapi dengan entengnya Nana malah mengulang kata-katanya.

"Kalian-Keledai-Bodoh!"

"Gadis sialan!" marah bandit itu lalu memukul Nana hingga terpental.

"Nana-chan!" teriak Makino.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberimu sedikit pelajaran!" Bandit itu mengangkat meja dan menghantamkannya ke tubuh Nana.

BRAAAK! Meja itu hancur.

Tapi meja itu hancur bukan karena menghantam tubuh kecil Nana melainkan hancur karena menghantam punggung kekar seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul menyelamatkan Nana.

"Shanks-sama…"

"Hahaha… Gadis pemberani apa kau terluka?"

"Akagami?!" gumam ketua bandit itu, ketakutan. Sadar kini posisinya tidak aman pria dekil itu membalikan badan untuk melarikan diri. Tapi sayang sebuah pistol sudah menghadangnya.

"Apa kau ingin melarikan diri?!" Lucky menarik pelatuk dan menempelkan mulut pistolnya tepat di kening ketua bandit itu.

Bandit itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan terduduk memohon ampun. "AAAM-PUUN-I AA_KU TU-TUANN!" ucapnya gemetaran.

"Kapten…" Lucky melirik Shanks sambil mengunyah gumpalan daging di tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang terluka biarkan saja mereka pergi,"

Sesaat kemudian,

"GYAAAAAA KAMI TIDAK AKAN DATANG KE TEMPAT INI LAGI!"

"Kapten apa Anda terluka?" Makino tampak khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hahaha!" Shanks tertawa salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura Kapten, kalau sakit katakan saja tidak perlu ditahan!" sahut Beckman.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Benarkah itu? Bagian mana yang terasa sakit? Ijinkan aku mengobatinya!" Makino tampak semakin khawatir. "Apakah di bagian ini?"

Shanks menangkap tangan lembut Makino yang hampir menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ulang Shanks.

Untuk beberapa detik Shanks dan Makino saling beradu pandang. Pandangan mereka begitu dalam sampai lupa kalau di tempat itu mereka tidak sendirian.

"Eheem!" Beckman berdehem.

Sontak Shanks melepaskan tangan Makino dan mulai bertingkah konyol, "Lihat semut bodoh itu! Dia pasti sedang mabuk sampai tidak bisa membedakan air gula dan air sake, hahaha!"

"Kau lebih bodoh Shanks, kata semut itu!" sahut Beckman.

"EHHH~"

"Hihihi…" Makino terkikih.

Nana berjalan menghampiri Shanks dan menarik kerah kemeja Shanks ke belakang.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memar seperti ini masih bilang baik-baik saja?" sahut Nana sambil menunjuk punggung Shanks yang membiru.

"Ini hanya luka ringan, aku rasa aku tidak perlu membesar-besarkannya,"

Nana meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di atas luka memar Shanks. Lalu gadis itu menutup mata berkonsentrasi.

Telapak tangan Nana mengeluarkan cahaya.

Semua orang mendelik takjub saat luka memar di punggung Shanks perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Gael?" ucap Shanks.

"…" Nana.

"Gael? Apa itu Gael?" sahut Yasopp.

"Gael adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan khusus, seperti kekuatan untuk menjelajah waktu, kekuatan spiritual dan kekuatan penyembuh seperti yang baru saja gadis itu lakukan," jelas Beckman.

"Ahh aku ingat kemarin gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dia kabur dari kejaran pasukan angkatan laut! Apakah gadis itu yang sedang pemerintah dunia cari?!" sahut Yasopp, menunjuk-nunjuk Nana.

"Nana-chan," Makino.

Nana terdiam sejenak, "Aku bukan seorang Gael. Pasukan angkatan laut mengejarku bukan karena aku seorang Gael tapi karena aku berusaha membebaskan adik laki-lakiku yang mereka tangkap,"

"Jika kau bukan Gael bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Gael?" sahut Lucky.

"Dan kenapa angkatan laut menangkap adikmu, apa kalian berasal dari keluarga kriminal?" tambah Yasopp.

"Hei! Hei! Berhentilah menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu kalian tahu!" Shanks memukul kepala Yasopp dan Lucky bergantian.

"Ibuku… kekuatan ini aku dapatkan dari ibuku," sahut Nana tiba-tiba.

"…" Shanks.

"…" Lucky.

"…" Yasopp.

"Ibuku adalah seorang shaman agung yang dipercaya oleh masyarakat Majonoia sebagai seseorang yang menerima anugrah dewa atau yang disebut masyarakat luar dengan Gael. Aku lahir dari seorang Gael mungkin itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku bisa memiliki kekuatan ini."

"Lalu kenapa angkatan laut menangkap adikmu?"

"Seperti kalian, seorang petinggi angkatan laut tanpa sengaja melihat adikku yang juga memiliki kekuatan penyembuh. Dia mengira adikku adalah seorang Gael karena itu mereka menangkapnya. Hampir saja aku berhasil menyelamatkan adikku tapi seorang admiral datang dan memisahkan kami,"

"Hmm… sekarang aku mengerti, lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" sahut Shanks.

"Dengan kekuatanku sekarang aku tidak mungkin bisa membebaskan adikku, karena itu aku harus kembali ke pulau Majonoia,"

Di pulau Majonoia.

"Shaman generasi terakhir?" ulang Nami. "Maksudmu Luffy adalah orang yang ada dalam ramalan itu? Kalian pasti salah orang,"

"Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan bahwa shaman adalah orang yang menerima anugrah dewa, coba kau pikirkan sekali lagi mana mungkin orang seperti dia adalah orang yang memiliki anugrah dewa," sahut Sanji.

"Dalam ramalan terakhir shaman agung Majonoia tidak dikatakan bahwa shaman berikutnya adalah seorang penerima anugrah dewa. Jadi besar kemungkinan dialah orang yang telah diramalkan,"

"Ini gila!"

"Jika Luffy menjadi shaman itu artinya dia harus tinggal di pulau ini untuk selamanya lalu bagaimana dengan kita?" sahut Usopp mendramatisir keadaan.

"Aku akan membunuhnya jika benar dia lebih memilih untuk melupakan tujuan hidupnya hanya demi sesuatu yang tak masuk akal ini!" timpal Zoro.

Semua pandangan langsung beralih kepada Luffy yang sedang asyik bergumul dengan makanan-makanannya. Tidak seperti kru bajak laut topi jerami yang lainnya, manusia karet itu sama sekali tidak menggubris pernyataan Yaoi tentang laki-laki dalam ramalan yang diduga kuat adalah dirinya. Lihat saja! Sekarang dia malah asyik memenuhi pundi-pundi makanan dalam perutnya.

"Owee minnaww apwa kaliwan tidwak maw mwakan?" Luffy berteriak sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam potongan paha super besar.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada semua penduduk di pulau ini jika dipimpin oleh orang seperti Luffy,"

Dalam imajinasi Nami;

"Luffy-sama lusa akan diadakan upacara perayaan untuk menyambut panen hasil bumi negeri kita, semua penduduk berharap Anda sebagai shaman agung Mojaonoia untuk memimpin upacara tersebut,"

Luffy dengan wajah seriusnya yang lebih mirip ekspresi orang yang sedang menahan kentut menjawab, "Wakatta!"

Dalam imajinasi Usopp;

"TIDAK ADA ORANG YANG BOLEH MAKAN DAGING SELAIN AKU!" kata Luffy dengan gaya ala penyihir, jubah hitam, gigi dan kuku panjang serta jari-jari yang bergelitik. "SHISHISHI! SHISHISHI!"

Dalam imajinasi Sanji;

Luffy sambil mengupil, "Aku akan meninjau langsung dari rumah ke rumah,"

"Anda tidak perlu sampai turun langsung ke lapangan, biarlah kami yang melakukannya,"

"Baiklah ku serahkan pada kalian! zzzZHH…" sahut Luffy langsung tertidur.

Nami, Usopp dan Sanji sweatdropped, "Mengerikan!"

.

.

"Paman satu mangkuk lagi!" Axel mengacungkan mangkuknya pada pemilik kedai.

"Kau masih mau tambah lagi?" sahut Sabo heran.

"Aku masih lapar!"

"Ini pesananmu adik kecil!" kata pemilik kedai seraya menyodorkan mangkuk penuh mie.

"Itadakimasu!" Axel berseru untuk yang kelima kalinya. Lalu dengan lahap dia langsung menyeruput mie di mangkuknya.

Saat ini Axel dan Sabo telah memasuki kawasan kerajaan Goa. Tepatnya di dalam kota yang dikelilingi tembok tinggi pemisah Gray terminal dan kota kaum bangsawan Goa, kota kelahiran Sabo.

"Haaa~ kau benar-benar menyusahkan," kata Sabo sambil membenarkan posisi tubuh Axel yang tertidur dalam gendongannya. "Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur setelah kenyang,"

Sabo berjalan sambil mengenang masa lalunya bersama Ace dan Luffy, saat pertama kalinya dia mengajak dua saudaranya itu memasuki kota Goa. Dia tersenyum teringat kenakalan yang pernah mereka buat. Seperti kabur dengan melompat dari jendela setelah menghabiskan puluhan mangkuk ramen. Menghajar dan menjarah harta preman sampai keributan dengan anggota bajak laut Bluejam. Kenangan indah itu kini hanya bisa disimpannya dalam hati. Setelah kematian Ace mana mungkin dia bisa mengulang semua kekonyolan itu.

"Mammaa…" Axel mengigau.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan ibumu," gumam Sabo. Sekali lagi membenarkan gendongannya.

Sabo kembali berjalan lalu melihat sebuah percekcokan.

Seorang pria tinggi berkumis diusir keluar dari sebuah rumah dan seorang pemuda yang kemungkinan adalah seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan goa menghina dan mengintimidasinya. Pria itu hanya bisa berlutut merendahkan diri memohon sebuah belas kasihan. Bersama istrinya ia rela mempermalukan diri di depan banyak orang.

"Kalian sudah jatuh miskin, tak sepantasnya kalian tinggal di tempat ini! Aku akan mengambil rumah kalian sebagai ganti uang yang telah kalian pinjam padaku,"

"Beri kami waktu satu bulan lagi, kami pasti akan membayar hutang-hutang kami Tuan," Pria paruh baya itu berlutut hampir mencium kaki pemuda di hadapannya. Tapi dengan angkuhnya si pemuda menendangnya.

"Tidak akan!"

"Tuan! Tuan! Aku mohon padamu, beri kami waktu," Pria itu belum menyerah untuk memohon.

"Arrgh! Bukankah kalian punya anak laki-laki?! Suruh dia membayar hutang-hutang kalian atau setidaknya suruh dia menjadi budakku seumur hidupnya untuk melunasi hutang kalian!"

Sabo melempar sebuah kantong ke muka pemuda bangsawan itu. Tepat di jidatnya.

"Hei kau! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup hah?!" gertak pemuda itu. Otot-otot kemarahan di wajahnya nampak keluar.

"Kantong itu berisi berlian seharga lebih dari 200 juta berry,"

"Du… Du… Dua ratus juta?" sahut pemuda itu sambil membuka isi kantong yang dilempar Sabo. Dan benar kantong itu berisi berlian mahal. "Rubydhina! Ini adalah rubydhina!"

"Bukankah itu cukup untuk melunasi hutang mereka?"

"Ini lebih dari cukup!" sahut pemuda itu lagi. "Hei kalian berdua! Bersyukurlah karena kali ini kalian tidak akan menjadi gelandangan!"

Pria berkumis itu menangis haru sambil memeluk istrinya. Mereka merasa sangat berhutang budi.

Sabo menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya saat istri dari pria itu terhuyun-huyun melangkah mendekatinya. "Terima kasih Tuan, berkat belas kasihan Anda kami tidak menjadi gelandangan. Besar budi Anda tidak akan pernah kami lupakan!"

Sabo diam.

Kini giliran si pria yang mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya, ia berlutut di kaki Sabo dan menangis.

Mulut Sabo semakin kelu sampai sepatah katapun tak bisa dia ucapkan.

Pria itu menengadah menatap wajah Sabo. Dan tiba- tiba saja ia melepaskan kaki Sabo dari genggamannya.

"Suamiku…" sahut sang istri.

Segera Sabo menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan pergi menghilangkan diri diantara kerumunan orang. Meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu dengan perasaan tak karuan.

"Aaa… Anakku… Sabo…" ucap pria itu.

Sabo berjalan keluar dari kota bangsawan Goa. Berjalan diantara timbunan sampah Gray terminal. Sesekali dia melirik Axel yang masih pulas bersadar di bahunya.

"Syukurlah dia tidak terbangun," gumam Sabo.

Sabo kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah mencari tempat untuk bermalam sebelum dia mencari kapal untuk memulangkan Axel.

Beberapa saat kemudian tibalah mereka di depan sebuah penginapan.

Dengan penuh semangat Sabo masuk ke penginapan. Dia berharap bisa segera membaringkan badan. Berjalan ratusan meter dengan seorang bocah di punggungnya membuat tulang-tulang belakangnya serasa retak. Karena itu dia perlu mengistirahatkan tulang-tulangnya.

"Selamat datang Tuan, apa Anda ingin memesan kamar?" sambut ramah seorang gadis.

"Ya! Aku ingin memesan sebuah kamar untuk satu malam,"

"500 ribu berry untuk kamar kelas VIP, 150 ribu berry untuk kelas sedang dan 100 ribu berry untuk kamar biasa,"

Sabo melongo sebentar, lalu merogoh saku celananya. Satu…, dua…, dia menghitung uang dalam genggamannya. Hanya ada 30 ribu berry.

"Tidak cukup," gumam Sabo, mendecak lidah. "Hmm… Nona apa ada kamar yang lebih murah?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Maaf Tuan, tidak ada kamar dengan harga dibawah harga yang telah saya sebutkan."

"Haft!" Sabo keluar dengan wajah kecewa. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah sekarang.

Sabo melihat Axel yang masih tertidur pulas. Sebenarnya tak jadi masalah dimana dia akan bermalam, dia bisa tidur dimana saja. Tidur dijalanan, tidur di tengah hutan, semua itu bukan lagi hal yang baru baginya, hanya saja saat ini dia tidak sendirian. Ada seorang bocah bersamanya.

Dia tidak tega membiarkan seorang bocah tidur tanpa alas dan selimut ditengah hutan besamanya.

Hari semakin senja.

Seorang pria cebol bersorban dan seorang pria tinggi dengan jambul merah meyerupai jambul ayam berjalan melewati Sabo yang sedang merenung memutar otak.

"Aku tidak tahan! Akhir-akhir ini bos sering marah-marah sendiri, apapun yang aku lakukan selalu saja salah!" curhat si pria cebol, Dogra.

"Sabar! Sabar! Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiran bos dan sebaiknya kita tidak terlambat membawa sake-sake ini pulang atau nanti bos akan memarahi kita sepanjang malam," sahut pria berjambul, Magra.

"Terserahlah aku sudah muak! Sejak kematian Ace dia selalu melampiaskan emosinya untuk Garp kepada kita,"

Mendengar ada orang yang menyebut nama Ace, konsentrasi Sabo langsung terpecah. Dia melihat kedua pria yang sedang berbincang itu. "Ano otoko…"

"Bos sangat terpukul karena Garp membiarkan Ace mati meskipun saat itu dia bisa menyelamatkannya,"

"Haaaah~! Aku tidak tahu apa yang Garp pikirkan saat itu!" Dogra menghela nafas.

"Oii kalian! Berhenti!" seru Sabo menghentikan dua pria yang sedang berjalan tak jauh darinya. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir akhirnya dia ingat kedua pria itu adalah Dogra dan Magra, bandit gunung yang pernah merawat Ace dan Luffy saat masih anak-anak.

Dogra dan Magra membatu, tak berani berbalik ataupun menengok ke belakang.

"Magra apa kau mengenali suara itu?" tanya Dogra was-was.

"Aaaa… tidak!"

"Aku yakin dia ingin merampas sake yang kita bawa!"

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja kita harus kabbuuuuuuuuuuurr!" Dogra langsung berlari secepat kilat.

"Hyaaaaaa…."

"EEEH~ cottoo mateeee!" teriak Sabo ikut berlari.

(Sebenernya si Axel tidur atau pingsan ya?! Kok ga bangun-bangun XP)

"DOGRAA DIA MENGEJAR KITA!"

"JANGAN PEDULIKAN DIA! LARI SAJA SEKUAT TENAGA KITA!"

"TUNGGU! JANGAN LARI!"

Dogra, Magra dan Sabo berlari memasuki hutan pegunungan Corvo. Sabo berlari sambil memegangi Axel, menjaga agar anak itu tidak terjatuh dari gendongannya.

Sadar tidak bisa berlari lebih jauh lagi karena lelah, Sabo memotong dua buah pohon besar dengan jurusnya.

"HEI BERHENTI!"

DOOM! Dogra dan Magra sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi. Jalannya sudah tertutup tumbangan pohon yang Sabo potong. Mereka berbalik dan merancau ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat atau kami akan… akan…" Dogra tidak tahu cara menggertak.

"Dogra dia semakin dekat…"

"Jangan rampas sake kami!" teriak Dogra ketakutan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak berniat merampas sake yang kalian bawa," sahut Sabo ngos-ngosan.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?"

"Dogra! Magra! Apa kalian tidak ingat padaku?" Sabo balik bertanya.

"Dia tahu nama kita," sahut Magra heran.

"Siapa kau? Dari mana kau tahu nama kami?" tanya Dogra, masih takut-takut.

Sabo hanya nyengir sambil menujuk muka.

Dogra dan Magra menatap Sabo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Topi google, rambut pirang dan cengiran itu…

"Mustahil!"

"Dogra apa kau mengenalinya?"

"Tidak!" Dogra nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Sabo sweatdropped.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"Aku Sabo! Kalian ingat?"

"Sabo?" Dogra dan Magra saling memandang.

"Aku Sabo! Teman Ace dan Luffy!"

"HEEEE~ SABO?!" Dogra memekik dengan mengangkat satu kakinya, bergaya komikal.

"Mustahil!" Magra melirik Dogra.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mustahil'? Kalian tidak percaya bahwa aku Sabo?"

"Sabo sudah meninggal! Aku melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalaku saat kapal yang bocah itu naiki ditembaki hingga tenggelam! Jadi mana mungkin kau adalah Sabo!"

"Ahh~ jadi selama ini kalian mengira bahwa aku sudah mati?!"

Apa Ace dan Luffy juga mengira aku sudah mati? Sabo bergumam dalam hati.

"Tapi jika diperhatikan dia memang mirip dengan Sabo," sahut Magra.

"Apa buktinya jika dia benar-benar Sabo?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memuat kalian percaya tapi saat itu, saat Tenryuubito menembaki kapalku ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku sebelum aku mati karena tenggelam,"

"Tenryuubito? Dia tahu…"

Sabo, Dogra dan Magra saling pandang dan sedetik kemudian Dogra dan Magra berhambur memeluk Sabo.

"SABO KAU MASIH HIDUP!" seru Dogra dan Magra gembira.

"Ehh jangan terlalu erat! Kalian bisa membangunkan Axel!"

"Axel?" sahut Dogra lalu menengok Axel yang masih ayem tentrem menempel di punggung Sabo.

"Siapa bocah yang bernama Axel ini?" Magra ikut menengok.

"Dia…"

.

.

"Luffy apa kau sudah membuat keputusan?" tanya Usopp.

"Keputusan?" Luffy balik bertanya.

"Soal ramalan yang shaman itu katakan, apa kau akan menerimanya jika benar kau adalah laki-laki yang telah diramalkan untuk menyelamatkan negeri ini?"

Luffy meletakan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala, "Tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkan orang-orang di negeri ini, mereka sudah memberiku makanan yang lezat,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan posisi sebagai shaman?! Apa kau juga akan menerimanya begitu saja?" Usopp menarik Luffy yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Hmm… tidak, shishishi…" sahut Luffy lalu nyelonong pergi.

Usopp menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Luffy.

"Seharusnya tanpa bertanya pun kau sudah tahu apa jawaban Luffy," sahut Robin.

"Kau benar Robin, aku salah telah mengkhawatirkan hal itu, lagipula kita belum tahu isi dari ramalan itu, shaman itu hanya mengatakan bahwa Luffy adalah shaman terakhir yang telah diramalkan,"

"Meskipun tolol, dia adalah orang paling teguh memegang impiannya," sahut Zoro.

"Dan tak seharusnya kita mengkhawatirkan hal itu,"

"Yah! Seperti apa yang Nami-san katakan tidak seharusnya kita mengkhawatirkan ramalan itu," Sanji menghisap rokoknya, "Membayangkannya saja aku tidak berani,"

"Oii Minnnaaa cepatlah! Aku tidak mau melewatkan pesta itu! Nenek itu bilang akan ada banyak daging disana!" teriak Luffy kesal dengan mata berbentuk paha ayam.

"Dasar si bodoh itu! Apa hanya ada kata makan di otaknya?"

"Fufufu…"

Luffy berlari kembali ke tempat Usopp dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Dan seperti anak-anak dia mendorong tubuh Usopp dan Zoro agar berjalan lebih cepat, syukur-syukur mereka mau berlari. "Ayolah! Aku tidak mau Franky, Brook dan Chopper berpesta sendiri!"

Di kediaman shaman Yaoi, tempat berlangsungnya pesta.

"Yoohohohoo Yohohoho!"

"Awww!"

"Yoohohohoo Yohohoho!"

"Awww!"

"Bink's no sake woo! Todoke ni yuku yo! Umikaze kimakaze namimakaze!"

Franky, Brook, dan Chopper menjadi bintang pesta. Mereka bernyanyi dan menari sesukanya.

Brook bernyanyi sambil bermain piano, sedangkan Franky dan Chopper menari di atas meja makan dengan tarian konyol andalan mereka.

Semua penduduk yang menyaksikan bertepuk tangan dan tertawa gembira bersama mereka.

Para penduduk yang semula menentang keberadaan mereka kini berubah menjadi kebalikannya. Sikap mereka tampak berbeda setelah tahu bahwa Luffy-lah laki-laki yang telah diramalkan untuk menjadi penyelamat mereka.

Tiga ratus tahun menunggu akhirnya mereka akan terbebas dari belenggu yang membelit mereka selama ratusan tahun. Belenggu peperangan yang telah menumpahkan banyak darah.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, Yaoi-sama sudah menunggu kalian," sahut Benitora pada rombongan Luffy yang baru datang.

"Apa masih ada hal yang ingin nenek itu katakan?"

"Heii Sanji lihat! Itu Franky, Brook dan Chopper!" seru Luffy mengacuhkan keberadaan Benitora. "Oiiiiii Franky! Brook! Chopper kalian tidak boleh bersenang-senang tanpa aku!"

"Kalian juga tidak boleh bersenang-senang tanpa aku!" Usopp berlari menyusul Luffy.

"Luffy! Usopp tunggu! Lebih baik kita temui nenek shaman itu terlebih dahulu!" teriak Nami saat Luffy dan Usopp berlari menyusul Franky, Brook dan Chopper untuk berpesta. "Mereka selalu saja bertingkah seenaknya!"

"Ikutlah denganku! Yaoi-sama sudah menunggu kalian di ruang pribadinya," sahut Benitora.

Lalu…

Zoro, Sanji, Nami dan Robin dibawa masuk ke sebuah ruangan tak jauh dari tempat berlangsungnya pesta. Dan disana telah menunggu seorang nenek yang mereka tahu bernama Yaoi, seorang shaman yang memimpin Majonoia selama ratusan tahun.

"Dimana bocah itu?" sahut Yaoi.

"Jika bocah yang kau maksud adalah Luffy, dia sedang berpesta dengan Franky dan yang lainnya," balas Sanji.

"Sokka…"

"Tentang ramalan itu apa kami boleh tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Nami.

"Aku juga ingin tahu apa isi dari ramalan itu," sahut Sanji.

Yaoi berjalan ke jendela dan menatap langit, "Itu adalah ramalan terakhir kakakku sebelum ia meninggal dunia,"

Kembali ke masa tiga ratus tahun sebelumnya.

Di tanah suci Majonoia.

"Onee-sama bertahanlah!" Yaoi muda memapah kakaknya yang sekarat akibat luka panah di perutnya.

"Tinggalkan aku di tempat ini! Yang mereka inginkah adalah aku, kalian pergilah ke tempat yang aman!" ucap Yuya dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kakak sendirian di tempat ini, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke perbatasan dan mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar kita lagi."

"Yaoi benar! Anda harus bertahan!" sahut seorang prajurit.

Yuya terjatuh dari papahan Yaoi dan memuntahkan darah.

"Yuya-sama!"

"Yuya-nee-sama! Aku mohon bertahanlah…"

"Kalianlah yang seharusnya bertahan. Jangan karena kematianku kalian menyerah dan membiarkan iblis-iblis itu menginjak tanah leluhur kita , tanah suci kita, Majonoia!"

"Bagaimana bisa kami bertahan tanpa kekuatan Anda?!"

"Sudah lebih dari empat ratus tahun kita berjuang, sudah lebih dari ratusanya nyawa warga kita melayang tapi bukannya mendekat, kedamaian malah serasa menjauhi kita, apa ini kutukan yang langit turunkan untuk menghukum kita?"

"Maafkan segala kekuranganku, sebagai shaman agung Majonoia aku terlalu lemah sehingga aku tidak bisa melindungi negeri ini seperti pendahuluku. Bahkan dari orang-orang seperti mereka sekalipun,"

"Apa yang Anda katakan? Anda adalah shaman terhebat Majonoia! Dibandingkan shaman terdahulu Andalah yang terbaik!" sahut prajurit itu lalu menunduk menangis.

Yuya tersenyum simpul dan menangis "Waktuku sudah tak lama lagi, jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik!"

"Onee-sama sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak bicara, simpan tenagamu!"

"Tidak! Aku harus segera menyampaikan hal ini sebelum mereka memisahkan nyawa dan ragaku,"

"Yuya-sama!"

"Suatu hari nanti dari langit timur akan jatuh seorang 'D' ke altar suci Majonoia. Dengan pedang keadilannya dia akan menebas segala kegelepan yang menutupi altar suci kita. Dialah cahaya terakhir menuju kedamaian. Teruslah berjuang sampai pembawa harapan itu tiba," Yuya kembali memuntahkan darah. Dia menatap sayu wajah adiknya, "Aku titipkan negeri ini padamu, jadilah ibu yang bijaksana untuk penduduk Majonoia! Begitu pula dengan Nana dan Nara aku titipkan mereka kepadamu…"

Yuya mengusap air mata Yaoi lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyum penuh kedamaian.

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Di dunia ini tidak hanya Luffy yang menyandang nama 'D' bagaimana kau bisa yakin Luffy adalah orang yang ada dalam ramal itu?"

"Aura penguasa yang terpancar dari tubuhnya yang membuatku semakin yakin, dialah cahaya harapan kami menuju kedamaian,"

"Tapi negeri tidak tampak sedang berperang," sahut Robin.

"Benar! Negeri ini terlihat damai dan tak bermasalah,"

"Jika kalian datang beberapa tahun lebih awal mungkin kalian bisa melihat neraka di negeri ini…"

"…" Nami.

"…" Sanji.

"…" Robin.

"…" Zoro.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu ketiga Guardian berhasil membuatnya terluka dan memukul mundur semua pasukannya. Meski begitu kami belum bisa bernafas lega, sebelum kami berhasil menusuk jantungnya dia bisa kembali menyerang negeri ini kapan saja,"

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'dia'?"

"Ratu penyihir hitam yang selama ratusan tahun berusaha mengambil dan menguasai harta Majonoia, Gecko Maria!"

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Dogra mengetuk pintu.

"Okashira! Kami sudah kembali!"

Pintu terbuka, muncul sesosok wanita paruh baya berwajah om-om yang langsung berteriak marah-marah.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan, kenapa selarut ini kalian baru kembali hah?! Kalian pasti sengaja membuatku menunggu, iya kan?!" damprat Dadan.

"Maaf!" kata Dogra dan Magra pasrah.

Dia sama sekali tidak berubah, batin Sabo ngeri.

"Ehh~ siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Dadan saat mendapati sosok yang tidak dia kenal.

"Hai! Lama tidak bertemu kau masih saja garang seperti dulu," sahut Sabo cengingisan.

"?!" Dadan melihat Dogra dan Magra bergantian. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Aku…"

Thuuuut~ Sabo kentut sebelum selesai menjawab.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah kentut!"

Sabo nyengir dan tanpa sengaja kentut lagi, "Maaf!"

"Bocah sialan siapa kau sebenarnya?!" umpat Dadan, marah.

"Dia Sabo, teman Ace dan Luffy yang pernah mengacau di rumah ini," sahut Dogra straight-faced.

"Dia adalah bocah yang kita kira sudah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu Bos," tambah Magra.

"Sabo?" Dadan mengamati Sabo dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera ke toilet," Sabo nyengir dan kentut lagi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian.

Sabo keluar dari toilet sambil mengusap-usap perut, "Lega sekali!"

Di ruang tengah, Dadan, Dogra dan Magra menatapi Axel yang tertidur pulas tanpa berkedip. Mereka seperti melihat kembali sosok Luffy yang berusia tujuh tahun.

"Apa bocah ini benar-benar…"

"Ya! Bocah itu benar-benar anak Luffy, aku yakin kalian belum bisa mempercayainya, hahaha!" Sabo memotong kaliamat Dadan.

"Saat melihatnya aku seperti melihat Luffy, mereka saat mirip," sahut Magra.

"Bahkan caranya mendengurpun sama, apa ini yang disebut buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya?"

Keesokan harinya.

Sinar matahari menyelinap masuk ke celah-celah kecil rumah Dadan. Axel mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dia duduk sambil mengucek mata, mengumpulkan nyawa.

Dadan yang tahu Axel sudah terbangun langsung menghampiri dan menyapanya.

"Ohayou!" sapa Dadan sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata bertingkah seperti gadis muda yang sok imut. Dia sangat berharap Axel akan balas tersenyum dan menyapanya. Tapi sayang yang terjadi malah kebalikannya, bukannya balas tersenyum atau menyapa Axel malah menjerit dan menonjoknya.

"ARRRRGHHH BANCII!" teriak Axel ketakutan.

(NgakNgakNgak! XD)


	8. Chapter 8

"Hahahaha…" gelak tawa Sabo terdengar renyah sampai ke luar rumah. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak tertawa. Dan tawanya semakin menjadi saat melihat lingkaran hitam memar di salah satu mata Dadan.

"BERHENTI TERTAWA!" bentak Dadan dan Axel bersamaan.

"Paman! Katakan padaku siapa kakek ini?! Dan tempat apa ini?!" teriak Axel mode same, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Dadan.

"Dia?" Sabo ikut menunjuk Dadan, "Dia adalah Dadan, wanita tua tak berguna yang sangat gentleman,"

"Apa maksudmu dengan gentleman?! Aku ini 100% wanita! Bukan seseorang dengan kelamin ganda!"

JDUAG! Dadan menjitak kepala kuning Sabo. Emosi tingkat dewa.

"Dan kau bocah kecil siapa yang kau sebut kakek hah?!"

Sesaat kemudian…

"Semalam kau bilang ingin tinggal di tempat ini sampai kalian mendapatkan kapal, bukan?"

Sabo dan Axel mengangguk sambil mengusap benjolan berasap di kepala mereka.

"Aku akan mengijinkan kalian berdua tinggal disini. Tapi kalian harus bekerja untukku!"

Sabo tertawa senang, "Terima kasih Dadan! Meskipun penampilanmu sekarang terlihat lebih garang tapi kau tidak pernah berubah, kau tetap saja wanita tua tak berguna yang baik hati, sekali lagi terima kasih!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku yakin kau juga sama tidak bergunanya seperti dulu!" umpat Dadan bersiap menjitak Sabo lagi.

"Okashira! Bersabarlah!" Dogra dan Magra berteriak menahan Dadan yang kesetanan karena marah.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku memberi bocah itu pelajaran! Arggggh…!"

Dadan semakin marah dan Sabo semakin riang tertawa. Sadar hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga, wanita tua bertubuh besar itu akhirnya mengalah dan mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menghisap beberapa puntung rokok. "Cih! Bocah sialan,"

"Jangan sia-siakan tenagamu, jika kau sampai jatuh sakit kau hanya akan jadi wanita tua yang semakin tak berguna," Sabo nyengir sambil menepuk pundak Dadan.

"Berisik!"

Muak melihat wajah menyebalkan Sabo, Dadan beralih menatap Axel yang sedang pasang tampang takut-takut-jijik padanya. Memincingkan mata lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Axel harus menelan ludah beberapa kali. "Namamu Axel kan?"

"Euhm!" Axel menelan ludah lagi. Tegang melihat Dadan yang mulai di kerubungi aura hitam menyeramkan.

"Aku punya firasat buruk," bisik Dogra.

"Apa bos akan melampiaskan emosinya pada bocah itu?" Magra balas berbisik.

"Entah… ya atau… Mungkin saja…"

"Kau Axel… anak dari si idiot 'Luffy' yang selalu menyusahkanku…" aura hitam semakin penuh mengerubungi Dadan.

"Okashira," suara Dogra terdengar berat, tertahan.

"Haaa…" Magra.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang, nak?" tanya Dadan dengan wajah yang mendadak berubah menjadi imut.

"HIAAKS!" Dogra, Magra dan Axel terjungkal komikal.

"Kemana wajah garangnya tadi?!"

"M-Mengerikan…"

"Reaksi macam apa itu?" bentak Dadan, kembali emosi.

"It-ta-ta-ii… Ahh~ mengejutkan sekali!" keluh Axel.

"Hahaha! Hahaha!"

"BERHENTILAH TERTAWA BOCAH BRENGSEK!"

BAGH! BUGH! BUAGH!

Sabo babak belur dipojokan dengan posisi yang tak lazim. Benjolan di kepalanya bertambah beberapa tingkat. "Goo… oo… men!"

"Dia… saat marah, sama mengerikannya dengan mama!" batin Axel. Sudut bibirnya berkedut-kedut, ngeri.

"Hei bocah kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, berapa usiamu sekarang?" sahut Dadan rada jutek.

"Hampir tujuh tahun," jawab Axel cepat.

"Hampir?" ulang Dadan.

"Euhm…" sahut Axel lemas sembari memegangi perutnya yang berdering. "Aku lapar! Oi Kakek beri aku makanan!"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan aku ini seorang wanita! Dan perlu kau tahu, saat ini kau sedang berada di markas keluarga Dadan, bandit gunung yang berkuasa di gunung corvo, jangan harap kau akan mendapat pelayanan hotel yang akan menyediakan segala makanan yang kau minta!"

"Bandit gunung?"

"Karena kau menumpang hidup di tempat ini maka kau juga harus hidup seperti kami. Dunia bandit gunung adalah dunia yang sangat keras, jika kau tidak bisa bertahan, kau akan mati! Karena itu kau harus bekerja keras untuk bisa bertahan hidup! Mencuri, merampok, menipu bahkan membunuh, semua itu halal untuk kau lakukan, apa kau paham?"

"Tidak,"

Dadan terjungkal, "Tidak, katamu?!"

"Hahaha! Axel-kun kau tidak perlu menghiraukan perkataannya, dia hanya menggertakmu agar kau tidak betah tinggal di tempat ini,"

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Axel pada Dadan yang sudah kembali duduk di depannya.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Aku sangat membenci anak-anak, mereka hanya makhluk yang menyusahkan. Dua iblis kecil sudah cukup mengacaukan hidupku, jangan sampai ada yang ketiga," sahut Dadan, stand garang.

Kedua mata bulat Axel polos menatap Dadan sesaat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menatapku seperti itu?"

Axel berdiri lalu membungkukan badan, " Kalau begitu aku ucapkan terima kasih, karena telah menjagaku mulai hari ini. Mungkin aku akan sedikit mengacaukan hidupmu!"

"HEHH Naniii~?" jerit Dadan.

"Ahahahak! Senang bertemu denganmu nenek!" Axel nyengir sambil mengangkat satu tangannya.

Dadan membalikan badan membelakangi Axel lalu dengan cepat mengambil sapu tangan di sela buah dadanya.

"Bocah sialan, dia memanggilku nenek dan ada apa dengan ekspresi itu, kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan si idiot itu, hwaaaaaa aku tidak menangis!" Dadan menjerit sambil nangis bombay.

"Ada apa? Kau menangis?" sahut Axel, innocent.

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"Iya, kau menangis,"

"TIDAAAK! HWAAAAHAHAA BOCAH BRENGSEK!"

"Ahh~ aku hampir lupa," Axel memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangannya yang lain, teringat sesuatu. "Mana makananku?"

(NgakNgakNgak! XD)

Berpindah ke sebuah pulau cantik yang dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk antik dan unik. Kerajaan sekaligus surga bagi para okama. Pulau Momoiro, Grand Line.

"One… Two… One… Two… Three…! HeeHaw! Ayo semuanya ikuti gerakanku!" teriak gemulai sang ratu okama, Emporio Ivankov.

"HEAAH!" sahut semangat para okama. Dengan iringan musik aerobik mereka bergoyang mengikuti setiap lenggak-lenggok tubuh ratu mereka. "One! Two! One! Two! Three! YEAH!"

"Sekarang putar pinggul kalian seperti ini! Apa kalian bisa?"

"YAAAH!"

"A-Aaaa… A-Aaaa… HewHaww!" Ivankov bergoyang-goyang mengomandani para pemujanya. Musik membuatnya semakin menggila, namum kegilaan itu harus terhenti sesaat ketika seorang wanita cantik dengan segelas anggur datang dan mematikan tape-nya.

"Inazuma! Kenapa kau matikan tape-nya, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang asyik bergoyang pagi ini?" omel ivankov.

"Ada panggilan dari Baltigo, segeralah menuju ruang komunikasi, Iva-san!"

"Benarkah?"

Di ruang komunikasi.

"Apa? Kuma telah menerbangkan google-boy?"

"Hmm,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pergerakan yang telah kita rencanakan? Waktunya sungguh tidak tepat, kita tidak mungkin bisa mencari orang untuk menggantikannya. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk…"

"Cari dia," potong Dragon, lawan bicara Ivankov.

"Apa?"

"Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai untuk menjalankan misi ini, karena itu cari dia!" sahut Dragon datar tanpa nada memerintah.

"Tapi Dragon, aku… aku tidak… tidak bisa…"

"Hmm?!"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak! Aku akan mencari google-boy meskipun harus melompat ke neraka! Mmmfufufu!" teriak Ivankov penuh bara semangat.

"Baguslah!" Dragon mengakhiri percakapan.

DOOOONG! Wajah ceria Ivankov mendadak suram. Mungkin ini bukan kali pertama dia merasa garing dalam tipuannya. Dragon memang tak bisa disamakan dengan para okama yang selalu termakan tipuannya. Sungguh tak bisa disamakan dengan para okama yang akan berteriak 'Kau Membohongi Kami Lagi' saat mereka menyadari tipuan yang dia buat. Haft! Aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, batin Ivankov. Menghibur diri.

.

.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Minna-san!" sapa ramah seorang gadis cantik bergaun merah muda dengan belahan dada sedikit terbuka. "Watashi wa Raw desu, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Kochira koso yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Raw-chuuuaaan!" balas Sanji, muter-muter gaje mengelilingi Raw yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Bakka," komen Zoro.

"Apa kau bilang?" sahut Sanji yang ternyata mendengar komentar singkat Zoro.

"Tidak ada,"

"Err…" Sanji menatap Zoro geram.

"S-Sanji-san," panggil Raw.

"Yaaa! Raw-chuan~" Mimik wajah Sanji berubah cepat.

Hidung mesum Sanji mulai beraksi, mengendus-endus nakal aroma tubuh Raw. Dan disengaja atau tidak, muka Sanji kini sudah ada di depan dada Raw yang sedikit menyembul keluar.

"HUWAWWW SUPER LADYYY!" Sanji langsung melayang bak sebuah roket. Keluar darah segar dari hidungnya.

"Sanjiiiii!" Chopper bergegas menolong Sanji yang terkapar akibat semburan darah yang keluar secara ekstrim dari hidungnya.

Raw menghampiri Sanji dan menyandarkan tubuh koki pirang itu dalam pelukannya. Hingga muka Sanji menempel di dadanya. Akibatnya Sanji malah semakin terbang jauh ke dunia khayalan. Wajah koki berambut pirang itu mulai memerah, sangat merah, melebihi merahnya kepiting rebus. Sepertinya seluruh aliran darah di tubuhnya mengalir dua kali lipat lebih cepat ke kepalanya.

"Sanji-san daijoubu nan desu ka?"

"Hai! Daijoubu desu!" Darah dari hidung Sanji yang sempat berhenti keluar kembali menyembur, bahkan lebih ekstrim dari sebelumnya.

Nami menggeleng kepala, "Yak ampun! Kenapa aku bisa berada di tengah-tengah orang bodoh ini?!"

"Penyakit lamanya kambuh lagi," sahut Usopp prihatin.

"Koki mesum,"

"Tutup mulutmu MA-RI-MO!" Lagi-lagi Sanji mendengar celetukan Zoro.

"Fufufu…"

"Rupanya kalian ada di tempat ini," sahut Benitora tiba-tiba. Pria berambut merah itu tak sendirian, dia muncul bersama dua rekannya, Citto dan Alben. Dan raut wajahnya seketika masam ketika mendapati Raw sedang duduk memangku Sanji yang hampir mati karena mimisan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat ini Raw?"

Raw langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Benitora, "Aku bisa menjelaskannya, jangan berprasangka buruk!"

"Menjelaskan? Kalau begitu kira-kira penjelasan apa yang akan aku dapatkan?" sahut Benitora, melirik Sanji.

"Y…"

"Hei nanas merah!" Sanji menyela kalimat Raw.

"…" Benitora.

"Begitukah caramu berbicara dengan seorang wanita? Kau pasti lahir dari sebuah batu sehingga tak bisa menghargai seorang wanita," Sanji bangkit sambil mematikan api ke rokoknya.

"Sanji-san…"

"Apalagi wanita itu begitu cantik seperti Raw-chuuuuuuuuuan!" Sanji goyang-goyang gaje dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa jadi tutup saja mulutmu, jangan ikut campur!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Ku mohon hentikan, jangan bertengkar! O…" Raw berusaha menengahi sebelum keadaan semakin memanas.

"Raw-chan, aku tahu kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mungkin kita memang baru saja saling mengenal tapi tidak akan ku biarkan laki-laki berambut nanas itu bersikap tidak sopan padamu! Meskipun itu artinya aku harus berduel dengannya!" Sanji menyela lagi.

"Oiii... Oiii... Sanji apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?! Kau menantang laki-laki itu berduel? Jangan gila! Apa kau tak sayang lagi pada nyawamu?!" sahut Usopp.

Sanji sama sekali tak menanggapi ocehan Usopp, "Diam dan lihat saja, aku menjadikannya nanas cincang!"

"Si bodoh itu," umpat Nami, geregetan.

"Kau menantangku?"

"Haruskah aku mengulang kata-kataku?"

"Oii Aniki kenapa kau masih bisa setenang itu? Apa kau tidak dengar dia memanggilmu 'Nanas Merah' hahahaha! Dan sepertinya dia sedang mencoba menarik perhatian Raw," kata Alben mengkompori.

"Qhikikiki! Apa kau sedang mencoba peruntunganmu untuk mendekati Raw?" Benitora tersenyum sinis.

"Kau ingin mengujiku?"

Suasana memanas. Sanji, Benitora, keduanya bersiap menyerang satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak peduli jika Yaoi-sama akan menghukumku jika kau sampai mati di tanganku,"

"Aku lebih tidak peduli! Lagipula siapa yang akan mati HAHH?!"

"Hei kalian cepat hentikan mereka!" sahut Nami panik.

"Dia bertarung atas kemauannya sendiri, untuk apa dihentikan?"

"Tapi Zoro, laki-laki berambut merah itu sangat kuat!" sahut Usopp sama paniknya dengan Nami.

"Benar! Zoro, cepat hentikan mereka!" tambah Chopper.

"Cih! Merepotkan!"

"Diable Jambe…" Sanji memutar tubuhnya untuk menciptakan bara di kakinya. Aku tidak akan sungkan menjadikanmu nanas cincang, gumam Sanji dalam hati.

Sanji melompat ke udara, "Premier Hache!"

"Hole…" Benitora mengeluarkan lingkaran energy-nya dan seperti yang pernah terjadi pada Luffy, sebelum melancarkan tendangan bertubinya tubuh Sanji tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

BRUAAAK! Sanji terhempas kembali ke tanah.

"Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan!"

Aku telah mengunci aliran waktu di sekitar tubuhmu, jangan harap kali ini kau bisa bergerak ataupun menghindar dari seranganku, Benitora tersenyum simpul.

"DOME!" Keluar gumpalan api dari tangan kiri Benitora. Gumpalan api itu semakin membesar dan siap melahap apa saja. "Kali ini pergilah kau ke neraka!"

"Sial! Dia benar-benar ingin membunuhnya!" Zoro melompat dan menarik dua pedangnya.

"HYAAAA SANJI!" jerit Chopper dan Usopp.

"YAMETTEEE!" Raw merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghadang serangan Benitora dengan tubuhnya.

Benitora tercekat, gumpalan apinya sudah terlanjur melesat, "Raw! MMENYINGKIRLAH!"

Raw tetap bertahan, dia masih berdiri membentengi Sanji yang tak lagi bisa menggerakan butuhnya.

" ONII-SAN YAMETEE! YAMETTEE KUDASAI!"

"R-Raw-cchan... Menyingkirlah!" Sanji mengerang lirih, meski tak yakin Raw akan mendengar suaranya tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk memperingatkan gadis itu untuk tidak bertindak bodoh.

"SANTORYUU..."

Gumpalan api itu semakin mendekati Raw dan siap melahap tubuhnya. "GKYAAAAA…"

"RAWW!"

"…!" Nami.

"…!" Usopp.

"…!" Chopper.

"…!" Robin.

Dari ketinggian Zoro memutar tubuhnya, sehingga menimbulkan gesekan yang menghasilkan pusaran angin besar berwarna hitam, "KOKUJO… OOTATSU MAKI!"

DOOOOM! Gumpalan api itu menghantam pilar kastil dan meledak. Zoro berhasil membelokan arah serangan Benitora.

Raw dan Sanji selamat.

Benitora berlari lalu memeluk Raw. "Raw!"

"Hampir saja…" Nami terduduk lemas.

"Gkyaaaaa aaaa… Onii-san kau jahat! Aku hampir saja mati!" Raw menangis sambil memukul-mukul manja.

"Gomen na Raw!" Benitora yang ternyata adalah kakak Raw hanya bisa meminta maaf.

Sedangkan di belakang Raw, Sanji yang sudah terlepas dari pengaruh jurus Benitora malah memukul-mukul lantai. Tak terima. "Kenapa… Kenapaaaa…?!

"Sanji-san ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku lega karena kau selamat dari gumpalan api bodoh itu tapi kenapa bisa gadis secantik dirimu ternyata adik dari si kepala nanas itu?!" sahut Sanji, kembali meratap memukul lantai.

"Ehhehehe soal itu…" Raw sweatdropped.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat ini bersama mereka? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih berada di akademi perawatan Majonoia, kau membolos?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berprasangka buruk, aku ada di tempat ini bersama mereka atas permintaan Yaoi-sama!"

"Apa lagi yang shaman tua itu inginkan dari kami?" sahut Zoro.

"Dia pasti menyuruh gadis itu untuk membujuk Luffy agar mau menerima posisinya sebagai shaman, sesuai dengan ramalan yang dia katakan kemarin,"

"Kau salah Tuan hidung panjang, bukan itu maksud keberadaanku di tempat ini,"

"Jangan berbelit-belit, cepat katakan apa yang shaman itu perintahkan padamu!"

"Yaoi-sama memintaku untuk membawa kalian pergi ke kota, beliau yakin kalian pasti sangat bosan jika terus menerus berada di kastil ini, karena itu aku ada disini untuk mengajak kalian berjalan-jalan,"

"Kota?" sahut Nami heran.

"Kebetulan sekali, persediaan bahan untuk membuat obat-obatan di kapal sudah hampir habis, apa di kota aku bisa mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang kubutuhkan?"

"Kalian bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kalian butuhkan disana," sahut Benitora.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Alben yang menangkap basah Chitto sedang celingukan.

"Hanya ada enam orang, dimana tiga orang yang lainnya?"

"Luffy, Brook dan Franky masih tertidur pulas, sepertinya mereka kelelahan setelah berpesta semalaman," jawab Robin.

"Sokka," Chitto hanya menyaut singkat untuk menanggapi penjelasan Robin. Emang harus berkata apa lagi? Satu kata saja sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia tak ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang keberadaan ketiga orang asing itu.

Yah bisa dimengerti, dari ketiga Guardian si rambut silver inilah anggota yang paling pelit untuk bicara, sama seperti Robin. Selain pelit dalam hal berbicara kedua insan ini masih memiliki kesamaan lainnya, yaitu mereka sama-sama tertarik pada dunia arkeologi. Terutama pada poneglyph yang disebut-sebut sebagai kunci penguak abad kosong yang keberadaannya sangat dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah dunia selama ratusan tahun.

"Kita bisa pergi tanpa mereka,"

"Tunggu! Apa benar ada perkotaan di pulau ini?"

"Sejauh mata memandang, aku hanya bisa melihat pepohonan besar dan deretan tebing, ada dimana kota yang kau maksudkan itu, Nona?" sahut Usopp dengan mata yang masih menempel di teleskop. "Atau jangan-jangan kota yang kau maksud adalah…"

"Adalah?" sahut Chopper menebak-nebak.

"Adalah… KOTA HANTU!" teriak Usopp suram.

"HYAAAAA HANTU?!" Chopper histeris.

PLAK! Nami menjitak kepala Usopp.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu, akan ku lempar kau ke hutan!"

"Nami lebih menyeramkan dari hantu manapun," sahut Chopper pelan. Takut kena jitak juga.

"Nami-san, kau terlalu berlebihan! Apa yang Tuan hidung panjang itu katakan tidaklah salah,"

"Tidaklah salah?" Nami terdiam beberapa detik lalu berteriak,"

"Hai," Raw tersenyum membenarkan.

"HYAAAAA JADI KITA BENAR-BENAR AKAN PERGI KE KOTA HANTU?"

.

.

"Tempat ini tak pernah lengang sejak mereka datang ke desa ini. Setiap hari selalu saja ada pesta, yang mereka lakukan hanya minum sake dan berhura-hura. Itukah gambaran hidup seorang bajak laut?"

"Mereka hidup bebas seolah tak memiliki sebuah beban dalam hidup mereka, kehidupan itu pulalah yang Luffy impikan. Aku senang jika Luffy bisa terus tertawa seperti mereka," sahut Makino seraya mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru saja ia cuci.

"Makino-san, aku sudah selesai membereskan piring dan gelas yang ada di gudang, semuanya sudah tersusun dengan rapi. Sekarang apa lagi yang bisa aku kerjakan?"

"Duduk dan beristirahatlah, akan kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau pasti lapar, Pak walikota bilang kau sama sekali tak menyentuh sarapanmu pagi ini. Apa kau tidak menyukai makanan yang ku masak untukmu?"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak?"

"Maksudku tidak ada masalah dengan makanan yang kau buat untukku, aku suka semua masakan yang Makino-san buat, hanya saja…" Kedua bola mata Nana mulai berkaca-kaca, "…selera makanku seketika hilang jika aku teringat pada adikku yang tak jelas bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Mereka pasti telah mengurungnya dalam penjara, aku sangat sedih jika memikirkan semua itu. Andai bisa, aku ingin bertukar tempat dengannya dan…"

Nana tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung. Sakit sekali, sebagai seorang kakak dia merasa telah gagal.

Makino menghampiri Nana dan memeluknya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan saat ini, setidaknya sebuah pelukan cukup untuk menenangkan kegundahannya. Meski hanya sedikit.

Nana semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Makino. Semua air matanya tumpah ruah bersama kegelisahan di hatinya.

"Nona bisakah kau memberiku satu gelas beer lagi?!" terdengar suara Yasopp merancau meminta pasokan beer.

"Biarkan aku yang mengantarkan beer untuk paman itu," Nana bergegas menyeka air matanya.

"Beristirahatlah!"

Nana menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, bukankah kau bilang akan memasak untukku,"

"Baiklah, tapi kali ini kau harus menghabiskan semuanya!" Makino balas tersenyum.

Nana mengedipkan satu matanya. Dan berlalu sambil membuat symbol OK dengan jemarinya.

Sesaat kemudian Nana datang dengan nampan berisi beberapa gelas beer pesanan Yasopp.

"Silahkan," sahut Nana ramah. Dia kembali menebar senyuman.

"Terima kasih Nona manis!" celoteh Yasopp, menggoda.

Lucky menggantamkan daging di tangannya ke kepala Yasopp, "Ingatlah, dia seumuran dengan anakmu Bung!"

"Terima kasih sudah diingatkan," sahut Yasopp kesal. Sesaat mereka tampak bersitegang tapi sesaat kemudian mereka malah sudah terbahak bersama.

Semua orang di tempat itu ikut terbahak dan bersorak, "KANPAI!"

"Hahahak…" Nana menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan nampan agar tidak ada yang tahu dia sedang tertawa bersama para bajak laut konyol itu.

"Kenapa harus ditutupi?" Shanks menurunkan nampan yang menutupi tawa Nana. "Bukankah begini lebih cantik jika dibandingkan saat dibelakang tadi?"

Nana menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya, Shanks tahu dia menanggis. Lelaki tampan berambut merah itu tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Nana, "Jika kau butuh bantuan, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling siap untuk membantumu."

"Shanks-sama…"

"Okashira!" seru Lucky.

"Hmmm?!"

"Sepertinya tamu-tamu kita sudah datang!"

Shanks melihat ke arah pintu masuk bar dan tersenyum, "Kalian harus membayar mahal karena telah membuatku menunggu lama!"

.

.

Di markas besar angkatan laut.

Semua petinggi angkatan laut mulai berdatangan. Sakazuki, Fleet admiral angkatan laut secara resmi mengundang para admiral dan wakilnya untuk membahas tentang pasukan revolusi yang mulai menunjukan pergerakannya.

Para ouka shichibukai pun mendapat tempat dalam pertemuan ini. Namun tak perlu heran jika tak semua penyandang gelar shichibukai datang untuk memenuhi undangan. Dari ketujuh kesatria lautan yang terpilih hanya dua orang yang hadir dengan tertib.

Kedua orang itu adalah Boukun Kuma dan Douke no Buggy.

"Sial gara-gara dua manusia itu aku terlambat datang ke tempat ini!" Buggy berjalan menuruni kapal sambil mengumpat, kesal. "Jika aku bertemu mereka lagi, akan ku buat perhitungan! Tapi sayangannya aku tidak tahu siapa mereka,"

"Jika kalian bertemu kembali pada akhirnya kau hanya akan dikalahkan oleh kedua bocah itu lagi, Buggy!"

"Mereka hanya sedang beruntung! Lihat saja aku akan meledakan mereka menjadi debu! Gyahahaha… hahaha…" sahut Buggy membela diri, padahal dalam lubuk hatinya dia juga tak yakin bisa mengalahkan Sabo dan Axel. Bahkan dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika mereka benar-benar dipertemukan kembali.

Yang ada dalam otaknya kini hanya taktik kotor yang akan membuat anak buahnya tetap segan padanya. Karena itu satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa mempertahankan gelarnya sebagai salah satu dari shichibukai.

"Bukankah kau yang sedang beruntung?" sanggah Alvida.

"Kau…" Buggy yang kesal semakin dibuat kesal oleh Alvida.

"Senchou! Buggy Senchou! Aku punya informasi penting untukmu!" Mohji berlari mengejar Buggy yang belum jauh dari kapal.

"Rawwe Rawwwe Raeeew!" Dari belakang Mohji juga ada Richie yang membawa seorang dari anak buah Buggy dalam gigitannya.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru! Pertemuan besar itu akan segera dimulai, aku tidak boleh terlambat!" omel Buggy.

"Tapi Senchou ini tentang bocah yang mengacau di kapal kita tempo hari,"

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"Tidak! Bukan aku tapi orang ini!"

Richie menjatuhkan laki-laki dalam gigitannya, "Rarararararaw uuu!"

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah tawanan yang kita tangkap di pulau sebelumnya, saat kejadian dia sedang membersihkan dek bawah jadi dia tidak ikut terikat bersama kita dan tanpa sengaja dia telah mendengar pembicaraan kedua bocah itu Senchou!"

"Kau tahu siapa bocah-bocah itu?" tanya Buggy menyelidik.

"Y-Yaa!" jawab laki-laki itu gugup.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan!"

"Laki-laki berambut pirang itu bernama Sabo sedangkan anak kecil yang bersamanya bernama Axel, dan yang paling mengejutkan anak itu adalah putra #$%?&^#+!"

BROOSH! Gelombang ombak besar menghantam beton pembatas yang melingkar mengelilingi markas angkatan laut.

Buggy berkedip-kedip bingung. Suara ombak yang begitu keras membuatnya tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat terakhir yang laki-laki itu ucapkan.

"A-Aku tidak mau jika harus berurusan dengan anak itu lagi, tak heran jika dia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan singa besar itu," tubuh laki-laki itu menggigil ketakutan. "Ternyata dia adalah putra dari orang itu!"

"Orang itu… SIAPA?"

"Dia…"

SHEEEET! Laki-laki itu lenyap dari hadapan Buggy.

"EEEEH~" Buggy dan anak buahnya yang lain melotot keheranan. "DIA MENGHILANG!"

"Jangan halangi jalanku atau kalian akan mengalami bernasib sama," sahut seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Richie.

"Hurarrarawww!" Richie melompat ke gendongan Mohji, ketakutan.

"Bart-Bartholomew K-KUMA!" pekik Buggy, ketakutan juga.

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata Buggy langsung menggeser tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke samping, membuka jalan dan membiarkan manusia cyborg itu berlalu begitu saja.

"Apa dia sudah jauh?" sahut Buggy, tak berani menoleh.

"Dia sudah tak terlihat," balas Alvida.

Buggy menghela nafas lega, lalu untuk menjaga image di depan para anak buahnya, dia berpura-pura seperti biasanya. "Dia beruntung karena aku sedang tak ingin berduel, kali ini dia selamat! Gyahahaha hahaha!"

"Buggy senchou kau sungguh berhati malaikat," gumam takjub para anak buah Buggy, berbinar-binar.

Buggy memangkukan dagu bergaya di depan anak buahnya,"Kalian jangan berlebihan,"

"Sekarang kita tidak akan pernah tahu siapa bocah itu,"

"Siapa mereka itu tidak terlalu penting,"

"Kau tidak penasaran kenapa anak buahmu itu sampai mengigil ketahutan saat membicarakan bocah itu?"

"Diamlah! Jangan menambah masalahku! Pastilah bocah itu adalah anak dari orang yang cukup disegani, aku tak mau mengambil resiko. Aku akan menganggap pertemuan kemarin tak pernah ada!" sahut Buggy sedikit berbisik. "Gyahahaha… hahaha!"

"…" Alvida.

Dari kejauhan Kuma memandang kerumunan tempat Buggy dan anak buahnya berada.

"Satu lagi iblis telah muncul," Kuma mulai berjalan memasuki ruang pertemuan. Apa yang akan pemerintah dunia lakukan, jika mereka tahu telah muncul satu lagi anak yang mewarisi darah seorang iblis. Apakah kau juga akan menggemparkan dunia seperti ayah dan kakekmu? Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Semoga kau tidak akan mengecewakanku. "Mugiwara no Musuko!"

"Hachiiiiw!" Axel menggosok hidungnya.

"Axel-kun menunduk!" teriak Sabo seraya mementalkan bogem ke rahang seekor beruang raksasa yang hampir menerkam Axel.

BOAAM! Beruang itu jatuh terkapar hanya dengan satu serangan.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tunggu saja di rumah, apa kau tahu beruang itu hampir saja membunuhmu!"

Axel mengangkat kedua lengannya, memamerkan otot-otot kerempengnya. "Aku ini sangat kuat, Paman tidak perlu khawatir!"

Sabo menepuk jidat, "Aku malah semakin khawatir."

"Paman, beruang ini sudah tidak bergerak. Ayo kita bakar, aku lapar sekali!"

"Baiklah,"

Asap hitam mengepul ke udara. Aroma harum daging bakar menyebar, membuat perut Axel semakin nyaring berdering.

"Bagianmu," Sabo menyerahan potongan daging besar pada Axel yang sudah berliur.

"Itadakimasu!"

Sabo tertawa melihat kerakusan Axel. Seperti kembali ke masa lalu.

Sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, di tempat dan suasana yang sama. Bersama Ace dan Luffy, dia duduk di atas batu yang sedang didudukinya sekarang. Saat itu dengan perasaan penuh kebanggaan dia melahap potongan daging bison yang baru saja ditangkapnya bersama dua saudara angkatnya.

Diantara mereka bertiga, Luffy-lah yang paling rakus, padahal dia yang paling sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga. Bukannya Luffy malas atau tidak mau keluar tenaga, tapi Ace dan Sabo memang sengaja membatasi aksi Luffy. Karena jika dia terlibat terlalu banyak, dia hanya akan mendatangkan masalah. Seperti tenggelam, tersangkut dan sebagainya. Bagi Ace dan Sabo, buah Gomu Gomu yang telah dia makan sama sekali tidak ada manfaatnya. Meski Luffy terus meyakinkan kedua kakaknya itu betapa hebat pukulan pistolnya, tetap saja Ace dan Sabo meremehkannya.

Dan di masa sekarang dia sedang duduk bersama Axel, bocah yang bisa dibilang hasil kloningan Luffy. Wajah, sifat, tingkah laku, bahkan kecintaannya pada daging ada di bocah itu. Tentu saja bocah itu adalah putranya, tidak akan ada yang menyangkalnya. Andai juga muncul bocah yang mirip dengan Ace di tempat itu, Sabo benar-benar akan tenggelam dalam masa lalu.

"Paman, kau tidak makan?"

"Melihatmu yang begitu rakus, rasa lapar langsung hilang!" Sabo nyengir.

Axel merapatkan alis, melihat Sabo.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Paman yakin tidak mau memakan beruang bakar ini?"

"Euhm,"

"Paman..."

"Hmmm,"

"Monkey D. Garp, siapa dia?"

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Sabo balik bertanya.

Axel menggeleng, "Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah vice admiral angkatan laut sekaligus kakek Luffy dan juga kakek buyutmu," jelas Sabo.

"Kakek buyutku?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu saat kita berlabuh, besar kemungkinan kau akan bertemu dengan kakek buyutmu di tempat ini,"

"Kalau dua laki-laki yang mengejarku kemarin, apa Paman juga mengenalnya?"

"Aku tahu siapa mereka tapi aku tidak tahu alasan mereka mengejarmu,"

"Sudahlah aku juga tidak tertarik pada mereka," sahut Axel lalu menggigit daging di tangannya banyak-banyak.

Sabo menepuk kepala Axel, "Nah sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi sehingga kau bisa terjebak di kapal Buggy?"

"Entahlah, saat itu aku mengikuti aroma daging yang super lezat dan tanpa sadar aku sudah berlayar bersama mereka,"

"Hahaha… bodoh sekali!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!" Axel melempar tulang terakhirnya dengan kesal.

"Kau bilang ini pertama kalinya kau keluar jauh dari Amazon lily, kau pasti sedih karena terpisah jauh dari mamamu,"

Axel terdiam menerawang langit.

"Ahh sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melihat reaksi Luffy di pertemuan pertama kalian. Tapi sayang, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan sehingga tak memungkinkan bagiku untuk melihat moment bahagia itu. Apalagi Luffy sedang berjuang untuk mewujudkan impiannya menjadi raja bajak laut, pasti butuh waktu yang lama…"

"…" Axel.

"Aku yakin saat si bodoh itu kembali dengan kebanggaan besarnya yang pertama kali ingin dia temui adalah kau. 'Dimana Axel putraku yang sama bodohnya denganku' hahaha, pasti akan seru!" Sabo bercanda dengan meniru gaya bicara Luffy yang khas dan berharap Axel akan terbahak karenanya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Guyonannya malah membuat bocah itu menatapnya muram. "Kenapa? Tidak lucu ya?"

"Paman salah. Dia tidak akan pernah datang mencariku,"

"…?" Sabo.

Axel memeluk lutut dan meletakan dagu, "Papaku tidak akan pernah datang, ya dia tidak akan pernah datang mencariku…"

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda, iyakan? Kau tidak akan bisa mengerjaiku dengan cadaan seperti itu," Sabo tertawa tapi hanya sebentar.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia datang mencariku, dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika mamaku pernah mengandung dan melahirkan aku, anaknya." sahut Axel, nyengir lebar. "Dan jangan sampai dia tahu, aku tidak mau dia membenci mama,"

"Axel-kun…"

Axel mendongak menatap langit. Tersenyum.

Flashback, beberapa hari sebelum Axel nekat mengendap-endap masuk ke kapal bajak laut Kuja.

Hujan deras turun sejak sore tak juga reda. Axel cemberut di depan jendela kamarnya, dia sebal karena tidak bisa pergi bermain. Sesekali dia mengumpat pada tetesan hujan yang yang telah mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Axel-kun kumohon tidurlah, hujan ini tidak akan reda sampai besok pagi!" bujuk Sweepea, yang lagi-lagi mendapat jatah untuk menjaga dan menemani Axel bermain.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan menunggu sampai hujan ini reda!"

"Anak manis, ini sudah hampir tengah malam sudah bukan waktunya untuk bermain lagi," Aphelandra bantu membujuk.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Axel berkacak pinggang. Masih ngeyel ingin bermain.

"Bocah itu keras kepala sekali, bolehkah aku menjitak kepalanya," Sweetpea mengepalkan tangan. Habis kesabaran.

"Jangan lakukan! Kau hanya akan membuat hebihime marah!"

"Hebihime-sama sedang ada di kamarnya bersama Sonia-sama dan Marigold-sama. Dia tidak akan tahu,"

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh memukul Axel-kun!"

"Jadi bibi Sonia dan bibi Mari ada di kamar mama, aku pergi kesana saja ahh~" gumam Axel lalu beranjak pergi. Seperti mendapat ide untuk membunuh kebosanannya pada hujan yang tak kunjung reda, Axel berniat mencari kesenangan lain di kamar ibunya.

"Mau kemana kau bocah menyebalkan?!" Sweetpea menutup jalan Axel.

"Minggir,"

"Tidak akan!"

"Ada kodok!"

"ARRRGH KODOK!" Sweetpea menjerit dan melompat ke balik meja.

"Tapi bohong!" Axel menjulurkan lidah sambil menarik kantung matanya. Dan bergegas melarikan diri. " Daaaa!"

Sweetpea tak tinggal diam, bersama Aphelandra dia mengejar Axel dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di istana Kuja.

"Axel-kun tunggu! Mau lari kemana kau!"

"Ahahahak! Ahahahak! Kejar aku kalau bisa!" ejek Axel.

"Axel-kun jangan buat keributan, kumohon!"

"Aku hanya ingin pergi ke kamar mama, kalian berisik sekali!" Axel merogoh sakunya, "Boo-chan kuserahkan padamu!"

Axel melempar kodoknya ke belakang. Seperti yang diharapkannya, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara teriakan histeris Sweetpea. "Ahahahak…"

"Singkirkan kodok ini! Singkirkan!" sahut Sweetpea.

"Aku sedang berusaha," sahut Aphelandra sambil menghalau kodok yang ada di pundak Sweetpea dengan tongkat. Rupanya dia juga anti kodok. Hahaha…

"Kami mendengar suara teriakan dari tempat ini apa terjadi sesuatu?" Bala bantuan datang, Rindou dan Margaret muncul.

"Axel-kun melempar kodoknya karena itu Sweetpea berteriak dan sekarang pingsan,"

"Sudah selarut ini Axel-kun belum tertidur?"

"Lalu dimana Axel-kun sekarang?

"Dia bilang ingin pergi ke kamar hebihime,"

"Baik, aku akan mengejarnya sebelum dia sampai ke kamar hebihime. Kalian akan dapat masalah jika hebihime tahu Axel-kun belum tidur sampai selarut ini," Margaret menepuk Rindou, "Bantu Aphelandra mengangkat Sweetpea,"

"Jangan bercanda kau ingin kami mengankat si gendut ini?"

Di depan kamar Hancock.

Axel berjongkok mengatur nafasnya, "Kenapa tempat ini luas sekali?! Ahh, setelah ini aku akan meminta mama memijat kakiku."

Axel menarik gagang pintu kamar Hancock.

"Keputusan terbaik katamu?"

"Nenek Nyon?"

"Omong kosong! Pada akhirnya Axel-kun lah yang akan menderita akibat keputusan yang telah kau buat tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Mendengar percakapan dari dalam kamar mamanya, Axel mengurungkan niat untuk masuk. Dia memilih tetap berdiri di balik pintu, untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari percakapan orang-orang dewasa itu.

"Kau memilih untuk tidak memberitahu laki-laki bertopi jerami itu tentang kehamilanmu, tapi apa kau yakin dia akan menerimamu jika suatu hari dia mengetahui semuanya?"

Kedua bola Axel membesar karena terkejut. Seperti dihujani oleh ribuan tombak, kenyataan yang ada dalam pernyataan nenek Nyon serasa begitu menusuk dan menyakitkan. "T-Tidak mungkin, jadi selama ini…"

"Nenek Nyon hentikan! Kakak kami melakukan semua itu karena dia tidak ingin jadi penghalang yang membatasi Luffy-san untuk meraih semua impiannya,"

"Itu benar, kakak kami melakuan itu semua bukan tanpa alasan!" timpal Marigold.

"Aku berani bertaruh, dia akan segera membuang gelarnya sebagai raja bajak laut jika dia tahu dia telah menelantarkan anaknya demi sebuah gelar. Sungguh pria yang malang, bertahun – tahun dia hidup tanpa tahu bahwa telah lahir seorang bocah yang mewarisi darahnya."

"Axel-kun…"

Axel menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya, "Margaret,"

"Ikut aku!" Margaret menarik Axel pergi dari depan kamar Hancock. Melihat Air mata yang memenuhi wajah Axel, dia tahu hal buruk itu akhirnya terjadi.

"Huaaaaaahahahahawww! Aku benci mama! Aku benci kalian semua!" Axel menangis sejadi-jadinya. Rasa marah, benci dan sedih di hatinya menumpuk menjadi satu.

"Kau tidak boleh membenci hebihime-sama! Dia sangat menyayangimu!" Margaret berusaha menenangkan hati Axel.

"Bohong!" sangkal Axel. "Kalau mama benar menyayangiku kenapa dia membohongiku?! Kenapa?"

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi percayalah Luffy-san akan datang dan membawamu bersamanya!"

"Bohong! Berhentilah membohongiku! Papa tidak pernah tahu keberadaanku bagaimana mungkin dia datang menemuiku! Kau dan semua orang di pulau ini telah bersekongkol membohongiku!" Axel mengamuk. Dia menendang dan menghancurkan segala barang yang dilihatnya. "Arrrrrgh AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA!"

PLAKK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Axel.

Margaret memeluk Axel," Kau boleh marah, kau boleh tidak percaya, tapi yakinlah kami berbohong karena kami menyayangimu dan yakinlah suatu hari pasti datang saat dimana kau akan bertemu dengan ayahmu!"

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh mamamu tidak sepenuhnya salah, melahirkan dan membesarkan anak dari laki-laki yang telah dicap sebagai kriminal oleh pemerintah dunia, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mamamu sampai tidak memberitahu Luffy saat dia mengandungmu tapi yang jelas dia punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan itu,"

"Aku sempat kecewa dan marah karena itu muncul ide gila dikepalaku, aku menyelinap masuk ke kapal bajak laut Kuja agar aku bisa pergi ke dunia dan mencari papa. Jika bukan mama yang memberitahu papa, aku sendiri yang akan memberitahunya, hiihihii…" Axel nyengir.

"Tapi sayangnya kau lebih dulu tertangkap dan diikat di tiang kapal Buggy,"

"Jangan mengungkitnya lagi," sahut Axel lalu melipat tangan, sebal.

"Hahaha…" Sabo menjitak kepala Axel, "Kau benar-benar anak Luffy!"

"Ittaaai…"

"Sepertinya kau sudah bisa menerima kenyataan, jika takdir benar-benar mempertemukan kalian apa yang akan pertama kali kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya! Jika aku langsung mengaku-aku sebagai anaknya pasti dia akan langsung menendangku!"

"Kurasa Luffy harus berbangga karena dicintai oleh wanita hebat seperti mamamu, selain berhasil menyembunyikan keberadaanmu dari pemerintah dunia dia juga bisa membuatmu diterima oleh warga Kuja. Kau tahu kan mereka sangat membenci laki-laki,"

"Tidak semua warga Kuja baik padaku, sebagian bersikap baik saat ada mama di sampingku. Mereka sangat takut pada mama,"

"Takut?"

"Euhm, tidak hanya warga Kuja bahkan laki-laki yang sengaja masuk ke desa dibuat kocar-kacir dalam sekejab!"

"Wanita-wanita kuja memang wanita yang kuat, tak kusangga Luffy bisa menakhlukan salah satu dari mereka."

"Tentu saja, karena jika mereka tidak segera kabur mama akan mengubah mereka menjadi batu!" sahut Axel bangga.

"Menjadi batu?" Sabo terbelalak, "Siapa nama mamamu?"

"Nama mamaku adalah…" Axel mengacungkan dua jarinya, "Boa Hancock!"

DOOOOONG! Rahang Sabo terjatuh sampai menyentuh tanah. Terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

"Ka-Kaizoku jotei Boa Hancock adalah ibumu?!" sahut Sabo tak percaya.

Begitu banyak kejutan yang dia dapat dalam dua hari terakhir. Dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan Axel di kapal Buggy, saat itu dia juga dibuat memekik kaget karena tahu bocah itu adalah putra Luffy, adiknya yang super idiot. Dan kali ini rahangnya dibuat terjatuh setelah anak berambut raven itu menyebut nama Boa Hancock sebagai nama mamanya. Hahaha…

"Euhm!" sahut Axel dengan mantap. "Dan sekarang aku tahu apa yang akan pertama kali aku lakukan saat pertemu papa,"

Axel berdiri menantang matahari dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang mengepal, "AKU AKAN MENGHAJARNYA!"

.

.

PYAAAAR! Botol parfum Nami yang ada dalam genggaman Luffy tiba-tiba pecah. Apakah itu sebuah pertanda buruk? Siapa yang tahu...


	9. Chapter 9

"Gomenasaii…" ucap Luffy ringan.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU SEBELUM KAU MENGGANTINYA DENGAN YANG BARU!" sahut Nami menghardik lalu menangisi sisa-sisa botol parfumnya, "Parfum baruku yang mahal…"

"Nami-san, kurasa Luffy-sama telah menyadari kesalahannya. Kumohon maafkan dia," bujuk Raw.

Nami menatap Luffy kesal.

"Nami, karena aku tidak punya uang, maukah kau meminjamiku uang untuk membeli botol baru?" tanya Luffy dengan polosnya. Muka babak belur rupanya belum cukup untuk membuatnya menyadari kesalahan.

Nami semakin kesal. Muncul tiga garis lengkung merah dikepalanya, "AKU TIDAK BUTUH BOTOL BARU! YANG KUBUTUHKAN ADALAH PARFUM BARU! DASAR BODOH DIMANA RASA BERSALAHMU HAH?!"

Sekali lagi Nami menjitak kepala Luffy, sampai-sampai tak ada lagi tempat untuk menumbuhkan benjolan baru. Sekarang kepala Luffy menjadi tiga kali lebih besar dari ukuran normal dan mukanya juga sudah tak lagi berarturan karena dipenuhi luka lebam.

Luffy mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, "Tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau meminjamiku uang, aku akan meminjam pada Zoro!"

"Huhuhu… rasanya aku ingin mencekiknya sampai mati," gumam Nami, menangis komikal.

"Oii Zoro, pinjami aku uang!"

"Aku tidak punya uang,"

"Sanji pinj…"

"Tidak mau!" potong Sanji.

"Usopp apa kau punya uang? Pinjamkan padaku!" Luffy belum menyerah.

"Aku tidak punya uang lebih! Bukankah kau ini seorang kapten tapi kenapa kau miskin sekali?"

"Semua uangku selalu kuberikan pada Nami. Karena jika tidak, dia akan menghapus daging dalam daftar belanjaan. Aku tidak mau jadi vegetarian," Wajah Luffy langsung pucat saat menyebut kata vegetarian.

"Sepenting itukah daging dalam hidupmu?" sahut Usopp sweatdropped.

"Chopper, Franky, pinjamkan uang kalian padaku!"

"Luffy-sama akan kupinjamkan uangku padamu!" sahut Raw.

"Heee~ benarkah kau akan meminjamkan uangmu padaku?"

"Hai!"

"Arigatou!" Luffy bersorak kocak lalu terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, "Hmmm, kau ini siapa?"

"Apa?!" Raw terjatuh. Hampir seharian aku ada diantara mereka, kukira dia sudah tahu siapa aku, ternyata aku salah. Raw sweatdropped. "Watashi wa Raw desu!"

"Raw?" Luffy memiringkan kepala.

"Luffy masih tertidur saat Raw memperkenalkan diri, tidak heran jika dia tidak tahu," bela Chopper.

"Anoo Raw-san, sebagai tanda perkenalan bolehkah aku tahu warna cela…"

Nami menendang kepala Brook, sebelum tengkorak mesum itu menanyakan hal yang tidak pantas untuk dijawab.

"Yohohoho! Nami-san, kau masih saja brutal dan seperti biasa kau memang COOL!"

"URUSAI!"

"…" Raw bengong.

"Sudahlah ayo kita lanjut berbelanja, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencari sesuatu untuk memodifikasi Black Kabuto-ku ini,"

"Aku juga ingin membeli beberapa tong SUPER cola untuk mengisi ulang energiku!"

"Raw-chuan kau masih mau memandu kami mengelilingi kota ini kan?" Sanji muter-muter gaje mengelilingi Raw.

"Dengan senang hati,"

"Ada tempat yang sangat ingin aku datangi jadi aku tidak akan ikut kalian berbelanja," sahut Robin.

"Kau yakin tidak akan ikut bersama kami? Padahal aku ingin sekali meminta pendapatmu saat memilih baju yang akan kubeli," sahut Nami kecewa.

Robin tersenyum, "Bukankah masih ada Raw, kurasa dia cukup paham tentang fasion."

"Aku juga! Ad…"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Sanji menggoyang telujuknya, "Kau tidak boleh dibiarkan berkeliaran sendirian, jangan sampai ada kasus orang hilang disini!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara jadi tutup saja mulutmu, koki MESUM!"

"Kau yang seharusnya tutup mulut! Tidak perlu kau katakanpun aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan! Dasar KEPALA LUMUT PAYAH!"

"Errr…" Zoro.

"Errr…" Sanji.

Keduanya saling mengadu muka.

PLETAK! Nami menjitak kepala Sanji dan Zoro.

"Jangan membuat moodku hilang karena pertengkaran bodoh kalian!"

Robin menepuk pundak Raw yang menatap heran pada teman-temannya. Tersenyum, "Kuharap kau akan terbiasa dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka."

"Baiklah dua jam lagi kita berkumpul lagi di tempat ini, ayo kita pergi!" sahut Nami memberi komando.

Robin menatap pria disampingnya. Dia tersenyum manis.

Zoro tidak balas tersenyum, dia malah bersikap dingin dan membuang muka. Pria satu ini memang sangat awam, dia tidak pernah bisa menangkap arti dari setiap senyuman yang mengembang untuknya. Dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai salah satu dari misteri.

Setelah semuanya pergi kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang masih bertahan di tempat itu.

Robin menghampiri Zoro, "Kau yakin akan pergi sendiri?"

"Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Fufufu…" Robin terkikih. Dia terus menatap punggung Zoro yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

Robin menghela pelan lalu membalikan badan mengambil arah berlawanan. Saatnya untuk berpetualang. Sedirian.

Diarah lain, Zoro menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badan. Dia menatap jauh ke tempat semula dia berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa karena apa yang dia cari sudah tak ada disana. "Dia sudah pergi."

»»»

Kembali ke desa Fusha, East Blue.

Di Partys Bar, tempat Shanks beserta kru bajak lautnya berada.

"Maaf jika kami telah membuat seorang Yonkou sepertimu sampai menunggu lama," sahut seorang pria berkumis tebal yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk Partys Bar. Kemudian dia melempar sebuah tong besar yang langsung ditangkap oleh Beckman. "Semoga itu cukup untuk menebus waktumu yang terbuang."

"Kuharap kalian tahu kalau aku ini punya selera yang tinggi,"

"Tenang saja itu bukan sake murahan, ayah bahkan mengakuinya sebagai sake terbaik yang pernah ia minum," sahut pria kalem berambut pirang.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus berdiri di tempat itu? Duduklah!" Shanks mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk duduk. "Cukup disayangkan jika bajak laut hebat seperti kalian kesulitan untuk menemukan tempat ini,"

"Bukannya kami kesulitan untuk menemukan tempat ini, jika kau ingin tahu sebenarnya kami sudah sampai ke desa ini satu hari sebelumnya," sahut pria berkumis itu, tak mau dianggap remeh.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan, kenapa baru sekarang kalian muncul di tempat ini?" tanya Shanks memberondong.

"Yang kami lakukan seharian kemarin hanya berkeliaran kesana-kemari mencari seorang bocah," Pria berkumis itu menatap temannya kesal. "Benar begitu kan Marco?"

"Mencari seorang bocah?"

"Wari…" sahut Marco ala kadarnya.

"Entah kenapa dia begitu terobsesi pada bocah yang tidak jelas asal usulnya itu,"

"Vista! Sudah kukatakan padamu siapa bocah itu dan kenapa kita harus menemukannya?!" Marco berdiri menggebrak meja.

"Marco sadarlah, kemungkinan bahwa asumsimu tentang bocah itu benar adalah NOL!"

"Kita akan tahu itu benar atau salah setelah kita menangkap bocah itu!"

Dua mantan komandan bajak laut Shirohige itu malah saling bersitegang meributkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang kalian ributkan, tapi bisakah kalian tidak membuat keributan di tempat ini?" Shanks menatap Marco dan Vista, tajam. Dan dalam tatapannya menyemburkan sebuah aura mengerikan yang membuat dua pria yang sedang berselisih itu bergidik.

"…" Marco kembali duduk.

"Gomenasai,"

"Okashira, kurasa kau berlebihan. Lihat! Gadis ini pingsan!"

"EEEH~ NANA!" Shanks melotot melihat Nana tak sadarkan diri. Lalu dengan ekspresi penuh rasah bersalah pria berambut merah itu berdalih, "Aku tidak tahu kalau gadis itu masih ada disini."

"Okashira! Pak tua ini juga pingsan!" Anak buah Shanks yang lain menunjuk tubuh Woop Slap yang tergeletak di lantai.

Shanks meremas rambutnya, melotot panik. "PAK WALIKOTA JUGA?! SEKARANG APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?"

Marco dan Vista sweatdrop melihat tabiat Shanks yang tak akan pernah mereka lihat di medan pertempuran.

"Apa benar dia Akagami no Shanks, Yonkou yang telah mengakhiri perang besar di Marienford beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

"Entahlah…"

Sesaat kemudian…

Setelah memastikan Nana dan Pak walikota baik-baik saja, Shanks kembali ketempat duduknya dan memulai perbincangannya.

"Baiklah kita mulai pembicaraan serius kita, tapi sebelumnya apa bisa kalian katakan padaku siapa bocah yang sedang kalian ributkan itu? Karena apa yang akan aku katakan tidak akan ada artinya jika kalian masih berselisih, jadi kuminta selesaikan ketegangan diantara kalian terlebih dahulu," sahut Shanks kembali serius.

Vista melirik Marco yang tengah tertunduk.

Flashback. Di pelabuhan desa Fusha, satu hari sebelumnya.

"Yaks! Akhirnya kita bisa menginjak daratan!" seru Sabo sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Setelah ini aku akan mencari penginapan dan tidur seharian. Setelah itu baru mencari kapal!"

"Paman, sekarang kita ada dimana?"

"Desa Fusha kam… HYAAAA! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sabo kaget melihat penampilan Axel.

"Menyamar!" sahut Axel sambil memlintir kumis palsunya.

"Lepas dan buang benda itu! Warga di pulau ini akan menganggapmu gila jika kau terus memakainya,"

"Tapi mama bilang aku harus memakai kumis palsu ini saat di keramaian,"

"Mantel yang kau pakai sudah cukup untuk menyamarkan penampilanmu,"

"Baiklah," Axel menurut begitu saja dan melempar kumis palsunya sembarangan.

Kemudian di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berlabuh, sebuah kapal dengan ukuran cukup besar juga tampak merapat di pelabuhan desa Fusha. Anehnya, di kapal yang bisa menampung ratusan awak itu hanya mengangkut dua orang laki-laki di dalamnya. Dan kedua laki-laki itu adalah mantan komandan divisi satu dan divisi lima bajak laut Shirohige, Fushicho Marco dan Kaken no Vista.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Tidak salah lagi,"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan orang itu meminta kita datang ke tempat ini?" Vista meneropong keadaan sekitar. "Hei Marco, katakan sesuatu…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia rencanakan…" Marco menepuk pundak Vista dan menunjuk ke sebuah arah. "…tapi lihatlah, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!"

Vista mendelik melihat papan pengumuman di depan jalan masuk desa. "EHH~ NANJA KORYA?!"

Di tempat Sabo dan Axel.

"Kakek buyutku?" Suara Axel terdengar tak tertarik.

"Yaa~! Kemungkinan besar kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya disini,"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan! Tapi Paman, kakek buyut itu apa?" sahut Axel sambil mengupil.

(Jangan senang dulu, Nak! Kamu belum tahu sesangar apa kakek buyutmu itu! #NgakNgakNgak XD)

Sabo berhenti mendadak, sehingga Axel yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya terpental karena menghantam tubuhnya.

"Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba!"

Sabo berjongkok, "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu apa itu kakek buyut?"

Axel meringis.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya, kakek buyut adalah sebutan untuk kakek dari ayah kita, jadi jika Luffy memanggilnya kakek, kau harus memanggilnya kakek buyut! Kurang lebih seperti itu,"

Axel menjentikan jari, "Aku mengerti!"

"Benar kau mengerti?"

"Hihihi…" Axel nyengir sambil menggosok hidung.

"Ahh~ baiklah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Tunggu di tempat ini, jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali!" sahut Sabo lalu berlari menghampiri seorang tukang kayu yang melintas di sekitar mereka.

"Paman mau pergi kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Tunggu saja disana! Aku akan segera kembali!" teriak Sabo dari kejauhan.

"Orang dewasa memang menyebalkan! Mereka selalu berbuat seenaknya!" Axel melipat tangan, cemberut. "Kau sependapat denganku kan Boo~?"

"Huwebekk~!" sahut Boo dari atas kepala Axel.

"Huff…" Axel memutar tubuhnya melihat sekeliling. Selayaknya pemandangan di pelabuhan pada umumnya, hanya ada orang berlalu lalang membongkar dan mengangkat barang dari kapal yang baru datang. Tidak ada yang menarik disana, kecuali papan pengumuman besar yang ada di depan jalan masuk desa Fusha.

"…?" Axel mengangkat satu alisnya dan perlahan berjalan menghampiri papan pengumuman itu.

Dalam papan itu dia melihat sebuah simbol organisasi militer dunia. Sebuah simbol berbentuk burung camar yang menjadi kebanggaan pasukan angkatan laut. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Di bawah perlindungan Vice angkatan laut…" Axel mengusap dagu, memiringkan kepala. "Monkey D. Garp?!"

"Aku ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia rencanakan, kenapa dia memilih desa yang berada dalam perlindungan seorang legenda angkatan sebagai tempat pertemuan?"

"Diamlah, kau tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum bertemu langsung dengannya," sahut Marco kemudian berjalan mendahului Vista.

"Baiklah aku akan diam. Tapi tidak bisakah kau membantuku mengangkat salah satu dari tong ini?"

Marco melihat dua tong besar yang ada di bawah lengan Vista, bergantian.

"Tidak!" Marco menolak. "Sudah kubilang untuk meninggalkan salah satunya di kapal tapi kau tetap membawa keduanya,"

Pria berambut pirang nyentrik itu sedikitpun tak peduli pada Vista yang kewalahan mengangkat barang bawaannya. Dan dengan cueknya dia kembali melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Vista jauh di belakangnya.

Kemudian di depan jalan masuk desa Fusha tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, wajahnya berubah datar saat melihat seorang bocah yang sedang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. Dia merasa pernah melihat bocah itu sebelumnya.

Marco melangkah menghampiri bocah bermantel bulu itu. "Bocah itu… tidak salah lagi…"

Marco menangkap tubuh Axel, sedikit mencengkram. "Kau bocah yang sering datang ke makam Ace bersama shichibukai itu kan?"

Axel tersentak.

"K-Kauu siapa?" Axel meringis kesakitan saat tangan Marco semakin kuat mencengkram tubuhnya. "Lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku…"

"Jawab aku, apa kau putra Ac…"

BUAGH! Sebuah kaki melesat menghantam muka Marco. Pria yang dijuluki si Phoenix itu terpental menghantam papan pengumuman di sebelahnya.

"Paman!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi kemana-mana!"

"Gomeeeeen!"

"Apa yang telah lakukan pada orang itu?"

"Tidak ada!"

Marco bangkit dari reruntuhan dalam wujud phoenixnya. "Tendanganmu lumayan juga!"

"Kita akan mendapat masalah jika membuat keributan di tempat ini, ayo kita pergi!"

Axel tak menyahut, dia sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Bukannya berlari mengikuti Sabo, bocah itu malah bengong mengagumi wujud phoenix Marco yang menurutnya sangat… "KAKOIII!"

BUAGH! Sabo memukul kepala Axel.

"AWW SAKIT!"

"Bukan saatnya untuk KAGUM!" sahut Sabo lalu menarik Axel pergi.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membawa bocah itu pergi!" Marco meluncur terbang mengejar Sabo dan Axel.

"Dia mengejar kita!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah!"

"Aku lapar! Aku tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat dari ini!"

"Naik ke punggungku, cepat!" Sabo berhenti berlari lalu berjongkok. Dan kembali berlari setelah Axel ada di punggungnya. "Tubuhmu kecil tapi kenapa kau berat sekali!"

"Hahaha benarkah?"

"Jangan harap kau bisa melarikan diri!" Dari atas Marco mengayunkan kakinya, "Berikan bocah itu padaku!"

Sabo mengerem kakinya dan melompat menghindar.

"Hampir saja!" sahut Sabo.

"Tanahnya…" Axel melihat tanah yang terkena serangan Marco. Terbelah seperti tersayat pedang.

Marco memungut topi yang terjatuh dari kepala Axel, " Topi Ace…"

"Topiku!"

"Aku minta maaf jika bocah ini melakukan sesuatu yang telah membuatmu marah!" sahut Sabo sambil memegangi Axel yang akan berlari mengambil topinya.

"Paman lepaskan aku!"

"Biarkan kami pergi,"

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Lagi pula aku tidak berbuat salah untuk apa meminta maaf! Jika Paman ingin pergi, pergi saja sendiri! Biar aku yang melawan orang itu!"

Sabo menarik mantel Axel, hingga tubuh bocah itu terangkat. "Kau tidak tahu siapa dia, bocah ingusan sepertimu bisa apa?"

"Aku ini kuat! Dan yang terpenting aku ini tidak pengecut seperti Paman!" Axel meronta.

"Bocah itu tidak ingin pergi, jadi serahkan saja dia padaku!"

"Jika tidak apa kau akan merebut bocah ini dengan paksa?"

SHEEEET! Marco berpindah ke depan Sabo, cepat.

"…!" Sabo.

"Jika kau tidak mau menyerahkan bocah itu, apa boleh buat…"

"…!?" Sabo tiba-tiba terpental.

"Paman!" Axel langsung berlari menghampiri Sabo.

"Apa karena ada armada angkatan laut yang berlabuh di desa ini, sehingga membuatmu segan untuk bertarung?"

"Angkatan laut? Benarkah ada angkatan laut disini? Paman, apa mereka mengejar kita sampai ke tempat ini?"

"Uhuk! Huk! Tenanglah!" Sabo mengusap dada, "Komandan divisi satu bajak laut Shirohige memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Tak peduli ada atau tidaknya angkatan laut, sepertinya memang harus ada pertarungan di tempat ini!"

"…" Marco tersenyum sinis lalu terbang meluncur menyerang Sabo. Jika benar bocah itu adalah putra Ace, tidak akan kubiarkan dia berada di tangan orang yang salah! Marco bergumam dalam hati.

Sabo menendang Axel agar tersingkir dan tak kena imbas serangan Marco.

Dengan kedua tangannya Sabo menahan kaki Marco. "Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertarung melawan bajak laut hebat sepertimu, tapi maaf aku tidak punya banyak waktu bermain-main denganmu!"

"Cih! Pengguna Haki," Marco memutar tubuhnya dan menendang Sabo dengan kakinya yang lain. Dia berhasil membuat pria muda itu terpental untuk yang ke dua kali.

"Tidak ada gunanya… meskipun aku bisa membaca gerakannya, aku tidak bisa menghindari serangannya. Dia terlalu cepat!"

"Apa yang sedang kau gumamkan? Bukankah kau tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganku, jadi berhentilah membuang-buang waktumu!"

"…!" Sabo terkejut, Marco tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya. Tahu apa yang akan lawannya lakukan, Sabo bergegas melompat menjauh. "AME SHURIKEN!"

CHUUF! CHUUF! CHUUF!

DUARRR!

Semua serangan Sabo meleset. Marco berhasil menghindar.

"Kau pemakan buah iblis juga rupanya,"

"Begitulah…"

Sabo dan Marco kembali saling menyerang satu sama lain, mereka beradu tinju dan tendangan.

"Aku… tidak bisa melihat gerakan mereka…" Mulut Axel menganga menyaksikan pertarungan Sabo dan Marco. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan jelas yang mendasari pertarungan kedua pria itu. Tapi besarnya rasa penasaran Marco pada Axel membuatnya harus menegangkan otot agar bisa membawa bocah itu pergi bersamanya.

Sabo mencengkram dan menghantamkan tubuh Marco ke tanah.

BRUAGH!

Marco melenguh. Dia tersudut.

Lalu datang Vista memberi bantuan. Dia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, Rose Rondo untuk menyelamatkan Marco dari pukulan Sabo yang mumpuni.

Sabo melompat menghindar, dia gagal dengan serangan terakhirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hanya perselisihan kecil," Marco terbatuk, "Sepertinya ada beberapa tulang rusukku yang patah,"

"Perselisihan kecil?"

Marco kembali berdiri, "Aku salah telah meremehkanmu,"

"Apa sekarang kami boleh pergi?"

"Pertarungan belum berakhir, bagaimana bisa kau pergi?!"

"Marco ini bukan saatnya untuk bertarung!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari bocah itu?"

"Tanpa bertanya pun seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya!" Marco melempar cincin api berwarna biru secara bertubi-tubi.

"…!" Sabo merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dia menggerakan telapak tangannya hingga muncul pusaran angin di kedua sisi tangannya. Kedua pusaran itu kian membesar dan menjadi tampeng yang melindungi Sabo dari serangan Marco.

Kemudian Sabo menyatukan kedua pusaran angin itu dan menghentakannya ke tanah. Bak sebuah Tornado, pusaran itu menggilas dan menghisap benda-benda yang di sekitarnya.

Lautan bergejolak, para warga ada di sekitar pantai berlarian menyelamatkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi kenapa tiba-tiba pergerakan air laut menjadi tak stabil?" sahut seorang warga.

"Padahal ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan bahwa hari ini langit akan cerah, mana mungkin ada badai…"

"Lihat ada pusaran angin raksasa di sekitar pegunungan Corvo!"

"Chujo…! Chujo…!" seorang pasukan angkatan laut berlari mencari sosok atasannya. "Chujo! Tiba-tiba muncul pusaran angin raksasa di semenanjung barat pulau ini, kita harus segera mengungsikan warga!"

"Garp-san, apa Anda memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" tanya Vice admiral angkatan laut itu pada kakek yang sedang menggeretakan gigi menahan geram.

"Ternyata ada juga orang yang terang-terangan membuat keributan saat aku ada di desa ini!"

Pusaran angin itu kini semakin membesar dan menjulang tinggi menyatu dengan awan.

"HYAAAAAA!" Axel berteriak, kedua tangannya memeluk tiang. Dia bertahan agar tidak ikut terseret masuk ke pusaran seperti Marco dan Vista.

Sabo melompat dan menghempaskan Marco ke tanah dengan pukulannya. Seolah tak mau Marco bangkit dan balas menghajarnya, Sabo langsung meluncurkan serangan kedua. Dia mengangkat kaki kirinya dan menghentakannya ke tanah.

TAK! TRAK TAK TAK TAAK~! Muncul retakan mulai dari tempat kaki Sabo menghentak. Retakan itu bergerak menjalar ke tempat Marco tergeletak dengan cepat.

"…?!" Marco kembali ke wujud phoenix dan menghindar sesaat sebelum serangan Sabo membelah tubuhnya.

Pusaran angin yang di buat oleh Sabo perlahan menghilang.

Sabo mengambil napas, terengah-engah. "Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan!"

"Kepalaku…" sahut Vista keliyengan. "Tadi itu apa? Mesin blender raksasa?"

"Aaaaa… aku tidak mau lagi…" sahut Axel lemas, kedua bola matanya berputar-putar komikal.

Marco tersenyum menatap retakan yang menganga membelah tanah hingga ke pegunungan Corvo. "Aku tak yakin masih bisa hidup jika serangan itu mengenaiku,"

"Dia bisa membuat pusaran angin sebesar itu, dia pasti pemakan buah iblis tipe logia angin!"

"Jika kau berpikir hanya logia angin yang bisa menghasilkan pusaran angin sebesar itu maka kau salah besar!"

"…?" Vista.

"Sekilas orang memang akan mengira bahwa dia memanipulasi angin untuk membuat pusaran angin raksasa. Tapi setelah melihat serangan terakhirnya, mereka pasti akan berpikir ulang…"

"Jangan berbelit-belit, kalau bukan logia angin lalu apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau perhatikan retakan tanah yang menjulur sampai ke pegunungan itu! Dasar dari kekuatannya bukanlah angin melainkan gelombang,"

"Gelombang?!"

"Kekuatan dari buah iblis yang telah dia makan hampir sama dengan Gura Gura no mi,"

"Maksudmu dia juga bisa membuat gempa dan tsunami?"

"Mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, apa kau tak lihat dia hampir membelah pulau ini menjadi dua," Marco berbalik menghadap ke arah Sabo, "Saat membuat pusaran angin raksasa, kau memanipulasi gelombang untuk menggerakan udara dan memfokuskannya dalam satu titik. Udara yang berputar membentuk sebuah corong yang menghasilkan pusaran angin raksasa dan kau melakukan hal yang sama pada tanah ini meski teorinya sedikit berbeda…"

"Marco, bagaimana bisa kau tahu sebanyak itu?"

"Luar biasa, hanya dengan sekali melihat kau bisa menganalisa sampai seakurat itu," puji Sabo.

"Rumor tentang kekuatan Nami Nami no mi yang meratakan kerajaan selatan sepertinya bukan cuma isapan jempol belaka,"

"Nami Nami no mi?" sahut Vista. "Mustahil, mungkinkah dia…"

"Komandan pasukan revolusi," sela Marco. "Tak kusangka ternyata orang yang telah menggulikan pemerintahan monarki selatan hanyalah seorang bocah ingusan!"

"Hahaha~! Aku tersanjung ternyata masih ada orang yang mengingat kejadian itu," Sabo tertawa lebar.

"Bodoh!"

"Aku sudah terlanjur bersemangat, bisakah kita selesaikan pertarungan kita segera?!"

"Segera? Apa kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, yang jelas tidak akan kuserahkan putra adikku padamu begitu saja!" Sabo pasang kuda-kuda.

"Adik?"

Door! Door! Door!

Terdengar suara tembakan dari kejauhan. Pasukan angkatan laut datang!

"Semuaaanya kepung tempat ini dan bentuk formasi untuk menembak!"

"…" Sabo.

"…" Vista.

"…" Marco.

"YA!" Para pasukan berlarian memposisikan diri, bersiap menembak.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Semua pasukan angkatan laut terdiam, heran. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat itu.

"Bogart Chujo!" Seorang pasukan memberi hormat sebelum melapor. "Kami tidak menemukan siapapun, dan seperti dugaan semula memang telah terjadi pertarungan di tempat ini!"

"…" Garp meraba retakan hasil pertarungan Sabo dan Marco.

"Garp-san…"

Di tempat lain.

"Sial, dia membawanya pergi!" Marco berniat mengejar Sabo dan Axel tapi Vista mencegahnya.

"Kau sudah terluka, jangan lupakan tujuan kita datang ke tempat ini!"

"Tapi aku harus memastikan sesuatu,"

"Sudahlah! Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi pada bocah itu?"

"Menyingkirlah! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan bocah itu pergi!"

"Kau sudah terluka!"

"Vista, bocah itu adalah bocah yang beberapa kali kita lihat di pulau Sahara! Dia adalah bocah yang selalu dibawa Boa Hancock ke makam Ace!"

"Bocah yang selalu dibawa oleh Boa Hancock?!"

Marco memukul pohon emosi. "Aku harus menangkap bocah itu!"

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

"PUTRA ACE KATAMU?! JANGAN BERCANDA!" Shanks dan para anak buahnya memekik tak percaya.

«««

Di penjara bawah tanah Marie Joa.

Seorang kakek berambut pirang menatap dingin anak laki-laki yang sekarat di depannya. Dia mendecakan lidah, "Bukan dia,"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, meskipun dia memiliki kekuatan penyembuh layaknya seorang Gael, tak menjamin dialah generasi terakhir yang kita cari,"

"Lalu haruskah kita melenyapkan bocah ini?"

"Jangan gegabah, kita masih membutuhkannya," Kakek berambut putih panjang itu tersenyum, ada sebuah rencana jahat di kepalanya. "Untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa menunggu dan seperti yang telah Yuya ramalkan, kemungkinan Gael yang baru akan muncul di Majonoia,"

Di Majonoia.

SREEET! SREEET! SREEET!

DOOMZ!

"EEGK…! POHON LAGI?!" Zoro menggaruk kepala, frustasi. Hampir satu jam dia berjalan tapi tak jua sampai ke tempat yang dia tuju. Sepertinya apa yang Sanji katakan saat pria berkepala hijau itu ingin berpisah dari rombongan benar-benar terjadi. "Dua pria tua itu pasti menunjukan jalan yang salah padaku! Sial, tak seharusnya aku bertanya pada mereka!"

Zoro mengayunkan pedangnya lagi. Entah sudah berapa pohon yang dia potong untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Tapi bukannya mendekati jalan keluar dia malah semakin dalam memasuki hutan. "ARGGGH! DIMANA JALAN KELUARNYA?!"

Kita tinggalkan Zoro, beralih ke tempat Robin berada. Masih di sekitar kota Hantu, di sebuah kuil kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Zoro tersesat.

Robin meraba ukiran dalam batu besar di depannya. Seperti dugaannya, ada rekapan sejarah dalam bentuk poneglyph di pulau itu.

Namun berbeda dengan poneglyph yang ditemukannya di pulau-pulau sebelumnya, dalam poneglyph itu sama sekali tak ada catatan yang menjelaskan tentang keberadaan abad yang hilang.

Poneglyph itu hanya merekap perang besar di Majonoia yang melibatkan golongan emas dan golongan arang yang telah berlangsung jauh sebelum pemerintah dunia ada.

"…?" Robin berjongkok, dia menemukan catatan tambahan di sisi lain poneglyph itu.

Kau tidak akan menemukan apa yang kau cari dalam batu bodoh ini, jika kau adalah seseorang yang cukup berani untuk mengetahui kebobrokan dunia, maka pandanglah aku. Di puncak tertinggi daratan ini aku berdiri. Menunggu seorang teman yang pantas untuk diajak berbagi.

Setelah membaca catatan itu pandangan Robin langsung tertuju pada puncak tebing di depannya. Robin kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke gapura merah dengan ukiran naga yang menjadi jalan masuk menuju tebing itu.

Robin menarik nafas dan memulai langkah pertamanya untuk melewati gapura naga itu. Namun sebelum itu terjadi seseorak memegang pundak Robin dan menariknya mundur.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk ke sana!"

"…?!" Robin.

»»»

"Satu… Dua… Satu… Dua… Satu! Dua! Tiga!" Axel berjalan sambil berhitung. Dia begitu bersemangat mengangkat hasil buruannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan senyuman di wajahnya tidak pernah putus. Meskipun hanya bisa menangkap seekor anak babi, dia tetap gembira. Setidaknya dia bisa menunjukan pada pamannya bahwa dia juga bisa mencari makan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jika saja Sabo tidak membatasi hewan apa saja yang boleh diburunya, mungkin dia bisa menangkap hewan yang ukurannya seratus kali lebih besar dari seekor anak babi.

Berdalih tak mau bocah itu terluka, pria berambut cepak itu membuat sebuah peraturan konyol.

Orang dewasa memang selalu punya alasan untuk berbuat enaknya, itulah kalimat pertama yang muncul dalam pikiran Axel saat Sabo mengatakan bahwa dia hanya boleh menangkap hewan yang berukuran tak lebih dari sepuluh inci. Padahal di pulau Ruskaina dia sudah terbiasa bergumul dengan hewan liar yang ukurannya lebih besar.

Sabo tersenyum kecil, melihat senyuman di wajah keponakannya dia jadi ikut bersemangat. "Ohya Axel-kun apa kau yakin kodokmu akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika dia mati di tengah perjalanan?"

"Hmmm…" Axel mengerucutkan bibir, berpikir. "Semoga saja,"

"Apa maksudmu dengan semoga saja?!"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menyuruhnya mengantar surat, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan baik-baik saja. Ahahak~" Axel nyengir tanpa dosa.

"…?" Sabo sweatdropped. Sama seperti Luffy, dia tidak pernah berpikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu.

"TOLOOOONG! SESEORANG TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU!"

Kaki Axel berhenti melangkah, samar-samar dia mendengar suara teriakan seorang pria yang meminta tolong.

"TUBUHKU TERJEPIT! TOLONG AKU! SAKIIIIT SEKALI!"

"Axel-kun, kenapa berhenti?"

"Ada seseorang berteriak meminta tolong, kita harus menolongnya Paman!"

"Teriakan minta tolong?"

"TUBUHKU TERJEPIT! SESEORANG TOLONG KELUARKAN AKU DARI TEMPAT INI!"

"Paman mendengarnya, dia berteriak lagi!"

"Dimana? Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa…"

Axel meletakan buruannya dan bergegas berlari ke arah suara minta tolong itu berasal. "Aku akan menolongmu!"

"Hei Axel-kun kau mau kemana?!" Sabo mengejar Axel.

"TOLOOOONG!"

Axel berlari sambil mencari tubuh pria yang sedang terjepit itu, "KAU ADA DIMANA? AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!"

"DISINI! AKU DISINI!"

"Disana!" Axel berlari ke sebuah arah yang diyakininya sebagai sumber suara sekaligus tempat terjepitnya pria yang meminta bantuannya. "Tunggu aku da…. HYAAAAAAA~!"

Axel jatuh terperosok. Ternyata dia berlari ke jurang.

Sabo meraih tangan Axel sebelum bocah itu jatuh ke dasar jurang. Untunglah.

"Paman!"

"Apa yang ada dalam otakmu bisa-bisanya kau terjun ke jurang! Kau pikir ada berapa nyawa yang kau punya hah?!" Sabo mengomel setelah menarik tubuh Axel ke tepi.

"Aku yakin teriakan minta tolong itu berasal dari sana!" Axel menunjuk ke jurang.

"Di hutan ini hanya ada dua orang manusia, yaitu kita! Selebihnya hanya binatang liar dan tumbuhan, jadi tidak mungkin ada orang yang meminta tolong…!"

"Tadi memang ada suara pria meminta tolong dari tempat ini, tapi sekarang…"Axel terdiam, dia tak lagi mendengar suara minta tolong. Ini aneh, jelas-jelas tadi dia mendengar teriakan seorang pria.

"Kau pasti hanya berhalusinasi!" Sabo memukul kepala Axel pelan, "Dasar bodoh!"

«««

Di pulau Amazon Lily.

Seekor burung hering griffon terbang rendah mengelilingi istana Kuja. Burung pemakan bangkai itu tampak sedang mencari sesuatu.

Apa yang dia cari?

Dia sedang mencari sosok ratu yang berkuasa di suku Kuja. Sesuai dengan perintah yang telah diberikan padanya, dia harus menyerahkan sebuah surat yang dibuat oleh tuannya kepada ratu Kuja.

"NGGAAK~! NGAAKKK~!" Burung besar itu menerobos masuk ke kamar Hancock dan bertengger di kursi rias.

Hancock turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri burung itu, "Boo…"

Sesaat kemudian.

BRUAK! Hancock membuka pintu masuk ruang makan istana Kuja.

Semua prajurit yang sedang nikmat bersantap siang terkejut dengan kehadiran ratu mereka yang terbilang tiba-tiba.

"Hebihime-sama…"

"SEMUANYA!" Hancock berteriak lantang. "Persiapkan diri kalian untuk kembali berlayar!"

"Berlayar?"

"Kita akan berlayar ke East Blue!"

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba, East Blue sangatlah luas. Kemana tempat tujuan kita dan untuk apa kita kesana?" sahut Marigold.

"Hancock-nee-sama…"

"Kita akan ke desa Fusha!" Hancock bertolak pinggang dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi selembar surat dengan tulisan acak-acakan. "Untuk menjemput Axel-kun kembali ke Kuja!"

"Menjemput Axel-kun?!"

"Hueebek!" Muncul Boo dari belakang pundak Hancock.


	10. Chapter 10

Seorang gadis duduk termenung ditepian tebing. Dia menatap jauh ke langit timur dan tersenyum, "Dia sudah semakin dekat! Apa kau juga bisa merasakannya, Ryou-chin?"

.

.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini memang tulisan tangan Axel-kun…"

Sandersonia menghela pelan, "Syukurlah jika anak itu baik-baik saja, sekarang kita bisa sedikit bernapas lega!"

"Aku akan diantar pulang setelah paman berhasil mendapatkan kapal, jadi berhentilah mogok makan!" Marigold membaca sebaris kalimat dalam surat Axel. Sedikit tertawa, "Dasar bocah tengil, dia pikir karena siapa ibunya sampai tidak mau menyentuh makanan?!"

"Rupanya dia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran ibunya,"

"Mungkin itu yang disebut orang dengan ikatan batin antara ibu dan anak,"

"Ikatan batin antara ibu dan anak ya? Manis sekali…" gumam Sandersonia sambil melirik Hancock yang sedang sibuk mengomando para dayang untuk mengumpulkan seluruh persediaan daging yang ada ke ruang makan istana. "Semangatnya telah kembali, tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita cemaskan."

"Masih ada!"

"Masih ada?!" ulang Sandersonia. "Kita sudah tahu keadaan dan keberadaan Axel-kun, dan sepertinya kakak juga sudah berhenti mogok makan. Lantas apa lagi yang harus kita cemaskan?"

"Ini tentang laki-laki yang Axel-kun sebut 'Paman' dalam suratnya…" Marigold menggigit ujung ibu jarinya. Berpikir, "Kita masih belum tahu apakah orang itu benar-benar orang baik atau hanya orang yang berpura-pura baik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sonia-nee-sama, kau tahu benar bagaimana sifat keponakanmu itu! Aku yakin mulut besarnya pasti sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan…"

"Maksudmu Axel-kun telah memberitahukan identitasnya?"

Marigold mengangguk ringan dengan muka serius. "Di dalam suratnya dia menulis akan diantar pulang. Paling tidak dia pasti sudah mengatakan bahwa dia berasal dari Kuja."

"Sial, aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu! Apa jadinya jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah putra dari penguasa Kuja, pasti banyak orang yang akan memanfaatkan situasi ini. Berpura-pura mengatar Axel-kun pulang lalu…"

"Tidak masalah jika dia hanya menyebut 'Boa Hancock' sebagai nama ibunya, kita masih bisa membuat seribu alasan untuk mengatasinya," Marigold menyela. "Tapi akan jadi masalah jika dia juga menyebut 'Monkey D. Luffy' sebagai nama ayahnya."

"…?!" Sandersonia tercekat.

"Kita akan mendapat masalah besar. Kalau sudah seperti itu, kita harus siap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk!"

"Kemungkinan terburuk?" Kedua bola mata Sandersonia beralih menatap Hancock, nanar. Tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kakaknya itu jika memang 'sesuatu' yang buruk itu benar terjadi. "Onee-sama…"

Kemudian, jauh di laut timur.

Di semenanjung pulau Dawn, tempat Sabo dan Marco bertarung.

Satu hari telah berlalu sejak pertarungan sengit itu berakhir. Namun pasukan angkatan laut masih terlihat sibuk berlalu-lalang di sekitar tempat itu. Bahu-membahu mereka membersihkan reruntuhan batu hasil pertarungan Sabo dan Marco yang menutup akses jalan menuju pelabuhan.

Dampak yang timbul akibat pertarungan antara Sabo dan Marco memang luar biasa, tidak hanya memutus jalan menuju pelabuhan, satu-satunya jalan terdekat yang munghubungkan Gray Terminal dan desa sekitar pun ikut terputus akibat adanya retakan tanah sedalam puluhan meter yang nyaris membelah pegunungan Corvo. Hingga kini untuk sampai ke Gray terminal warga harus memutar arah dan menempuh jarak dua kali lebih jauh.

"Oyoyooii!" seorang kakek berjanggut merah panjang tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari dalam lubang besar—hasil karya Sabo. Sontak semua pasukan yang sedari tadi fokus memindahkan batu di sekitar lubang itu terenyak, kaget. "Tempat ini lebih mengerikan dari perkiraa…" kakek berjanggut merah itu langsung terdiam melihat beberapa pasukan angkatan laut yang terheran-heran menatapnya. Muncul tiga tanda tanya komikal berkedip-kedip di atas kepalanya. "Eng… Siapa kalian?"

"SEHARUSNYA KAMI YANG BERTANYA! SIAPA KAUU?!" geram para pasukan muda itu bersamaan.

"Ooo…" kakek itu menggaruk-garuk pipi, entah bingung atau tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hei orang tua! Cepat katakan pada kami siapa kau dan bagaimana bisa kau muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam lubang itu?!"

Kakek itu berdehem lumayan keras lalu sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya dia menjawab, "YO!"

Tiga pasukan yang ada di depan kakek itu langsung bertampang suram mendengar jawaban si kakek. Sweatdropped, "YO?!"

"Apa dia gila?," gumam pasukan berbadan besar.

"Mungkin…" sahut pasukan berkaca mata.

"Sepertinya kemunculanku telah mengejutkan kalian,"

"Tentu saja! Kau muncul tiba-tiba dari lubang itu bagaimana kami tidak terkejut!" seru pasukan berbadan besar.

"Kami ingin tahu apa yang sedang kakek tua sepertimu lakukan di tempat ini?! Apa kau tidak melihat papan peringatan yang telah kami pasang?" tanya pasukan berbibir tebal.

"Papan peringatan?"

"Ya! Di papan itu tertulis bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memasuki area ini kecuali kami para anggota angkatan laut!"

"Oyoyooiii! Begitu ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau masuk ke tempat ini aku harus memakai seragam resmi angkatan laut, wari… wari… oyoyoyoooii!" sahut kakek berjanggut merah itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan lalu terbahak.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…"

"Sebaiknya kita suruh kakek tua itu segera pergi sebelum kita mendapat masalah karena keberadaannya di tempat ini,"

"Kurasa itu tidak akan mudah, dia bahkan tidak bisa menangkap maksud kalimat yang dari tadi kita katakan. Kita bertanya siapa dia dan bagaimana bisa dia keluar dari lubang itu dia malah menjawab Yo. Kita memperingatkan tentang larangan warga sipil masuk ke area ini tapi dia malah mengira kalau masuk ke area ini harus memakai seragam angkatan laut."

"Lantas apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan agar dia segera lenyap dari tempat ini?"

Ketiga pasukan itu menggosok dagu bersamaan. Berpikir.

"…?!" kakek berjanggut merah.

Lampu pijar di otak ketiga pasukan itu menyala. Muncul ide brillian. Sambil tertawa licik ketiga pasukan muda itu mendekati sang kakek. Mereka berencana menyeret keluar kakek itu dengan paksa. Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi…

PLETAAKKK! Sebuah pukulan keras lebih dulu mendarat di kepala mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bertiga lakukan HAH?! Bukannya membantu menyingkirkan batu-batu itu kalian malah bergelombol di tempat ini!"

"Maafkan kami Kapten!" seru ketiga pasukan itu sambil mengusap kepala masing-masing.

"Aku tidak butuh kata maaf kalian! SEKARANG CEPAT LANJUTKAN PEKERJAAN KALIAN!"

"BAIK KAPTEN!"

"Oyoyoiii! Aku suka pasukan yang penuh semangat!"

"Ehh? Siapa kakek pendek itu?" tanya sang kapten saat menyadari sosok asing di belakang anak buahnya.

"Gawat! Kapten menyadari keberadaan orang tua itu!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?!"

"Hei siapa kakek pendek itu?" tanya sang kapten lagi, sedikit membentak.

"Kakek itu…"

"Kami juga tidak tahu siapa kakek itu, Kapten! Dia tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam lubang besar itu,"

"Hoii kakek sebaiknya kau segera pergi, tidak seharusnya kau berlama-lama di tempat ini!" kata pasukan berbibir tebal, berbisik.

"Oyoyoyoii! Aku memang tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini. Jangan sampai aku bertemu gorilla tua itu disini!" kata kakek berjenggot merah itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Gorilla tua?"

"Orang tua yang aneh,"

"Jangan-jangan dia telah diterlantarkan keluarganya?!"

"HEEE~ diterlantarkan? Apa orang yang dia sebut gorilla tua adalah anak tertuanya?"

"Bisa jadi…" sahut pasukan berkacamata sambil memenarkan topinya. Lalu dia mengalihkan padangannya pada kaptennya. "Hmm, Kapten! Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kakek itu mengingatkanku pada…" jawab sang Kapten sambil terus menatap sosok kakek berjanggut merah yang mulai menjauh dan tak terlihat.

"Sudahlah Kapten , mungkin dia hanya kakek-kakek aneh yang sedang tersesat,"

"Berhenti menyebutnya kakek aneh! Dia itu orang tua yang malang, seharusnya kita menolong dan mengasihaninya," bentak pasukan berbibir tebal, dia menggigit kerah bajunya lalu menangis komikal. Terharu.

Salah tingkah, pasukan berbadan besar itu menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya—agar berhenti menangis. "Ha-ha-ha biarpun aneh dia tetap orang tua yang lucu kok! Lihat jenggot merahnya yang panjang bukankah itu lucu?"

BUAGGH! Si bibir tebal memukul pasukan berbadan besar. "Apanya yang lucu?!"

Sambil terkapar pasukan berbadan besar itu menyahut, "Maksudku menggemaskan Kakak!"

"Yak ampun! Mereka berdua benar-benar memalukan…" gumam pasukan berkaca mata.

"Berjanggut merah, pendek dan selalu nyebut kata 'oyoyoi' mungkinkah orang tua tadi adalah utusan dari markas pusat...?!"

"…" pasukan berkacamata.

"…" pasukan berbibir tebal.

"…" pasukan berbadan besar.

"Admiral legendaris OJOU si JANGGUT MERAH!"

"HEEEE~! ADMIRAL?!"

.

.

Di Majonoia.

"Hyaaaa~! Baju-baju itu cantik sekali!" Nami menjerit kegirangan melihat deretan baju cantik yang terpajang dalam sebuah etalase toko. "Raw-chan ayo kita kesana!"

"Ayo!" Raw menyahut riang.

Nami menarik tangan Raw, mengajaknya berlari cepat-cepat. Apalagi setelah melihat poster bertuliskan 'Diskon up to 75% for ALL item' menempel di kaca etalase, gadis berambut orange itu semakin cepat memacu laju kakinya.

Namun sesampainya di depan toko, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan berbalik menatap tiga manusia bermuka datar yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Hmm~ mungkin bukan tiga tapi hanya dua, Luffy dan Usopp.

Kedua pria itu sedari tadi memasang muka sebal karena tak bisa bersenang-senang seperti Brook, Franky dan Sanji. Dalam imajinasi mereka, ketiga temannya itu pasti sedang tertawa riang karena bisa berkeliaran ke semua penjuru kota. Tidak seperti mereka yang dipaksa menjadi kuli angkut belanjaan.

Luffy menjatuhkan kantung-kantung belanjaan Nami, masih dengan muka sebal, "Nami, aku lapar!"

"Aku juga!" sahut Usopp ikut-ikutan.

"Kita akan mencari tempat makan setelah aku selesai berbelanja!"

"Tapi aku sudah lapar!" Luffy semakin ngotot.

"Apa aku harus mengulang semua kalimat yang telah kuucapkan?! Kubilang kita akan mencari tempat makan setelah aku selesai berbelanja!" Nami menyahut dengan memberi penekanan pada empat kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah lapar…" Lidah Luffy menjulur, melas.

"Biarkan saja mereka pergi, daripada bengong menunggu kita berbelanja bukankah akan lebih baik jika membiarkan mereka bersenang-senang sebentar, setidaknya suruh mereka kembali sebelum kita selesai dengan belanjaan kita…"

"Hei Raw-chan…" Mata Nami menyipit, "…kau terlalu baik pada mereka, terutama pada Luffy. Entah sudah berapa kali kau membelanya hari ini!"

"Gadis itu benar, apa susahnya bersikap lebih manusiawi pada kami?!" Usopp berkacak pinggang dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Nami.

"Berisik!" damprat Nami, tak lupa sebuah bogem melesat dari tangannya. Lagi-lagi tiga garis lengkung muncul di kepalanya.

Tangan Nami mengepal geram tapi hanya sebentar. Lalu menghela.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi!" sahut Nami, akhirnya. "Tapi kalian harus segera kembali, jangan sampai kalian membuatku menunggu atau kalian akan menanggung akibatnya!"

"WOOYAA~!" Luffy melompat meninju langit. Meski kalimat Nami lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman, dia tetap bersorak senang. "AYO KITA BERBURU MAKANAN!"

Tak mau menunggu lama Luffy langsung meluncur pergi bersama Usopp di belakangnya.

Nami berjalan pelan menghampiri Chopper dan memandanginya heran, "Kenapa masih disini?"

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar, aku masih bisa menahannya. Lagipula jika aku juga pergi siapa yang akan membawa barang-barang ini?" ucap Chopper polos.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya," Nami tersenyum tulus, "Sekarang pergi dan bersenang-senanglah!"

Chopper tersenyum lebar dan kembali ke wujud aslinya, "Benarkah?"

"Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Chopper berjingkrak sebentar kemudian berlari menyusul kedua temannya, Luffy dan Usopp yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya. "Luuuuffy! Usssooop! Tunggu aku!"

"Dasar…" Nami menepuk jidat.

Kemudian di tempat lain, masih di sekitar kota Hantu.

Di dalam hutan tempat Zoro berada.

Pria bermata satu itu masih terjebak dalam situasi yang sama. Keringat mulai membasahi kening dan bahunya. Tubuh dan otaknya mulai lelah mencari jalan menuju kota. Tapi bukan Zoro namanya jika dia menyerah begitu saja, otaknya kini masih diperah untuk menentukan pohon mana lagi yang harus ditumbangkannya.

Ini seperti memilih kucing dalam karung, tingkat keberhasilannya untuk menemukan jalan keluar sangatlah kecil tapi mengingat kecerdasannya akan arah sangat diragukan bukan tidak mungkin jika persentase keberhasilannya untuk menemukan jalan keluar menjadi nol.

Zoro mendengus, sepertinya dia mulai berpikir bahwa menebas semua pohon yang ada adalah solusi paling efektif untuk mengeluarkannya dari hutan.

Zoro melebarkan kaki, ketiga pedangnya juga sudah siap diposisi masing-masing. Kedua matanya terpejam—berkonsentrasi—mencari titik yang paling tepat dimana dia bisa meratakan hutan itu dalam sekali tebasan jurusnya.

"…?!" Mata Zoro terbuka dan memincing ke sebuah arah. Kemudian dia melompat dan melesatkan jurusnya. Aksi penggundulan hutan pun dimulai…

SHEEEEET! SHEEEEET! SHEEEEET!

SRUEEEEENG~

DOOOOOEM!

Satu pohon besar tumbang.

Hmm~ Kenapa hanya satu, bukankah dia berniat meratakan hutan dalam sekali tebasan?! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan…

Zoro berjalan mendekati pohon besar yang baru saja dijatuhkannya. Kemudian dia mengacungkan pedangnya. Wajahnya datar tak berekspresi. "Siapa kau?" sahutnya tiba-tiba pada sosok yang ada tepat diujung pedang hitamnya.

Rupanya dia menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedang mengawasinya dari atas pohon yang dijatuhkanya. Karena itulah dia mengubah rencana.

Hening. tidak ada jawaban cepat.

Alis Zoro mengkerut melihat senyuman terkulum di wajah asing itu. Tak ada sedikitmu rasa takut disana. Hanya ada rona merah padam dan… "Ekspresi macam apa itu?!" gumam Zoro dalam hati.

"Apa kau percaya adanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" sahut sosok itu tiba-tiba. Kedua bola matanya yang hijau membesar, menatap Zoro dengan antusias. "Sepertinya aku baru saja merasakannya…"

"…?!" Zoro.

Kembali ke tempat Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper.

"Woah~ banyak sekali kedai makanan di tempat ini, kalau seperti ini aku jadi bingung harus masuk ke kedai yang mana… Hmmm~?!" Usopp garuk-garuk, bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan kedai yang ada di sebelah sana?" Chopper menunjuk kedai yang ada di ujung perempatan jalan.

"Terlalu ramai! Kita bisa makan sambil berdiri jika nekat pergi kesana,"

"Aku tidak mau makan sambil berdiri tapi…" Chopper menoleh ke kedai lain. Dia sedikit merengut karena hampir semua kedai sama, sama-sama dipadati oleh pengunjung. "…sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain,"

"Haah terpaksa~" Usopp menghela pasrah. "Duduk atau berdiri, makan tetap saja makan. Lagipula kita tidak punya banyak waktu, kedai yang mana saja boleh lah…"

"Kau benar! Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu, Nami bisa marah jika kita tidak segera kembali…"

"Baiklah Chopper, kita ke kedai yang itu saja!" Usopp menunjuk kedai yang ada diujung perempatan.

"Euhm!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung saja Usopp dan Chopper berjalan menuju kedai yang telah mereka pilih. Tapi belum ada lima langkah mereka melangkah, tiba-tiba mereka membatu. Muncul firasat buruk.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang kurang. Apa kita telah melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Aku juga merasa begitu,"

Hening sesaat…

"Semoga tidak terjadi lagi…" gumam Usopp saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ehhh…"

Usopp menelan ludah, tak berani menoleh kebelakang.

Namun setelah mengesampingkan pikiran negatif di kepalanya, perlahan dia—memberanikan diri—membalikan badan. dan…

Tamatlah sudah.

"EEH~ Aku ada dimana?" gumam Luffy sambil mengusap dagu. Heran. "Kenapa aku sendirian…"

Luffy menoleh ke sisi kanan dan kirinya. Namun tak jua menemukan sosok Usopp dan Chopper dimanapun. "Haah~ Lagi-lagi mereka meninggalkanku!"

Di tempat Robin.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?" tanya Robin pada pria berambut silver yang ada di depannya.

"Pergilah!" sahut Chito lalu berbalik.

"…?!" Robin.

"Sebaiknya urungkan niatmu, orang asing sepertimu tak seharusnya ada di tempat ini."

"Tunggu!" Robin mencoba menghentikan Chito, saat pria berambut silver itu beranjak pergi. "Apa karena ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Pemerintah Dunia? Apa itu sebuah rahasia besar sehingga orang asing sepertiku tidak boleh melewati gapura itu?"

"Keras kepala," Chitto menghela lalu mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparnya ke gapura yang sangat ingin Robin lewati.

DDUAAAR! Petir seketika menyambar batu yang Chitto lempar sesaat sebelum batu itu melewati gapura.

"…?!" Robin tercekat. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Persetan dengan rahasia besar Pemerintah Dunia. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu, karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dewa lakukan padamu jika kau berani menginjakan kaki di altar sucinya…"

Robin berdiam. Kali ini dia tidak menghentikan Chito dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Altar suci…" Robin mengalihkan pandangannya pada gapura merah yang hampir dia lewati. Andai saja, dia bisa melewati dua tiang kokoh berukir naga itu. Pasti ada sebuah petunjuk yang akan dia dapatkan untuk menyelesaikan puzzle yang selama ini dia mainkan.

Kata-kata Chito terngiang di benak Robin.

Persetan dengan rahasia besar Pemerintah Dunia…

Karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dewa lakukan padamu jika kau berani menginjakan kaki di altar sucinya…

Kebobrokan dunia, rahasia besar pemerintah dunia, apakah semua itu berkaitan dengan sejarah 100 tahun yang hilang? Robin bertanya dalam hati.

"Haft~" Robin mendesah lalu mendongak. Dia melihat rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan.

Lalu dari hutan tak jauh dari tempat Robin berdiri sekarang.

SHEEET! SHEEET!

DOOOEEEEEEEM!

Zoro terengah-engah, "Arrrgggh! Sial! Ini semua gara-gara kau terus mengikutiku! Aku semakin tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau terus mengikutiku dan caramu melihatku itu benar-benar…" sudut bibir Zoro berkedut-kedut. Ngeri melihat tatapan kasmaran gadis di depannya. "Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!"

"Zoro…"

Zoro menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Robin…"

"Tersesat lagi?" Robin melempar senyum.

Zoro menyeringai, "Jangan menghina…"

Zoro dan Robin saling menatap, seolah dari tatapan itu mereka berkata senang bisa melihatmu lagi.

(Author joget-joget sambil tebar bunga, "Ciee… Ciee… Ciee…")

"M-I-D-O-R-I-!" gadis bermata hijau itu langsung meneriakan namanya sebelum keberadaannya benar-benar tidak dianggap oleh Zoro dan Robin.

"…?" Zoro.

"…?" Robin.

"Hei Kakak! Jangan pernah lagi menatap pria ini dengan tatapan seperti itu! Karena dia adalah calon suamiku!" tandas Midori sambil berkacak pinggang.

"APA?!" Zoro berteriak terkejut

"Fufufu~"

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?" sahut Zoro kesal.

"Sepertinya gadis itu sangat menyukaimu, fufufu~"

"Err…"

Robin menghampiri Midori. Sedikit membungkuk dan berbisik, "?! #!/+*%?"

"Heee~ benarkah?" mimik wajah yang semula masam seketika berubah.

"…?!" Alis Zoro merapat.

"Fufufu!" Robin meletakan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Sebagai isyarat agar Midori merahasiakan apa yang telah dia bisikan.

"Kali ini apa?" tanya Zoro, penasaran juga.

Robin hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Rahasia!" sahut Midori, riang.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat berteduh sebelum hujan ini semakin deras…"

"AYO!" Midori berlari mendahului Zoro dan Robin.

"Dasar bocah!"

.

.

"Ojou-san, akhirnya Anda kembali juga…" sahut seorang wanita.

"Lily siapkan air hangat untukku! Berendam air hangat di musim dingin? Oyoyoii! Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk berendam!"

"Egh? Kenapa?"

"Karena Bogart-kun sudah lama menunggu Anda…"

"Oyoyooii! Sejak kapan bocah itu jadi tak sabaran begitu?! Padahal belum satu hari aku datang ke desa ini,"

"Mereka bilang mereka sudah tahu siapa orang yang telah mengacau di desa ini," jelas Lily sambil memakaikan jubah keadilan di pundak atasannya.

"Kalau mereka sudah tahu kenapa masih menyuruhku datang kemari?

"Hmmm~ mungkin karena pelakunya adalah komandan pasukan revolusi yang telah mencundangi kita dua belas tahun yang lalu,"

"Oyoyoiii~ aku harap kau sudah menetralisir tempat pertemuan itu,"

"Menetralisir?"

"LILLLLY!"

"Hai, Taishou!" sahut Lily dalam posisi tegap member hormat.

"Jadi kau belum memastikan apakah gorilla tua itu ada disana atau tidak?"

"Hihihi…" Lily hanya nyengir.

"Oyoyooii~ kalau begitu aku tidak mau pergi!"

"Kumohon! Hari ini saja, kita kibarkan bendera putih dan menghentikan perang dingin ini untuk sementara waktu. Bukankah Anda pernah bilang kalau kita tidak boleh mencampur-adukan pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi?"

"Lilyana! Jangan menyerangku dengan ilmu yang kuajarkan padamu…"

"Hehehe~ jadi bagaimana? Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Kakek berjanggut merah itu membuang muka, sebal. "Hanya untuk hari ini! Catat itu!"

"Baiklah akan aku catat di buku agenda Anda," sahut Lily, sweatdropped.

"Hoii GORILLA TUA! Jangan harap aku mau berbaikan denganmu YA! Setelah putriku, cucuku pun kau jadikan BAJAK LAUT! Seharusnya tak kubiarkan cucuku dalam asuhanmu, DASAR GORILLA TUA BRENGSEK!"

"Anoo… Lily-san, apa yang sedang Ojou taishou lakukan?" tanya seorang pasukan yang mendapati atasannya ngedumel sambil menendang-nendang pohon.

"Curhat sama pohon!" jawab lily sekenanya.

"Ehhh~?"

.

.

Sniff! Sniff! Hidung Luffy mengendus aroma sedap di udara. Saking sedapnya, air liurnya sampai menetes. Dengan mata terpejam Luffy melayang mengikuti arah aroma sedap itu menggiringnya.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Usopp dan Chopper berlarian mencari Luffy.

"Luuffffy~!"

"Luuuuffffy~ dimana kau?!"

"Chopper aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku lelah!" kata Usopp, ngos-ngosan.

"Aku juga, tapi kita harus segera menemukan Luffy…" Chopper tidak kalah ngos-ngosan.

"Argggh~! Dimana si bodoh itu sekarang?!" teriak Usopp kesal.

"Ayo kita cari lagi, Usopp!"

Di tempat Nami dan Raw…

"Haaaah~ payah! Kenapa hujan turun sederas ini, padahal masih banyak tempat yang belum kita datangi…" Nami menopang dagu, kesal.

"Jika tidak bisa hari ini kan masih ada hari lain," sahut Raw menenangkan.

"Raw-chan, apa itu artinya kau masih mau menemaniku berbelanja?"

"Dengan senang hati,"

"HYAAAA~ terima kasih Raw-chan!" Nami memeluk Raw, senang.

"Hahaha sama-sama Nami-san. Aku senang jika kau merasa nyaman," Raw tertawa renyah sampai seekor gagak raksasa berkepala dua muncul dan meredakan tawanya. Matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya memucat.

"Raw-chan wajahmu tiba-tiba pucat, apa kau demam?" tanya Nami.

"J-Jakeen…" ucap Raw terbata.

"Jaken?" ulang Nami. Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, Nami mengikut arah pandangan Raw. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seekor burung raksasa tengah melintas di atas kepalanya. "HEEEEE~!?"

Kembali ke tempat Luffy.

Aroma sedap yang diklaim Luffy sebagai aroma daging panggang telah menuntunnya sampai ke sebuah pondok tua. Tanpa tahu tempat apa itu, Luffy langsung masuk begitu saja.

Sniff~! Sniff~! Hidung Luffy mengembang dan mengempis. Mencari-cari dimana gumpalan daging itu berada.

"Ehmmmm ahhh~ disana!" teriak Luffy lalu menerjang pintu.

Dan Yatta! Dia menemukan daging itu.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Luffy sebelum membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Hap~! Luffy menggigit daging itu. Dan…

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA KEPALAKU!"

BUAAAGH! Sebuah bogem mementalkan Luffy hingga keluar pondok!

Di sekitar altar suci.

Chito berjalan menerjang hujan. Meski cuek tapi dia masih saja kepikiran Robin. Dia takut jika wanita asing itu nekat memasuki gapura itu.

"Bodoh! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" gumam Chito sambil memukul jidatnya tiga kali.

Lalu dari atas tanah Chito melihat bayangan hitam besar bergerak kearahnya. Kakinya terhenti saat bayangan itu melewatinya. Dia mendongak, reaksi Chito hampir sama dengan Raw—kedua matanya terbelalak—saat melihat burung gagak raksasa berkepala dua itu.

"Kagura…" gumam Chitto.

"Robin dalam bahaya!" Chito memutar tubuhnya dan berlari kembali ke altar suci—tempat Robin berada.

"Hatciiiih~!" Midori menggigil.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja…" sahut Midori sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang semakin menggigil.

Zoro melirik Robin dan Midori. Sikap keduanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi akbrab menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Terlebih Robin sempat membisikan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Bertambah satu lagi tanda tanya di kepala Zoro.

"Tubuhmu semakin menggigil…"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku," Midori mencoba tersenyum. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Apa ini sebuah pertanda buruk? Midori bergumam dalam hati.

Mata Zoro memincing, dia merasakan sesuatu melesat ke arah mereka.

SYUUUUUUUUT~ DOOOOEM!

Kuil tempat Zoro, Robin dan Midori berteduh hancur.

Tapi untunglah mereka bertiga berhasil menghindar sebelum kuil itu diserang dan hancur.

"Uhuk~! Apa itu tadi?"

"Satu monster dan satu wanita," sahut Zoro.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Robin sudah dalam sikap siaga. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada guna menghadapi serangan berikutnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Midori-chan!" Muncul seorang wanita bersama seekor burung gagak raksasa berkepala dua.

"Kagura-nee-san…"

"Hei bocah, rupanya kau sudah mengenal wanita gagak itu,"

"Kakak pendekar, sebaiknya turunkan pedangmu! Kau bukan tandingannya, jika kau sampai mati bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita nanti?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan pernikahan kita?!" Zoro langsung beralih menatap Robin dalam mode same. "OII ROBIN SEBENARNYA APA YANG TELAH KAU BISIKAN PADA BOCAH INGUSAN INI HAH?!"

"Fufufu~"

"Midori! Cepat akhiri petualanganmu dan ikutlah aku kembali ke rumah!"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan kembali!"

"Tidak akan katamu?! Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain selain menyeretmu! Jakeeen serang mereka!"

NGAAAAAAAAAAK~

Gagak berkepala dua yang dinaiki Kagura meluncur cepat. Dan dengan paruhnya dia menyerang Zoro, Robin dan Midori.

"Mille Fleur Gigantes Mano!" Robin menumbuhkan ribuan lengan yang membentuk tangan raksasa. "SPANK!"

NGAAAAAAAAAAK~! Jaken terdorong mundur.

"Cih!" Kagura mendengus kesal.

Jaken kembali menyerang, sekarang dengan cakar tajamnya Jaken menangkap dan mencengkram tubuh Robin. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau hidup! JAken! Hancurkan tubuhnya!"

"GKYAAAAAA~" Robin menjerit kesakitan.

"Robin-nee-san!"

"Santoryu…108 Pound Hou! " Zoro menebas jaken dari belakang.

NGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~! Jaken kesakitan hingga Robin terlepas dari cengkramannya.

"Jaken, bertahanlah!" teriak Kagura.

Zoro menangkap Robin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dan membaringkannya. "Kutitipkan dia sebentar…"

"Robin-nee-san…" panggil Midori lirih lalu menangis. "Jangan mati!"

"Bodoh! Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu,"

"Jangan senang dulu, kali ini aku akan bersungguh-sungguh!" teriak Kagura.

"Aku juga," Zoro menyeringai.

.

.

Kembali ke lautan Timur, di pegunungan corvo kawasan kerajaan Goa.

Markas keluarga Dadan.

"Yah~ kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini…" rajuk Sabo sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Sebaiknya kalian tunda dulu sampai besok, sepertinya hujan ini juga tidak akan reda sampai malam nanti…" sahut Dogra.

"Axel-kun juga terlihat sangat lelah, sebaiknya kalian pergi besok," tambah Magra.

"Sejak kembali dari hutan kau jadi tak banyak bicara, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sabo.

"Jangan-jangan dia demam, bukankah tadi kalian kehujanan…"

"Demam?!" sahut Sabo lalu meletakan tangannya di kening Axel untuk memastikan apakah keponakannya itu demam.

Axel buru-buru menepis tangan Sabo, "Aku baik-baik saja, Paman."

"EH?"

"Aku hanya mengantuk…" sahut Axel kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aku tak yakin dia baik-baik saja,"

"Dia memang tak terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan belum dengar tawanya sejak kalian kembali dari hutan. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"…" Sabo.

Di dalam kamar.

Axel menggelar futon dan membaringkan diri. Menghela pelan, teringat kejadian di hutan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku yakin suara itu bukan hanya imajinasiku saja…" Axel menatap langit-langit kamar, merenung.

Jika hal seperti itu sampai terjadi lagi, apakah paman Sabo akan bersikap sama seperti penduduk Kuja yang lainnya? Tidak bisa kupungkiri, memang ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam pikiranku yang menjadikanku berbeda dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin anak-anak lain lakukan. Kupikir itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang keren dan dapat dibanggakan, tapi kenyataannya aku malah dianggap gila.

"Lebih baik aku tidur…" Axel menutup mata dan tidur.

Hujan semakin deras mengujam atap rumah, angin bergemuruh diikuti suara langkah kaki.

Ngeeeekk~! Suara pintu terbuka.

Dengan satu matanya Axel melirik ke arah pintu. Mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah mengganggu rencana tidurnya.

Bocah itu langsung bangkit saat dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di depan pintu.

Angin?

Mana mungkin…

Muka Axel berubah masam, dia mulai berpikir jika ini adalah ulah usil pamannya. Dengan malas-malasan dia melangkah keluar kamar. Tak lupa dia merangkai kalimat pedas yang pantas untuk para pengganggu tidurnya.

Axel melongo. Tidak ada siapapun di ruang tengah. Kamar Dadan, dapur bahkan toilet dan kamar mandi.

"Dimana mereka semua? Jika ini hanya lelucon untuk menakutiku. Akan kupastikan mereka mendapat balasan yang pantas…" Axel mengepalkan tangan, marah.

Malas menanggapi lelucon bodoh orang-orang dewasa dirumah itu, Axel berniat kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Hoooam, hari yang membosankan," Axel menguap.

"TOLOOOOOOONG~!"

"…!" Axel tercekat. Suara itu lagi, gumamnya dalam hati.

Mata Axel langsung menatap jauh ke luar jendela.

"SELAMATKAN AKU! TUBUHKU, TUBUHKU TERJEPIT! SESEORANG TOLOOOONG SELAMATKAN AKU!"

Axel berjalan keluar rumah. Tak peduli betapa derasnya hujan, bocah berambut raven itu tetap melangkahkan kaki mengikuti arah suara yang di dengarnya. Dan saat suara minta tolong itu menghilang dia sudah berada—di suatu tempat entah dimana—di tepi jurang.

"Tempat apa ini?" gumam Axel sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Dia yakin suara minta tolong itu sengaja menggiringnya ke tempat itu. Dan itu artinya ada sesuatu di tempat itu.

Dari arah belakang, Axel merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengawasinya. Dan saat berniat mencari tahu…

EEERRRRH… ROAWRR~! Seekor serigala besar tiba-tiba saja menerkam dan menggigit bahu Axel.

"HOOOOARRR!" Axel menjerit kesakitan.

Tak mau jadi santapan malam seekor serigala, Axel mencengkram kepala srigala itu dan membantingnya ke belakang. Hanya rasa perih yang tersisa saat gigi-gigi tajam serigala itu dicabut paksa dari bahunya.

"Och~ sakit!" Axel merintih sambil memegangi bahunya yang terluka. "Darah…"

Serigala abu-abu yang telah menyerang Axel bangkit kembali dan bersiap menyerang bocah itu lagi.

ERRR~ RRRRE~! Serigala itu mendesis—menggertak.

"Majulah!"

HHHRRRRAWWW~! Serigala itu melompat ke arah Axel.

Axel mengepalkan tangan dan mementalkan serigala itu dengan bogemnya. Kali ini serigala itu langsung terkapar.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! Suara tepuk tangan.

Axel menoleh ke arah suara tepuk tangan itu berasal.

Petir menggelar, kilatan cahanya birunya memperlihatkan sosok gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri bersembunyi di atas pohon. Axel memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Axe-chin…"

"Axe-chin?!" gumam Axel, straight-faced.

Dari atas pohon tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah ada di depan Axel.

"…?" Axel tersentak.

Gadis itu berjongkok menyejajarkan diri dengan tinggi badan Axel. "Aku harap kau sudah siap menerima apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu…"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan," ucap Axel polos.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan memakaikan sebuah gelang batu berwarna hitam di tangan kiri Axel.

"Siap menerima apa yang seharusnya aku miliku…" Axel menatap gelang di tangan kirinya, "Apa yang kau maksud adalah gelang ini?"

Gadis itu menggeleng kemudian berdiri.

"Kalau begitu apa? aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

"Akan kuberi tahu jawabannya jika masih bisa selamat dari ini!"

"…?" Axel tiba-tiba terpental dan jatuh ke jurang. "HOYAAAAAAAA~!"

"Sayonara, Axe-chin…" gumam gadis sambil menatap tangannya yang mengepal. "Jadilah lebih kuat dan sadarkan mereka. Selamanya arang tidak akan pernah bersinar seperti emas!"

"HYAAAA~!" Axel terbangun. Hanya mimpi, pikirnya.

Axel duduk, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tenang! Tenangkan dirimu Axel! Ucapnya dalam hati. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya tapi jantungnya masih saja berdebar kencang.

"Kau sudah mabuk berat!"

"Aku masih kuat minum! Ayo kita selesaikan pertarungan kita, bocah!"

"Aku bukan lagi anak berusia sepuluh tahun tahun. Berhentilah memanggilku bocah!"

"Kau marah? Hahaha~! Sampai kapanpun…" Dadan mengangkat botol sakenya, "…bagiku kau tetap saja bocah ingusan! Hahaha~!"

"Okashira, suaramu bisa membangunkan Axel-kun…"

"Berisik! Ini adalah rumahku terserah aku mau bersuara seperti apa!" Dadan berbicara lebih keras.

Sabo langsung membungkam mulut Dadan, "Dasar nenek-nenek! Pelankan suaramu!"

Dadan meronta, "MPHHH HHHIMKAN HMANGAN HMMMHUSUMPMU!"

"Axel-kun…" Magra.

"NG?" Sabo, Dadan, dan Dogra langsung menoleh ke sosok bocah yang sedang berdiri di samping tangga.

"Apa suara cempreng kakek ini telah membangunkanmu?" tanya Sabo tanpa melepaskan bekapan tangannya di mulut Dadan.

BUAGH! Dadan memukul kepala Sabo lalu mengomel, "Siapa yang kau sebut kakek Hah!?"

"Tentu saja kau! Memangnya diantara kita berempat siapa lagi yang mirip kakek-kakek selain dirimu?" sahut Sabo.

"Apaa…?!" Dadan dikerubungi aura hitam. Kedua bola matanya terbakar, emosi tingkat tinggi. "Besar juga nyalimu BOCAH!"

Dadan mencekik Sabo.

"HIYAHAHAHA AMPUNNN!"

"…!" Dogra dan Magra sweatdropped. "Mereka tidak pernah berubah…"

"Ahahahak~! Ahahahak!" Axel terbahak melihat pertengkaran konyol Dadan dan Sabo. Dia terbahak sampai perutnya terasa sakit.

"Dia tertawa…" Dogra.

"Akhirnya dia tertawa…" Magra.

"Hehm?!" Dadan.

"Oops…!" Axel menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu nyengir. "Hihihi~!"

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang nelihat penderitaanku," sahut Sabo sambil mengusap kepala.

"Apa kami telah membangunkanmu?"

Axel menggeleng cepat, " Aku haus!"

"Haus?"

"Kemarilah, akan ku buatkan minuman yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu…" sahut Magra kemudian berlari ke dapur.

Axel memilih duduk di antara Sabo dan Dadan. Dia meringis sambil mendesak tubuh Sabo dan Dadan.

"Masih ada banyak tempat yang bisa kau duduki, kenapa kau malah memilih tempat itu?"

"Melihat ukuran badanmu yang besar, bocah ini pasti berpikir betapa hangatnya bila duduk di sebelahmu." Sabo mengacungkan jempol.

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku tidak bertanya padamu!"

"Apa yang dikatakan paman Sabo tidak salah…"

"Nani?" Dadan melotot.

"Tapi…" Axel memeluk Dadan. "Aku duduk disini karena aku ingin duduk diantara orang yang berharga untukku."

"…!" wajah Dadan memerah. Kata-kata Axel begitu menusuk masuk ke hatinya.

"Hohoho… lihat wajah itu!" Sabo menggoda.

Masih dengan wajah memerah, Dadan melepas pelukan Axel lalu mengeser tubuhnya agak jauh dari Axel. Karena grogi, tubuh Dadan bergerak seperti robot yang kehabisan energi.

"Ahahahak!"

Lalu datang Magra dengan segelas minuman hangat di tangannya. "Sepertinya kau sudah kembali ceria," sahutnya sambil menyerahkan minuman yang dibawanya pada Axel.

"Terima kas…" Axel menggantung kalimatnya. Matanya mendelik menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ano… Axel-kun, noda merah apa itu di bahumu?" tanya Magra.

Axel memegang bahunya. Dia meringis, sakit.

"…!" Sabo mengusap noda di bahu Axel. Wajahnya berubah panik, buru-buru dia melepas baju Axel. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati luka gigitan di bahu kiri Axel. "Kapan…"

"A-Aku…"

Sabo mengguncang tubuh Axel, "Kapan ini terjadi?"

Suara Sabo yang meninggi membuat Axel takut. Belum pernah dia mendengar Pamannya bersuara setinggi itu. "AKU TIDAK TAHU!" jerit Axel lalu menangis.

"…?" Sabo mengerutkan alis.

.

.

"Nyoam~ Nyoam~ Nyoam~" Luffy melahap semua makanan di depannya. Kedua tangannya melar kesana-kemari mengambil makanan yang ada. "Hei Nenek, makanan ini enak. Boleh aku tambah lagi? Shishishi~!"

"Kau itu sebenarnya apa?" gumam seorang nenek dengan konde menyerupai daging.

"Nyonya sebaiknya kita usir pria itu sebelum dia menghabiskan semua persediaan makan di rumah ini," bisik seorang pelayan pada nenek berkonde itu.

"Biarkan saja, sekarang ambil semua makanan yang tersisa!"

"Tapi Nyonya…"

"Sudahlah cepat ambil, sepertinya dia masih kelaparan…"

"Baik Nyonya…"

Nenek tua berkonde itu tersenyum ramah pada Luffy. Dengan mudah dia melupakan kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja dia alami. Hampir saja konde besar di kepalanya menjadi makan malam Luffy, tapi sedikitpun tak tampak ekspresi marah ataupun benci di wajah tuanya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, apa kau juga mau makan? Ini enak looh~!"

"Tidak, kau boleh menghabiskan semuanya…"

"Baiklah!" Luffy semakin rakus menyantap makanannya. Bahkan makanan yang baru saja dibawa pelayan itupun langsung lenyap dan berakhir di perutnya.

"HOEEEK~~!" Luffy bersendawa. "Yahh aku kenyang sekali," seru Luffy sambil mengusap perut super buncitnya.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, kau pasti bukan penduduk kota ini."

"Aku Luffy, Monkey D Luffy! Aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut!" sahut Luffy semangat.

"Raja bajak laut ya?" sahut nenek itu, merenung sejenak. "Aku Nikumiya, aku adalah seorang peramal. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu anak muda."

"Niku?" ucap Luffy dengan liur menetes dan bola matanya berubah menjadi potongan daging berasap.

"ADA APA DENGAN MATAMU?! " sahut nenek Nikumiya kaget.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Nenek Nikumiya mengacak sebuah kartu di atas meja, "Ambil empat buah kartu dan berikan padaku…"

Luffy mengambil empat buah kartu dan menyerahkan kartu itu pada nenek Nikumiya.

Satu per satu nenek berkonde itu membuka kartu yang diambil Luffy dan meletakannya di atas meja. Sejenak dia mengamati kartu-kartu itu lalu bertanya, "Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Anu… apa daging di atas kepalamu itu bisa dimakan?"

"Tidak! Harus berapa kali kuingatkan," nenek Nikumiya menunjuk konde di kepalanya, "Benda ini bukan daging!"

"Ng?"

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, sekarang aku yang akan bertanya padamu."

"…" Luffy.

"Apa ada seseorang yang sangat ingin kau temui?"

"Orang yang sangat ingin kutemui?" Luffy mengupil.

"Ya. Kartu-kartu ini berkata akan ada badai besar yang akan menentukan hasil akhir petualanganmu. Jika kau bisa selamat dari badai itu, maka kejayaan akan ada dalam genggamanmu…" nenek Nikumiya menyodorkan satu kartu ke depan Luffy. Sebuah kartu bergambar prajurit sedang mengacungkan pedang. "Dan orang inilah yang akan menjadi pemegang kunci penting dalam pertarungan terakhirmu."

"Ngg… sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti tapi sepertinya menarik. Dan orang ini…" Luffy menunjuk kartu yang di sodorkan nenek Nikumiya, "Siapa dia?"

"Seseorang yang sangat berharga dan sangat ingin kau temui…"

"…" Luffy terdiam.

"Dan kabar baiknya, pertemuan itu akan terjadi tidak lama lagi,"

.

.

BERSAMBUNG


	11. Chapter 11

Kagura mengusap pedang yang menancap di tubuh Zoro. Dia menatap wajah pria itu sesaat dan menciumnya. Kau telah membuat keputusan dan sekarang akan kubuat kau menyesalinya!

.

.

"Aku terlambat…" gumam Chito saat mendapati tubuh Robin dan Zoro terkulai penuh luka. Dia bergegas menghampiri keduanya dan memeriksa denyut nadi mereka. Meski lemah, aku masih bisa merasakan denyut nadi mereka. Sebaiknya aku segera membawa mereka ke tempat Ben.

Chito bersiap membopong tubuh Robin dan Zoro. Namun dia terkesiap, melihat enam simbol gaib mementuk segitiga terbalik di leher Zoro. Simbol itu…

"Kagura… " suara Chito seperti tertahan. Dia tertunduk, kedua tangannya mengepal geram. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan sampai kau bisa bertidak sebodoh ini…

.

.

Luffy berdiri di depan pintu pondok nenek Nikumiya. Dia berdiam, mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan nenek berkonde aneh itu.

Luffy berdiri dan bertanya dengan antusias, "Beri tahu aku! Apakah dia seorang laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu, apa kau sudah tahu siapa orang yang di maksud oleh kartu itu?"

"Ya!" Luffy menjawab dengan mantab. Dia ambil topi jerami di kepalanya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat "Seseorang yang berharga dan sangat ingin aku temui, tak kusangka kami akan bertemu sebelum aku berhasil mengembalikan topi ini,"

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh kartu itu, namun sayangnya aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, anak muda!"

"HEEEE~ Kenapa?!" Luffy langsung pasang muka kagetnya yang super blo'on.

"Karena itu melanggar aturan langit. Sebagai pembaca takdir langit, ada hal yang bisa dan tidak bisa aku kukatakan. Hanya satu hal yang bisa kukatakan padamu sekarang,"

"…" Luffy.

"Dia sangatlah kuat!"

"Shishishi~ aku tahu itu!"

Luffy menarik topinya hingga menutup sebagian wajahnya. Dia tersenyum lebar, mengakhiri kilas balik dalam pikirannya. "Shishishi~! Aku tidak sabar menanti sampai saat itu tiba!"

.

.

Di istana Kuja, pulau Amazon Lily. Greenline.

"Apa semua sudah siap?"

"Ya! Sekarang tinggal membawa boo kemari dan selesai sudah,"

"Boo?"

"Kenapa terkejut begitu?"

"Sonia-nee-sama, untuk apa kodok itu dibawa kemari?"

"Jika kodok itu tidak dibawa kemari, siapa yang akan menghabiskan daging-daging itu?"

Marigold melihat tumpukan daging disekitarnya, "Jangan bilang jika semua daging-daging itu sengaja dikumpulkan untuk kodok itu,"

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya, kakak menyuruh semua dayang mengumpulkan daging-daging itu memang untuk boo."

"Jangan gila! Ups…" Marigold langsung membekap mulutnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar, tapi sejak kapan kodok makan daging?"

"Hahaha~!" Sandersonia terkikih. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau bereaksi seperti itu, tapi jika kau sudah melihatnya kau akan mengerti."

"…?" Marigold.

.

.

"Semoga kita tidak terlambat!" sahut Sanji sambil menarik gerobak kayu yang dipenuhi bahan-bahan makanan yang dibelinya.

"Yohohoho~! Karena terlalu asik berbelanja kita jadi lupa waktu."

"Tempat ini seperti surga. Sampai-sampai dua jam berlalu begitu saja."

"Hey Brook, benda apa yang kau lilitkan di lehermu itu? Bentuknya sungguh tidak asing,"

"Ini?!" Brook menunjuk syal barunya yang eksotis. Dia tarik kedua ujung syalnya dan memposisikannya tepat di depan dada. Sambil berkacak pinggang tengkorak berafro itu berseru, "Ini adalah syal keberuntunganku! Yohohoho~!"

JREEEEET! Keluar darah dari hidung Sanji.

"Are…" Franky.

"36… 40… ahh tidak! Ukurannya pasti lebih besar dari itu!" Sanji berteriak histeris dengan mata terbakar. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan nipple scarf edisi terbatas itu?! Aku yang dengan sabar mengantri hampir satu jam tidak kebagian syal cantik itu bagaimana bisa kau…"

Sanji menangis meratap sambil memukul-mukul tanah. "KENAPA DUNIA INI BEGITU TAK ADIL PADAKU!"

"Yohohoho, saat itu aku mengeluarkan rohku dan menyelip diantara barisan pembeli. Setelah sampai di depan aku mengambil syal ini dan meletakan uangku begitu saja," jelas Brook sambil membayangkan reka ulang adegan pembelian syal berbentuk buah dada itu. "Dan sebenarnya aku membeli dua syal. Sanji-san, kalau kau mau kau boleh memiliki syal yang satunya,"

"NGGG BENARKAH?" Sanji langsung bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Ya," Brook menyerahkan kantung yang dibawanya.

"UUU~ TERIMA KASIH BROOK!" Sanji langsung membuka kantung yang diberikan Brook. Hidungnya langsung menyemburkan darah. "Meloorinee~!" tubuh Sanji bergoyang seperti ubur-ubur.

"Oiiii Fraaanky! Saaanji! Beeroooke!" teriak Luffy dari kejauhan. Dia berlari sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Luffy-san…"

"Kenapa bocah itu sendirian?"

"Sudah bisa dipastikan, dia pasti terpisah dari rombongan,"

"Senang bisa bertemu kalian disini!" sahut Luffy setelah sampai di tempat Sanji, Brook, dan Franky.

"Kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana Nami-san dan yang lainnya?"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu? Bukankah sebelum berpisah dengan kami kau pergi bersama mereka?!" Sanji mencengkram baju Luffy dan mengguncang tubuh karetnya.

"Sanji, benda apa itu yang melilit lehermu?" Luffy memiringkan kepala dan bersedaku—masih dalam cengkraman Sanji. "Belut?"

BUAGH! Sanji menjitak Luffy, mode same.

"Apanya yang belut! Dasar bodoh! Gunakan matamu dan tatap dengan benar! Ini adalah replika dari surga dunia!"

"Adududuhhh~ sakiiit! Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau malah memukulku?!"

"Karena kau bodoh!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cari kawan-kawan yang lainnya dan segera kembali ke kastil."

"Yohohoho~! Franky-san benar!"

Keempat pembajak laut itu akhirnya meneruskan perjalananan mereka guna mencari kawan-kawan mereka yang lain.

Selama perjalanan tak habis-habisnya Sanji dan Brook memainkan syal aneh mereka. Pekerjaan menarik gerobak pun berpindah tangan. Franky, dialah yang terpilih untuk mengambil alih gerobak. Sedangkan Luffy, hanya jadi penggembira. Dia bernyanyi dengan lirik seadanya. Lebih tepatnya hanya asal bunyi.

"Hoi~! Hoi~! LUFFY! Lagu apa yang sedang kau nyanyikan?"

"Baguskan? Kau suka?"

"TIDAK!" Sanji menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sebagai tanda penyangkalan.

"Shihishi~ begitu ya?" Luffy nyengir.

"Sepertinya kau lebih ceria dari biasanya Luffy, apa ada hal baik yang kau dapatkan?"

"Ya!" Luffy menyaut tanpa menurunkan cengiran di wajahnya. Dia terngiang kata-kata nenek Nikumiya; Saat bulan bersinar merah, semerah darah dan cahaya bintang mulai meredup dan hilang. Saat itulah langit mempertemukan kalian.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang berharga, shishishi~!"

"Seseorang yang berharga? Siapa dia? Apakah dia seorang wanita?" tanya Sanji memberondong.

Luffy mengerutkan dahi, berpikir. "Nenek peramal itu tidak memberitahuku, jadi aku tidak tahu!"

"Kau tidak tahu dia pria atau wanita, bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya sebagai seseorang yang berharga?! Biar kutebak kau pasti juga tidak tahu siapa namanya darimana dia berasal, iyakan?"

"Aku tahu!"

"Kau pasti berbohong! Jenis kelaminnya saja kau tak tahu, bagaimana bisa kau tahu nama dan tempat asalnya!"

"Yohohoho~ boleh aku tahu nama dari seseorang yang berharga itu Luffy-san?

"Aku juga ingin tahu, jika dia berharga bagimu pasti dia seseorang yang SUUUUPERRR~! Cepat katakan pada kami siapa nama orang itu?"

Luffy nyengir semakin lebar, "Namanya…"

"LUUUUUFFFFFY GAWAAAAAAT!"

"…?" Luffy.

"…" Sanji.

"…" Brook.

"Usopp?" Frangky.

Dari punggung seekor naga, Usopp melompat turun. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Luffy.

"Zoro!" Usopp menangis semakin kencang.

"Zoro?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Zoro-san?"

"Si Marimo itu, apa dia tersesat dan jatuh ke jurang?"

"HUAAAAAA~HAHA!" Bukan menjawab Usopp malah menjerit.

"…!" Luffy.

"ZORO TERKENA JURUS KUTUKAN DAN SEKARANG DIA TIDAK AKAN BISA HIDUP LEBIH DARI ENAM HARI!"

"…?" Brook.

"…?" Franky.

"…?" Sanji.

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

Flashback. Tiga puluh menit sebelumnya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku lelah! Satu jam kita berlarian mencari si bodoh itu tapi tak juga ketemu!"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa kembali tanpa Luffy, Usopp…"

Usopp berjongkok mengatur napas, "Dia selalu saja membuat masalah!"

"Ayo kita cari Luffy lagi!"

"Ayo~!" sahut Usopp tak semangat.

Usopp dan Chopper melanjutkan misi pencarian mereka, tapi sosok Luffy tak juga nampak. Ingin rasanya mereka menyerah tapi kembali tanpa Luffy sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Nami pasti akan mengamuk dan menyuruh mereka kembali mencari Luffy. Dua pilihan yang tak mengenakan.

"Usopp lihat itu!" Chopper menunjuk sebuah arah—di atas langit. "Bukankah itu Nami, tapi siapa laki-laki disampingnya itu?"

"Laki-laki itu…" Usupp menyipitkan mata, dan saat Nami semakin dekat dia berteriak, "SALAH SATU DARI GUARDIAN!"

"HAH~!" Chopper.

"Usopp! Choppper! Akhirnya kami menemukan kalian!" sahut Nami dengan muka pucat.

"…?" Usopp dan Chopper saling memandang. Bingung.

"Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Zoro dan Robin. Kau harus cepat menolong mereka, Chopper!"

"…!" Chopper dan Usopp kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Usopp.

"Apa keadaan mereka sangat mengkhatirkan?"

Nami diam dan hanya memalingkan muka.

"Nami jawab aku!"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, kita harus segera kembali ke kastil!" sahut Alben.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Luffy?! Dia terpisah dari kami dan sampai saat ini kami belum juga menemukannya,"

"Si bodoh itu, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?!" umpat Nami geram.

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, dia tidak akan mati hanya karena terpisah dari kalian. Sebaiknya kalian pikirkan teman kalian yang sedang sekarat!"

Tanpa berpikir lagi Usopp dan Chopper langsung naik ke punggung naga yang dinaiki Nami dan Alben.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di kastil.

Bergegas mereka masuk ke kamar tempat Zoro dan Robin dibaringkan. Terlihat disana sudah ada Chitto, Raw dan shaman Yaoi.

"Kalian sudah datang!" seru Raw.

"Bagaimana keadaan Zoro dan Robin?" sahut Chopper.

"Aku sudah membuat berbagai ramuan obat, tapi pendarahan di lengan kiri Robin-san tak juga berhenti. Jika saja kakakku ada disini pasti dia bisa melakukan sesuatu,"

"Karena itu kami membawamu kemari, Chopper!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Zoro?"

"Kelihatannya keadaan Zoro tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan," sahut Usopp dari samping tempat Zoro berbaring.

"Tidak! Kau salah Tuan hidung panjang,"

"Raw-chan katakan pada kami keadaan mereka yang sesungguhnya,"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk membuat pria ini membuka matanya lagi," sahut Chito datar.

"…!" Chopper.

"…!" Nami.

"…!" Usopp.

"Zoro-san telah terkena jurus terlarang kaum arang. Dan seperti sebuah kutukan, jurus itu akan membunuhnya secara perlahan dalam enam hari!"

"Maksudmu Zoro tidak akan bisa hidup lebih dari enam hari?"

Usopp terduduk lemas, "Zoro…"

.

.

Axel berdiri di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamar Dadan. Dia memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan pandangan kosong. Sedikit helaan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia turunkan tangan kanannya dari bahunya. "Seperti biasa ini tak akan pernah bekerja untukku?"

Bocah itu berjalan keluar rumah dan duduk merenung di atas pohon lapuk yang sudah tumbang. Dia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menunduk—menangis.

Dari kejauhan Dadan, Dogra dan Magra diam-diam mengawasi Axel. Melihat bocah itu menangis, mereka seakan ikut larut dalam kesedihan. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali memberikannya ruang untuk menyendiri.

Lalu Sabo datang dan berjongkok di depan Axel. Dia tersenyum, "Apa masih terasa sakit?"

Axel menggeleng sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menangis?"

"…" Axel menunduk. Menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar.

"Gomen, " Sabo mengusap kepala Axel. "Karena kelengahanku kau terluka, bodohnya lagi aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kapan kejadian itu terjadi. Sebagai seseorang yang seharusnya menjagamu, aku merasa tidak berguna!"

"Semua ini bukan kesalahan Paman! Sungguh!" Axel mencoba meyakinkan. "Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya tapi aku..." Axel menatap Sabo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku takut Paman akan menganggapku gila."

"...?" Sabo.

"Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh penduduk Kuja adalah sebuah kebenaran. Aku memang tak seharusnya di lahirkan..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu gila dan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, tidak ada satupun manusia didunia ini yang berhak memutuskan layak tidaknya seseorang untuk dilahirkan. Ingatlah itu!"

Axel mimbik-mimbik lalu menghambur memeluk Sabo. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi, aku tidak pernah melihatmu secengeng ini," Sabo bergumam.

"Apa pelukan seorang ayah juga akan sehangat ini?"

"Hmmm~ mungkin!"

"Kenapa Paman menjawab mungkin?"

"Karena aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dipeluk seorang ayah," Sabo nyengir.

"Ahahahak! Itu artinya kita senasib..."

"Kau ini! Kenapa semua sifat Luffy ada padamu?"

"Benarkah?" Axel melepas pelukannya.

"Ya, bahkan saat melihatmu aku seperti kembali hidup di masa lalu! Hanya satu hal yang membedakanmu dengannya,"

"Apa itu?" sahut Axel antusias. "Apa itu, Paman? Cepat katakan!"

"Kau tidak bisa melar seperti Luffy! Hahaha~!" Sabo menarik pipi Axel hingga bocah itu menjerit.

Axel merengut sebentar, lalu terbahak.

"Dia berhasil membuat bocah itu tertawa,"

"Sabo memang paman yang baik,"

"Whoahahaha~ AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!"

..

.

Di Kerajaan Kammabaka, Pulau Momoiro.

Seekor burung pembawa surat kabar menjatuhkan gulungan surat kabar edisi terbaru.

"Buang saja! Aku tidak mau membaca berita murahan yang telah dimanipulasi," sahut sang ratu okama, Ivankon.

Inazuma membalik setiap lembaran surat kabar edisi pagi itu. Memang tidak ada artikel yang menarik. Kebanyakan artikel yang dimuat hanya artikel murahan yang dibuat untuk menaikan pamor angkatan di kalangan masyarakat yang mulai sangsi dengan kinerja mereka sebagai penjunjung keadilan. Dan sisanya adalah artikel tentang penemuan-penemuan baru dan bencana alam.

"Bencana alam?" gumam Inazuma sambil membalik surat kabar ke halaman yang memuat artikel tentang bencana alam. Dia melihat foto yang dimuat dalam artikel itu dengan seksama.

"Kenapa belum juga kau buang! Apa harus aku sendiri yang membuangnya?!" Ivankov mulai mengomel. Dan sebelum omelannya semakin menjadi, Inazuma menyodorkan artikel tentang bencana alam yang sedang menarik perhatiannya.

"Gempa dan tornado besar nyaris membelah Pulau Dawn," Ivankov membaca judul artikel yang ditunjukan inazuma. "Cuma bencana alam biasa yang dibesar-besarkan!"

"Lihat baik-baik foto yang dimuat dalam artikel itu, tidakkah kau merasa keadaan yang tergambar di foto itu hampir sama dengan keadaan kerajaan selatan yang diruntuhkan dua belas tahun yang lalu?"

"Sebuah Tornado muncul dan menghilang begitu saja di semenanjung pulau Dawn. Akibatnya jalur utama penghubung Kerajaan Goa dan desa sekitarnya terputus karena adanya retakan tanah sedalam puluhan meter melintang dari semenajung pulau hingga pegunungan Corvo..." Ivankov meremas surat kabar di tangannya.

"Bagaimana, apa kita akan berlayar sekarang?!"

"Kemampuanmu menganalisa memang tak perlu diragukan, Inazuma!" sahut Ivankov lalu melempar surat kabarnya. "Siapkan kapal, sekarang juga kita jemput google-boy!"

.

.

"Pokoknya aku ingin ikuuuut!"

"Tidak! Kali ini aku tidak akan mengajakmu!"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan berulah, jadi ajaklah aku Paman!" Axel merengek sambil menggelayuti kaki Sabo.

"Ajak saja dia," sahut Dogra.

"Ayolah Paman ajak aku! Ajak aku! Ajak aku!"

"Aku bilang tidak itu artinya tidak!" tegas Sabo.

Axel membuang muka ngambek.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pulang dengan tangan kosong. Akan kubawakan daging yang banyak untukmu," rayu Sabo.

"Daging?! Hanya untukku?!" sahut Axel bersemangat.

Sabo mengangguk, "Hanya untukmu!"

"Kalau begitu baiklah!"

Seperti dugaanku, kelemahannya adalah daging. Sabo bergumam dalam hati.

"Ambil ini!" Sabo menyerahkan sebuah peluit kecil. "Tiup saat kau dalam keadaan bahaya, aku akan segera datang menolongmu."

Merasa penasaran, Axel meniup peluit Sabo sekuat tenaga.

"ARRRRGGGH~!" Sabo menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. "Jangan meniupnya sekereas itu saat aku ada sedekat ini denganmu!"

Axel melongo heran, peluit itu bahkan tak mengeluarkan bunyi sedikitpun tapi kenapa pamannya itu sampai menutup telinga. "Paman baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit terkejut saat kau membunyikan peluit sekeras itu."

"Peluit ini sama sekali tidak berbuyi,"

"Itu bukan peluit biasa, peluit itu dibuat khusus agar menghasilkan bunyi berfrekuensi tinggi yang tidak akan bisa di dengar oleh manusia,"

"Tapi Paman bisa mendengarnya, Paman bukan manusia ya?' tanya Axel sambil pasang muka innocent.

"Aku manusia sepertimu, hanya saja aku punya pendengaran yang sedikit lebih tajam!"

"...?" Axel.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Berjanjilah tidak akan berulah selama aku tidak ada!"

"SIAP!" Axel nyengir.

Kemudian...

Dua jam yang membosankan telah berlalu. Axel tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk melewati setengah hari berikutnya. Dia bosan jika harus duduk diam sampai Sabo pulang. Apalagi dia sudah berjanji tidak akan berulah.

"Membosankan..." gumam Axel.

Lalu keluar Dogra dan Magra dari dalam rumah.

Axel menatap Dogra dan Magra dari atas kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Penampilan mereka tak seperti biasanya. Lebih bersih dan rapi. Dan mereka juga membawa tas besar, kira-kira mau pergi kemana mereka...

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Kami akan pergi ke desa, membeli sake dan bumbu dapur," sahut Dogra.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Dogra dan Magra saling melihat.

"Dogra! Magra! Apa aku boleh ikut?" Axel merengek lagi.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" sahut Dadan dari belakang Dogra dan Magra.

"Kenapa? Aku bosan jika harus diam di rumah sampai paman Sabo pulang! Aku ingin ke desa bersama mereka!"

"Kau tidak akan bosan, karena setelah ini aku punya pekerjaan untukmu!"

"Aku tidak akan mengerjakaan pekerjaan yang kau berikan! Aku mau pergi ke desa bersama mereka!"

"Dasar bocah! Sekarang juga pergilah mencari kayu!"

"Hanya mencari kayu?"

"Okashira, luka Axel belum sembuh sepenuhnya bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan berat?" sahut Magra.

"Bagaimana jika dia diterkam hewan buas lagi?" tambah Dogra.

Dadan sebenarnya tak tega juga. Tapi untuk menunjukan kegarangannya dia mengesampingkan sisi lembut hatinya. "Kalian selalu saja memanjakannya! Aku hanya menyuruhnya mencari kayu, bukan menyuruhnya mati!"

"Hoiii! Aku sudah menemukan kayu yang bagus! Apa setelah ini aku boleh ikut mereka ke desa?" sahut Axel yang ternyata sudah ada di samping pohon besar tak jauh dari rumah Dadan.

"Aku menyuruhmu mencari kayu yang bisa dibakar, bukan pohon utuh yang yang masih menancap ditanah!"

"Jangan hanya diam, tanggap ini Nek!"

"NG? Tangkap?"

"HUWAAAAAA MENYINGKIR!" Dogra dan Magra berlari komikal.

"HE?" Dadan.

BOOOOM! Sebuah pohon besar roboh tepat di samping Dadan. Wanita berambut ikal itu masih melongo. Hampir saja dia mati tertimpa pohon.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menangkapnya, kenapa nenek malah diam saja!"

Dadan menatap Axel, death glare mode on.

"BOCAH SIALAN KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU YA?!"

Dua jitakan super kemudian…

"Sakiit~!" Axel berjalan sambil mengusap dua benjolan di kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa nenek memukulku, padahal kan aku hanya memberi apa yang dia minta!"

"Bos hanya terkejut, sudahlah tak usah kau pikirkan!"

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caramu merobohkan pohon sebesar itu?"

"Mudah kok!" Axel memukul pohon disampingnya.

"…?" Dogra.

"…?" Magra.

"Hanya seperti ini!" Axel nyengir sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya, bersamaan dengan robohnya pohon disampingnya.

"HEEE~ SEKALI PUKUL?!" Dogra dan Magra jawdrop.

Di desa Fusha.

"Dia kuat…"

"Apa perlu kuingatkan lagi siapa anak itu?"

"Tidak! Terima kasih. " Dogra menghela pasrah. "Sejenak aku lupa kalau dia juga cucu Garp. Heran, apa semua anak yang lahir dari keluarga mereka memang terlahir sebagai manusia super?"

"Hahaha, mungkin saja."

"Whoaa ada banyak laki-laki di desa ini?"

"Reaksimu berlebihan, apa sebelumnya kau tinggal di desa yang hanya dihuni oleh wanita sampai kau terkejut melihat ada banyak laki-laki di dunia ini selain dirimu…"

"Di Kuja aku memang satu-satunya anak laki-laki,"

"Kuja? Dimana itu Ku-Ja?"

"Mungkin itu daerah rawan perang sehingga para lelaki meninggalkan rumah dan hanya menyisakan para wanita…" sahut Magra sambil membayangkan keadaan—Kuja—tempat tinggal Axel sebelumnya.

"Ahh bisa juga itu adalah daerah susah pangan sehingga para lelaki harus meninggalkan desa,"

Axel yang berjalan di depan Dogra dan Magra langsung berbalik. Dia bertolak pinggang dan menatap dua bandit asuhan neneknya itu dengan kesal.

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Dogra.

Axel mengacungkan tangannya ke depan, "Kuja tak seperti yang kalian bicarakan! Tidak ada perang dan tidak ada orang kelaparan! Kalaupun ada perang, itu pasti perang kecil untuk mengusir laki-laki yang masuk ke desa!"

"Eeeh…?" Dogra.

"Kenapa laki-laki yang masuk ke desa malah diusir?"

"Ehmm~" Axel garuk-garuk kepala, "Mama bilang hanya wanita yang boleh menginjak tanah Kuja. Karena itu mereka mengusir semua laki-laki yang datang."

"Bukankah kau juga laki-laki, kenapa mereka tidak mengusirmu?" sahut Dogra, straight-faced.

"Entahlah, aku juga pernah menanyakan hal itu tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mau menjawab…" Axel mengakat bahu dan berbalik.

Pada saat berbalik tanpa sengaja Axel menabrak seseorang. Bocah itu jatuh terduduk karena terpental. Dia mendongak ingin meminta maaf tapi orang yang ditabraknya itu sudah berlari pergi entah kemana.

Dogra dan Magra membantu Axel berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

Axel diam tak menjawab.

"Dia buru-buru sekali…" sahut Magrah sambil melihat kearah orang yang bertabrakan dengan Axel berlari.

Axel menepis tangan Dogra dan berlari mengejar orang yang bertabrakan dengannya. "Pencuri! Jangan harap kau bisa lari!"

"Pencuri?" sahut Dogra dan Magra bersamaan.

"Axel-kun, tunggu kami!" Dogra dan Magra berteriak lalu mengejar Axel.

Axel terus berlari mengejar orang yang dia sebut pencuri.

"Dasar pencuri! berhenti kau!" Axel merancau.

Sadar sedang dikejar. Pencuri itu berlari zigzag untuk mengecoh Axel. Sayang axel lebih cerdik dari perkiraannya. Takut tertangkap dan dihakimi, pencuri itu tiba-tiba membelokan kaki memasuki gang kecil diantara pedagang.

Axel yang terlanjur mengayuh kaki sekuat tenaga, terkejut melihat pencuri itu berbelok tiba-tiba. Karena tak bisa mengerem dia menabrak seorang wanita yang tengah berbelanja.

"Adududuh~!" Axel mengusap kepalanya yang menyundul barang bawaan wanita yang ditabraknya. Dia seketika berdiri dan membantu memunguti belanjaan yang tercecer.

Wanita yang ditabrak Axel itu hanya terdiam melihat Axel yang sedang sibuk memunguti jeruk-jeruknya.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru!" sahut Axel setelah berhasil memungut semua buah jeruk. Kemudian dia membungkuk dan berlari mengejar si pencuri—lagi.

Lalu seorang pria paruh baya mendekati wanita itu, "Makino, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Saya baik-baik saja, Sonchou!" sahut wanita berambut hijau tua itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali sebelum pintu barmu dirusak lagi! Para bajak laut itu selalu saja mengacau!" kata pria tua itu sembari berjalan mendahului Makino.

Makino berjalan dan berhenti di gang kecil yang Axel masuki. Dia menatap gang itu, "Luffy…"

.

.

Di majonoia.

Perlahan robin mulai membuka matanya. Dia melihat lemah sekitarnya.

"Chopper…"

"Robiiiin, kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah!" seru Chopper bahagia.

"Zoro… dimana Zoro…?"

"Zoro…" Wajah gembira Chopper berubah sedih, air matanya mulai mengenggenang.

Melihat itu Robin sudah tahu kejadian buruk yang dia alami bukanlah mimpi. Dia memejamkan mata, mengingat kejadian saat pria berambut hijau itu menghalau pedang Kagura dengan tubuhnya hanya untuk melindunginya.

Robin menangis—masih dalam keadaan terpejam. "Kenapa kau harus mengorbankan dirimu hanya untuk melindungiku?"

Di tempat Zoro.

Dug! Dug! Dug! Luffy memukul tempok untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Dia marah pada dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Luffy hentikan!" Nami menahan tangan Luffy, "Jangan melakukan hal yang sia-sia! Sampai tembok itu hancur pun keadaan tidak akan berubah! Zoro tetap akan terbaring di tempat itu!"

"HUARRRR~!" Luffy memukul tembok semakin keras dari sebelumnya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam melihat betapa kacaunya Luffy. Terlebih saat pria itu mulai menangis.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku begitu tak berguna!"

"Luffy…" Nami menutup mulutnya mencoba menahan tangis. Tapi melihat kesedihan Luffy, air matanya tumpah juga.

Sanji menghabiskan isapan terakhir rokoknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Luffy. Dia terlihat kesal. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia memukul Luffy hingga terpental. "Kau menangis seolah dia sudah mati! Apa selama enam hari kau hanya akan menangis dan meratapi nasib?"

Sanji mencengkram kerah Luffy dan memukulnya berkali-kali. "Dia bukan pria lemah! Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena jurus bodoh seperti itu!"

Luffy menangkap pukulan Sanji, dia menyeka air matanya dan berkata, "Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hidupku, karena itu tidak akan kubiarkan Zoro mati!"

.o0*BERSAMBUNG*0o.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kumohon biarkan aku pergi bersamanya, Ayah! Biarkan aku pergi!" ronta seorang gadis, mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman ayahnya yang begitu kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Air matanya tak hentinya mengalir, ketika sang ayah menarik dan menggiringnya— paksa.  
Dia benar tak berdaya.  
"Mulai sekarang tidak akan kubiarkan kau meninggalkan kamar ini tanpa seijinku!"  
Gadis itu bersujud memeluk kaki ayahnya dan memohon, "Aku sangat mencintainya, Ayah! Biarkan aku pergi bersamanya!"  
"TIDAK! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berhubungan dengan pemberontak itu! Apalagi sampai hidup bersamanya! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"  
"Tapi aku mencintainya, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya…"  
"Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu itu! Dengan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu, sadarkah kau telah mengundang malapetakamu sendiri!"  
"Malapetaka?" Gadis itu mendongak menatap wajah murka sang ayah. Tersenyum, "Jangankan malapetaka, mautpun akan aku terima…"  
"SAKUYA!"  
DEG!  
Ojou terbelalak, terbangun dari mimpi. Mendudukan diri, "Oyoyoyoii~ lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama."  
.  
.  
"BERHENTI! KUBILANG BERHENTI!" cerocos Axel sambil mempercepat laju kakinya.  
"Gawat! Anak itu masih saja mengejarku!" gumam si pencuri sambil melirik Axel yang bergerak semakin dekat dengannya. Kedua bola matanya beralih menatap ke segala arah—mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menghentikan pengejaran Axel. Dan BINGO! Dia menemukan sebuah gerobak yang dipenuhi tong air terparkir diujung jalan. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya, pencuri itu merogoh saku mantel lusuhnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau.  
"Selamat tinggal sobat kecil!" ucapnya menyeringai sambil menghunuskan pisaunya pada tali yang mengikat tong- tong itu dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya. Akibatnya, tong-tong air yang semula merapat diatas gerobak mulai berguling menghadang jalan Axel.  
"He?" Axel meringis kaget.  
Melihat segerombolan tong berguling ke arahnya, bocah berambut raven itu berusaha melompat dan menghindar  
HAP~! Tong pertama berhasil dia hindari dengan sempura. Begitu pula dengan yang kedua. Namun saat akan menghindari tong yang ketiga, tiba-tiba salah satu kakinya tergelincir dan hilang keseimbangan.  
"EGK?"  
BUGH! Tong besar berisi air itu menghantam dan menggilas tubuhya— komikal.  
"Hihihi~" seringai pencuri itu—senang— melihat tubuh kecil Axel yang terbaring komikal. Dia melanjutkan pelariannya dan berbelok memasuki hutan.  
Merasa keadaan sudah aman, pencuri itu duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Meregangkan setiap otot-otot kakinya yang telah bekerja keras.  
"Melelahkan juga…" gumamnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah baju. Mendesah berat, "Kuharap benda ini memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi! Kalau tidak, sia-sia sudah perjuanganku melarikan diri dari bocah malang itu, hihihi~!" Pencuri itu mengeluarkan hasil curiannya dan menatapnya dengan seksama. Sedikit heran melihat bentuk aneh dari bandul kalung yang dicurinya dari Axel. Dia menggoyangkan kalung itu ke kiri dan kanan. Sweatdrop, "Buah dada dan tulang?"  
Lalu…  
SREEGH~! Dari dalam-semak keluar sepasang tangan kecil yang mencoba merampas kalung aneh yang sedang ditamatinya. Namun dengan sigap dia menggerakan tangannya ke atas— mengamankan hasil curiannya.  
"Kau?!" pekiknya terkejut.  
"Kembalikan kalung itu padaku!" teriak suara cempreng seorang bocah.  
"Tidak akan!" sahut pencuri itu lalu mengambil ancang-ancang dan melesat pergi. Bocah itu… Bagamana bisa dia sudah ada disini?  
.  
.  
"Dengarkan semuanya!"  
"Ya!"  
"Kuserahkan semua ini pada kalian!" seru Garp sambil menunjuk sesuatu di belakangnya.  
"HEEEE~?!" pekik semua prajurit.  
"Anda sendiri yang tiba-tiba meninju tebing itu, kenapa sekarang kami yang harus membersihkan reruntuhannya?"  
"Padahal kita kemari untuk membuka jalan tapi Anda malah menghancurkan tebing dan menambah pekerjaan kami!"  
"Anda tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab, Anda juga harus ikut membersihkan reruntuhan itu!"  
Garp garuk-garuk kepala, "Baiklah!"  
Sesaat kemudian…  
SRRRUK~ BURRRG! SRUUKK~ BURGG!  
Garp memindahkan reruntuhan batu dari tebing yang dihancurkannya. Pada akhirnya dia membereskan batu-batu yang menghadang jalan sendirian.  
Biarpun usianya sudah tak lagi muda, ketangguhan mantan wakil Admiral itu sama sekali tak berkurang. Buktinya, dia masih bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan berat seorang diri.  
"Garp-san, ini…" Seorang prajurit datang menyodorkan sebotol air minum, "Beristirahatlah, sisanya biar kami yang kerjakan!"  
"Tidak! Akan kuselesaikan ini sebelum matahari berada tepat diatas kepalaku…"  
"Kalau begitu ijinkan saya membantu Anda!" seru prajurit muda itu sambil membungkukan badan.  
Garp hanya tersenyum seiris dan kembali mengangkat sekopnya.  
Melihat itu, cepat-cepat prajurit muda itu mengambil sekop dan membantu Garp menyingkirkan reruntuhan.  
SRUUUKK~ SRUUK~ BURRG!  
"Garp-san~!"  
"Hnnn?"  
"Boleh saya tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Anda menghancurkan tebing itu?" tanya prajurit itu tanpa menghentikan gerak tangannya.  
"Karena tadi aku melihat seekor kumbang tanduk raksasa terjepit disela-sela tebing itu. Awalnya aku hanya ingin membuat lubang kecil agar kumbang itu terbebas tapi karena tergelincir aku malah menghancurkan seluruh bagian tebing itu, bhuahahaha~" Garp meletakan sekopnya di bahu dan terbahak.  
"Hanya gara-gara seekor kum-bang tan- duk? Rak-sa-sa?" gumam prajurit itu, sweatdrop.  
SRUUKKK~ SRRUUUKK~ BURGGGH!  
Itu bukan sekedar kumbang tanduk biasa, tapi itu adalah seekor kumbang tanduk raksasa. Jika bocah tolol itu melihatnya dia pasti akan berjingkrak gembira…  
Flashback.  
"Kakek! Coba lihat apa yang aku temukan di belakang bar Makino!"  
"Menjauhlah! Jangan menggangguku, Luffy!" sahut Garp tanpa menoleh kearah cucunya.  
NGUK~! NGUK~! Luffy menusuk-nusuk punggung Garp.  
"Lihatlah sebentar Kakek! Lihatlah! Lihatlah~!"  
"Akan kulihat nanti! Sekarang menjauhlah!"  
NGUK~! NGUK~! Luffy kembali menusuk- nusuk punggung kakeknya.  
"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang mengasah kapak! Jika tanpa sengaja kapak ini melukaimu bagaiman… Hnnn?!" Garp mendadak melongo melihat sesuatu yang di sodorkan Luffy padanya. "HOOOOOO~ KECOA RAKSASA!" reflex Garp mengayunkan kapak yang dipegangnya dan membelah serangga—besar bertanduk—yang dibawa Luffy menjadi dua.  
DOONG~~  
Wajah Luffy berubah datar, penuh aura suram.  
"Hitman-chan~" panggil Luffy lirih. Ingus dan air matanya mulai menetes keluar. Sedih melihat binatang temuannya mati terbelah.  
"…?" Garp.  
"Kenapa Kakek membunuhnya?!" Luffy berteriak. "Aku sudah bersusah payah mengejar dan penangkapnya tapi Kakek malah membelahnya!"  
"Aku tidak mau melihat kecoa ada disekitarku! Apa lagi kecoa sebesar itu!" Garp balas berteriak.  
PLETAK! Luffy melempar setengah tubuh Hitman tepat ke kepala kakeknya.  
"BOCAH KURANG AJAR! KENAPA MALAH MELEMPAR POTONGAN TUBUH KECOA MENJIJIKAN INI PADAKU!"  
"APANYA YANG KECOA!" ucap bocah bercodet itu kesal.  
"Hee?" Garp menamati potongan tubuh Hitman. "Kumbang tanduk?" Garp bergumam lalu melotot heboh. "HEEE~ ADA KUMBANG TANDUK SEBESAR INI?!"  
Kemudian…  
KRRRKKK~! Suara perut Luffy.  
"Hitman-chan… hym~ hym~" Luffy mengigau.  
"Dasar! Dalam keadaan lapar pun kau masih sempat memimpikan kumbang tanduk itu," gumam Garp—menoleh kearah Luffy yang tengah tertidur nyenyak dipunggungnya. Tersenyum, "Mungkin besok aku harus menangkap kumbang tanduk yang lebih besar dari yang kau tangkap…"  
Flashback End.  
Garp tersenyum mengenang masa lalu ketika Luffy kecil masih dalam asuhannya. Kerinduan dalam hatinya seakan tergugah dan memunculkan keinginan untuk kembali menjalani kehidupan di masa lampau.  
"Garp-san, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya prajurit cemas karena atasannya tiba-tiba terdiam cukup lama.  
"Ya~ aku baik-…"  
BUGKK! Belum selesai Garp berkata-kata sesuatu dari langit jatuh menimpa kepalanya.  
"GKYAAAA~! GARP-SAN!"  
"Ittee-tee-tete~! Orang brengsek mana yang telah melempar batu sebesar ini ke kepalaku?" ucap Garp geram.  
"Garp-san, awas!" seru prajurit memperingatkan.  
"Hnnn?" Garp mendongak ke langit. Sebuah batu besar entah dari mana meluncur tepat di atas kepalanya. Memincingkan mata. "BATU SIALAN ENYAHLAH KAU!" umpatnya lalu melompat menyambut batu besar itu dengan sebuah bogem super.  
DUAAAAARR~! Batu besar itu hancur berkeping-keping.  
"…!" Garp mengerutkan dahi. Pikirnya, pasti masih ada bongkahan batu lain yang sedang meluncur ke arahnya. Tetua keluarga 'Monkey' itu kembali melompat sesaat setelah menginjak tanah. Dia sudah siap memuntahkan tinjunya yang kedua.  
Kepalan tangannya yang menghitam telah dilesatkan menembus serpihan batu yang membentuk kepulan di udara.  
WUUSHH~ angin berhembus kencang menyapu setiap serpihan batu di udara.  
"…?!" Garp mendelik. Tinjunya tertahan setelah melihat apa yang menantinya di balik kabut.  
DEG!  
"Lu—Luffy?"  
.  
.  
"Luffy! Kau tidak boleh bertindak gegabah!" sergah Nami—tangannya menahan bahu Luffy yang hendak beranjak pergi.  
"Kalau aku hanya berdiam diri di tempat ini, Zoro tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi…"  
"Tapi kau.."  
"Dia benar!" potong Sanji membenarkan. Mematikkan api lalu membuat lingkaran asap. "Aku akan ikut bersama Luffy. Hanya berdiam diri di tempat ini tanpa melakukan apa-apa sama saja dengan membiarkan Marimo mati perlahan-lahan."  
"Tapi kemana kalian akan mencari penawar untuk mematahkan jurus kutukan itu?"  
Luffy meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangannya yang lain. Mendesis geram, " Tentu saja ke tempat wanita gagak itu berada!"  
"…" Nami.  
Berpindah ke sebuah pulau tak jauh dari Pulau Majonoia. Ke sebuah pulau terapung yang dihuni oleh para arang—kaum terbuang negeri Majonoia.  
Pulau Dash!  
"Ghahahaha~! Ghahahaha! Sepertinya dewa memang sedang berpihak pada kita! Tak peduli bagaimana para bajak laut itu bisa berada di Majonoia, yang jelas kelima orang tua itu pasti akan senang jika kita bisa membawa mereka dalam keadaan hidup!"  
"Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka mati?" sahut Kagura tanpa ekspresi. "Aku telah menggunakan jurus terlarang kaum arang untuk membunuhnya secara perlahan."  
"Kurasa itu tidak akan mengurangi kesenangan para Gorosei. Tapi… apa kau yakin jurus terlarang yang dibangga- banggakan oleh para arang itu akan berhasil membunuhnya? Bukankah masih ada penawar untuk mengatasi jurus itu?"  
"Dia hanya akan selamat jika mereka bisa meminumkan sari buah kehidupan padanya. Sangat mustahil bagi mereka untuk melakukannya karena untuk mendapatkan sari buah itu mereka harus memasuki altar suci. Manusia kotor seperti mereka tidak akan bisa melakukannya…"  
"Ghahaha~ menarik sekali… keyakinanmu membuatku semakin penasaran pada altar suci yang sedang kalian perebutkan. Bahkan tidak hanya kalian, para gorosei pun sangat menginginkan tempat itu…"  
"…" Kagura.  
"Katakan padaku tempat seperti apa altar suci itu?!"  
"Maafkan aku, Maria-sama! Hanya tetua yang hidup sebelum perpecahan negeri inilah yang tahu bagaimana wujud dari altar suci. Karena setelah perang besar antara golongan arang dan golongan emas berakhir tak seorang pun bisa memasuki altar tanpa seijin Madoka!"  
Di luar ruangan tempat Kagura dan Maria berada… Midori berjongkok sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri. Diam-diam gadis berambut hijau itu mencuri dengar pembicaraan Kagura dan Maria—ibunya.  
Aku harus segera mencari cara untuk pergi ke Majonoia dan menemui Robin-nee. Yah~! Aku harus memberitahunya bagaimana menyelamatakan kakak pendekar dari jurus Kagura-nee-san.  
.  
.  
Di tempat Garp.  
"HOOOOAAAAA~!" Axel menjerit.  
"…?!" Garp.  
BUGKK~!  
Axel yang terjatuh dari langit jatuh menimpa Garp.  
"GARP-SANNN~!"  
"Uhuk~ uhukhuk~!" Axel terbatuk akibat kepulan debu yang mengelilinginya. Heran. Setelah jatuh dan terhempas dari atas tebing sedikitpun dia tidak merasakan sakit ataupun nyeri pada tubuhnya. Dia menggerak-gerakan kedua tangannya keatas dan kesamping. Memutar dan zigzag. "Tidak sakit!"  
Lalu muncul suara lenguhan yang membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia sedang menduduki tubuh seorang pria paruh baya. Histeris. Kedua bola matanya melotot komikal dan melompat menjauh dari tubuh kakek-kakek yang didudukinya. "HOAAAA~ KUMOHON JANGAN MATI! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SENGAJA! MAAFKAN AKU~ MAAFKAN AKU!" teriaknya sambil menyembah-nyembah konyol.  
"Garp-san, Anda baik-baik saja?" seru prajurit—menghampiri Garp.  
"Sudah berapa kali kau mengajukan pertanyaan itu hn?" sahut Garp lalu bangkit berdiri. Langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada Axel yang sedang menangis lega dan menghampirinya.  
"…?" Axel.  
NGOOOK! Garp tiba-tiba menarik pipi Axel. Tampak terkejut. Tidak melar!  
"HIYAAAA~ SAKIIITT!" Axel menjerit lalu mengayuh kakinya menendang muka Garp.  
"Hei bocah tengik! Kenapa kau menedang mukanya?!" omel prajurit.  
"Lalu bagian mana yang harus kutendang?!" Axel ikut mengomel. Menunjuk-nunjuk Garp. "Orang tua itu yang tiba-tiba menarik kedua pipiku duluan kenapa kau malah memarahiku?!"  
"Setidaknya hormatilah orang yang lebih tua darimu dan apa orang tuamu tidak…"  
Garp mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat agar prajurit muda itu diam.  
"Garp-san, bocah itu sudah bertingkah kurang ajar kenapa Anda malah membiarkannya?"  
"Garp-san? Garp…" Axel bergumam, mendadak teringat percakapannya dengan Sabo saat di hutan  
Flashback.  
"Monkey D. Garp, siapa dia?"  
"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Sabo balik bertanya.  
Axel menggeleng,"Siapa dia?"  
"Dia adalah vice admiral angkatan laut sekaligus kakek Luffy dan kakek buyutmu," jelas Sabo.  
"Kakek buyutku?"  
"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu saat kita berlabuh, besar kemungkinan kau akan bertemu kakek buyutmu di tempat ini,"  
Flashback end.  
"Aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya…" gumam Axel pucat. Tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan tegang.  
"Hei bocah siapa namamu dan darimana kau berasal?" tanya Garp.  
Axel mengangkat satu tangannya, karena grogi gerakannya jadi sama persis seperti robot, "YO!"  
"…" Garp.  
"Yo?" ulang prajurit. Pasang muka suram —sweatdrop. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya ya? (chapter X!)  
"Bhuahahaha~ kenapa kau jadi kaku begitu?" tawa Garp mengejek.  
Alis Axel merapat, mengerucutkan bibir— sebal.  
"Hei bocah! Sebenarnya siapa kau ini…" sahut prajurit. Menunjuk langit. "Kau tiba- tiba jatuh dari langit dan menendang muka orang seenaknya!"  
Plug! Axel memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangannya yang lain, teringat sesuatu. "Tidak seharusnya aku berlama- lama disini!" "Hoi~! Hoi~! Apa dia mengacuhkanku?"  
"Aku harus pergi!" Axel berlari pergi begitu saja.  
"Jangan kabur begitu saja, bocah nakal! Setidaknya katakan siapa namamu!" seru prajurit.  
"AXEL!" sahut Axel, nyengir lebar. Menatap ke belakang sambil melambaikan tangan pada Garp. "Ahahahak~! JAA NE!"  
"XL?" gumam prajurit.  
"…!" Garp terpaku menatap wajah Axel, muncul bayangan wajah Luffy dengan ekspresi yang sama—nyengir lebar—di sebelah bocah itu.  
"Jaa ne? Apa dia berniat untuk bertemu dengan kita lagi? Bocah yang aneh!"  
Garp membalikan badan, menunduk.  
"Garp-san…"  
"Tiba-tiba aku ingin menemui seseorang, kuserahkan sisanya padamu," sahut Garp, menepuk pundak prajurit dan melangkah pergi. "SIAP!" jawab prajurit dengan sikap hormat sempurna.  
Berpindah ke tempat Axel.  
Bocah itu tengah berlari kembali menuju tebing tempatnya terjatuh. Mengepalkan tangan dan berlari semakin cepat. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka mempermainkanku lagi! Tunggu saja, setelah ini akan kuhajar mereka berdua!  
"BERSIAPLAH KALIAN!" teriak Axel kesal, mengangkat kedua tangan dan berlari lebih cepat lagi.  
Mereka? Siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud oleh Axel? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai putra penguasa Kuja itu terjun bebas dari atas tebing?!  
Flashback sesaat sebelum Axel terjatuh.  
Bocah itu… Bagaimana bisa dia sudah ada disini? Sial! Harus berapa lama lagi aku berlari? Jika terus seperti ini dia pasti bisa menangkapku! Ditangkap? Ditangkap oleh anak yang beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku? TIDAK! Tidak akan kubiarkan hal memalukan itu menimpaku!  
"Hiro!"  
"…?" Pencuri itu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.  
"GKYAAA~!" Hiro berteriak. Seseorang telah menarik tubuhnya masuk ke dalam semak.  
Axel tolah-toleh mencari keberadaan pencuri yang dikejarnya. "Tidak mungkin aku kehilangan jejaknya, dia pasti sedang bersembunyi di sekitar sini!" Memutar tubuh, melihat sekeliling. Dan tubuhnya berhenti ke sebuah semak tak jauh darinya. "Disana!" pekiknya.  
"…!" Hiro. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku sedang bersembunyi disini? Apa dia keturunan seorang paranormal?  
Merasa tempat persembunyiannya telah diketahui lawan, Hiro melompat keluar dari semak dan melarikan diri lagi.  
"Melarikan diri lagi?" runtuk Axel lalu mengejar Hiro.  
Hiro mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melirik Axel. Dia ingin tahu seberapa jauh jarak mereka.  
"…?!" Hiro mendelik saat menyadari sebuah kaki meluncur ke arahnya.  
JEDEAKK! Kaki kecil itu mendarat tepat di wajah Hiro. Axel langsung mencengkram kerah baju Hiro yang tersungkur.  
Sekuat apa bocah ini sebenarnya?  
"Kembalikan kalungku atau aku akan menghajarmu!" ancam bocah berambut raven itu. Tangan kanannya yang mengepal sudah terangkat—siap memukul.  
Hiro merapatkan mata, pasrah. Situasi macam apa ini? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghadapi bocah ini…  
"…?" Axel mengerutkan dahi. Melepas cengkraman tangannya. "Siapa kau? Dan dimana pencuri itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.  
Dia menyadarinya!  
"ARRRGGH~!" Axel menjerit frustasi. "Bodoh sekali, aku salah mengejar orang!"  
"K-Kau! Darimana kau tahu jika aku bukan orang yang kau kejar sebelumnya?"  
"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, jelas-jelas kalian tampak berbeda! Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau kau bukan pencuri itu!" Axel malah mengomel, dia menghentak- hentakan kaki—kesal. "Seharusnya aku tidak asal mengejar orang kalau seperti aku bisa kehilangan kalung itu!"  
Dia satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku dan Hiro berbeda… kini bocah itu benar-benar membuatku takut!  
Kemudian dari atas pohon.  
"NAOKI~! Bertahanlah, aku akan segera menyelamatkanmuuuuuuuu~" Hiro yang asli muncul dengan berayun dari atas pohon. Dengan kakinya dia mendepak tubuh kecil Axel hingga terlempar jatuh dari tebing.  
"HOOOOOAAAAAAAA~!"  
Axel merapatkan mata. Kembali ke masa sekarang.  
Dia sudah sampai di tebing—tempatnya terjatuh. Ambruk. Menutup mata— mengatur napas. Kakinya terasa lemas sekali. Entah sudah berapa kilometer dia berlari.  
Angin berhembus pelan menggoyang rambut hitamnya. Bocah itu terkikih sendiri. Meremas tanah, "Ahh~ kalian selalu memberiku kekuatan baru… dengan begini aku tidak akan takut kehabisan tenaga jika harus mengejar komplotan pencuri itu…"  
Cittt~ cici~ ciiciiitt~! Seekor burung kecil hinggap di dahi Axel. Burung itu menggoyangkan kepala dan kembali terbang.  
Axel nyengir lalu bangkit berlari mengikuti burung kecil itu terbang.  
Di tempat lain.  
JDEUG! Sebuah tendangan terayun menghantam perut Hiro—pencuri yang sedang Axel cari.  
"Seharian berkeliaran kau hanya mendapatkan kalung aneh tak berharga ini?"  
"Cukup! Jangan pukul Hiroki lagi, Han- san!" Naoki merentangkan tangan melindungi Hiro.  
"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku memukul saudara kembarmu yang bodoh itu, suruh dia mencari lebih banyak barang berharga untukku! Jangan cuma mengumpulkan sampah!" bentak Han—melempar kalung aneh Axel ke Hiro.  
"Mulai besok aku akan membantunya, aku berjanji akan membawakan lebih banyak barang berharga untukmu!"  
"Bagus! Memang itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan, karena kalau tidak aku akan menjual adik perempuan kalian sebagai budak!"  
"…!" Naoki.  
"…!" Hiro.  
"Kenapa gaduh sekali? Kalian tahu kan apa hukuman bagi orang yang berani mengganggu tidur siangku?" Muncul seorang pria tambun berkepala kerucut dari dalam tenda.  
"Tuan muda," Han menundukan kepala saat pria tambun itu berjalan melewatinya.  
"Ckckck~ Lagi-lagi si kembar Hiro-Nao, sekarang ulah apa lagi yang kalian perbuat sehingga membuat ajudanku yang setia marah?"  
Hiro dan Naoki hanya diam. Membalas tatapan pria itu saja mereka tak bernyali.  
Pria tambun itu lalu mengambil kalung Axel yang ada di dekat Hiro dan menggigitnya, "Ini…"  
"Itu hanya kalung tidak berharga, maafkan aku Tuanku… biarkan aku saja yang membuangnya!" sahut Han.  
"Tidak! Ini bukan kalung sembarangan Han!" "…?" Han.  
"Meskipun aku tidak mengerti maksud dari bentuk bandul—aneh—kalung ini, tapi bandul ini dibuat dari emas yang terbilang langka… warnanya yang kuning kehitaman, aku yakin benda ini dibuat dari emas yang hanya ada di lereng pegunungan Kuja!"  
"…?" Hiro dan Naoki saling memandang. Terkejut, ternyata kalung yang semula dianggap Han sebagai sampah ternyata adalah kalung langka yang sangat berharga.  
"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian! Sekarang juga kembalikan kalungku!"  
"Dia…" Hiro mendelik melihat sosok Axel yang sudah berdiri berkancak pinggang.  
"Apa dia seorang monster? Kupikir dia sudah mati setelah terjatuh dari tebing…"  
"Siapa bocah itu?" tanya si pria tambun.  
"Dia pemilik kalung itu Tuan…" sahut Naoki. "Kembalikan kalung itu padaku atau aku akan…"  
"Akan apa?" sela Han.  
"Atau aku akan menghajar kalian!" jawab Axel sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke bawah.  
.  
.  
"Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang menganggu pikiranmu?"  
"Hnn?" Makino tersadar dari lamunannya. "Anda mengatakan sesuatu?"  
"Hahaha~ sepertinya memang hanya tubuhmu yang ada di tempat ini," Shanks terkikih. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai kau mengacuhkanku?" tanyanya lagi.  
"M-Mengacuhkan Anda?" sahut Makino, sedikit merona. Menunduk malu, "Kenapa Anda berkata seperti itu Kapten…"  
"Sejak aku datang tawaran untuk minum tak juga muncul dari mulutmu, yang kau lakukan hanya diam bermain busa sabun…"  
"Busa sabun?" sahut Makino.  
Shanks menunjuk bak pencuci piring dengan dagunya.  
"Gkyaa~! Astaga apa yang aku lakukan?" pekik Makino, terkejut melihat bak pencuci piring dipenuhi busa.  
"Hahaha~!" Shanks tertawa melihat tingkah wanita berambut hijau gelap itu.  
"Maaf~! Pikiran sedikit kacau…"  
"…" Shanks.  
"Tadi pagi aku melihat seorang anak laki- laki yang sangat mirip dengan Luffy. Mata hitamnya yang besar dan caranya mengerutkan dahi, benar-benar seperti Luffy. Mungkinkah jika anak itu…" Makino tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.  
"Mungkinkah jika anak itu adalah anak Luffy, itukan yang ingin kau katakan?"  
"…" Makino mengangguk pelan.  
"Luffy adalah seorang laki-laki, bukan tidak mungkin jika dia berhubungan dengan seorang wanita dan memiliki seorang anak…" wajah serius Shanks berubah jenaka, "Tapi melihat kebodohannya, itu akan jadi sangat mustahil. Karena wanita tidak akan mendapat tempat di pikirannya."  
"Apa di dalam pikiran Anda juga tidak ada tempat bagi seorang wanita?"  
"…?" Shanks.  
.  
.  
Robin mengusap wajah Zoro yang kian memucat. Sedetikpun dia tidak bisa melupakan saat-saat dramatis ketika pria berkepala hijau itu dengan gigih melindunginya.  
"Kau tidak boleh mati…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. "Tidak boleh…"  
"Robin-san!" seru seorang pengawal tiba- tiba.  
"…" Robin.  
"Seorang gadis muda ingin bertemu dengan Anda, sekarang dia sedang menunggu di depan pintu kastil ini!"  
"Seorang gadis muda?"  
"Ya, seorang gadis muda berambut hijau,"  
"Midori…" gumam Robin lalu bergegas menuju pintu masuk kastil.  
Di depan pintu masuk.  
"Robin-nee!" seru Midori lalu beringsut ke pelukan Robin. Dia menangis mengenang kejadian tak mengenakan yang menimpa Zoro. "Ini semua salahku! Jika saat itu aku langsung menerima ajakan pulang Kagura- nee-san semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi!" ucapnya, menyalahkan diri.  
"Ini bukan salahmu!" sahut Robin sambil menyeka air mata Midori.  
Midori menggenggam tangan Robin erat- erat. "Aku akan memberitahumu bagaimana cara menyelamatkan kakak pendekar dari jurus terkutuk itu!"  
"…!" Robin.  
Sesaat kemudian…  
"Aku tahu bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Zoro! Aku tahu!" seru Robin mengagetkan Luffy dan yang lainnya.  
"Kau sudah tahu bagaimana caranya?" tanya Franky.  
"Kalau begitu cepat katakan pada kami bagaimana cara menyelamatan Zoro, Robin!"  
"Zoro bisa selamat jika dia meminum sari buah kehidupan yang tumbuh di puncak altar suci!"  
"Robin kau tahu benar bahwa itu sangat mustahil untuk kalian lakukan!" sahut Chitto.  
"Kenapa mustahil? Bukankah kita hanya perlu mengambil buah dari pohon itu dan meminuman sarinya pada Zoro!"  
"Karena tak sembarang orang bisa memasuki altar suci Majonoia!" balas Chitto.  
Nami terduduk lemas, "Kenapa semuanya jadi serumit ini! Disaat kita sudah tahu bagaimana cara agar Zoro terbebas dari jurus kutukan itu, kita malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!"  
"Hei rambut merah!" Luffy mencengkram baju Ben, "Apa benar tidak ada cara untuk masuk ke tempat itu?"  
"Maafkan aku Mugiwara!" Luffy melepas cengkramannya dan berbalik.  
"Luffy kau mau pergi kemana?"  
"Jika memang tidak ada cara untuk memasuki tempat itu, tidak ada jalan lain selain menerobosnya!"  
"Kau bisa mati terbakar sebelum menginjakan kakimu ke tempat suci itu!"  
"Bagiku lebih baik mati dari pada hanya berdiam diri melihat temanku menderita!" tegas Luffy penuh luapan emosi. Sampai- sampai sebuah aura mengerikan terpancar keluar dari sorot matanya.  
BRUUGH~!  
Raw tiba-tiba pingsan.  
Ben, Chitto dan Sanji yang berdiri di tepat di depan Luffy sesaat tak bisa menggerakan tubuh mereka.  
"Apa yang terjadi?" Chopper yang tidak terkena luapan emosi Luffy tampak kebingungan.  
"Luffy telah mengeluarkan haki Raja-nya," sahut Robin.  
"…?" Nami.  
"…?" Usopp.  
"…?" Franky.  
Luffy melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Tekatnya untuk menerobos altar suci sudah sangat bulat. Kali ini tidak akan ada yang bisa mencegahnya.  
Kembali ke tempat Axel berada.  
"Yuhuu~! Akhirnya kalung ini kembali lagi padaku!" seru Axel senang.  
Hiro dan Naoki mendelik tak percaya.  
"Anak itu benar-benar menghajar Han-san dan tuan Baba!"  
"Dia pasti seorang monster!" Sudut bibir Naoki berkedut ngeri.  
"SEMUANYA LETAKAN TANGAN KALIAN DI BELAKANG KEPALA DAN SERAHKAN DIRI KALIAN!" "…?" Axel.  
"…?" Hiro.  
"…?" Naoki.  
Jajaran pasukan angkatan laut tiba-tiba mengepung dan mengangkat senjata.  
"Angkatan laut?" gumam Axel.  
Di tempat Garp.  
Pria tua itu berjalan linglung.Pertemuannya dengan Axel membuatnya kacau. Kerinduan yang selama ini dipendamnya untuk Luffy mendadak tak terkendali. Oleh karena itu dia ingin sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya dengan berkunjung ke tempat Luffy pernah dibesarkan.  
Yak! Sekarang Garp tengah menuju markas keluarga Dadan.  
Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah pohon besar melintang menghadang jalannya. "Apa yang terjadi, kenapa tempat ini kacau sekali…" gumam Garp.  
Tok! Tok! Tok! Garp mengetuk pintu.  
Tidak ada respon dari yang empunya rumah. Dia kembali mengetuk.  
Tok! Tok! Tok!  
"SIAPA KAU YANG BERANI MENGGANGGU SAAT-SAAT TENANG RUMAH INI!" teriak Dadan setelah membuka pintu. Seperti biasa, dia akan mengomel tanpa peduli siapa orang yang berdiri di depan pintunya.  
"Lama tak berjumpa!"  
"GARP?!" pekik Dadan.  
"Sepertinya kau sedang mabuk berat," sahut Garp saat mendapati semburat merah di pipi Dadan.  
"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari? Jika kau ingin mengacau sebaiknya kau pergi! Kenapa kau dan cucu-cucumu itu tidak pernah bisa membuat hidupku tenang!"  
"…" Garp.  
"Bahkan cicitmu pun tidak rela jika aku menikmati sisa hidupku dengan tenang~!"  
"Cicit?!" sahut Garp.  
"Ya~! Cicitmu itu hampir saja membunuhku! Kau lihat pohon besar yang tergeletak disana?" Dadan menunjuk pohon yang dirobohkan Axel. Menangis bombai, "Pohon itu hampir menghilangkan nyawaku! Dan itu semua gara-gara cicitmu!"  
"Apa maksudmu dengan cicit?"  
"Garp! Kau ini bodoh tau sedang berpura- pura bodoh? Sekarang kau bukan hanya seorang kakek tapi kau juga sudah menjadi kakek buyut!"  
"…!" Garp.  
"Putra Luffy yang entah dari wanita mana tiba-tiba datang menggantikan ayahnya untuk mengacaukan hidupku!"  
Pernyataan Dadan seperti petir yang menyambar di hari yang cerah.  
"Luffy mempunyai seorang anak?"  
"Ya! Dia bernama Axel. Wajahnya, tingkah- lakunya dan cara mendengkurnya pun sama!"  
"Axel…" gumam Garp, teringat pertemuannya dengan Axel.  
"Jangan kabur begitu saja, bocah nakal! Setidaknya katakan siapa namamu!" seru prajurit.  
"AXEL!" sahut Axel, nyengir lebar. Menatap ke belakang sambil melabaikan tangan pada Garp. "Ahahahak~! JAA NE!"  
"Jadi bocah itu…"  
Garp pergi meninggalkan rumah Dadan. Tujuannya kini bukan lagi mencari penawar untuk mengurangi kerinduannya pada Luffy. Tujuannya sekarang adalah menemukan Axel, bocah asing yang sempat membuatnya penasaran karena kemiripannya dengan Luffy.  
Dan ocehan Dadan telah memberinya jawaban kenapa bocah itu bisa begitu mirip dengan Luffy.  
"Monkey D. Luffy! Sadarkah kau apa akibat dari kebodohanmu yang satu ini?!" geram suara Garp.  
Sesaat setelah kepergian Garp dari rumah Dadan.  
Sabo datang memanggul seekor bison berukuran besar. Seperti yang telah dijanjikannya pada Axel, dia kembali tanpa tangan kosong.  
"Ada apa dengan tempat ini?" tanya Sabo pada Dadan yang tengah menenggak minuman keras di depan pintu. "Dimana Axel?"  
"Bocah itu pergi ke desa bersama Dogra dan Magra!"  
Tiba-tiba Sabo merasa tidak tenang. Dia melihat bungkusan makanan di depan pintu. Mengambilnya, "Kenapa kau menaruh makanan ini disini?"  
"Itu bukan milikku, sepertinya Garp menjatuhkannya disana! Hahaha ekspresi wajahnya konyol sekali, aku jadi ingin tertawa jika mengingatnya!"  
"Garp? Garp-san datang kemari?"  
DEG!  
Sabo menoleh ke sebuah arah! Dia mendengar suara peluit. Suara peluit yang diberikannya pada Axel. Axel telah meniup peluitnya. Dia pasti dalam keadaan bahaya! Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya!  
"Pria tua itu memang datang kemari tapi setelah dia tahu cucunya telah memberikannya seorang cicit, dia langsung pergi begitu sa… HEI DENGARKAN BAIK_BAIK JIKA ADA YANG SEDANG BICARA PADAMU!" omel Dadan saat tahu Sabo sudah melesat pergi sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Dasar! Mereka semua sama tak bergunanya!"  
Sabo berlari secepat yang dia bisa setelah mendengar tiupan peluit kedua. "Tunggu aku! Aku akan segera datang menyelamatkanmu!"  
.  
Bersambung  
.  
Thanks For Reading and See You in The Next Chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13

"Berhenti!" Sebuah tongkat melintang menghadang jalan Luffy. Muncul sosok shaman penguasa negeri ajaib—Majonoia—dari ujung tongkat itu.

"…?" Luffy.

"Aku kagum pada tekad dan semangat yang kau miliki, tapi tak akan kubiarkan kau berbuat seenaknya di negeri ini!"

"BERISIK!" Luffy mengerang—menggertakan gigi. "Jika kau kemari hanya untuk mencegahku, PERCUMA SAJA! Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku, jadi menyingkirlah sekarang juga!"

"Emosi telah membuat pikiranmu menjadi dangkal. Dengan menerobos masuk gapura penjaga altar bukan sari buah kehidupan yang akan kau dapatkan melainkan kematian."

"Egk…" Luffy mengepalkan tangan, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Luffy~!" Chopper melompat dan memeluk pinggang Luffy. Menangis. "Jangan pergi! Batalkan saja niatmu untuk menerobos masuk ke tempat suci itu! Aku tidak mau kau mati, Luffy…"

"Dan aku tidak mau Zoro mati…" sahut Luffy tertunduk.

"Luffy… Chopper…" Nami membekap mulutnya, berusaha agar tidak ikut menangis.

"…" Usopp tertunduk juga.

"Benarkah sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Zoro?"

"Tidak!" Sanji menghabiskan isapan terakhir rokoknya lalu menjatuhkannya. "Aku yakin shaman itu tahu bagaimana cara untuk memasuki altar suci itu tanpa harus meregangkan nyawa," lanjutnya.

Franky beralih menatap Yaoi. Terdiam sejenak. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja kita harus…, hn?" Sanji beralih menatap Usopp yang tiba-tiba bergerak menghampiri Yaoi.

Usopp mencengkram jubah shaman itu dan berkata, "Kau adalah penguasa negeri ini, kau pasti tahu bagaimana cara memasuki altar suci itu…" Mencengkram jubah Yaoi semakin kuat. Air matanya sudah mengucur deras. "Untuk menyelamatkan Zoro dari jurus kutukan itu kami harus memasuki tempat suci itu, jadi aku mohon padamu…"

"…" Yaoi bergeming.

Usopp meringsut turun dan menundukan kepala hingga menyentuh lantai. "Beritahu kami BAGAIMANA CARA MEMASUKI ALTAR SUCI KALIAN~!" tangisnya semakin histeris.

"Usopp…"

"Usopp-san…"

"Huhuuu~ Usopp~"

Yaoi menghela pelan lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Usopp yang masih—bersujud—menundukan kepala. "Sebagai seorang shaman, aku memang tahu bagaimana cara memasuki altar suci…"

"Kau tahu bagaimana cara memasuki tempat itu?" Luffy menyahut cepat. Kedua bola matanya membesar—bersemangat. "Benarkah kau tahu?!"

"Sudah kuduga shaman tua itu tahu bagaimana cara memasuki tempat itu," gumam Sanji.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan padaku bagaimana cara agar aku bisa memasuki tempat itu? Nenek shaman, cepat katakan padaku!" desak Luffy.

"Aku akan mengatakannya setelah kau menyanggupi satu syarat yang aku berikan…"

"Syarat?" sahut Franky.

"Katakan! Apapun itu… kami pasti akan berusaha untuk menyanggupinya!" sahut Usopp.

"Baiklah aku akan memberitahu kalian, tapi sebelumnya… dia…" Yaoi menunjuk ke arah Luffy tanpa memandangnya. "…harus menerima posisinya sebagai shaman agung Majonoia!"

DEG!

"…!" Usopp.

**.**

**.**

"Apa kalian sudah menemukannya?"

"Maaf! Semua pasukan sudah berpencar, namun tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang yang bisa menemukan dimana Ojou-san sekarang berada!"

Lily menggigit ujung ibu jarinya, berpikir.  _Dimana dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia selalu menghilang disaat seperti ini?! Menyebalkan sekali!_

"Lily-san anoo~" ucap seorang pasukan ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" sahut Lily ketus. "Jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang tidak penting, sebaiknya enyahlah dari hadapanku!" lanjutnya menyeringai. Kedua matanya mengerjapkan cahaya mengerikan.

"S-Saya memang tidak tahu dimana Ojou-san sekarang berada tapi…"

…

Lily berlari membelah kerumunan warga.

 _**Suara pasukan:** _ _"…sepertinya hanya anda satu-satunya orang yang tahu dimana Ojou-san sekarang berada."_

 _**Suara Lily:** _ _"Aku? Apa maksudmu?"_

 _**Suara pasukan:** _ _"Seorang warga berkata bahwa dia melihat Ojou-san pergi dengan membawa seikat bunga Lily. Dan saat kutanya kearah mana Ojou-san pergi orang itu menjawab…"_

 _**Suara warga:** _ _"Dia membawa bunga kesukaan nona, sudah pasti dia akan pergi kesana!"_

"Tempat itu, ya, Ojou-san pasti ada tempat itu!" gumam Lily.

Di tempat Ojou.

Angin berhembus menggoyang rerumputan tempat kakek berjanggut merah itu duduk bersila. Dua jam telah berlalu sejak dia datang dan duduk berdiam di tempat itu.

Setetes air terjatuh dari sudut mata tuanya.

"Sakuya…"

Flashback…

"Ojou-san! Ojou-sannn!" Seorang pelayan wanita berlarian mencari sosok tuannya. Satu persatu pintu dia buka, namun tak juga menemukan sosok majikannya. "Ojou-san~ dimana Anda?!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak, Lily?" sahut sebuah suara.

"Tuan…" Pelayan itu berbalik kearah suara itu berasal. Sesaat di wajahnya tampak mengembangkan sebuah senyuman. Namun kembali muram setelah teringat kabar buruk yang harus dia sampaikan.

"Kau menangis? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Anda harus segera kembali, Tuan! Anda harus segera kembali!" sahut Lily panik. "Sekarang nona sangat membutuhkan Anda!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Sakuya?" Ojou mendelik.

"Nona terjatuh, badannya menggigil dan dia terus memanggil-manggil Anda Tuan…"

…

Ojou berlari menyusuri koridor menuju kamar putrinya.

"Arrrghhh sakit! Sakit~!"

Rintihan Sakuya menghentikan laju kaki Ojou. Pria berjanggut merah itu membatu di depan pintu kamar. Mendengar suara serak putrinya meneriakan kesakitan, ketegarannya seketika runtuh. Nyalinya hilang.

 _**Suara panik Lily:** _ _"Saat saya masuk ke kamar nona untuk mengantar makan malam, nona sudah merintih di lantai dengan kaki berlumuran darah…"_

Mata Ojou terpejam. Kata-kata Lily semakin membuatnya terpuruk. Dia tidak akan mampu menyaksikan putri semata wayangnya merintih kesakitan.

"AYAHHH~!"

DEG!

Kepala Ojou yang tertunduk langsung terangkat. Tangannya reflek memutar handle pintu dan mendorongnya. Masuk.

"Ojou-san!" sahut wanita berjubah putih yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sakuya.

Ojou terdiam melihat putrinya yang mengejang kesakitan. Matanya ingin memejam, tak mampu menatap wajah pucat Sakuya lebih lama.

"Syukurlah Lily berhasil membawamu kemari. Ada sesuatu yang harus segera aku katakan…"

"…" Ojou.

"Sakuya mengalami pendarahan yang cukup serius karena itu dia harus segera melahirkan bayinya."

"Melahirkan? Bagaimana bisa dia melahirkan bayinya? Usia kandungannya bahkan belum genap sembilan bulan!"

"Ojou-san…" Dokter menumpangkan tangannya ke pundak Ojou. Menenangkannya. "Aku bisa mengerti kekhawatiranmu, tapi jika Sakuya tidak segera menjalankan proses persalinannya, mungkin kita akan kehilangan keduanya…"

"…?!" Ojou mendelik.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Karena kau sudah ada disini, kuatkan putrimu. Aku akan segera menyiapkan keperluan persalinannya."

Dengan gontai Ojou melangkah menghampiri Sakuya. Dia meraih tangan putrinya dan menggenggamnya di dada. "Sakuya…" panggilnya lirih.

"Ayah…" Air mata meluncur keluar dari ekor mata Sakuya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja..." ucap Ojou, berusaha membesarkan hati Sakuya. Tangannya bergetar mengusap pelan rambut merah putrinya. "Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja…"

"Ojou-san, silahkan keluar!" sahut seorang perawat.

Ojou mencium kening Sakuya dan perlahan melepas genggaman tangannya.

Kemudian…

Satu jam telah berlalu namun tak kunjung terdengar suara tangisan seorang bayi.

Ojou mondar-mandir di depan kamar Sakuya. Kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Semakin lama, pikiran-pikiran negative mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

_Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka tidak selamat? Bagaimana jika keduanya tidak selamat?_

Kedua pertanyaan itu terus muncul menghantuinya sampai akhirnya tangisan keras seorang bayi menghentakannya.

"Oeeek~! Oeeek~!"

"…" Ojou seketika membatu mendengar tangisan pertama cucunya. Matanya nanar menatap pintu kamar Sakuya. "Cucuku…"

"Selamat Ojou-san! Sekarang Anda sudah menjadi seorang kakek," ucap Lily.

Ojou tersenyum gembira dan bergegas memasuki kamar Sakuya. Tak sabar ingin melihat putri dan cucunya.

"Selamat Ojou-san! Cucu Anda sangat tampan!" ucap seorang perawat lalu menyerahkan bayi laki-laki dalam gendongannya pada Ojou. "Lihat! Nona menurunkan mata bulatnya yang besar dan rambut hitamnya pasti menurun dari ay… Ups! Maaf…" lanjutnya menggantung.

"Tak apa, kau benar! Rambut hitamnya memang menurun dari ayahnya…" sahut Ojou santai. Matanya tampak berbinar menatap cucunya. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sakuya, dia baik-baik saja kan…"

Senyuman di wajah perawat itu memudar.

 _**Suara perawat: "** _ _Maafkan kami, Ojou-san. Sebenarnya dokter telah memperingatkan Nona untuk merelakan bayi dalam kandungannya. Tapi Nona bersikeras untuk melahirkan bayinya dan melepas kesempatannya untuk tetap hidup."_

Ojou menyeka air matanya sebelum berjalan menghampiri Sakuya yang terbaring lemah setelah melahirkan putranya.

"Bayiku…" ucap Sakuya lemah. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap bayi dalam gendongan ayahnya. "Biarkan aku menggendongnya, Ayah."

Ojou hanya mengangguk lalu menyerahkan cucunya. Dia belum mampu berkata-kata.

"Anak ibu tampan sekali…" puji Sakuya sambil mengusap kepala bayi laki-lakinya. "Saat besar nanti kau harus menjadi pria yang kuat dan tangguh seperti kakek-kakekmu. Meski ibu tidak bisa mendampingimu sampai kau dewasa, percayalah, ibu akan terus mendoakanmu dari surga."

Air mata Sakuya pecah. Begitu pula dengan Ojou, dia memalingkan wajahnya dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Dan meskipun ayahmu juga tidak ada di sampingmu sampai kau dewasa nanti, ibu yakin, dia tetap menyayangimu seperti ibu menyayangimu. Jadi… jangan pernah membenci kami…"

Melihat tangis Sakuya yang semakin menjadi, Ojou langsung merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. "Dasar bodoh! Kau ini bicara apa?! Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau dan ayah akan membesarkan Monkey kecil ini bersama-sama."

"Ayah…"

Flashback End.

Ojou menghapus jejak air matanya lalu bangkit berdiri. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menatap gundukan tanah bernisan di hadapannya.

"Sekarang putramu tidak hanya menjadi pria yang kuat dan tangguh seperti kedua kakeknya. Tapi dia juga sangat terkenal seperti ayahnya. Ya, Monkey kecilmu telah menjadi pria yang luar biasa."

**.**

**.**

"HYAAAAA, APA YANG TELAH TERJADI?!" teriak histeris seorang kapten angkatan laut ketika mendapati puluhan anak buahnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disini, kita harus segera pergi, Hiro!" Naoki menarik saudara kembarnya.

"Nao, bocah itu bukan bocah biasa. Dia pasti keturunan seorang penyihir atau sejenisnya. Akan lebih baik jika kita tidak dekat-dekat dengannya!" sahut Hiro ketakutan.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti, yang terpenting sekarang adalah pergi dari tempat ini sebelum pasukan angkatan laut menemukan kita!"

"Apa yang terjadi, ada apa dengan mereka?"

"LILLLY-SANN! Syukurlah anda datang kemari,"

"Aku hanya kebetulan melewati tempat ini. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa semua pasukanku tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tapi yang aku tahu mereka kemari setelah seorang bangsawan Goa meminta bantuan."

"…" alis Lily merapat.

…

"Axel!" Naoki berlari mengimbangi laju kaki Axel. "Namamu Axel kan?"

"Yo! Salam kenal Nonoki, Horoki!" Axel mengangkat tangannya menghadap Naoki lalu beralih ke Hiroki.

"HO-RO-KI?! Jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang!" omel Hiro dengan gigi yang meruncing komikal.

"Ahahahak!"

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?"

"Hiro, tenangkan dirimu!" Naoki berpaling melihat Axel. "Aku sedikit terkejut saat kau bisa membedakan kami, apalagi dipertemuan pertama kita. Selama ini selain orang tua kami, tidak ada orang yang bisa membedakan kami berdua, tapi kau…"

"Kalian memiliki warna yang berbeda, karena itu aku bisa membedakan kalian."

"Warna?"

Hiro menarik tangan Naoki, menghentikannya. "Kau dengar apa yang bocah itu katakan, bukan? Dia bilang kita memiliki warna yang berbeda. Nao… aku semakin yakin kalau bocah itu adalah seorang penyihir!"

"Hiro, kau terlalu sering membaca cerita dongeng. Penyihir itu tidak ada!"

"Kalau dia bukan penyihir, apa kau bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada pasukan angkatan laut yang menghadang kita tadi?"

"Hn, itu…"

"Bocah itu membuat mereka pingsan hanya dengan menatapnya. Dan sekarang dia berbicara tentang warna… ya Tuhan, seharusnya aku tidak berurusan dengan bocah penyihir itu!"

"Penyihir? Dimana?" sahut Axel yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara Hiro dan Naoki.

"HYAAAA~ JANGAN MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA!" Hiro melompat ke belakang Naoki, terkejut.

"Horoki, dimana penyihirnya?" tanya Axel lagi sambil tolah-toleh mencari sosok penyihir yang sebenarnya tidak ada disana.

"KAULAH PENYIHIRNYA!" balas Hiro, mode same.

"Aku?" Axel menunjuk diri, polos.

"Jangan dengarkan Hiro, sepertinya dia masih shock melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada pasukan angkatan laut yang menghadang kita tadi."

"Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?" kata Axel sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Mulai salah tingkah.

Mata Hiro menyipit melihat Axel mengantuk-antukan kaki kirinya ke belakang. "Jangan berkelit, meskipun aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang telah kau lakukan pada orang-orang itu. Tapi aku yakin kau lah yang telah membuat mereka jatuh pingsan!"

Axel bersiul sambil menggoyang tubuhnya. Mengerucutkan bibirnya ke samping lalu berkata, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"BOHONG!" teriak Naoki dan Hiro tidak percaya.

(wkwkwkwk~)

Di Majonoia.

"Baiklah, karena kalian telah menyanggupi persyaratan yang telah aku berikan. Sekarang ikuti aku..." sahut Yaoi lalu berbalik pergi.

"Luffy, apa kau yakin?" tanya Usopp.

"Ya!" jawab Luffy dengan wajah berkerut penuh tekad. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Zoro," lanjutnya lalu berjalan mengikuti Yaoi.

"…" Usopp.

Flashback.

"Jangan bercanda, kau meminta Luffy untuk menjadi shaman agung Majonoia?!"

"Apa tidak ada persyaratan lain selain meminta Luffy menjadi shaman agung negeri ini?"

"Hanya itu syarat yang harus kalian penuhi jika kalian benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana cara memasuki altar suci," Yaoi mengetukan tongkatnya ke tanah. "Aku membantumu menyelamatkan temanmu dan kau membantuku menyelamatkan negeriku, bukankan itu adil?"

"Aku akan menyelamatkan negeri ini," sahut Luffy.

"Luffy, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan? Apa kau akan melepaskan impianmu dan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan menjadi shaman di negeri ini?" sahut Usopp.

"Aku bilang, aku akan menyelamatkan negeri ini. Aku tidak akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku di tempat ini. Karena aku akan menjadi raja bajak laut, shishishi~!" Luffy nyengir.

TAK! Yaoi menghentakan tongkatnya dengan keras. Marah.

"Jangan coba-coba mempermainkanku, Bocah!"

"…?!" Luffy.

"Kau bilang akan menyelamatkan negeri ini tapi kau menolak posisi sebagai shaman agung negeri ini, kau pikir kau siapa, hah?!"

"Jika kubilang bahwa aku akan menyelamatkan negeri ini maka aku akan melakukannya!"

DEG!

"…!" Yaoi tercekat.

"Jika dengan menyelamatkan negeri ini, aku bisa menyelamatkan temanku, maka aku akan melakukannya. Apapun resikonya!"

"Luffy-san…" Brook terpana melihat Luffy.  _Ini bukan kali pertama aku melihatmu seperti ini, tapi kau selalu bisa membuatku kagum dengan tekad kuatmu. Seperti biasa…_ "Kau sungguh keren!"

"Kita buat ini menjadi mudah, kau bantu kami menyelamatkan Marimo dan kami akan membantumu menyelamatkan negeri aneh ini. Bagaimana?" sahut Sanji.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengikat setengah dari jiwamu sebagai jaminan bahwa kalian tidak akan melarikan diri setelah pria berkepala hijau itu selamat dari jurus kutukan kaum arang. Bagaimana?" Yaoi menatap Luffy, tersenyum licik.

"Aku setuju!"

Flashback End.

"Kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi? Si bodoh itu sudah membuat keputusan."

"Sebaiknya kita segera ikuti mereka!"

"Nami-swan, Robin-chuaan, lebih baik kalian berdua tetap disini."

"Tidak! Aku akan ikut! Cukup Robin saja yang tinggal disini bersama Zoro."

"Tak biasanya, Nami bersikap seperti itu,"bisik Usopp pada Chopper. "Biasanya dia selalu menghindar dan…"

PLETAK! Usopp terkapar dengan benjolan berasap.

Sesaat kemudian…

Setelah cukup jauh berjalan mengikuti shaman Yaoi, akhirnya Luffy dan kawan-kawannya sampai di depan gapura penjaga altar suci. Disusul oleh ketiga guardian, Alben, Benitora dan Chito.

"Yaoi-sama, benarkah ada cara untuk memasuki altar suci?"

"Ya, setelah perang antara kaum arang dan kaum emas pecah, altar suci ini memang telah disegel agar tidak sembarang orang bisa memasukinya. Tapi bukan berarti sama sekali tidak ada cara untuk memasukinya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, bisa kita masuk sekarang?" sahut Luffy mulai tak sabar.

"Dasar kau ini, apa kau tidak bisa lebih bersabar?" sahut Al, kesal.

"Tidak," balas Luffy sekenanya.

"Err… akan kuhajar kau!" Al mengayun-ayunkan kepalan tangannya, berniat memukul Luffy tapi tertahan karena Chito mencengkram jubahnya. "Chito lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku memberinya pelajaran!" omelnya sambil terus meronta.

"Emmm… apa aku bisa masuk sekarang?" tanya Luffy sambil mengupil.

"Aww, menjijikan…"

"Sebelum aku memulai ritual untuk memanggil penjaga altar suci, aku akan menegaskan satu hal kepada kalian semua," Yaoi menatap satu persatu kru topi jerami. "Tidak sembarang orang bisa memasuki altar suci kami, hanya orang-orang yang dianggap suci oleh penjaga altarlah yang akan menginjakan kaki di altar suci."

"Itu artinya hanya beberapa dari kami yang bisa masuk kesana?"

"Ya, hanya orang yang memiliki hati, pikiran, dan raga yang masih sucilah yang diperbolehkan masuk."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika diantara kami tidak ada yang bisa memasuki altar?"

Yaoi melirik Nami, "Maka ikhlaskan kematian teman kalian."

"…!" Nami menggigit bibir bawahnya.

CLIK!

Sanji mematikan api ke rokoknya, lalu menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Dia menatap langit dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya perlahan.

"Kalian bersiaplah, aku akan memulai ritual untuk memanggil penjaga altar!"

…

Garp berlari menyusuri jejak keberadaan Axel. Sejak tahu bahwa bocah itu adalah putra dari cucunya yang idiot. Garp bertekad untuk menemukannya sebelum bocah itu bertemu petinggi angkatan laut yang lain.

Tak jauh dari Garp, Sabo juga tengah berlari mencari keberadaan Axel. Setelah mendengar suara peluit khusus yang diberikannya, dia tahu bocah itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik.  _Tunggu aku…_

"Axel!" ucap Garp dan Sabo.

Di tempat Axel.

"Mereka menemukan kita!" kata Hiro saat melihat Baba dan pasukan angkatan laut mengepung mereka. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Yak ampun, ternyata hanya sekumpulan penjahat kecil!" gumam Lily, bertolak pinggang.

"…" Naoki.

"…" Axel.

"Itu! Itu dia bocah yang telah menghajar lalu mencuri kalung berhargaku!" Baba menunjuk Axel lalu menghampirinya. Dengan cepat tangannya menggeledah pakaian Axel. "Dimana kau sembunyikan kalung itu?"

"…" Axel tak menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat bimbang.

"Kenapa kau tidak ucapkan mantramu dan buat mereka pingsan seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya?" bisik Hiro.

"Aku…"

"Tuan Baba apa ini kalung yang Anda cari?" sahut seorang pasukan sambil mengacungkan kalung berbandul aneh milik Axel.

Mata Axel membesar, terkejut. "Itu kalungku!"

Baba mengambil kalung dari tangan pasukan itu dan mengamatinya. "Benar! ini adalah kalung yang telah dia curi!"

"Aku tidak mencurinya! Kalung itu milikku, cepat kembalikan!" Axel mulai marah.

Baba menggoyang kalung, mengejek. "Kalau kau berani ayo ambil! Dasar pencu…"

BOOOGH!

Tubuh Baba terpental. Semua pasukan melotot kaget. Termasuk Hiro dan Naoki yang sudah berjaw-drop ria.

"Sudah kubilang, ini-kalung-ku!"

 _Terlalu cepat, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat gerakannya._ Lily bergumam dalam hati.

"Lily-san…" seorang pasukan mendekati Lily dan membisikan sesuatu.

Mata Lily membesar. "Benarkah bocah itu…" tanya Lily diikuti anggukan si pasukan.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?! Cepat hajar bocah itu!" teriak Baba setelah bersusah payah bangkit dari reruntuhan yang menimpanya.

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak menyukai anak-anak. Tapi aku harus tetap menjalankan tugasku," Lily memainkan tongkat besinya lalu bergegas menyerang Axel.  _Coba kita lihat, apakah semua yang orang itu katakan tentangmu memang benar atau hanya omong kosong belaka!_

"HIAYAAAA~!" Lily melompat dan mengayuhkan tongkatnya.

"T-Tunggu!"

BOOOOGH! Tongkat besi Lily menghantam tanah. Axel berhasil menghindar.

"…!" Lily.  _Dia berhasil menghindar._

"Hey! Aku bilang tunggu! Kenapa kau masih saja menyerangku?!"

"Aku masih punya pekerjaan lain. Jadi, ayo kita selesaikan ini segera!"

"A-Aku tidak bisa!" teriak Axel sambil terus menghindari serangan Lily. "Aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan angkatan laut!"

BUAGH! Lily berhasil memukul pundak Axel.

"Sakit!" lenguh Axel sambil memegangi pundaknya yang berdarah. Luka di pundaknya kembali terbuka.

"Bagus! Hajar bocah itu! Hajar sampai dia mau mengembalikan kalung yang dia curi!" teriak Baba bersemangat.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, kalung itu…" Axel melempar batu yang ada di dekatnya, tepat mengenai kepala kepala kerucut Baba.

"Dasar bo… bocah si… al… lan…" umpat Baba lalu pingsan.

"Baba-san!"

"Anak itu harus dihukum berat karena telah melukai anggota keluarga bangsawan Goa!"

"Kau membuat keadaan ini semakin sulit, sekarang mau tak mau aku harus menjebloskanmu ke penjara!" Lily mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi.

Dengan cepat Axel berguling untuk menghindar. "Egk… tanganku…" lenguhnya sambil memegangi tangannya yang terasa aneh.  _Kenapa? Kenapa tangan kiriku tidak bisa digerakan?"_

"Sepertinya, sebelum pertarungan ini kau sudah terluka parah."

"…" Axel meringis menahan sakit.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu, kenapa dia tidak menggunakan mantra yang dia gunakan untuk membuat para angkatan laut itu pingsan?!" geram Hiro.

"Hiro, kita harus menolong Axel atau dia akan terbunuh!" Naoki akan berlari menolong Axel tapi Hiro menariknya kembali.

"Apa kau bodoh, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolongnya. Jika kau nekat, bisa-bisa kaulah yang mati terbunuh!"

"Tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi, ayo kita akhiri saja!" Lily mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Ini akan sedikit menyakitkan, maaf…" ucap Lily lalu mengayunkan tongkat besinya sekuat tenaga.

"…!" Axel.

"Axel cepat menghindar!" teriak Naoki.

 _Tidak! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak boleh menggunakannya lagi. Tidak boleh!_ Axel menutup mata rapat. Pasrah.  _Paman Sabo, selamatkan aku!_

Tongkat besi Lily semakin dekat. Dan…

C-TANG~! Tongkat besi Lily patah menjadi dua.

"…?!" Lily.

"…?!" Naoki dan Hiro.

"Kau tidak boleh melukai bocah ini…"

"…?!" Axel melongo menatap punggung lebar di hadapannya. "K-Kakek…"

**.**

**.**

Di depan gapura penjaga Altar.

Shaman Yaoi menggoyang lonceng-lonceng kecil di kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya bergerak melafalkan mantra pemanggil arwah penjaga altar.

Pepohonan bergoyang diiringi gemerincing lonceng. Dan langit mulai menghitam.

"Apa sudah dimulai?" bisik Usopp dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Usopp…" Chopper memeluk punggung Usopp. Sama gemetarnya.

JDEAR! Petir tiba-tiba menyambar.

"HIYAAA!" Usopp dan Chopper saling berpelukan. Terkejut.

Muncul lubang hitam yang kian membesar diantara tiang gapura penjaga.

"Lubang apa itu?"

"Yaoi-sama!"

"Sudah siap," sahut Yaoi lalu berbalik menghadap Luffy dan teman-temannya. "Lubang hitam itu adalah jalan masuk menuju altar suci."

"Jadi… untuk memasuki altar suci dan mengambil sari buah kehidupan kami hanya perlu melompat ke lubang hitam itu?"

"Tidak sesederhana itu, karena sebenarnya syarat mutlak untuk memasuki altar suci adalah kesucian hati, pikiran dan raga kalian. Jika kalian dianggap tidak layak untuk memasuki altar, maka kalian akan terlempar sebelum memasukinya."

"Aku mengerti! Ayo kita masuk!" Luffy meregangkan tangannya ke belakang. "GOMU GOMU GOMU no… ROOO…"

"Tunggu!"

"Egk?" Luffy tersungkur karena Yaoi tiba-tiba menghentikannya. "Kenapa kau menghentikanku, Nenek tua?!"

"Masih ada yang harus aku katakan, jika diantara kalian ada yang berhasil memasuki altar. Hal pertama yang harus kalian lakukan adalah menemui pendeta wanita yang ada di kuil pertama."

"Seorang pendeta wanita?" teriak Sanji, histeris. Otak mesumnya mulai membayangkan wanita-wanita seksi berbaju pendeta. Dia berdeham sebentar lalu dengan gaya cool-nya dia berkata, "Ayo kita pergi…"

JREEET! Sanji memalingkan wajahnya. Tertawa mesum.

"Hey Chopper, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah," sahut Chopper prihatin.

"Siapa diantara kita yang akan melompat duluan?"

"Tentu saja aku!" Luffy mengangkat tangan.

"Tidak! Aku duluan yang akan melompat dan menemui pendeta seksi itu!"

"AKU DULUAN!"

"AKU!"

"Yohohoho, kenapa kita tidak melompat bersama-sama saja,"

"AWW~ ide yang bagus, tapi apa lubang itu masih muat untuk badan SUPEEERku ini jika kita melompat bersamaan?"

"Sudahlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Aku putuskan kita akan melompat bersama!"

"Oii Nami, aku kaptennya kenapa kau seenaknya membuat keputusan?" protes Luffy.

Satu pukulan super kemudian…

"Apa masih ada yang mau protes?" tanya Nami sambil memamerkan kepalan tangannya yang berasap.

"T-Tidakk…" sahut Luffy pasrah.

"…" Alben dan Benitora sweatdrop.

"Mengerikan…" gumam Chopper dan Usopp, merinding melihat Luffy menungging tak berdaya setelah dihajar Nami.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi, karena pria berambut hijau itu tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu perkelahian konyol kalian," sahut Chito.

"Dia benar…"

"Ayo kita pergi!" Luffy meregangkan tangannya ke belakang. "GOMU GOMU noooo…"

"Euhm!" sahut Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Brook dan Franky bersamaan.

"ROCKET!" tubuh Luffy melesat memasuki lubang hitam. Disusul Brook, Usopp. Nami, Sanji, Chopper dan yang terakhir Franky.

"…" Yaoi.

"…?" Alben.

"…?" Benitora.

"…" Chito.

JDEARR! Kilat kembali menyambar. Sanji, Brook dan Franky terpental keluar dari lubang hitam.

"Mereka bertiga terlempar keluar," gumam Alben.

"Yohohoho, yang tadi itu…" Brook memegang kedua pipi imajinasinya, "Benar-benar COOOL!"

"Apa hanya kita bertiga yang terlempar?" sahut Franky sambil garuk-garuk rambut—mendadak—afronya.

"Pupus sudah…" gumam Sanji sambil menatapi lubang hitam yang mulai mengecil dan menghilang. "Pupus sudah impianku bertemu pendeta seksi impianku!"

"Pendeta seksi?"

"Tidak heran dia terlempar keluar," Alben sweatdrop.

 _Luffy-san! Nami-san! Usopp-san! Chopper-san! Berjuanglah!_ Brook menatap gapura altar penjaga altar.

"Sekarang kalian hanya bisa menunggu, berdoalah, semoga mereka kembali membawa sari buah kehidupan sebelum kelima symbol gaib yang tersisa di leher teman kalian menghilang," kata Chito lalu berbalik pergi.

"Aku harap mereka segera mendapatkan sari buah itu!"

"Luffy-san ada bersama mereka, aku yakin mereka akan kembali lebih cepat dari yang kita duga. Sebaiknya kita juga pergi."

"Sanji, sampai kapan kau akan meratap seperti itu? Ayo pergi!" Franky menarik kemeja Sanji dan menyeretnya.

"Chito, kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?"

"Itu…" Chito menunjuk ke atas pohon.

DOENK~! DOENK~! DOENK~!

"Aku tersangkut, apa kalian bisa membantuku? Shishishi…"

"LU-LUFFFY?!"

**.**

**.**

… **bersambung…**

**Thanks for Reading**

* * *

NEXT

Sabo vs. Garp. Pertemuan Axel dengan tiga kru SHP ;p

add akun facebookku ( _yah klo ada yg minat sih_ XD) -- >> **domottojang** <<\--


	14. Chapter 14

"Makan yang banyak dan cepatlah sembuh, Kyon!"  
"Nana-chan! Kau dimana?"  
Nana menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, cepat habiskan makananmu! Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."  
"Ahh~ di sini rupanya," sahut Makino.  
"Eh?!" Nana terkejut melihat Makino sudah berdiri di belakangnya.  
"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"  
"Tidak!" sahut Nana sambil menggoyang kedua telapak tangannya.  
Makino menengok ke belakang Nana, "Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?"  
"A-Aku… aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya mencari angin segar!" sahut Nana lalu terkekeh ringan.  
"Begitu ya…"  
"Lalu… kenapa mencariku, apa ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan?"  
"Beberapa hari ini ada banyak pelanggan yang mengeluhkan makanan mereka yang tiba-tiba menghilang, karena itu bisakah kau pergi ke ujung desa dan memanggil seorang pengusir roh yang tinggal di sana?"  
"B-Bagaimana bisa makanannya tiba-tiba menghilang?" Nana memutar bola matanya lalu melirik ke belakang.  
"Umm…" Makino mengetuk-ngetukan ujung jarinya ke dagu, berpikir. "Sebenarnya, daripada roh jahat… aku lebih percaya jika makanan mereka dicuri oleh anjing atau kucing tapi Pak wali kota bilang…"  
"A-ANJING?!" Nana memekik panik, membuat Makino menatapnya heran.  
"Kenapa? Apa kau pernah melihat seekor anjing mencuri makanan di bar?"  
"T-T-Tidak! Tidak pernah!" sahut Nana cepat, secepat dia menggoyang kedua telapak tangannya.  
"Eh?"  
"Baiklah, setelah mengembalikan ember ini aku akan segera pergi ke ujung desa dan memanggil pengusir roh itu kemari!" kata Nana lalu mengangkat ember yang masih berisi air di belakangnya dan berlari pergi.  
Makino menatap Nana keheranan. "Tadi… bukankah dia bilang sedang mencari angin segar, lalu untuk apa dia membawa seember air?"

.

.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH ADA DI SINI?"  
Luffy garuk-garuk, bingung. "Entahlah…"  
"Apa maksudmu dengan entahlah?! Jangan katakan kalau kau tersangkut di pohon sebelum kau melompat ke lubang aneh itu?" amuk Sanji, mencengkeram baju Luffy sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke lubang hitam yang sebenarnya sudah menghilang.  
"Shishishi~!" Luffy nyengir.  
"Kalau Luffy tidak berhasil memasuki lubang hitam tadi, berarti hanya Nami, Usopp dan Chopper yang ada di dalam sana…"  
"HWAAHAAAA HENTIKAN!" Luffy menjerit.  
"ORANG BODOH SEPERTIMU MEMANG SEHARUSNYA DIBERI PELAJARAN! BISA-BISANYA KAU TERSANGKUT DAN MEMBIARKAN NAMI-SWAN~KU…" Sanji mengentikan pukulannya sejenak lalu berbalik menatap puncak bukit—tempat altar suci berada. Menangis konyol. "Memasuki tempat aneh itu sendirian…"  
"Nami tidak sendirian, ada Usopp dan Chopper…"  
BUAGH! Sanji memukul Luffy sebelum manusia karet itu selesai membela diri.  
"JANGAN MENYELA PERKATAANKU! JIKA SAMPAI TERJADI SESUATU PADA GADIS CANTIKKU, KAU YANG AKAN MENERIMA AKIBATNYA!" Sanji kembali menghajar Luffy.  
"GOMENASAAAI!"  
"…" Alben dan Benitora sweatdrop.  
"Bagaimana bisa sekumpulan orang bodoh bersatu dan membentuk sebuah kelompok bajak laut?"  
"…" Chito berjalan mendekati Luffy dan Sanji.  
"Hn? Chito, ada apa?" tanya Benitora.  
"Kau…" Chito menatap Luffy penuh tanda tanya.  
"…?" Sanji menghentikan tinjunya di udara, menatap Chito.  
"Hn?!" Luffy.  
"Kenapa kau bisa berada di atas pohon? Aku sangat yakin, tadi kau berhasil melewati lubang hitam itu, aku bahkan tidak melihatmu terlempar keluar. Lalu kenapa kau…"  
"Kau berhasil melewati lubang hitam itu?" sahut Sanji, beralih menatap Luffy yang babak belur di bawahnya.  
"Aku memang berhasil melewatinya. Aku juga sudah melihat kuil yang dimaksud oleh nenek shaman itu! Tapi… saat aku akan menginjakan kaki, sesuatu yang besar menghantamku dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada di atas pohon." Papar pria karet itu lalu mendongak ke pohon—tempatnya tersangkut sebelumnya.  
"Itu artinya kau tidak cukup suci untuk memasuki tempat itu, Luffy!" sahut Franky lalu mengangkat tangannya dan berpose dengan gaya khasnya. "Seperti yang telah shaman tua itu katakan, hanya orang yang memiliki hati dan pikiran yang sucilah yang bisa memasuki altar itu."  
"Hanya orang yang memiliki hati dan pikiran yang suci? Benarkah nenek shaman mengatakan itu? Kapan?" sahut Luffy, pasang muka super bodoh.  
"Karena kita berempat tidak bisa memasuki altar, apakah itu berarti kita tidak memiliki hati dan pikiran yang suci?"  
"Hmm…" Sanji, Brook, Franky bergumam. Muncul awan imajinasi di atas kepala mereka.  
Mesum detector…  
Brook. Pikiran: celana dalam merah muda gadis remaja. Hati: selalu berkeinginan untuk melihat celana dalam wanita. 86% mesum.  
Franky. Pikiran: super cola. Hati: inovasi gerakan dan pose hentai. 63% hentai.  
Sanji. Pikiran: penuh imajinasi tentang wanita sexy dan berdada besar. Hati: obsesi dikelilingi wanita telanjang. Mesum mutlak.  
"Sedikit…" Sanji, Brook dan Franky bersedaku sambil manggut-manggut.  
(wkwkwkw~)  
"Bodoh," Alben dan Benitora bermuka datar.  
"Kalau dia…" Sanji, Brook dan Franky menoleh ke arah Luffy yang sedang asik korek-korek kuping. Berimajinasi lagi.  
Mesum detector mode on.  
Luffy. Pikiran: daging. Hati: menemukan harta karun legendaris—One Piece—dan menjadi raja bajak laut. 100% polos.  
"Tidak," gumam Sanji. Annoying. "Hei, Shaman tua! Kau selalu berkata bahwa orang yang memiliki hati dan pikiran sucilah yang bisa memasuki altar." Menarik Luffy, "Tapi kenapa si bodoh ini tidak bisa? Apa dia tampak seperti orang yang memiliki hati dan pikiran yang kotor, sampai dia juga harus terlempar keluar?"  
"…?" Luffy berkedip-kedip bingung. Tidak mengerti topik pembicaraan Sanji.  
"Kau pasti menipu kami!"  
"Masih ada satu syarat yang belum kau sebutkan. Selain memiliki hati dan pikiran yang suci, mereka yang ingin memasuki altar juga harus memiliki raga yang masih suci. Dan bocah itu…" Yaoi berbalik membelakangi Sanji, bersiap pergi. "…dia memang sudah memenuhi dua dari ketiga syarat itu. Tapi apa kau benar-benar yakin dia juga memenuhi syarat yang ketiga?"  
DEG!  
Sanji seketika terdiam. Pandangannya lurus menatap punggung tua Yaoi yang bergerak menjauh diikuti oleh ketiga Guardian.  
"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan," Luffy ikut menatap Yaoi, bersedaku dengan mata yang sudah berubah menjadi gumpalan daging panggang berasap. "Iga yang masih suci…itu kedengarannya enak, apa ada banyak makanan seperti itu di dalam sana?"  
"Sudahlah, kita sebaiknya juga pergi. Ayo!"  
"Ayo!" sahut Luffy masih dengan mata berbentuk daging.  
"Tunggu!" Sanji menahan pundak Luffy. Menunduk.  
"Ng?" Luffy menatap cengkraman tangan Sanji di pundaknya.  
"Luffy…" Sanji memutar tubuh Luffy sehingga kini mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.  
"…?" Luffy.  
"…" Franky.  
"…" Brook.  
"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat beruang Sichibukai sialan itu melemparmu ke pulau yang di penuhi wanita dan melemparku ke pulau yang dipenuhi makhluk nista…" Sanji masih menunduk, kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Luffy lebih kuat lagi. "Apakah kau…"  
"…?!" Luffy.  
"Apakah kau…" Kepala Sanji terangkat. Wajahnya dipenuhi ingus dan air mata. "APAKAH KAU TELAH BERCINTA DENGAN SALAH SEORANG WANITA YANG ADA DI SANA DISAAT AKU MATI-MATIAN MELARIKAN DIRI DARI KEJARAN MAKHLUK NISTA KAMABAKA?" Ingus dan air mata Sanji berderai kocak.  
"He? Bercinta?" Luffy memiringkan kepala.  
…  
"Kenapa kau membiarkan ketiga bocah itu memasuki altar?"  
"Sudah ratusan tahun tempat ini tidak dikunjungi oleh manusia, setidaknya biarkan aku bermain-main sebentar…"  
"Cih, kau selalu saja seperti itu! Jangan lupa, tujuan mereka datang kemari adalah untuk mengambil sari buah kehidupan dan hanya…"  
"Dia yang bisa mengambil sari buah kehidupan. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku, Ryou-chin!"  
"Madoka-sama! Ketiga manusia itu sudah memasuki area kuil pertama," sahut seekor kelinci raksasa. "Kami menunggu perintah selanjutnya!"  
"Perintahkan semua Usaku bersiap, mereka tidak boleh membiarkan siapaun memasuki kuil utama!" Madoka menyeringai, "Dan mengenai ketiga manusia itu, aku sendiri yang akan menyambut mereka…"  
*Usaku: gabungan Usagi dan Kuma.  
"Baik!"  
"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"  
"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar. Kau ingin ikut?"  
"Tidak! Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam permainan bodohmu."  
"Jhahahaha~ baiklah-baiklah!" Madoka tertawa lalu beranjak pergi.  
"Madoka!"  
"Hmm?" Madoka menoleh.  
"Masih berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu di tempat ini?"  
Madoka tersenyum. "Dia sudah semakin dekat… bersabarlah, hari pembebasanmu akan segera tiba!"

.

.

"Hachuuuuuh!" Ivankov mengelap ingusnya. "Maaf! Sepertinya udara dingin lautan kali ini sukses membuatku terserang flu."  
"Iva-san, ini minuman yang kau minta."  
"Letakan saja dulu! Akan kuminum nanti," sahut Ivankov lalu mendekatkan gagang mic denden mushinya ke mulut. "Mungkin besok kapal ini sudah berlabuh di pulau Dawn. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, seperti yang kau minta, aku akan menjemput google-boy dan mengantarnya ke tempatmu."  
"Hmmm…"  
"Oh iya, Dragon... aku punya informasi menarik untukmu."  
"Apa?"  
"Pasukan kita yang berhasil menyusup ke markas besar angkatan laut baru saja memberi kabar bahwa angkatan laut telah menangkap seorang bocah Majonoian."  
"…" Dragon.  
"Dan yang menarik, bocah itu berada dibawah pengawasan langsung kelima Gorosei. Mfmfmf~! Sepenting itukah bocah Majonoian itu bagi mereka. Aku jadi ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa yang kelima orang tua itu rencanakan."  
…  
"Berapa lama lagi?"  
"Mungkin besok pagi kita baru sampai di desa Fusha."  
"Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?"  
"Maaf, Hebihime-sama. Kita sudah menggunakan jalur tercepat menuju pulau Dawn."  
Hancock mengigit bibir bawahnya, menatap lautan. Nanar. Kenapa tiba-tiba merasa tidak tenang. Axel-kun, mama harap kau baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Garp-san?!"  
"Serahkan bocah ini padaku, aku yang akan memberinya pelajaran!" sahut Garp lalu meluncurkan tinju penuh cintanya ke kepala Axel.  
"Sakiiit!" Axel menjerit. "Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku?"  
"Karena kau memang pantas mendapatkannya!" teriak Garp, menjitak kepala Axel lagi. "Bocah kurang ajar, berani-beraninya kau mengelabuiku!"  
"Apa maksudmu dengan melabui? Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan dan kenapa juga aku harus melabuimu?!" Axel balas berteriak.  
"Booocah tengiiiik! Begitukah caramu berbicara pada orang yang lebih tua?" Garp menarik pipi Axel geram.  
"Adududuuh~ sasakit! Kakek, ampun! Sakit~!"  
"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa kakek itu," sahut Naoki, bisik-bisik.  
"Memangnya siapa kakek itu? Apa dia sangat terkenal?" Hiro berbisik juga.  
"Dia adalah salah satu dari legenda angkatan laut. Garp si tinju besi dan dia adalah kakek dari kapten bajak laut topi jerami!"  
"Heee?! Dia kakek dari pria keren itu?" Hiro memekik kaget tapi Naoki langsung membungkam mulutnya.  
"Kecilkan suaramu!"  
"Garp-san, maaf jika aku harus menyela. Apakah Anda mengenal bocah itu?" tanya Lily.  
"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya baru tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku belum begitu mengenalnya, bwahahaha!"  
Axel menggembungkan pipi, kesal.  
"Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin membawa bocah ini pergi bersamaku."  
"Tidak! Anda bisa membawanya," sahut Lily cepat.  
"Hey, kau tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan pria tua itu membawanya pergi. Bocah itu harus dijebloskan ke penjara! Lihatlah, dia sudah melukai tuan Baba kami!"  
"Jadi kau keberatan jika aku membawa bocah ini pergi?" sahut Garp sambil pasang tampang horror. Death glare mode on.  
"T-Tidak, aku tidak keberatan! Kau bisa membawa bocah itu pergi kemanapun kau mau!"  
"Baguslah, bwahahaha!" ucap Garp lalu terbahak. Lalu tanpa menghiraukan anak buah Baba, Garp menggandeng Axel pergi.  
Kemudian…  
"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau pergi bersamamu! Cepat lepaskan aku, Kakek!"  
"BERISIK! APA KAU TIDAK BISA DIAM. HAH?"  
"Aku tidak akan diam sebelum kau melepaskan tanganku!"  
"Tidak akan!"  
Axel semakin meronta, "Jika kau tidak mau melepaskanku, setidaknya katakan kemana kau akan membawaku pergi!"  
"Ke atas sana!" Garp menunjuk puncak tertinggi bukit dengan dagunya. "Kau akan mendapat latihan pertamamu."  
"Latihan?"  
Garp melirik Axel. "Ya. Latihan pertamamu untuk menjadi anggota angkatan laut yang tangguh," sahutnya menyeringai.  
(wkwkwk!)  
"…?!" Axel tersentak mendengar pernyataan Garp. Menjadi anggota angkatan laut? Aku…?  
"TIDAK MAUU!" Axel memutar tubuhnya —berbalik arah. "Aku tidak mau menjadi angkatan laut!"  
"APA?!" Garp memekik konyol.  
"Biarkan aku pergi. Aku tidak mau menjadi bagian dari orang-orang itu, Kakek!"  
Garp mengangkat tubuh Axel dan mendudukannya di atas batu.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Karena aku tidak mau!"  
BUGH! Garp memukul kepala Axel. Kesal. "Jawaban macam apa itu?!"  
"Selalu saja memukulku!" Axel mengusap bekas pukulan Garp. "Apa Kakek tahu apa pekerjaan angkatan laut itu?"  
"Kau ingin merasakan tinju cinta ini lagi ya?" Garp mengangkat kepalan tangannya.  
"Tidak!" sergah Axel.  
"Kenapa hanya kalimat-kalimat tidak bermutu saja yang keluar dari mulutmu?! Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku."  
Axel menunduk, diam.  
"Jika kau menolak untuk menjadi angkatan laut karena kau ingin menjadi bajak laut, lebih baik aku mem…"  
"Aku juga tidak akan menjadi bajak laut."  
"…?" Garp.  
Axel menurunkan kepalan tangan Garp. "Aku tidak mau menjadi angkatan laut karena aku tidak mau menjadi bagian dari orang-orang yang pekerjaannya hanya memusuhi bajak laut. Kakek tahukan, papaku adalah pria yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi anggota angkatan laut dan berdiri memusuhinya."  
"Cih, baguslah jika kau tidak punya keinginan untuk mengikuti jejak Luffy tapi apapun alasanmu kau harus menjadi anggota angkatan laut!" Garp meraih tangan Axel dan kembali menggiringnya pergi. "Kita harus sampai ke puncak sebelum senja."  
"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Kenapa Kakek masih saja memaksaku?!"  
"BERISIK! Berhentilah memberontak!"  
"Aku tidak mau pergi! Lepaskan! Cepat lepaskan… Eh?"  
"…?" Langkah Garp terhenti.  
Garp dan Axel menoleh bersamaan ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan mereka.  
"Kau…" Alis Garp merapat.  
"Dia tidak mau pergi. Sudah cukup, jangan memaksanya lagi…"  
"Paman…"  
…  
"Yohohoho~ Yohohoho~"  
"AWW~!" Franky meluncurkan tinjunya ke udara dan menggoyang pinggulnya mengikuti irama lagu yang muncul dari setiap gesekan biola Brook.  
"Akhirnya kalian kembali, aku sempat khawatir saat kalian tidak kembali bersama rombongan kakakku!" sahut Raw setelah melihat Luffy, Franky, Brook dan Sanji memasuki kastil.  
"Itu adalah malam yang paling menakutkan dalam hidupku…" Luffy berjalan sambil menangis komikal. "Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi, huhuhuhu~!"  
"Hee?"  
"Sial! Si bodoh itu telah mencuri start!" gumam Sanji tak bersemangat. Seluruh tubuhnya di kelilingi aura hitam.  
"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Raw bergumam heran.  
"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka," kata Franky sedikit terkekeh.  
"Iya, tapi apa yang telah terjadi?"  
"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus memberitahumu atau tidak, yang jelas ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat superrr!"  
"Yohohoho~ benar-benar mengejutkan!"

.

.

Di kuil pertama Altar suci.  
"Apa cuma kita bertiga yang berhasil memasuki altar?" tanya Nami, gemetar di belakang Usopp.  
"Tempat ini menyeramkan," sahut Chopper dari kaki Usopp.  
Usopp menelan ludah, sama takutnya. "K-Kalian tidak perlu takut. Ada aku, kapten Usopp yang pemberani!" ucapnya sok berani. Padahal gemetar juga. "Ayo kita masuk ke kuil itu!"  
Dengan perasaan was-was, Usopp, Nami dan Chopper memberanikan diri untuk memasuki kuil. Seperti yang telah shaman Yaoi katakan, mereka harus menemui seorang Miko atau pendeta wanita di kuil pertama.  
NGREEK~! Suara pintu terbuka.  
"Permisi~!" Usopp celingukan.  
"Haloo! Apa ada orang?"  
"Sepertinya tidak ada orang di kuil ini…"  
"Kurasa juga begitu, sebaiknya kita keluar saja. Perasaanku tidak enak."  
"Nami benar, sebaiknya kita keluar dari tempat ini!"  
Seseorang yang berdiri di kegelapan tersenyum, mengamati.  
Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper berbalik dan sebuah ledakan menghempaskan mereka.  
"HYAAAAA!" Nami menjerit.  
"Uhuk~! Uhuk-huk! Nami, Chopper, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" sahut Usopp diantara kepulan debu.  
"Aku baik-baik saja!" balas Nami.  
"Aku juga!"

"Yang tadi itu apa, kenapa tiba-tiba meledak?"  
"Entahlah. Yang jelas ada yang tidak suka kita ada disini!"  
"Hn?" Chopper melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah menyala diantara kepulan debu. "Apa it…"  
ROAAARRR~! Sebuah cakar berayun nyaris mencabik tubuh Chopper.  
"Chopper!" teriak Nami dan Usopp.  
"Nami, Usopp, waspadalah! Ada banyak makhluk aneh menunggu kita di depan sana!" teriak Chopper yang sudah bertransformasi ke mode Kungfu Point.  
"KELINCINYA BESAR SEKALI!" Mata Usopp melotot keluar, komikal.  
ROAAARRR~! Makhluk besar itu meraung.  
"Sepertinya dia akan kembali menyerang kita!"  
"…" Usopp menelan ludah.  
HOAARRRR~! Sekali lagi makhluk besar itu mengayunkan cakar tajamnya. Usopp, Nami dan Chopper bersiap menerima serangan makhluk itu tapi tiba-tiba muncul makhluk besar lain dan menangkis serangan makhluk pertama dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Kau tidak boleh mengganggu tamu-tamuku, makhluk manis…" ucap suara seorang gadis dari pundak makhluk besar kedua.  
"Madoka-sama!"  
"Enyahlah…" ucap Madoka diikuti raungan makhluk besar itu. Sebuah lubang besar muncul dan menghisap makhluk itu ke dalam tanah.  
"…?" Usopp.  
"…?" Nami.  
"…?" Chopper.  
"Maaf, tidak seharusnya kalian melihat kejadian seperti ini." Madoka melompat turun. "Aku Madoka, penjaga altar suci ini. Yoroshiku!"  
"Penjaga altar ini? Jadi kau adalah orang yang memutuskan bisa tidaknya seseorang memasuki tempat ini?" sahut Nami.  
"Begitulah!" Madoka nyengir sebentar lalu tampak serius. "Yaoi sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Seorang arang telah menggunakan jurus terlarang dan melukai teman kalian. Aku turut bersedih tapi sayang sepertinya kalian sedikit kurang beruntung."  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Untuk mencapai puncak altar tempat dimana pohon kehidupan tumbuh, kalian membutuhkan waktu setidaknya dua malam perjalanan. Sedangkan sisa waktu yang dimiliki teman kalian hanya sampai besok malam…"  
"Tidak mungkin! Saat kami pergi masih ada lima symbol gaib di leher Zoro. Itu artinya dia masih bisa bertahan sampai lima hari kedepan. Jika hanya dibutuhkan dua malam perjalanan untuk mencapai puncak altar… bukankah itu lebih dari cukup?"  
"…" Madoka.  
"Pria berambut merah itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Asal kami kembali sebelum kelima symbol gaib itu menghilang, Zoro pasti bisa diselamatkan."  
"Kalian memang benar, setiap symbol gaib yang ada di leher teman kalian mewakili satu hari dari sisa hidupnya. Jika masih ada lima symbol gaib, itu artinya dia masih punya lima hari untuk bertahan hidup tapi…" Madoka menatap Usopp, Nami dan Chopper bergantian. "…itu tidak berlaku ketika kaum arang berada di puncak tertinggi dari kekuatannya."  
"…!" Usopp, Nami, Chopper tersentak.  
"Dengan kata lain, disaat kaum arang berada di puncak tertinggi dari kekuatannya itu akan menjadi akhir dari hidup teman kalian."  
DEG!  
…  
Di desa Fusha.  
"Oyoyoyoi~! Ada apa dengan tempat ini?!"  
"Ojou-san! Baru saja kami akan menyusul Anda," sahut Lily.  
"Apa terjadi pertempuran di tempat ini?"  
"Ya. Dan seorang anak kecillah yang membuat mereka semua terkapar. Selain itu anak itu juga memukul salah satu bangsawan Goa. Ini pasti akan jadi masalah…"  
"Lalu dimana bocah itu?"  
"Garp-san membawanya pergi."  
"BODOH! Jika kau tahu ini akan menjadi masalah, kenapa kau masih membiarkan gorilla tua itu membawanya pergi?!"  
"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menolak saat Garp-san meminta agar anak itu bisa pergi bersamanya. Garp-san juga berkata bahwa dia sendiri yang akan memberi anak itu pelajaran. Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit ragu. Karena sepertinya dia sudah sangat akrab dengan anak itu. Bahkan anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakek. Jangan-jangan… Jangan-jangan anak itu adalah cucunya. Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Cucu Garp-san yang juga cucu Anda saat ini pasti sedang berlayar entah di lautan mana. Ahh, mungkinkah Garp-san sebenarnya…"  
"LILLLLYY!" Ojou berteriak, menghentikan ocehan Lily yang tidak ada jedanya.  
"Hai, Taishou!" Lily menyahut dengan sikap sempurna seorang prajurit.  
"Daripada mengoceh tidak jelas, lebih baik kau katakan padaku kemana gorilla itu pergi?"  
"Un… ke sana!"  
Ojou menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Lily dan sesaat kemudian terlihat ledakan dari arah yang sama. BOOOM!  
"…!" Ojou.  
"Ledakan apa itu? Ojou-san, kita harus segera mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di sana."  
"Tidak! Kau tetap di sini. Aku yang akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di sana. Panggil pasukan tambahan dan urus mereka yang belum sadarkan diri!"  
"Siap, laksanakan!"  
Di tempat terjadinya ledakan.  
"Kenapa kau hanya menghindar? Apa kau sungkan melawan pria tua sepertiku?" Garp melesatkan kepalan tangannya yang telah menghitam.  
"…!" Sabo membungkuk, menghindar.  
"Kalau benar seperti itu. Akan kupaksa kau membalas setiap seranganku!"  
"Gawat! Mereka malah semakin sengit bertarung, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"  
"Axel!"  
"Nonoki? Horoki? Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai kemari?"  
"Tentu saja karena kami mengikutimu!" balas Hiro ngos-ngosan. "Bagaimanapun juga kau telah menyelamatkan kami dari Tuan Baba. Jadi mana mungkin kami diam saja saat kakek legenda itu membawamu. Syukurlah, dia belum melukaimu…"  
"Melukaiku? Siapa?" Axel malah terlihat bingung.  
"Itu tidak penting lagi. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah melarikan diri."  
"Aku tidak bisa…"  
"Kenapa tidak?"  
"Siapa pria berambut kuning itu, kenapa Garp-san terus menyerangnya?"  
"Pamanku. Tadi dia hanya mencoba menyelamatkanku dari paksaan kakek. Dan sepertinya kakek salah paham karena itu kakek malah mengajaknya berduel." Axel mengerutkan dahi. Bingung. "Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu nama kakekku?"  
"Tentu saja di desa ini dia sangat terke… Garp-san adalah kakekmu?"  
Axel mengangguk. "Paman bilang dia adalah kakek dari papaku. Karena itu dia juga jadi kakekku."  
"Hebat! Apa ini adalah duel antara ayah dan Anak?"  
"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Hiro!" Naoki menoyor kepala Hiro. Beralih lagi ke Axel. "Kau bilang Garp-san adalah kakek dari papamu… me-memangnya siapa papamu?"  
"Mo… " Axel nyaris menyebut nama Luffy tapi urung karena teringat pesan ibunya tentang larangan untuk tidak memberitahukan identitasnya—sebagai putra Luffy—kepada siapapun. Menghela. "Tidak akan kuberitahu…" lanjutnya datar.  
"He?"  
Sudah dua kali aku melanggar pesan mama, jangan sampai aku melanggarnya lagi. Axel bergumam dalam hati. Teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Rayleigh dan Sabo.  
BRAKK! Sabo terpental.  
"Kenapa pamanmu tidak membalas serangan kakek legenda itu, dari tadi dia hanya menghindar. jika terus seperti itu bisa-bisa dia kehilangan nyawanya."  
"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Paman Sabo sangat kuat. Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu!"  
"Sekuat apapun dia, tidak akan ada artinya jika dia tidak memberi perlawanan. apalagi lawannya sekarang adalah seorang legenda angkatan laut."  
"…" Axel mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Horoki benar… jika paman hanya menghindar, kakek pasti akan melukainya. Aku harus segera menghentikan pertarungan mereka.  
"Cepat berdiri! Kau tidak mungkin terluka hanya karena serangan seperti itu, bukan?!"  
"Uhuk! Uhukhuk!" Sabo bangkit dari reruntuhan batu yang menimpanya. Sial! Pukulannya kuat sekali. Jika terus seperti ini aku pasti akan benar-benar tamat.  
Di Majonoia.  
"Sepertinya bukan dia…" Chito menghela, menatap langit.  
"Jika bukan dia, lalu siapa? Apa kita harus menunggu ratusan tahun lagi sampai orang telah diramalkan untuk menyelamatkan negeri ini muncul?"  
"Aku harap, aku akan hidup sampai saat itu tiba…"  
"Kau memang akan hidup tapi aku yakin badanmu tidak akan setegap sekarang. Ketika saat itu tiba kau hanya akan jadi kakek-kakek pikun yang lupa bagaimana caranya mengayunkan pedang."  
"Kau pasti juga sama…" balas Ben lalu tertawa. Begitu pula dengan Alben dan Chito.  
Lalu…  
"Yaoi-sama! Yaoi-sama!"  
"…?" Alben.  
"Yaoi-sama sedang bermeditasi. Kau tidak akan bisa menemuinya. Ada apa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" sahut Ben.  
"Benitora-sama, aku harus segera bertemu dengan Yaoi-sama. Ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan padanya…"  
"Kalau tidak salah, kau dari tim perbintangan, bukan?" Alben menyahut, merasa mengenali pria di hadapannya.  
"Tim perbintangan?" Benitora menoleh ke Alben sebentar lalu kembali menatap pria yang di kenali Alben sebagai salah satu anggota tim perbintangan. "Kenapa? Apa kau menemukan ada yang aneh dengan pergerakan bintang hari ini?"  
"Lebih dari itu, jadi aku mohon biarkan aku bertemu dengan Yaoi-sama!"  
"Itu tidak mungkin. Jika kau mengganggu meditasinya akan ada hal buruk lain yang datang menghampiri kita."  
"Kau bisa mengatakannya kepada kami. Saat meditasi Yaoi-sama selesai, kami akan langsung memberitahunya." Sahut Chito.  
"Ya! Kami pasti akan langsung memberitahukannya," tambah Alben. Mencoba meyakinkan.  
"Jadi… hal penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"  
"Ini tentang kemunculan bulan merah…"  
"…!" Alis Chito langsung merapat.  
"Sepertinya Maria dan kaum arang berhasil membuat… ahh, mungkin tepatnya memanggil bulan purnama merah."  
"Tunggu, apa bisa kau perjelas lagi? Apa maksudmu dengan 'memanggil'?" sahut Alben sambil membuat tanda kutip di udara.  
"Maria dan kaum arang telah melakukan ritual untuk mempercepat kemunculan bulan purnama merah. Mereka ingin menghancurkan kita dengan ketidaksiapan kita, karena sangat mustahil mempersiapkan divisi tempur terkuat kita hanya dalam semalam."  
"Jangan katakan jika…"  
"Benar, bulan purnama merah akan muncul besok malam."  
"Ohh~ Sial!" Alben mengumpat.  
"Chito, apa yan harus kita lakukan sekarang? Memang tidak mungkin mempersiapkan divisi tempur terkuat kita hanya dalam semalam. Terlebih lagi, Qing belum sembuh dari lukanya…"  
"Yaoi-sama tiba-tiba bermeditasi, apa dia sudah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya?"  
"Mungkin saja… karena semalam Yaoi-sama-lah yang meminta kami mengamati pergerakan bintang di langit timur."  
Chito terlihat linglung tapi sesaat kemudian dia sudah berlari keluar ruangan.  
"Hoi, Chito! Kau mau kemana?"  
"Aniki…"  
"Al kau tetap disini. aku akan mengejarnya!" sahut Benitora diikuti anggukan kepala Alben.  
Chito berlari ke kastil utara, tempat Luffy dan kawan-kawannya berada. Marah, bingung, kesal. Semua ekspresi itu melebur menjadi satu. Tergambar jelas diwajahnya.  
Aku tidak menyangka, rupanya sebesar itu kebencianmu pada negeri ini sampai kau bisa menghalalkan segala cara. Tapi selama aku masih hidup… tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghancurkan negeri ini!  
Tap! Chito berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besi besar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, siap mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka. Namun Benitora muncul dan menghentikannya.  
"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"  
"Hanya memastikan apakah bulan purnama merah benar-benar akan muncul besok malam atau…"  
"Kakak…" Terdengar suara Raw ketika tiba-tiba pintu besi itu terbuka.  
Seolah tak melihat Raw, Chito berjalan cepat melewati gadis itu. Tatapan matanya langsung beredar mencari sosok yang ingin dia temui.  
"Kakak, apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"  
Benitora hanya mengedikan bahu dan menyusul Chito masuk.  
"Oi, Tora! Kau datang kemari juga rupanya." Sambut Luffy sambil melambai. keceriaannya telah kembali.  
"Dimana pria beralis aneh itu?"  
"Di belakangmu."  
"Kau mencariku, Nanas Merah?" sahut Sanji dari belakang Benitora. Masih dipenuhi aura hitam suram.  
Alis kanan Benitora berkedut ngeri, melihat penampakan Sanji. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"  
"Semua baik-baik saja! Kecuali Zoro…" Nada suara Luffy berubah sedih saat menyebut nama Zoro.  
"…?" Benitora.  
"Denyut nadinya melemah, tubuhnya juga tiba-tiba membiru…" sahut Robin cemas.  
"Aku akan memeriksa keadaannya."  
"Tidak perlu!" sergah Chito.  
"…?" Benitora.  
"Hanya tersisa satu symbol gaib di lehernya, kurasa wajar jika tubuhnya mulai membiru." Chito tersenyum kecut.  
"Bagaimana bisa dalam sehari empat symbol gaib di lehernya menghilang?"  
"Disaat bulan purnama merah muncul, kekuatan kaum arang akan meningkat tiga kali lipat. Begitu pula dengan efek yang ditimbulkan oleh jurus terkutuk ini."  
"Hanya tersisa satu symbol gaib… " Franky.  
"Apa itu artinya, Zoro-san hanya bisa bertahan hidup sampai besok?" Brook.  
"…!" Robin.  
bersambung  
see you in the next chapter XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yah! ternyata semua tidak tertulis sesuai  
> rencana. wkwkwk~! rencananya mereka akan  
> dipertemukan di chapter ini, tapi rupanya  
> GATOT XD


End file.
